


Takahashi Trifecta

by Pokejedservo



Category: Maison Ikkoku, Ranma 1/2, Urusei Yatsura
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dramedy, F/M, Implied Yuri, Merged Continuities, Non-Canon Relationship, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 125,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokejedservo/pseuds/Pokejedservo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This series is a fusion of Urusei Yatsura, Maison Ikkoku and Ranma 1/2. This story is at first a "What-If" storyline on what if the Tendo family (along with Ranma and Genma) had to move in at Maison Ikkoku? (While in this storyline Onsen Mark of Urusei Yatsura fame is already a resident in Maison Ikkoku.) The action will at first mainly take place in Maison Ikkoku but other places will certainly be getting some attention as well such as Furinkan High School and the like as well. While I admit so far the Maison Ikkoku and Ranma 1/2 casts do get a lot more attention than the Urusei Yatsura cast so far but I do plan on having that change as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Episode 1: New Manager, New Neighbors, Maison Ikkoku would never be the same again.

**Author's Note:**

> Just for a warning I will not be using the main official pairings of all 3 shows, I know that could potentially count as a spoiler but I thought it would be for the best to make that warning. (Though in case IF anyone asks, I am only particularly against the main pairing in Ranma 1/2 namely Ranma/Akane.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright Ladies & Gents here at AO3 you can hear the Audioplay Version of this episode while you read it here at...
> 
> CAST
> 
> Stoic- Yusaku Godai  
> Ben Urciuoli- Yotsuya  
> KnowItPoet- Male Ranma Saotome  
> Curtis- Genma Saotome  
> cyberfrank89- Genma Saotome  
> Pokejedservo- Mark Onsen, Ataru Moroboshi, Mitsuo & Toshizo, Narrator. (Few lines for Yotsuya, Ranma & Soun)   
> star-eyed-skull- Kyoko Otonashi  
> Doctor McCrimmon- Akemi Roppongi, Hanae Ichinose  
> LKGMediaProductions- Kasumi Tendo  
> trulyamindlost- Nabiki Tendo  
> Angel SunWalker-01- Akane Tendo  
> Dani- Akane Tendo (3 Lines)  
> LNM-C- Kentaro Ichinose
> 
> Soundtrack  
> Ranma 1/2 Love Panic (Official English Version)  
> The Legend of the Mystical Ninja SNES Opening Theme  
> Get Down- Gillbert O'Sullivan   
> Urusei Yatsura Opening 1 Lum No Love Song (Japanese Original)  
> Maison Ikkoku ED 1 Ashita Hareru Ka Instrumental Version (Performed in English by Pokejedservo)
> 
> Sound Effects by freesound.org and Youtube.

[It was a dark and rainy night in Japan as we are about to see an old apartment home where a young man is diligently studying… or is at least trying to.]

Godai: Hi there my name is Yusaku but people generally call me by my last name Godai. I am known as a Ronin, no sadly I am not a lone samurai but I am a guy who couldn't pass his college entrance exams the first time around so I have to study for a year until I can take them again. Fortunately about a year ago I got a lap-top from my parents and my grandma; sure it's not exactly state of the art but its good enough for me. I have been trying to study until I can pass my college entrance exams, because well I live in Japan and you know what they say about Japan's educational system. The only way anyone is ever going to get a good job and a good life in Japan is to get through college. I live at an old apartment called the Maison Ikkoku because well I am a guy who failed my first college entrance exam and I'm trying really hard to study so I won't fail it again you could only imagine how much money I have. Anyways you would think that a stormy night like this would be a perfect night for me to study… but unfortunately let's just say I have a pretty good idea WHY this place doesn't have a good reputation…

[Now we are in Godai's room as he trying to type something on his lap top while the short fat middle aged woman Hanae Ichinose, the young curvy scantly clad red-headed woman Akemi Roppongi and the man in a suit Yotsuya are happily dancing around while being drunk out of their minds.]

Yotsuya: Hello there young Godai, what a marvelous night for a drink or two! Or several… heh heh…

Hanae: Hey don't mind us kid just go back to what you were doing.

Akemi: Hey Garcon could you please bring us another brewsky here? Heh heh… Say Godai since your still on your lap top could you play us some music? I mean what's a party without some music?

Yotsuya: Oh that sounds like a smashing idea!

Hanae: Yeah too bad we don't have a Disco Ball here that would really liven things up…

Godai: Grrrrr… WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?! I AM TRYING TO STUDY FOR A BIG TEST AND YOU PEOPLE WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE! Oh why are you three doing this to me?!

Akemi: Sheesh what a cry-baby…

Hanae: I know I mean here we are having the time of our lives and he is practically acting like we are trying to torture him.

Godai: Because in a way you three are torturing me! So why do you guys want to party in my room so much?!

Yotsuya: Young Godai it's quite simple really, I mean there are certain factors to consider such as the fact that Mr. Onsen and Mrs. Ichinose's family are asleep downstairs.

Godai: Don't get me wrong I'm glad you guys aren't pestering Mr. Onsen but still why do you three pester me so much?

Yotsuya: Well if you would let me finish I would tell you, you see Godai you are the other only person here who is still awake at this hour and since your room is upstairs so that is why we party up here at night. I mean yes we could party downstairs but that would be rude.

Godai (with a slight twitch in his left eye): Rude huh? Oh yes its nice to see that you three would never want to be rude… Thanks for trying to be so considerate.

Yotsuya: You're welcome

Akemi: Besides even if we were never here you would still be the neurotic over-stressed mess that you are.

Godai: And what is that suppose to mean?

Hanae: She means that these all-night cramming sessions are not good for you kid, after all sleep deprivation never did anyone any good.

Godai: Yeah and why should I get health advice from a heavy drinking chain smoker?

Hanae: Oh please that's beside the point and you know it.

Godai: So let me get this straight if I go to sleep for the night you three will leave me alone?

[The Trio briefly nodded their heads for that.]

Godai: Okay then I might as well turn in for the night besides I admit I really am getting sleepy…

Hanae: Well alright then goodnight you guys…

Akemi & Yotsuya: Good night…

(Meanwhile in the next morning)

Godai: Let me go Yotsuya! Let me go!

Yotsuya: Now now Godai! You really must reconsider! I mean why would you ever want to leave our happy home?

Godai: Why would I want to stay in this so-called happy home?! I am leaving and that is finaaaa…

[Godai and Yotsuya fell down the stairs.]

Godai: Ow…

[Then two of the Maison Ikkoku tenants whom live downstairs such as Mrs. Ichinose and a short, fat middle aged gentleman by the name of Mark Onsen approached the stairs.]

Hanae: Jeez for crying out loud what's with all the commotion out here?

Mark: Hey you two what's going on here?

Yotsuya: Ah impeccable timing Mr. Onsen so are you here to assist me?

Mark: Why would you want my assistance?

Yotsuya: Why it's quite simple my good man it appears that our young associate Godai is trying to leave our humble home?

Hanae: Again? This is the third time this month…

Godai: Yeah well maybe if I wasn't bothered by most of my neighbors so much then maybe I wouldn't be having such a problem here!

Hanae: Yeah let me guess you are going to blame us the next time you fail one of your tests?

Yotsuya: Yes Godai don't blame your problems on us!

Hanae: After all Godai ever heard of a little something known as Night School? Besides where are you going to live if your not going to be here anymore?

Godai: Yeah well… I will try to figure something out here! So you guys won't have poor young Yusaku Godai to kick around! AAH!

[Yotsuya grabbed Godai's head and slammed his face into the floor and as Yotsuya is trying to restrain Godai.]

Mark (actually a little shocked): M…Mr. Yotsuya what are you doing?

Yotsuya: Isn't it obvious? It appears that our poor young friend Godai has snapped, and while Godai may normally be a frail little man but one should never underestimate the insane.

Mark: Uh I don't think that would be necessary Mr. Yotsuya you can let go of him now.

Yotsuya: If you say so…

Godai: Thank you Mr. Onsen!

Mark: Heh don't mention it kid…

Akemi (offscreen): Hey what's going on downstairs? Can't a girl get some sleep?

[Akemi was in front of the stairs showing off her rather transparent negligee.]

Godai (being VERY flustered): Loo…Loo..Loo..Loo..Loo…Look at you! You're practically almost nude! I mean for crying out loud at least put a bra on!

Akemi: Since when did you become such a prude? Besides you didn't mind my attire before…

Hanae: Heh she's got you there kid…

Akemi: Besides at least most of the older men here still don't mind isn't that right fellas?

Mark Onsen & Yotsuya: Uh-huh! Uh-huh!

[Meanwhile as this was going on a beautiful young woman with long blue hair was driving a truck nearby with a large white dog. While she was nearby the Maison Ikkoku she approached a short middle aged man by the name of Toshizo for directions.]

Toshizo: Hello there what's a pretty young woman like you doing in a place like this?

Kyoko: Hello there my name is Kyoko Otonashi I'll be moving in this neighborhood today.

Toshizo: Ooh that sounds nice say where exactly are you going then?

Kyoko: Maison Ikkoku

Toshizo: Ah Maison Ikkoku, that's nice… WHA?!

*Brief awkward pause*

Kyoko: Is… something wrong?

Toshizo: Hey guys we got a live one here!

[Then a small group of middle aged men gathered nearby]

Toshizo: This pretty young lady here says she is going to move in at the Maison Ikkoku.

Mitsuo: You gotta be kidding me, that run-down dump?! Eh what I mean is uh… Please lady, are you sure you want to go there? I mean that place has… let's just say a horrible reputation and you have your whole life ahead of you. Shouldn't you try finding somewhere else to live?

Kyoko: Well I… I uh… I uh… Uh No… I won't try to find somewhere else to live I am going to move in at the Maison Ikkoku and lets just say I have my reasons why I am going there.

Middle Aged Men: Sorry we asked…

[Meanwhile back at the Maison Ikkoku, Godai is at the front door with his bag packed and is ready to go.]

Godai: Well this is it! I am finally out of here! Starting right…

Kyoko (as she just walked in): Hello there, my name is Kyoko Otonashi.

Godai (absolutely flustered): Uh…I…I…uh…Hi…

Kyoko: Hello is this the Maison Ikkoku?

Akemi: It sure is, sister…

Hanae: Yeah…

Kyoko: Oh yes I am going to be the new Manager of the Maison Ikkoku.

All of the Maison Ikkoku tenants there: New Manager?!

Kyoko: Yes

Hanae: But what happened to the old guy that was the Manager here?

Kyoko: He resigned and I was recently hired to be his replacement.

Hanae: I suppose that does make sense I mean that old guy didn't really do much for this place.

Yotsuya: Well I suppose it's only natural for this to happen, one young soul is about to depart from our happy home another young soul takes his place.

Godai: And who said I was going to leave?

Akemi: You did, stupid.

Hanae: You changed your mind that quickly huh?

Godai: Well it's like you said to me earlier today that I wouldn't know where else I could go to that I could afford.

Hanae: Really? And I suppose that sudden surge of hormones that your feeling have nothing to do with this huh?

Kyoko: What?

Godai: Eh heh heh heh heh hee… eh don't mind the old gal here she can be quite the kidder heh heh…

Kyoko: Well I will be moving my things in the Manager's room nearby, if anyone needs me I will be checking this place out to see what will I be doing first as the Manager of this fine home.

Godai (as he was sitting down): Say Ms. Otonashi would you like some help?

Yotsuya (as he was also sitting down): Oh yes that sounds like a wonderful idea.

Mark Onsen (he was sitting down as well): After all we would be more than happy to help our new manager.

Kyoko: Thank you Gentlemen but that won't be necessary, well I must be off to do some work, good bye for now.

Godai, Yotsuya, & Mark Onsen: Good bye Manager!

[After Kyoko leaves]

Akemi: You three can get up now… so pathetic…

Yotsuya: Oh my, is that a little bit of envy I detect Akemi?

Akemi: Don't flatter yourself…

(A short while later as Godai and Mr. Onsen were downstairs as the ladies were outside.)

Mark: Hey there Godai…

Godai: Oh hello there Mr. Onsen

Mark: Say Godai I am a little curious over why did you decide to stay at the Maison Ikkoku, I am not complaining it's just that you seem to be awfully determined to leave this time.

Godai: Well uh… it's uh… it's like you once said to me when we had our first conversation shortly after I first moved here? You once told me that you've tried to deal with crazy people for many years and for a while one could get use to it…

Mark: True, after all the years I spent being a high school teacher I have dealt with unruly behavior ever since you were in diapers. Not too mention I have been in places like this throughout my whole life.

Godai: Really?

Mark: Indeed though something tells me that our new manager that rather lovely young woman by the name of Kyoko Otonashi has something to do with that decision am I right? C'mon Godai you can tell me…

Godai (with a mild blush): Oh c'mon you too Mr. Onsen? It's bad enough that Mrs. Ichinose would try to imply such a thing…

Mark: Oh come now Godai there is nothing to be ashamed of that, I mean it's nice to see such a nice gentle young woman who is quite the vision of loveliness am I right?

Godai: Yeah… I mean uh… yes I suppose I have noticed…

Mark: I take you have also noticed on how unlike Yotsuya and I you might actually have an advantage since you actually seem to be around the same age as the Manager.

Godai: You think so?

Mark: Well it's certainly a possibility…

Godai: Thank you, oh and speaking of the Manager I was cleaning my room just a little while ago just in case the Manager decides to check my room out. I even covered up that hole in the wall that Yotsuya made in my room. I like to see him get through the boards I used to cover up that hole.

Mark: Eh Godai I don't think that is such a good idea…

Godai: Oh? Why do you say that?

(Then they hear a loud crashing noise that was coming from Godai's room upstairs and when Godai and Mark Onsen went upstairs and after Godai opened the door to his room, they noticed that Yotsuya there. Apparently Yotsuya did get through the boards that Godai tried to place on the hole… with a Battering Ram.)

Mark: That's why…

Godai: Oh what did I do to deserve this?! What…What…What… What did I do to deserve this?!

Yotsuya: Greetings Godai, good afternoon Mr. Onsen

Mark: Good Afternoon Yotsuya, I take it you still have your own battering ram huh?

Yotsuya: Indeed I do it can be quite useful in making an entrance don't you agree Godai?

Godai: Yeah and it's apparently useful in wrecking up my room as well! It's bad enough you wrecked my attempt at covering up that hole but now you made it even bigger!

Yotsuya: No I did not in fact my battering ram is no longer there…

Godai: Huh? What do you mea… (As he notices that Yotsuya's battering ram is no longer there and the hole that Yotsuya made is the same size that it was before this incident occurred) What the…. How in the… But… But… Mr. Onsen there was a Battering Ram in here right? I… I wasn't seeing things right?

Mark: *sigh* Just smile and nod Godai, just smile and nod because quite frankly that is all what you really can do at this point.

Godai: Okay…

Mark: Anyways tell me Yotsuya was there any reason why you are here other than to show off that battering ram of yours?

Yotsuya: Actually I was instructed to inform the both of you that there will be a party later on today, will you two intend?

Godai: Well no thanks I will have to be doing some more studying later thank you very much.

Yotsuya: I see, very well then Godai I shall give your regards to the Manager.

Godai: Hey wait a minute! What do you mean about the Manager?

Yotsuya: Oh well since today is the arrival of our new Manager it would only be proper if we celebrate her arrival. So I take it you will attend, yes?

Godai: You bet I am! I mean yes I will be more than happy to attend…

Yotsuya: Splendid, and what about you Mr. Onsen?

Mark: Well I normally stay out of the "parties" that you people pull but in this case I think I will make an exception… So yes I will attend…

Yotsuya: Splendid well then the party shall occur later on today, farewell for now you two. (Then Yotsuya slithers his way into that hole in the wall, meanwhile outside a young boy by the name of Kentaro Ichinose was heading towards the Maison Ikkoku.)

Kentaro: Mom! I'm home! Huh? *As he starts to notice a strange doghouse nearby the door* What's this? *As he tries to peek inside the dog house a big white dog came out and was licking Kentaro's face* What the? What is this dog doing here? Mom! Mom!

Kyoko: Hello there my name is Kyoko Otonashi and what is your name little boy?

Kentaro (with a slight blush): Uh… Ke… Ke… Kentaro…

Kyoko: Heh heh my your an adorable little boy, I think my dog likes you.

Kentaro (with a bigger blush): Aw thanks Ms. Otonashi… Uh what I mean is Ms. Otonashi I am not sure if I am at the right place here. I thought I was at the right apartment.

Kyoko: Oh and where do you live Kentaro?

Kentaro: Maison Ikkoku

Kyoko: Oh well in that case you're in luck Kentaro for that is exactly where you are.

Kentaro: Really?

Hanae: Am I interrupting anything you two?

Kentaro: MOM! I was having a moment here!

Kyoko: Mom?

Hanae: Yep this bratty little half pint here is my only son Kentaro Ichinose, Kentaro this lady here is our new Manager Kyoko Otonashi, so be on your best behavior here.

Kentaro: Mom! You're embarrassing me again!

Hanae: Heh so what else is new?

Kyoko: Oh now now Mrs. Ichinose I can assure you that your son was being quite the little gentleman with me.

Kentaro: Thank you Manager

Hanae: Figures the only time you'd be such a sweet polite little boy is only if a nice pretty young lady is involved huh? Who knew that my only son here would try to be a little lady killer at this age huh?

Kentaro: MOM!

Hanae: Oh pipe down Kentaro and get inside, besides you'll need to get yourself ready for the party we are going to throw for our new Manager here. Since today is our new Manager's first day here we are going to be throwing a little party for her you got that.

Kentaro: Okay… hey wait a minute that reminds me, while I was on my way home I passed by a small group of people whom wanted to ask me for directions. A pretty young lady with brown hair who is kind of like our new manager here was asking me where I could find Maison Ikkoku so I told her and… it took me a while to do that so I hurried on back home.

Kyoko: Really? Strange then how come they are not here yet?

Hanae: You didn't screw up in trying to give them directions did you?

Kentaro: Of course not! I know my way back home!

Soun Tendo (offscreen): Hello there!

Kyoko, Hanae & Kentaro: Huh?

(Now a group of six people have shown up nearby, namely two middle aged men by the names of Soun Tendo and Genma Saotome, a teenage boy by the name of Ranma Saotome, a young woman by the name of Kasumi Tendo and two teenage girls by the names of Nabiki Tendo and Akane Tendo.)

Soun: Good afternoon, my name is Soun Tendo and my family and I are seeing if we can move in one of the rooms here in this fine establishment. May I please speak with the manager of this place?

Kyoko: I am the Manager of the Maison Ikkoku, my name is Kyoko Otonashi I became the new manager of this place earlier today.

Soun: Ah how splendid well in that case we shall have the honor of being your latest tenants then, first of all I shall introduce you to my daughters, first of all here is my eldest daughter Kasumi Tendo…

Kasumi: It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Ms. Otonashi, oh my, that is a nice broom you have there I think I have one just like it. But then again I do so much clean up at my old house I guess I would know about these things.

Kyoko: Really? Me too, its nice to see someone who understands the value in cleaning up your home.

Soun: Oh yes and this is my 2nd eldest daughter Nabiki Tendo…

Nabiki: Seriously Dad we are going to be living in this dump? I know you told me that we couldn't afford to live in our old home anymore but still this is the best place you can come up with?

Soun: Uh heh heh please excuse my daughter, you know how Children can be when they move to different homes they are not always in their best behavior, now Nabiki don't you have something nicer to say?

Nabki: No not really, why should I?

Soun (gritting his teeth): Because I am your father and I know that it would be for the best to behave and I know other things as well such as your allowance…

Nabiki: Why hello there Ms. Otonashi good luck in being the new manager of this place heh heh… *under her breath* Your going to need it…

Kyoko: Why thank you Nabiki…

Soun: Eh yes well anyways this is my youngest daughter Akane Tendo.

Akane: Pleased to make your acquaintance Ms. Otonashi

Kyoko: The pleasure is all mine Akane, love your hairstyle as it reminds me of when I was your age.

Akane: Thank you

Genma: Hey there the name is Genma Saotome, I'm an old pal of Soun Tendo over there and I too would like a room for my son and I as this young man here is my son Ranma Saotome.

Ranma: Hey there

Genma: So you got any spare rooms for us?

Kyoko: Oh yes we have plenty of spare rooms in fact Mr. Tendo and Mr. Saotome would you both see me in the Managers room and we could talk about which rooms that your families could stay in.

Soun: Sounds good, now listen you three, while I discuss our living arrangements with the Manager you three can try to introduce yourselves to our new neighbors and of course do try to behave.

Kasumi & Akane: Yes Father

Nabiki: Yeah yeah…

Genma: Yeah Ranma I'll be talking with the Manager of this place about which room will we be staying in so do try to behave yourself here.

Ranma: Oh please your usually one of the reasons why I am in trouble here Old man…

Genma: Eh heh heh don't mind my son here Ms. Otonashi my boy here can be quite the kidder heh heh…

Ranma: Yeah…

Yotsuya (offscreen): Hello there

Ranma: AH! Where did you come from?

Yotsuya: Greetings, my name is Yotsuya and I am a tenant here in Maison Ikkoku.

Soun: Why hello there… I am…

Yotsuya: Soun Tendo of the Tendo Dojo of the School of Anything Goes Martial Arts I presume?

Soun: Yes that would be correct…

Yotsuya: And you are Genma Saotome, an old training partner of Mr. Tendo if I am not mistaken.

Genma: Yeah… have we met Mr. Yotsuya?

Yotsuya: No but lets just say I have heard about you two before, well then it appears that I will need to spend some more time for the preparations for the party of our new arrivals. Preparing for a party with one guest of honor is simple enough but to do the necessary preparations for a party with 7 guests of honor is a whole different story.

Soun: Its okay Mr. Yotsuya you don't need to go through so much trouble on our account…

Genma: Oh c'mon Soun who are we to turn down such nice hospitality here?

Yotsuya: Indeed, why we'll be having all the beer you can drink.

Genma: That sounds great!

Soun: That is all fine and good with us Gentlemen but keep in mind that a good portion of this party's guests of honor are underage.

Yotsuya: Very well then I suppose some other refreshments will be in order then, well I will be off see you all later then.

Kyoko: Goodbye Mr. Yotsuya, very well then Gentlemen may you both come with me please?

(A short while later Godai was busy studying in his room until he heard a knocking on the door)

Godai: Who is it?

Akane: Hello I am one of the new tenants here I just thought I come in and say hello, can I come in?

Godai: New Tenant? Uh… Sure come on in…

Akane: Hello there my name is Akane Tendo and I am one of the new tenants as my family will be living in one of the rooms downstairs.

Godai: Well hello there Miss Akane Tendo, my name is Yusaku Godai. I take it that you're a high school student right?

Akane: Yep I am a student at the local high school Furinkan High.

Godai: That's nice; I graduated from High school very recently. I have been studying for my College Entrance Exams; in fact I was studying before you came in.

Akane: Oh I am sorry I didn't mean to interrupt you Mr. Godai, shall I come back later?

Godai: Oh it's okay Akane I don't mind saying hello to a nice little lady like you here besides the day is still young so I have plenty of time to study today so it's nice to meet you Akane Tendo.

Akane: Likewise Mr. Godai

(Then Ranma and Nabiki appear next to Godai)

Ranma: Well what do we have here?

Nabiki: Your name is Yusaku Godai right?

Godai: Yes…

Nabiki: Some of the folks here have already told me about you, namely on how you're a Ronin.

Ranma: Huh? What are you talking about Nabiki? This skinny wimpy-looking guy doesn't look anything like a Samurai.

Nabiki: I mean the more modern definition namely someone who couldn't pass his college entrance exams.

Ranma: Oh so this guy is one of those kind of pathetic losers huh?

Godai: Hey! I only failed my college entrance exam once!

Nabiki: Once is enough to be a Ronin which according to Japan's school system makes you quite the loser. Say Ranma what kind of fate do Ronins normally have?

Ranma: Why its all sorts of lovely fates such as you will probably end up never getting a well paid job, you will never be able to afford to leave this dump and you will probably die young like many other Ronins do.

Nabiki: Ding Ding Ding! That's correct!

Ranma: Oh what a sad age we live in, long ago the word "Ronin" was originally known as heroic wandering samurai whom often have quite the adventurous lives. Nowadays they are known as some poor dopes that weren't able to get into college and tend to have pathetic lives.

Nabiki: I know it's a sad sign of the times…

Akane: Oh will you two leave him alone?! I am sorry Mr. Godai but unfortunately this not-so sweet little lady here is my 2nd oldest sister here Nabiki Tendo. And this punk is Ranma Saotome, his father is an old friend of my father and which Ranma and his Father were living with my family for a year before we moved here.

Godai: I see well it's nice to see that someone here is willing to respect their elders unlike you two. After all children like you two shouldn't talk down to a grown man like me.

Nabiki: You? A Man?

Ranma: Please there is hardly anything manly about you.

Godai: Yeah well… I am slightly older than you and slightly taller than you… so there!

[Then Ranma stood up and picked Godai up rather easily with just one hand.]

Ranma: Do you really think that matters Godai? Do you?

Godai: Eh… No?

Akane (while whacking Ranma upside the head): Grrrr… PUT HIM DOWN! Oh Mr. Godai are you alright? I hope that mean jerk Ranma didn't hurt you too badly.

Godai: Thank you Akane and I'm okay I was just a little shaken up.

Akane: Well that is good to hear Mr. Godai

Genma: Hey what's going on in here?

Akane: Excellent timing Mr. Saotome, I was just introducing myself to Mr. Godai here until these two came in and started to harass him.

Genma: Harass him? What for?

Godai: Because I am a Ronin and I didn't pass my College Entrance Exams the first time.

Genma: Oh is that all? Well that is no big deal then I mean you only failed them once doesn't mean you will fail them again.

Godai: Yeah exactly! I mean plenty of people have passed their college entrance exams after they failed the first time around!

Genma: Yeah and even if you will never pass your exams then don't worry about it why I never even got into College and look how well I turned out! Ahahahahaha!

Ranma (whispering to Godai): Trust me he did NOT turn out well… ACK!

Genma (after knocking Ranma upside the head): Eh heh heh pay no attempt to a certain no good punk son of me, after all as you have already noticed he tends to have a lack of respect for his elders.

Mark (as he is now walking into Godai's room): What's going on in here?

Genma: Oh yes speaking of school, one of the teachers from the school you kids go to is also a tenant here you are Mr. Onsen right?

Mark: Right

Akane: Good afternoon Mr. Onsen

Mark: Good afternoon Akane… *now his disposition has gone a bit more sour* Good afternoon you juvenile delinquent.

Ranma: Heh hey there you fat old windbag

Mark: Fat old windbag?

Ranma: Oh I could come up with some better names but there are more "delicate" ears present.

Akane: Gee I wonder who you are referring to? *Ahem* Anyways Mr. Onsen before you and Mr. Saotome arrived I was busy defending poor Mr. Godai here from these two harassing him just because he happens to be a Ronin.

Mark: As well as you should Akane, now Godai don't mind that ill tempered sociopath punk over too much his attitude is his way of compensating for how with his grades he would be lucky if he could pass high school.

[And most of the folks in the room had a brief laugh at Ranma's expense of course leaving Ranma a bit annoyed in the process.]

Nabiki: Ah good one Mr. Onsen though remember me? When I was in your class I have made a few of my business deals with you, remember?

Mark: Yes I remember you Nabiki Tendo and I remember some of your "Business Deals" a little too well… anyways alright people we have made enough commotion in here after all I'm sure Godai was studying before you all came in here so lets just leave him be for now alright?

[Akane and Genma nodded in agreement and they got Nabiki and Ranma respectively out of there. A short while later as Godai was studying in his room Ranma was busy training outside and as he was being approached by Kentaro.]

Kentaro: Hi there your name is Ranma Saotome right?

Ranma: Yeah… Oh yeah I remember you, you are that little kid who was at the front door when I first got here, so what's your name little guy?

Kentaro: Kentaro… Kentaro Ichinose, I've been told that you are one of the toughest strongest martial artists in town is that true?

Ranma: Oh really? Well then I'll be right back Kentaro… [Ranma briefly went back inside and then he went right back out with a rather large object and it made a fairly loud thud when he placed it in the ground.] You see this kid? This is a fairly thick slab of concrete that I got recently now watch this…

[As Ranma was talking to Kentaro, Godai was curiously eavesdropping as he heard from his open window upstairs. Ranma briefly forms a stance and breathing in then he manages to chop the whole slab of concrete in half with his bare hands in one strike while shouting "Hiyah!" in the process.]

Kentaro: WOW! That is so cool!

Ranma (with a small smile on his face): You really think so?

Kentaro: Yeah! That was so awesome on how you managed to chop that block in half like that bro.

Ranma: Bro huh? I like the sound of that… 

[Meanwhile inside Godai's room upstairs Godai has a bit of a different reaction…]

Godai (thinking, spooked): That little punk managed to slice a concrete slab with just one hit? Ah man what do they feed this kid with?! Super Solider Serum?

[Meanwhile back downstairs as Kyoko approaches the two boys.]

Kyoko: Oh my, what is going on here? Where did these slabs of concrete come from?

Ranma: Oh its okay Manager, I was showing Kentaro one of my moves.

Kentaro: Yeah you should have seen him Manager he managed to chop a big slab of concrete in half with just one move with his bare hands.

Kyoko: Really? Wow I hope your hands are alright Ranma.

Ranma: Ah don't worry Manager, you see the hand I used to chop that slab in half is just fine.

Kentaro: Say Bro can you show me more of your super awesome moves there Bro, please?

Ranma: Sure thing little buddy, be more than happy to…

Kentaro: Yay!

Kyoko: Alright boys not that I want to spoil your fun but what about these slabs on the ground here?

Ranma: Oh its okay Manager I'll put them away, come on little buddy…

Kentaro: Sure thing Bro…

[As the boys are walking away]

Ranma: So how are things going for you little buddy?

Kentaro: Okay I guess Bro, even though I constantly get embarrassed by my loud mouth mom, do you have any problems with one of your parents Bro?

Ranma: Do I get embarrassed by one of my parents? Oh kid you have no idea of all the dirt I have on my old man, you have no idea…

[Kyoko did have a nice little smile on her face until she went back inside as well. Later on that day as Kyoko enters Godai's room.]

Kyoko: Hello there

Godai: Ma…Ma…Manager eh hi there Manager so what are you doing here?

Kyoko: Oh nothing I am here just to do some work on your room here, I know that you're studying but I hope that you don't mind that I am here.

Godai: Eh no… no not at all

[Then with her little tool kit she went into Godai's closet to find a hole down there that leads into Akemi's room.]

Kyoko: Oh my you can practically see all of Akemi's room with this hole, its no wonder why the poor girl feels like she is a victim of a peeping tom.

Godai: Eh… I… I… I'd never peep on Ms. Akemi I swear! I have never taken a look at the hole there honest! (Thinking: Well okay maybe occasionally but still…)

Kyoko: What? Oh no, no it's okay Godai I believe you… I admit when I first heard about that hole I was going to accuse you of being a peeping tom but Mr. Onsen told me that Mr. Yotsuya was the one whom made the hole here.

Godai (thinking): Oh thank you Mr. Onsen!

Kyoko: Oh my there is another hole over there…

Godai: That was also done by Yotsuya, honest!

Kyoko: Oh of course I should have known for a moment there I was wondering if you like to peep at men as well. Boy does that sound silly…

Godai (really creeped out by the mental image): Yeah silly…

Kyoko: Well I might as well go back to work, speaking of which you should go back to your studying Godai. 

Godai: Eh… yes… yes of course…

[As Kyoko is working on the hole that leads up to Akemi's room, Godai is trying to resist the urge of admiring the view of seeing Kyoko in those somewhat tight jeans she is wearing.]

Godai (under his breath): Ah yeah…

[Then Kyoko got up and approached Godai.]

Kyoko: Godai were you trying to say something to me?

Godai: What? Oh uh… uh… I… I was just admiring your rear view… EH I MEANT REVIEW! Yeah uh review of this room what with you knowing what to do here and I am sure you will make a fine manager. Heh heh heh heh…

Kyoko: Eh heh heh… yes eh thank you Godai…

Godai: Eh heh heh heh heh…

Yotsuya: Oh my, your skill at dishonesty is so impeccable young Godai…

Godai: AH! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!

Yotsuya: From the dark side of the moon, not too far from Alpha Centauri I can assure you…

Godai (annoyed): Very funny…

Hanae: Alright you two its time for the party!

Akemi: Yeah! Party!

[Then Akemi, Hanae, Mark along with the Saotomes and the Tendos have gone into Godai's room.]

Soun: So this is the place where the party is being held?

Ranma: Why are we in that loser Ronin's room?

Akane: Ranma! Behave yourself!

Ranma: What I mean is isn't this room a little small for us all to be in?

Genma: Well its not like the other rooms in this place are all that much bigger I mean the only other place that is remotely all that much bigger is the Manager's room and she hasn't finished packing yet. Besides I've been told that this room is quite the party central in this place isn't that right Godai?

Godai (annoyed): Yeah…

Nabiki: Yes the rooms in this place are too small; father I still can't believe the four of us have to share that dingy room. 

Soun: Nabiki for the third time today yes our living arrangements are a lot smaller than they use to be but it's just something we will have to adjust to.

Kasumi: Now, now you two after all these people are showing us such wonderful hospitality for this party we should try to have a good time.

Soun: Yes of course Kasumi…

Akemi: Yes and for this party we have all the beer you can drink!

Hanae: And don't worry Tendo, Yotsuya managed to get plenty of grub for the kids after all you two guys aren't the only ones whom have had experience with Children.

Soun: Eh yes thank you Mrs. Ichinose…

Hanae: Ah you don't need to be so formal there Tendo lets party!

(The Drunkard Trio and Genma dance around Godai whom was looking at his lap top with a very annoyed as the others tried to eat some of the food that was brought in for the party.)

Akane: Hmm… This does taste good… Hmm? Is something wrong Mr. Godai?

Godai: Eh what? Oh uh… No… No I was just thinking…

Akane: Oh I see you were looking over your notes on your Lap-top here so let me guess you were still studying until we all came in right?

Godai: Eh… yeah?

Soun: I see… Very well then, everyone we should try to see if we can move this party to another location. It appears that Mr. Godai here is trying to study for his schoolwork here so we really should respect his privacy.

Akemi: Do we really have to leave?

Kyoko: Oh of course I almost forgot that Godai was studying here before the rest of you came in. Very well then we should go, though I suppose it is a shame you couldn't be in our party here but I suppose we should leave you alone.

(As the others were about to get up Godai was starting to have a worried look on his face after he was realizing the situation he was in.)

Godai: Hey wait a minute you guys! You folks don't need to leave on my account I mean this is the party to celebrate our new manager and our latest tenants after all I can just study later… So I appreciate your courtesy Mr. Tendo but it won't be necessary.

Mark: You sure about this Godai?

Godai: Oh I am very sure about this Mr. Onsen.

Soun: Oh I see very well then carry on…

(And they did as Hanae were dancing around with her Japan Flag themed fan her son Kentaro was with Ranma.)

Ranma: This place is still too small for a bunch of people to be in it…

Kentaro: Yeah… Why wait a minute Bro why not show everybody else how strong you are, like what you did with that slab of concrete a little while ago.

Ranma: That's cool with me little buddy but I don't have anymore slabs of concrete and since we are in a small and crowded room we would need something smaller.

Kentaro: Don't worry Bro I already thought about that and I got this rock that I found outside would this do?

Ranma: Sure little buddy that would work just fine, alright everyone I am going to show you how I can crush this rock.

Godai: Oh that is not a big deal I mean any normal person can do that with a mini-sledge hammer I mean even I can do that.

Ranma: Yes well I can do it with my bare hands, watch!

(Ranma has a tight grasp on the rock as he squeezes it with his hands then after a few moments we was able to crush the rock with his bare hands as there is a small pile of gravel on the floor.)

Ranma: Ta-dah! Instant Gravel!

(As some of the folks in the party did applaud him for this trick but not everyone was impressed.)

Akane (under her breath): Show-off…

Kyoko: Wow Ranma you are a really strong young man however do pick up that small pile of gravel that is on the ground alright?

Ranma: Alright Manager I will clean this up…

Akemi: My oh my you are a strong boy aren't you? I almost forgot how muscular teenage boys can be…

Ranma: Nice try lady but I already have a girlfriend whom is none other than Ukyo Kuonji, though that reminds me I invited her to come visit me here tomorrow afternoon is that OK with you Manager?

Kyoko: Oh of course you can Ranma you don't need to ask me permission.

Akane: Though that reminds me I ought to ask my friend Shinobu to visit me as well when we get out of school tomorrow.

Nabiki: Yeah that's all fine and good Akane but of course there is a chance that a certain you know who might want to tag along.

Akane: What? Oh let me guess you mean Ataru? Yeah I never understood why Shinobu puts up with him so much…

Kyoko: Ataru?

Nabiki: Oh yeah let me see here Manager with your pretty face, long flowing hair… oh and of course your rather noticeable bust size trust me he would be more than happy to meet you.

Akane: Nabiki! Sorry Manager but don't mind my sister anyways Shinobu is one of my classmates and Ataru is a stupid boy whom is a real pervert whom she has known him since they were little kids.

Kyoko: I see…

Ranma: Well to be fair I of all people can understand the value of being with someone whom has been with you since childhood. Don't get me wrong I would trust that horny little creep Ataru about as far as I can throw him but still.

Hanae: Eh this party is starting to get a little dull here… LET'S HAVE SOME MUSIC!

(Genma and Hanae dance around in a seemingly drunken stupor as they dance around Akemi, meanwhile Ranma and Kentaro are sitting nearby looking very annoyed.)

Ranma (thinking): Great we just had to move in a place where there are people who can give my old man plenty of booze, as if he doesn't make a jackass out of himself in public enough.

Kentaro: Say Bro aren't parents suppose to be more mature than their kids?

Ranma: It's a filthy lie that adults like to tell just to make themselves feel better little buddy trust me…

Soun: Now now Ranma I can assure you that is not always true…

(Then Genma did a really loud burp then laughed his head off as he continued dancing.)

Soun: However I do understand some of your views though…

(Then Akane notices Godai looking at Kyoko rather fondly and is now thinking about it.)

Akane (thinking): That look on Mr. Godai's face he seems to be looking at the Manager with that smile on his face. Oh I see… Aww… Mr. Godai is in love with the Manager! How sweet, this reminds me of Dr. Tofu whom has a crush on Kasumi. I wonder if I should help Mr. Godai? Hmm… I should probably try to see what I can do with Dr. Tofu and Kasumi as I haven't fixed Dr. Tofu's problem yet though.

(A little while later as while Genma, Hanae and Akemi have stopped dancing but they were still drinking as Yotsuya was drinking with them.)

Genma: Ah man this place is great! I haven't had this much to drink in ages! Ah man I think I am going to like this place.

Hanae: Oh yeah trust me Saotome you will fit in just fine here…

Yotsuya: Indeed oh yes and earlier today I heard a rather interesting story on how recently a large Panda was spotted nearby.

Genma: A… A Panda?

(As Ranma overheard this conversation he had a rather concerned look on his face as well.)

Yotsuya: Oh yes and I have heard that this wasn't the first time that has happened as well, would you know about this Mr. Saotome?

Genma: Oh uh no, no of course not I don't really follow current news all that much. But hey even a guy like me would know that Pandas are from China and not Japan. Heh heh heh…

Yotsuya: Yes I suppose that is true…

Ranma (thinking): Hmm… This Yotsuya guy is up to something… There is something about that guy that is really unsettling…

(Meanwhile Soun & Kasumi Tendo were having a conversion with Kyoko)

Kyoko: So Mr. Tendo you are the owner of a Martial Arts Dojo?

Soun: That is correct; I am the owner of the Tendo's "Anything Goes Martial Arts" Dojo. While I still do have the Dojo, Business has been rather slow which despite my best efforts I was no longer able to afford the rather large house my family was living in.

Kyoko: I see… but I have one question for you Mr. Tendo… Anything goes Martial Arts?

Soun: Oh yes while the methods may be rather pragmatic but I assure you that my students and I do try to maintain a sense of morality. After all it is possible to be pragmatic but yet still maintain a sense of integrity.

Kyoko: Oh I'm so sorry Mr. Tendo I didn't mean to imply such a thing about you honest! 

Soun: It's alright Manager though I suppose I was being rather defensive I know you didn't mean any harm.

Kyoko: Alright then and what about you Kasumi? From what I've been told you are only a few years younger than I am so you are old enough to work.

Kasumi: Oh actually I stay at home and clean the house and prepare meals for everyone.

Kyoko: I see well I will be the one to make sure this place is nice and clean throughout the day as I am the Manager here.

Kasumi: Manager may I help you with all the cleaning chores here please?

Kyoko: Now Kasumi, I am the Manager of the Maison Ikkoku so it's in my job to make sure this happy home of ours is well maintained.

Kasumi: Please Manager I am really quite capable of keeping a home clean I mean you can even ask my father about that.

Soun: That is true Kasumi is very much a hard worker when it comes to keeping a home clean and she is a fine cook.

Kyoko: Alright Kasumi I suppose I could agree to let you help me out here.

Kasumi: Thank you Manager you won't regret this!

(Then Yotsuya shows up with his hands on Kyoko's left shoulder and Kasumi's right shoulder.)

Yotsuya: Oh my, it appears that a joyous occasion has occurred well then ladies shall we drink to celebrate?

Kasumi: Uh thank you Mr. Yotsuya but I am not really a drinker.

Kyoko: Yes and I am only a light drinker at best…

Yotsuya (as he is slightly lowering his hands): Oh now now ladies I am sure the three of us can have all sorts of fun if you have enough drinks.

Kasumi: What do you mean by that Mr. Yotsuya?

Soun: Yes Mr. Yotsuya what do you mean by that?

Yotsuya: Hmm?

Soun: Mr. Yotsuya would you please refrain from such misconduct especially considering that one of these ladies is my daughter?

Akemi: Oh Yotsuya you really are a shameless wolf aren't you?

Yotsuya: Oh now now Akemi I would've been more than happy to let you in on the fun here if you so desire.

Akemi: You would say that…

Mark: Oh not too worry Manager there are still men here whom are not quite as shameless as Mr. Yotsuya here.

Yotsuya: Oh really Mr. Onsen so why pray tell are you approaching the Manager with a bottle of Sake?

Mark: Oh I uh… I was just going to poor myself a drink, yes that's it I was just going to have some sake here.

Genma: Hey Onsen want to dance with us? I mean we can show these skinny people how to really move when you're drunk.

Hanae: Oh don't bother with him Saotome that old windbag is practically a light-weight compared to us when it comes to Booze.

Mark: Yes well at least I can grasp concepts that are awfully foreign to you such as moderation.

Hanae: Moderation? Why would I want such a useless thing? Especially in a party!

Genma, Yotsuya and Akemi: Here here!

Godai: Say uh… Manager…

Kyoko: Yes?

Godai: I hope this has been a nice party for you.

Kyoko: Oh yes it is I am feeling very welcomed here in Maison Ikkoku, oh and good luck on your next test Godai.

Godai: Thank you Manager I appreciate that

Godai (narrating as the scene): Everybody at Maison Ikkoku had quite a party that night so I didn't exactly get to do enough studying. Normally that would make me feel miserable and over-stressed beyond belief but for once I actually don't mind it because… I had other things on my mind. Ever since I moved into Maison Ikkoku and became a Ronin I often feared that my life is going to be miserable. But maybe… just maybe things will be getting better after all.

(The End)

Ranma: On the next episode of Takahashi Trifecta now that the Tendos along with my old and I have moved in at Maison Ikkoku some people will be visiting us like Ukyo.

Akane: And my friend Shinobu will be dropping in as well.

Godai: The kids are not the only ones who will be bringing friends over as my old pal Sakamoto will show up as well.

Yotsuya (as we are now seeing footage of Ryouga Hibiki approaching Yotsuya): Yes and perhaps we might have a surprise guest as well.

Ataru: Hey wait a minute I am Ataru Moroboshi the male lead of Urusei Yatsura, how come those two get to have big roles with a lot of lines but I never had a speaking role until now in this episode?

Ranma: Oh I can think of plenty of reasons why you shouldn't be anywhere near the Maison Ikkoku.

Akane: No kidding

Godai: Ok people lets not get hostile here and I am sure you will be getting some more lines soon Ataru anyways so on the next episode of Takahashi Trifecta… "Friends, Foes and Lovers… Is this an Action story or a Romance?"

Ataru, Godai, Yotsuya, Ranma, Akane: See you soon!


	2. Episode 2: Friends, Foes and Lovers... Is this an Action story or a Romance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes episode 2 is out with the first appearances of Shinobu from Urusei Yatsura, Sakamoto from Maison Ikkoku and Ukyo and Ryoga from Ranma 1/2. And yes Episode 3 will have more representatives from Urusei Yatsura in fact the first appearances will be mostly from Urusei Yatsura and a little bit from Ranma 1/2 and Maison Ikkoku. So stay tuned for the next episode of Takahashi Trifecta.

[On the day after when Kyoko, The Tendos and the Saotomes first arrived at the Maison Ikkoku, Soun Tendo has just arrived home that afternoon as he was greeted by Kyoko and Kasumi.]

Kyoko: Good afternoon Mr. Tendo

Kasumi: Good afternoon Father

Soun: Good afternoon Ladies, I hope my daughter hasn't been too much trouble for you Manager.

Kyoko: Oh not at all Mr. Tendo, Kasumi has been very helpful with me today why I probably would still be working on cleaning up this place right now if it wasn't for her.

Kasumi: Why thank you Manager I do appreciate it, anyways how are things going at the Dojo?

Soun: Fairly slow, we haven't had any new students recently and all I really did today was just to modify the ads about the Contact information due to the fact that I have just recently moved here. Genma is still at the Dojo but I have decided to come back here and check to see what is going here. Genma did say that he will call me if anyone does show up but sadly I am not certain if this place will be getting any calls from my Dojo.

Kyoko: Oh my…

Soun: Yes with all due respect Manager but things like this are why my family had to move from my rather large house to here. But to be fair we did get to meet some new and interesting people such as you so I suppose its not all bad.

Kyoko: Why thank you Mr. Tendo and I do hope that your business will get better at the Dojo.

Soun: Thank you Manager… Oh yes I believe its getting to be that time in which the Children will be home from school, well I will be heading in right now. Perhaps I will call Genma at the Dojo just to check up on him.

Kasumi: Oh yes I just remembered that I should pick up some groceries for my family's dinner tonight, see you later Manager.

Kyoko: See you later you two.

[As Soun heads on in and Kasumi heads on out, Akane and a young girl that has a short-hair hairstyle like Akame but with Brown Hair by the name of Shinobu is now at Maison Ikkoku.]

Akane: Good afternoon there Manager

Kyoko: Good afternoon Akane I see you're back from School and I see that you brought someone with you.

Shinobu: Hello there Ms. Otonashi, my name is Shinobu Miyake and I am one of Akane's classmates and one of her friends. Akane has told me a lot about Maison Ikkoku today and I must say that is a nice place you have here and it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance.

Kyoko: Likewise Shinobu, seeing you girls in your schoolgirl outfits has made me a little nostalgic over my high school years. Oh my I am almost sounding like an old maid am I? After all it's not like my years in High School were a long time ago.

Akane: Oh you don't need to be so nervous Manager you look very youthful, isn't that right Shinobu?

Shinobu: Oh I agree Akane, oh yes and if it's any consolation there Ms. Otonashi I maybe still a schoolgirl but I can feel a little nostalgic sometimes. Why just the other day I saw an adorable little boy and girl walking nearby me and they reminded me of when Ataru and I were little. Oh yes I admit I even have a picture in my wallet here of the two of us when we were little.

Kyoko: Awww… That's so cute.

Shinobu: Yeah… Oh yes and here is a pic that I took with him that was a little more recent…

Kyoko: I see well it must be really nice to still friends with someone whom you have known for so long. Perhaps you should bring this Ataru when you visit here with Akane next time Shinobu.

(Shinobu had a slightly shocked look on her face as she is now picturing what would happen if she did.)

Ataru: Why hello there, you must be the beautiful manager of the Maison Ikkoku.

Kyoko: Why yes I am, you must be Ataru, it is a pleasure to meet you.

Ataru: Oh the pleasure is all mine, but first I only have one question for you. I have heard that you are as kind as you are beautiful so I must ask would you be willing to give this poor boy a hug, please?

Kyoko: Why of course I will… Eh?

[As Ataru is rubbing his face on Kyoko's breasts]

Ataru: Why thank you Ms. Otonashi your too kind… not too mention nice & soft…

(Then Shinobu had a very seething look on her face both in that daydream and even right now as Kyoko is looking at Shinobu slightly puzzled.) 

Kyoko: Uh… Shinobu?

Shinobu: What? Oh uh… I… uh… my mind was… somewhere else… heh heh… Anyways Ms. Otonashi about what you said earlier I'll… think about it…

Nabiki: Let me guess you were picturing Ataru giving the manager here a good motor-boating Shinobu?

(Then Shinobu had a slight blush on her face as she looks even more annoyed.)

Kyoko: Uh?! Oh… Uh… Nabiki, you startled me.

Akane: How long were you listening Nabiki?

Nabiki: Long enough, besides we are from the same school so is it really surprising that I came here about the same time that you two did? Oh by the way there Manager, that boy by the name of Ataru is that pervert that Akane, Ranma and I were talking about at the Welcoming Party we had here last night remember?

Kyoko: Oh yes I'm sorry, I remember now… (then as she is noticing the angry look on Shinobu's face) Uh… now now girls I am sure this Ataru is probably a nice young boy.

Shinobu: Well he can be…

Akane: Shinobu I really wonder why you put up with that dumb pervert so much…

Shinobu: *sigh* Akane we have been other this several times already I… I can't help it if I have a history with him…

Nabiki: More like adjusting to the fact that your dear childhood friend has grown up to be one of Japan's most infamous perverts.

Akane: Just ignore her Shinobu she is only saying just to goad you.

Kyoko: Okay girls perhaps I should go head into my room/office right now see you all a little later

Akane: Okay Manager, c'mon Shinobu I will give you a tour around the place.

Shinobu: Okay…

[And as they are now inside, the girls were walking at the lower floor.]

Akane: This room is for my family, the room next door is for Ranma and his father here.

Shinobu: So the Saotomes went from living in your house to being your next door neighbors, I suppose that's not too much of a surprise.

Akane: True nowadays my Father and Ranma's father have practically been inseparable; anyways this room belongs to one of our teachers Mr. Onsen.

Shinobu: I am still surprised that you and Ranma will be living in the same place as Mr. Onsen here, I am sure it wouldn't be too much of a problem for you now Ranma on the other hand that is a different story.

Akane: True, then again he has remembered when Nabiki would try to scam him all the time.

Shinobu: True but then again she would try to scam just about anyone.

Akane: Oh yeah… Anyways this room belongs to the Ichinose family.

Kentaro: Mom I'm home! Oh hey there Akane…

Akane: Hi there Kentaro, this little guy here is the son of Mrs. Ichinose.

Shinobu: Hi there little guy, my aren't you a cute little fella, anyways my name is Shinobu Miyake and I am one of Akane's friends.

Kentaro: Heh heh thanks… I mean it's nice to meet you as well. Say Akane, have you seen Bro around?

Akane: Bro? Oh I get it you mean Ranma right?

Kentaro: Right…

Shinobu: Bro? I didn't know that Ranma had a little brother.

Akane: Oh no Shinobu it's not like that; it's just that Ranma and Kentaro here are really getting along ever since yesterday.

Shinobu: I see…

Akane: Anyways Kentaro, Ranma is most likely at Ukyo's Okonomiyaki stand he is normally there after school with Ukyo. But don't worry Kentaro he will be home soon, and if I remember correctly he said that he will be back with Ukyo later.

Kentaro: Oh yeah I remember now about how Bro said he was going to be here with his girlfriend Ukyo a little later on today.

Hanae (as she is opening the door to the Ichinose' room): Alright Kentaro you have chatted long enough with the girls here so get inside and do your school work.

Kentaro: Yes Mom…

Hanae: Hi there, I'm Kentaro's mom, you must be one of Akane's little school friends.

Shinobu: Yes I am, my name is Shinobu Miyake, and it's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Ichinose.

Hanae: Likewise kid but you two should go run along now.

Akane & Shinobu: All right

(As they both head upstairs)

Akane: That last door on the first floor was empty, but here in the 2nd floor this room belongs to a lady by the name of Akemi Roppongi. She is a lady whom is somewhat older than the Manager whom has Red hair and she is the type of woman whom seems a little too proud of her body if you know what I mean. Lets just say she is another reason why it's a good idea you didn't bring Ataru along.

Shinobu: I see…

Akane: This room here belongs to a young man by the name of Mr. Yusaku Godai, he graduated from High School recently and is working on getting into College.

Shinobu: I see, so tell me is this Yusaku guy a Ronin?

Akane (under her breath): Yeah… but he really prefers that we not pay too much attention to that.

Shinobu: Oh I see I'm sorry…

Akane: Its okay, anyways this room belongs to a man whom is only known as Yotsuya. He seems to be really strange and there doesn't seem to be a lot about him that we know about.

Shinobu: Wow sounds mysterious…

Akane: Oh yes however Mr. Yotsuya, along with Miss Akemi and Mrs. Ichinose do seem to get along with Ranma's father pretty well though. The other two doors to the left of Mr. Yotsuya's room are empty, so I guess that concludes the tour of the rooms inside Maison Ikkoku.

Shinobu: I see, well I must say this is a pretty nice place here Akane.

Akane: Oh I know…

Godai (as he is opening his door): Oh hey there, Akane, I was wondering what all the commotion was out in the hall here.

Akane: Oh good afternoon Mr. Godai, I was just showing Maison Ikkoku around for one of my friends here.

Shinobu: Hello there Mr. Godai, my name is Shinobu Miyake, pleased to make your acquaintance Mr. Godai.

Godai: The pleasure is all mine Shinobu, though that reminds me I ought to call my old pal Sakamoto about how things are going. Then again he probably would end up coming over here to visit anyways, though I should probably go back to doing some studying so see you later you two.

Akane & Shinobu: Bye Mr. Godai

Shinobu (as Godai goes back into his room): Wow Mr. Godai really does seem like a nice guy.

Akane: Oh yeah he is, oh yes and… *under her breath* He totally has a crush on Maison Ikkoku's Manager Ms. Otonashi.

Shinobu: Really?

Ataru: Oh yeah Mr. Godai kind of reminds me of Dr. Tofu and his little crush on my older sister Kasumi. Of course Mr. Godai does kind of remind me of Dr. Tofu in general.

Shinobu: I see, I was wondering why you liked to talk about Mr. Godai so much.

Akane (with a slight blush): And what is that suppose to mean?

Shinobu: Oh calm down Akane, I know that you have been trying to see if you can play matchmaker with Dr. Tofu and your sister Kasumi for a while now.

Akane: Yeah I know but my efforts haven't exactly been working lately, oh I hope Mr. Godai doesn't the same problem with the Manager.

Shinobu: Yeah I suppose I can see what you mean there.

Akane: Well come on Shinobu lets head on over to my family's room okay?

Shinobu: Okay…

(A little later on that afternoon, Ranma is now back home and he has brought a guest with him, a lovely young lady with semi-long dark brown hair wearing a somewhat form-fitting dress by the name of Ukyo Kuonji. As Ranma and Ukyo are outside near the front door they are being greeted by Kyoko whom was cleaning the walkway with her broom.)

Kyoko: Why hello there Ranma, oh I see you have brought someone with you.

Ukyo: Hello you must be Ms. Otonashi right? I am Ukyo Kuonji, I am Ranma's girlfriend.

Ranma: Yep she and I have been dating for nearly a year now.

Kentaro: Hey bro your home!

Ranma: Hey there little buddy; I like to introduce you to this lovely lady here my girlfriend Ukyo.

Ukyo: Why hello there Kentaro, it's nice to see you.

Kentaro: Wow you sure are pretty Ms. Ukyo…

Ukyo: Why thank you Kentaro, and you are so cute too.

Kentaro (now really blushing): Aww… Thanks Ms. Ukyo… *then he suddenly has a nervous look on his face*  
Hey wait a minute Bro I wasn't hitting on her I swear!

Ranma: Calm down little buddy I wouldn't be mad over something like that.

Kentaro: *phew* That's a relief I was talking with most of the Tendos earlier today when I asked about Ms. Ukyo here and Nabiki told me about you get angry every time a guy tries to get friendly with Ms. Ukyo here.

Ranma: I see well don't believe everything you hear from her little buddy trust me on this one.  
Ukyo (thinking): Well to be fair it's not that far off from the truth which is one of the reasons why you're at my Okonomiyaki stand often enough especially when Ataru is around.

Ranma: Well alright let's head on in, c'mon Ukyo I'll show you around.

Ukyo: Okay

(As they head on inside Ranma and Ukyo were approached by Yotsuya at the hallway.)

Yotsuya: Greetings children I am home from work, oh it appears we have a visitor.

Ukyo: Oh hello there my name is Ukyo Kuonji; I am here with my boyfriend Ranma…

Yotsuya: Ah I see that young Ranma here has a fine taste in the ladies, I am Yotsuya and it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Kuonji.

Ukyo: Eh likewise Mr. Yotsuya…

Yotsuya: Indeed and I must say that is lovely dress your wearing as it suits your healthy physique rather well.

Ukyo: Oh eh… thank you Mr. Yotsuya though I am not quite sure what you mean by that.

Ranma (slightly annoyed): Yes Mr. Yotsuya what do you mean by that?

Yotsuya: I really don't know why you are suddenly so inquisitive young Ranma.

Ranma: Oh I have a few reasons why…

Akemi: Yotsuya you shameless wolf so are you going after younger prey now?

Yotsuya (while pointing at Ranma): Oh yes and I suppose admiring the muscular physiques of certain young men is perfectly acceptable hmm?

Akemi (as Ukyo is giving her a slightly annoyed look): Eh heh heh… Well it's not like I knew at the time.

Hanae: Hey what's all the commotion out here?

Ranma: Oh hey there Mrs. Ichinose, I brought my girlfriend Ukyo here with me and lets just say unfortunately Mr. Yotsuya here has noticed

Ukyo: Well to be fair Mr. Yotsuya did mention on how Miss Akemi here has noticed you as well Ranma Honey.

Ranma: Well yeah that too Ucchan.

Akemi: Ranma Honey? Ucchan? Ha ha ha ha Do Teenagers whom are dating each-other still go by pet names?

Ukyo: She's single isn't she?

Hanae: Oh yeah though don't mind them you two they kind of slight tension issues if you know what I mean.

Akemi: Oh please Ichinose you know very well I have way better taste in men

Yotsuya: Oh now now Akemi, I am sure I can help in relieving you of your tension.

Akemi: No thanks I can deal with my "tension" by myself thank you very much.

Hanae: Alright kids want to come inside? After all Kentaro is done with his school work.

Ranma: Gladly

(Now as they went in the Ichinose room)

Kentaro: Hey Bro, hey Miss Ukyo…

Ranma: Hey little buddy what you doing?

Kentaro: Oh I was just reading the latest issue of Weekly Shonen Sunday.

Ranma: Really? Cool can I take a look at that sometime little buddy?

Kentaro: Sure thing Bro, but first things first can you show me any more of your awesome moves?

Ranma: Sure thing little buddy say Ucchan mind if I take Kentaro outside to show him some more of my moves?

Ukyo: Oh not at all Ranma Honey, you boys can go ahead and have your fun now alright?

Kentaro: Alright see you a little latter Ms. Ukyo…

Ranma: Yeah see ya later Ucchan….

(As soon as Ranma and Kentaro left Ukyo did hear a slight little chuckle from Hanae.)

Ukyo: What's so funny Mrs. Ichinose?

Hanae: "You boys can go ahead and have your fun now alright?" Heh heh heh… So did you two already decide to adopt my kid Kentaro? So let me guess you two are going to use Kentaro as practice in taking care of a kid until your old enough to have children of your own huh?

Ukyo (blushing): Well the thought did cross our minds…

Hanae: A-ha! I knew it! Heh heh ah young love and teenage hormones… So how long have you two known  
each-other? After all I have been told that you two have been dating for about a year now.

Ukyo: Well yes but we have known each other for longer than that, we have known each other since we were little kids.

Hanae: Oh since you two were about Kentaro's age?

Ukyo: Actually we were a little bit younger than that, however when we first met as little kids we did get to be with each other for a while until Ranma had to leave.

Hanae: Really? What for?

Ukyo: Ranma and his father were on their way on a Journey to do their Martial Arts training, we didn't see each other for a while until about a few years ago. I admit when Ranma went away when we were really little I was… sad about it because I didn't understand why. However when Ranma and I got to see each other again a few years later we were able to catch up on old times and our bond was growing stronger. However Ranma was still on his Martial Arts Training Journey at the time but he promised that when he was done we would see each-other again. Then I saw Ranma again about last year then we started dating shortly afterwards now that he is back home.

Hanae: I see…

Ukyo: Yes we have noticed on how we have grown up rather well.

Hanae: Ah yes a pretty little thing you with a figure like that and I am sure he has noticed you rather well.

Ukyo: Well that is true, of course I can't complain since I have noticed how well grown he is as well.

Hanae: Ah like I said before good ol' fashioned teenage hormones…

Ukyo: Yeah… Hmm… Let's see here I have met the Manager… Miss Akemi… Mr. Yotsuya… I have met Mr. Onsen before as he is one of the teachers at the school I go to but I am surprised I haven't seen him yet today.

Hanae: Oh that ol' windbag? He is probably at the Chachamaru Bar drinking away after a day as a High School teacher, one could only imagine why.

Ukyo: I see… Oh yes I heard there was a young man here by the name of… uh… Yusaku Godai right?

Hanae: Oh you mean that Ronin?

Ukyo: Ronin? Oh yeah I've been told that he wasn't able to pass his college exams the first time around, Ranma and Akane told me about him. Ranma was calling him a pathetic loser while Akane was defending this Godai fellow and was calling him a nice guy.

Hanae: Well in a way both of them are right… Anyways Godai is upstairs so I take it you want to introduce yourself to him?

Ukyo: You know what? Sure why not, I mean I am going to visit here more often so I might as well get to know everyone here so I'll be heading upstairs.

Hanae: Hey wait a minute don't you want to wait until Ranma and Kentaro are back?

Ukyo: All things considered it's probably for the best that I don't but I'll be right back.

(As Ukyo left the Ichinose's room she met up with Akane and Shinobu along the way)

Ukyo: Oh hey there you two

Akane: Oh hi Ukyo I didn't know you were here… I was at my family's room with Shinobu here.

Shinobu: Yeah and I was going to at least stay for dinner with the Tendos especially since Mr. Tendo and Mr. Saotome along with Akane's older sister Kasumi just got back a few minutes ago with some groceries. So what are you doing here Ukyo?

Ukyo: I was here with Ranma but now he is outside with Kentaro, but since I met with everyone else here in Maison Ikkoku I thought I introduce myself to Mr. Godai that guy you were talking about earlier Akane.

Akane: Okay then, c'mon I'll take you to his room upstairs.

(Moments later as Godai is hearing a knock on his door.)

Godai: Come in

Akane: Hey there Mr. Godai

Shinobu: Hi Mr. Godai

Godai: Why hello there girls… (as he notices Ukyo) Hello there…

Ukyo: Hi, my name is Ukyo Kuonji, it's a pleasure to met you Mr. Godai.

Godai: The pleasure is all mine, my you're a pretty young lady.

Ukyo: Why thank you Mr. Godai

Godai: So you must be another one of Akane's little friends huh?

Ukyo: Well that is true but actually I came here with my boyfriend Ranma Saotome.

Godai: Oh that's nice… YOUR BOYFRIEND?!

(Then Godai is now picturing what would happen if Ranma was there when Ukyo was introducing herself.)

Ranma: Eyes up here Ronin!

Ukyo: Ranma! How many times have I told you to control your temper!

(Now we see Godai with a panicky look on his face)

Godai: I WASN'T LOOKING AT YOU TOO MUCH I SWEAR!

Ukyo: Calm down Mr. Godai I believe you…

Akane: Well Ukyo I suppose I can't blame you for wanting to introduce yourself to Mr. Godai at a time like this, Ranma should really learn how to control his temper.

Shinobu: Agreed

Ukyo (feeling slightly odd about what Akane and Shinobu just said): Well it is nice to meet you Mr. Godai but I should be heading downstairs. Though let me assure you that I know Ranma may not be the most tranquil person around but he is really not a bad guy once you get to know him. But I am sure that he and Kentaro are back by now so I should be heading downstairs.

(And she did go back downstairs into the Ichinose room, and about a few minutes later Ranma and Kentaro did come back inside. Kentaro was all excited telling Ukyo and his mother about how after borrowing a laundry pole from the Manager he was able to show Kentaro his skills with a Bo Staff while of course Ranma did not damage the Laundry Pole. Hanae was telling Ranma about how while those two were gone she and Ukyo had a nice little chat then she went ahead and introduced herself to Mr. Godai in which the latter detail did annoy Ranma a bit then Ukyo scolded him for his temper. However Kentaro told Ranma that Godai was about as harmless as they come. Then moments later a certain young man just entered in the building.)

Sakamoto: Hey Godai, are you home buddy?

(Sakamoto is a young man about Godai's age with light brownish hair and was carrying Mr. Onsen whom seems to be a bit tipsy. Right next to Sakamoto was Kyoko who was helping Sakamoto carry Mr. Onsen.)

Godai (as he was coming down stairs): Hey Sakamoto I was wondering when you were going to show up. Oh uh hello there Manager…

Kyoko: Hello there Godai, this young man here by the name of Sakamoto told me that he is a friend of yours and he was heading over here while walking with Mr. Onsen here.

Sakamoto: Yeah I would've been over a little bit sooner but apparently Ol' Onsen here was getting home from the Chachamaru, apparently had a little too much to drink again.

Mark: *hic* I told you Sakamoto I can handle my liquor just fine! *Hic*

Kyoko: Oh I hope your okay Mr. Onsen…

Mark (suddenly a little bit more cheerful): Oh I am fine Manager but thank you for your concern…

Akane: Hello Mr. Sakamoto, my name is Akane Tendo and my family is one of the new tenants here. I brought my friend here from School.

Shinobu: Hello there my name is Shinobu Miyake.

Sakamoto: Why hello there you two oh my, you two are adorable.

(As Hanae Ichinose opens the door from her room…)

Hanae: Hey Sakamoto, so what's up with Onsen here?

Sakamoto: I found him trying to walk his way back from the Chachamaru while I was on my way over here.

Hanae: I see so how long did you last there you old lightweight?

Mark: *hic* I'll have you know I had well more than one drink thank you very much! *hic* Just because I am not like you doesn't mean that I am a lightweight! Now if anyone needs me… I'll be just taking a little nappy nap in my room…

(As soon as Mark Onsen opens the door to his room and walks into his room...)

Kyoko: Nappy nap?

Hanae: Ah don't mind him manager he is just going to sleep for the night anyways let me guess Sakamoto you came here because Godai told you that this place got a new manager and some tenants recently?

Sakamoto: You got it and it's a pleasure to be here as always, though it's definitely a pleasure to meet you Miss Otonashi, I can see why Godai told me so much about you.

Kyoko: Really?

Sakamoto: Oh yes he was very eager to talk about you Ms. Otonashi.

Godai (suddenly very nervous): Eh heh heh pay no attention to him Manager I can assure you that I was well behaved when I was talking about you.

Kyoko: Oh I see…

Godai: Yes uh say Sakamoto should you be trying to meet some of the other new tenants here?

Sakamoto: Okay Godai I get the message here… (As he notices Ukyo) Hello there, my you are a rather lovely young lady, so I take it that your one of the new tenants here?

Ukyo: Oh I am not one of the new tenants; I am just visiting here with my boyfriend Ranma.

Sakamoto: Wow your dating her? My you're a lucky guy huh? Put it there kid…

(As Sakamoto tries to shake hands with Ranma)

Ranma (trying to hide his not so pleasant disposition): Yes I am Ukyo's boyfriend here and of course do try to keep that in mind in case your eyes start to wander again.

Sakamoto (slightly gritting his teeth): My you have quite a grip on you Ranma… Heh heh heh…

Ukyo (slightly gritting her teeth): Its okay Ranma honey you can stop now…

Ranma: Yes Ucchan…

Ukyo: My apologies Mr. Sakamoto

Sakamoto: Eh its okay Ukyo, I have had worst meetings with protective boyfriends before trust me.

Akane: Say uh Mr. Sakamoto would like for me to introduce you to my family? They live in one of the nearby doors.

Sakamoto: Sure, you go on up Godai, I'll meet up with you a little later.

Godai: Okay but please try to behave Sakamoto.

Sakamoto: Of course I will Godai stop being such a worrywart.

(A short while later as Sakamoto enters Godai's room)

Godai: Hey there Sakamoto, you seem to be really cheerful.

Sakamoto: Of course while it was cool that I got to introduce myself to Mr. Saotome and that girl  
Akane's family. But I especially enjoyed being at the Tendo Room, I noticed on how Akane had a couple of older sisters as well. I especially liked meeting the oldest sister Kasumi who is only slightly younger than us, man not only is she such a sweet and kind young woman but also has a body like the manager of this place, I mean man does she have a huge rack.

Godai (slightly nervous and flustered): Eh yeah eh please tell me you behaved while you were in there.

Sakamoto: Hmm…

(Now we are seeing a flashback of what happened when he was at the Tendo's room.)

Sakamoto: Well it's definitely a pleasure to meet you all especially you Kasumi heh heh…

Kasumi (as she curtsies in front of him): Why thank you Mr. Sakamoto the pleasure is all mine.

Sakamoto: Oh no Kasumi the pleasure is all mine.

Nabiki: My you enjoy watching her curtsy do you Mr. Sakamoto? Any particular reason why, Hmm?

Sakamoto (nervous): Eh heh heh heh heh heh. Why yes it's because she is just so graceful at it… Eh heh heh heh… I should be going now…

(Now that we are back in the present)

Sakamoto: I was well behaved… well sort of… Anyways weren't you more interested in the Manager? Of course I can understand why…

Godai: Well yes but that is besides the point… Besides I have recently overheard Akane talking about how there is already someone whom has a major crush on Kasumi namely Dr. Tofu.

Sakamoto: Dr. Tofu? That pretty boy chiropractor with the glasses?

Godai: Yep, and Akane thinks that Dr. Tofu's feelings for Kasumi remind her of how I feel about the Manager.

Sakamoto: I see but hey man I have to say that you have definitely got a lot luckier ever since the new manager and those new tenants came in. Especially for the hot manager Kyoko and that sexy cutie Kasumi, I mean they are such lovely women whom are eager to cook and clean for a happy home and would make excellent threesome material if you know what I mean.

Godai: SAKAMOTO! Are you trying to get me into trouble?!

Sakamoto: Relax I seriously doubt that anything bad is going to happen besides I am sure you have thought the same thing as well Godai.

Godai (while looking away blushing): Who me? Eh… no… no… of course not…

Sakamoto: Riiiiight

(Moments later Hanae, Akemi, Yotsuya and Genma come barging in Godai's room bringing in plenty of booze.)

Hanae: Hey you two, here we come for tonight's bountiful serving of booze, hope you two are thirsty.

Sakamoto: Heh heh sure I was wondering when you three will show up.

Godai (thinking, slightly annoyed): Yeah so was I, then again I did do my studies for today so I guess I can't complain too much.

Hanae: Three of us? Heh more like the four of us now that Ol' Saotome here will be joining in the fun, isn't that right Genma?

Genma: Yep, a big burly man like me can chug down a lot of the booze we have here, are you boys manly enough to chug down all the fine drinks we have here?

Sakamoto: Sir yes sir!

Godai: I'll uh… I suppose I will have a drink or two. Though I admit I am surprised that you guys didn't show up sooner.

Hanae: Well I would've sent these guys up here with me a bit sooner but I was busy entertaining my kid, Genma's kid and that girl whom Genma's kid brought over. But now that Ranma's girlfriend Ukyo and

Akane's little friend have left we adults can go ahead and party, and only a drink or two there Godai? And I thought Ol' Onsen is a total light-weight.

Akemi: I know it's such a shame we couldn't have you living here with us Sakamoto instead of boring stick-in-the-mud Godai here.

Yotsuya: Indeed Sakamoto is far more of a fun-lover than Godai ever really was.

Godai (thinking, annoyed): Oh yes please forgive me for actually trying to be responsible with my life.

Genma: Oh now, now you two we don't come here to put people down we came here to lift their spirits and speaking of spirits let's have some fun and drink!

Hanae, Akemi, Yotsuya, Sakamoto: Yeah!

(And they all had their fair share of booze that night, unlike the previous visitors Sakamoto did stay the night but was found passed out nearby Godai's room the next morning. However a little later on that afternoon Yotsuya was further away from Maison Ikkoku in fact he was nearby the outskirts of the city for unknown reasons as a young man in somewhat tattered clothes with a yellow bandanna is approaching him while using a fairly large umbrella as a walking stick.)  
Ryoga (really exhausted): Akane… Akane…

Yotsuya: Lost angry child, wounded and wild, seeking the blood of a rival? Or perhaps you are a young romantic whom seeks the power of love?

Ryoga (after some heavy panting): I suppose… in a way I'm… a bit of both… excuse me Mr… Uh… Mr….

Yotsuya: Yotsuya, I am known as Yotsuya…

Ryoga: Alright then Mr. Yotsuya, I have been searching for a girl by the name of Akane, Akane Tendo.

Yotsuya: This young lady would happen to a girl whom is somewhat shorter than you with short blue hair?

Ryoga: Yes! Yes that is exactly who I am talking about! Anyways I have been told that she now lives in a place called Maison Ikkoku, but I have searched far and wide for this Maison but as you can see I haven't been successful.

Yotsuya: I see… Well young man it appears that fortune has smiled upon thee for Maison Ikkoku is my humble abode.

Ryoga (suddenly a little excited): Really? So that means you can help me?

Yotsuya: I suppose, after all I was on my way home.

Ryoga: Oh thank you Mr. Yotsuya, thank you!

Yotsuya: You're welcome but first it is time for you to rest young one.

Ryoga: Yay! Uh… Wait… What?

(Then Yotsuya quickly moves behind Ryouga and strikes a couple of pressure points on Ryoga then Ryoga falls to the ground fast asleep. Yotsuya has found a large jar nearby and stuffs Ryoga in it then Yotsuya heads his way back home carrying Ryoga's umbrella with him. Meanwhile a little later on that day it is now the evening in which Yotsuya is approaching the Maison Ikkoku with Kyoko and Kasumi outside to greet him.)

Yotsuya: Good evening ladies

Kyoko: Good evening Mr. Yotsuya, though Mr. Yotsuya forgive me if I shouldn't ask but I am curious of why do you have a large jar on your back?

Yotsuya: Oh I do not mind your question at all Manager in fact I will answer that momentarily but first, Kasumi?

Kasumi: Yes Mr. Yotsuya?

Yotsuya: Would you be a dear and inform your dear youngest sister Akane that I have… brought home a little something for her? 

Kasumi: Alright, I will go tell her right now.

(Meanwhile Ranma was nearby practicing his moves and at first he paid no attention to Yotsuya until he heard him talk about how he has something for Akane, while that got Ranma's attention he noticed the umbrella that Yotsuya was holding and decided to investigate this situation here. A short while later Kasumi informed Akane whom was upstairs visiting Godai, but now that just about everyone is downstairs in the main hall. Akane was at first curious about why would Yotsuya be giving her something until she noticed the Umbrella that Yotsuya was holding.)

Akane (slightly nervous): Umm… Mr. Yotsuya where did you get that Umbrella?

Yotsuya: Very well then young lady I shall answer that question by revealing the contents of this jar… voila!

(Then Yotsuya pours out the contents of the jar namely Ryoga whom is now sleeping on the floor.)

Akane: Ryoga! (She is now trying to shake Ryoga awake) Ryoga are you okay?

Ryoga (as he is waking up): A…Akane? Akane!

Akane (as she is now hugging him): Ryoga, I am so glad to see you… (now she lets go of him) I was worried about you Ryoga…

Ryoga: I'm sorry Akane

Akane: Oh Ryoga, I told you that my family was moving here did you find the address and directions that I left at the house I use to live in?

Ryoga: Yeah well I did try to follow the directions, honest!

Nabiki: So Yotsuya where did you find him?

Yotsuya: At the City Limits

Ranma: Heh, that figures…

Ryoga: Ranma! I should have known that you would be here!

Ranma: Hey there Ryoga you certainly did such a fine job following Akane's directions, had a hard time reading them?

Ryoga: Hey don't you dare blame Akane for the fact that I couldn't find this place!

Ranma: Oh I won't, we all know how completely incompetent you are when it comes to following directions, why Akane gives you any directions is beyond me.

Akane: Oh shut up Ranma, at least I have more faith in him than you do!

Ryoga: Yeah! (Thinking: Oh I love it when she defends me!)

Ranma: Oh get a room you two! Oh wait I forgot you two are "Just Good Friends" right Akane?

(Akane now looks rather annoyed and Ryoga is practically fuming in rage here)

Ryoga: Tha…That's beside the point and you know it!

Ranma: Oh I don't know that doesn't seem to be the case to me, so let me guess this is the part where you get to fail in a fight against me, again?

Ryoga: No this is the part where I take you down!

Ranma: Bring it on Ryoga, bring it on.

(And now the two are fighting but as those boys are fighting most of the tenants are watching and looking rather scared.)

Akane: Oh no not again!

Soun (thinking): *sigh* Things like this are why I had to move!

Kyoko: Oh no, those boys are going to tear up the place if they keep fighting like this! We really must do something!

Yotsuya: There, there Manager there is really no need for such concern after all as the old phrase goes "Boys will be boys".

Kyoko: But Mr. Yotsuya their fighting will most likely damage the first floor hall!

Godai: And our rooms!

Hanae: And our supply of booze!

(Now Yotsuya's eyes start to slightly widen with shock as a few minutes later we see Yotsuya on the roof outside holding Ryoga and Ranma by their left and right ankles respectively over the edge of the roof.)

Ryoga: MR YOTSUYA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

Ranma: Hey you freak put me down! Put me down now!

Yotsuya: Now boys if you wish for this evening to end peacefully I suggest you both calm down.

Ranma: Calm down?! Like I'm going to calm down in a time like this! Now let go before I knock your head off!

Yotsuya: Are you sure you want me to let go? Something tells me your little plan here isn't well thought out. 

Akane: Mr. Yotsuya! Please put Ryoga back on the roof this instant!

Ranma: Hey Akane! You forgot someone!

Akane: Hmph No I didn't it's your fault for provoking him like that!

Ranma: Oh yes because your boyfriend here is such a blameless holy creature, oh wait I forgot, your "dear friend" right Ryoga?

Ryoga: WHY YOU!

(Then Yotsuya mildly swung Ryoga and Ranma hitting them with each-other.)

Ranma & Ryoga: OW!

Yotsuya: Now boys will you behave or shall I take you both for a spin?

(Now Ranma and Ryoga are starting to look a little nervous here, moments later as Yotsuya took the boys inside, Ryoga is now talking with Kyoko.)

Kyoko: Now young man while I don't exactly approve of Mr. Yotsuya's methods but I do hope you understand why Yotsuya had to stop you boys from fighting.

Ryoga: I understand, I am really sorry Kyoko, I know I shouldn't be fighting especially inside a building like this but I couldn't help as Ranma was making me angry.

Kyoko: Yes I understand Ryoga and yes Ranma was being way too rude to you but you really should learn to control your temper.

Ryoga: I know, so I take this means you want me to never come back?

Kyoko: No, of course I won't ban you from this place, after all one of my tenants would be really sad if I did. I couldn't help but notice on how you and Akane really seem to know each-other huh?

Ryoga: Know each other? Oh Akane means so much to me! Why I would go to the ends of the earth for her I… (as he notices Kyoko looking at him) Uh… I mean… yeah we do know each other…

Kyoko (smiling): I see… (Now having a more stern look) However Ryoga I'm afraid I can't let you off too easily for you and Ranma will end up being assigned to try to repair the damages that you two caused when you were fighting earlier.

Ryoga: Understood Ms. Otonashi

Kyoko: However in a way you both were fortunate that Mr. Yotsuya was able to stop you two rather quickly that way you both don't have to do a lot of work repairing the damages.

Ryoga: Well I suppose when you put it that it makes sense well it is nice to meet you Ms. Otonashi though I apologize that our little chat was due to some not-so pleasant circumstances.

Kyoko: I understand though I will admit that at least this conversation is going a lot more smoothly than what's going on at the Saotome's room, I could hear Ranma and his father bickering from here.

Ryoga: Yeah I can hear them too…

Kyoko: Well Akane was telling a few things about you before you stepped into my office here. She was pleading to me not to force you out of here.

Ryoga: Really?

Kyoko: Yes and of course I told her that I wouldn't though she has also told me that you're a bit of a wanderer aren't you?

Ryoga: Yeah I suppose you could say that…

Kyoko: Well I have thought about it and I will let you stay here at least for the night, you can use one of the empty rooms to sleep in, there are a couple of rooms you can spend the night here.

Ryoga: I see thank you Ms. Otonashi

Kyoko: You're very welcome though I am afraid that I only have a spare pillow and sleeping bag for you, I hope you don't mind.

Ryoga: Oh it's not a problem Ms. Otonashi I have spent plenty nights sleeping in the grass and dirt so I can manage with that. Though I admit it is slightly surprising that you have a spare sleeping bag.

Kyoko: I have done some research on being a manager and I have been told that it might be a good idea to have a spare sleeping bag or few in case if we have any overnight guests here.

Ryoga: I see, I suppose that makes sense, well thank you Ms. Otonashi I will go ahead and carry these upstairs.

Kyoko: Your welcome Ryoga oh yes and of course you are welcome to come here and visit Akane as much as you like but please do behave next time.

Ryoga: (as he is leaving Kyoko's room): Alright I will, thanks again Ms. Otonashi.

(Then Ryoga cheerfully heads upstairs and places the pillow and sleeping bag in the first empty room that he found upstairs and after he has set up the Sleeping bag he has heard someone knocking at the door.)

Ryoga: Come in

Godai (as he is entering the room): Hello there…

Ryoga: Hi you must be one of the tenants here, my name is Ryoga Hibiki.

Godai: Hi there my name is Yusaku Godai, so you're that Ryoga that Akane was talking about.

Ryoga: She was talking about me?

Godai: Oh yeah earlier this afternoon she asked me if I saw a young man wearing a yellow bandanna with an umbrella lately I told her no. She told me about you namely on how you're a nice boy whom is way nicer to her than Ranma ever was.

Ryoga: Yeah that's true…

Godai: She also told me about how you're such a dear friend to her.

Ryoga: Yeah…

Godai: Huh? What's the matter? Oh I see… I understand Ryoga… in fact I understand on what you're going through.

Ryoga: Really?

Godai: Yeah we both want the love of a certain blue-haired young lady, in my case that would be the Manager of this building Ms. Kyoko Otonashi.

Ryoga: Ms. Otonashi? I see, I can see why you would like her she seems like a really nice person. In fact I had a little talk with Ms. Otonashi before I got here, while she did inform me that Ranma and I had to fix the damages that we made on our little fight earlier but she did let me stay the night. In fact she was the reason why I got this sleeping bag here. 

Godai: I see…

Ryoga: Yeah who knew we would have so much in common? Especially when it comes to how we feel about certain girls in our lives.

Godai: Well actually I suppose we are not exactly the same because I only met the manager when she first got here a few days ago. Something tells me that you have known her a bit longer than that huh?

Ryoga: Oh yeah that's definitely true…

Godai: I see, well I admit it is true that I have only known the Manager of this place for a few days but I do know what I feel. And as nervous as I am about this I am going to try to see how to make this work. Though Ryoga while it may not seem like it you but in a way your quite fortunate.

Ryoga: Really? How so?

Godai: I know that Akane "sees you as a friend" but it's really quite apparent that she really cares about you Ryoga. I know that plenty of guys hate it when a girl they like calls them a friend but unlike certain other girls I think she really means it. But anyways don't give up Ryoga, Akane probably just doesn't feel secure enough to actually be in a relationship with anyone yet. It's perfectly normal for several people at Akane's age and in some cases even older to feel that way. But let's just say I think you have a really good shot here Ryoga.

Ryoga: Really?

Godai: Yeah

Ryoga: Thank you Mr. Godai

Godai: Your welcome, well it's been nice talking with you Ryoga but I should be heading back to my room now.

Ryoga: Okay see you later Mr. Godai

Godai: Yeah though I have noticed that man I have been introducing myself to plenty of teenagers over the past few days, though something tells me that I will probably be introducing myself to even more in the near future.

Ryoga: Oh yeah that definitely sounds like a possibility that much I can assure you.

Godai: I see well talk to you later Ryoga…

Ryoga: Yeah see you later Mr. Godai…

(Then Godai heads back into his room, moments later meanwhile in the downstairs hall as Kentaro notices Ranma practicing his stances nearby the Saotome's room door.)

Kentaro: Hey Bro

Ranma: Hey little buddy, I am surprised that your still up.

Kentaro: Yeah I just thought I check up on you to see what you're doing.

Ranma: Not much, I am just practicing my stances here in the hallway.

Kentaro: Yeah I was at the Tendos room a little while ago…

Ranma: Oh yeah? Let me guess you had a good chat with Akane?

Kentaro: Yeah she was talking to me about how much of a nice guy that guy Ryoga is.

Ranma: I see and let me guess she was rather angry at me about the fight earlier.

Kentaro: Yeah among other things…

Ranma: Among other things? Heh that's really typical of her, let me guess she went on another angry tirade about me huh?

Kentaro: Bro I didn't mean to make you angry like that honest!

Ranma: Oh no, I'm sorry little buddy, its okay I didn't mean to make you worry like that. Anyways I suppose I can understand what Akane is talking about but lets just say Ryoga and I have a bit of a rivalry for a while now. However… *briefly looks around the hall to see if anyone else is listening and is whispering to Kentaro* In a way Ryoga and Akane kind of want to be like Ukyo and I if you know what I mean, they just don't fully realize it yet, especially Akane.

Kentaro (whispering): I see… Don't worry Bro I won't tell Akane you said that.

Ranma (whispering): Good idea little buddy… *ahem* Well its getting late little buddy so you should be going to bed now.

Kentaro: Okay see you tomorrow Bro.

Ranma: See you tomorrow little buddy.

(Moments later as Akane is now sitting up on the floor with Ryouga in the room that Ryoga is spending the night in looking out the window watching the full moon.)

Akane: It does feel nice to be watching a full moon like this.

Ryoga: Yeah it does, course I have spent plenty of nights looking at the moon but it is nice to watch the moon with someone else for once.

Akane: Yeah…

Ryoga: You know Akane shortly before you got here I had a little chat with one of your neighbors here namely Mr. Godai, and he seemed like a really nice guy.

Akane: Oh you did? Well that's nice I can totally see you two getting along, since he does kind of remind me of you in some ways. Such as your both nice guys whom get picked on by that jerk Ranma.

Ryoga: Oh really?

Akane: Yeah when I first met Mr. Godai he and Nabiki for making fun of him for being a Ronin, and by Ronin I mean people whom weren't able to pass their college entrance exams. Naturally I tried to defend Mr. Godai from those two.

Ryoga: Well that was very good Akane! *sigh* That Ranma, sometimes I wonder why Ukyo puts up with him so much…

Akane: I know… But to be fair despite how Ranma can be to people in general we both know that he is rather good to Ukyo.

Ryoga: Yeah that is true…

Akane: And I admit I am kind of surprised on how Ranma is getting along with that little boy Kentaro.

Ryoga: Really?

Akane: Yeah…

Ryoga: Though speaking of Ranma… *whispering* Do these people know about Ranma and his father's "problem" from Jusenkyo?

Akane (whispering): Not yet… we really don't know how we are going to tell them yet however on our first night here the fact that Mr. Yotsuya was asking Mr. Saotome about the sightings of a large panda did seem a little suspicious but we don't know for sure if Mr. Yotsuya already knew about that little secret.

Ryoga (whispering): I see, but these people here seem like nice people I am sure they would take their little secret well if they ever find out.

Akane: I hope so… Oh yes I just remembered, I have some good news Ryoga.

Ryoga: What is it?

Akane: Shortly after you got here I have been told that there is a good chance I may find my darling little piggy again P-Chan. You remember P-Chan right?

Ryoga: Eh yeah…

Akane: I know one of these days I really ought to introduce you to him but for some reason I can't seem to find him when you're around.

Ryoga: Oh… um… I'm sorry to hear that…

Akane: I know but believe it or not Nabiki told me that she had a good feeling that P-chan is going to show up real soon.

Ryoga: Really?

Akane: Yeah trust me I am just as surprised as you are but apparently even Nabiki can do something vaguely resembling nice once in a while.

Ryoga: Yeah… Uh, say Akane I have been wondering what's with the noise going on nearby?  
Akane: Oh that? I heard that some of the tenants here like to party at night but from what I've been told these parties are generally no big deal.

Ryoga: Oh really?

Akane: Yeah but lets not pay attention to that lets just go back to watching the moon alright?

Ryoga: Alright…

(And they did as Akane rests her head on Ryouga's right shoulder as they both look at the moon so serenely that night.)

THE END

Ataru: Alright folks on the next Takahashi Trifecta I finally get a prominent speaking role! Anyways this show will be taking a little break from the Maison Ikkoku and we will be getting some wacky hijinks at Furinkan High!

Megane: Yes and I Megane, the leader of my beloved Lum's Guards shall accomplish my brilliant plan for my beloved Lum!

Ranma: Guards? I thought you idiots called yourselves Lum's Stormtroopers?

Ataru: Heh Stormtroopers, Guards, Fan Club, those guys can never keep their little group name straight.

Megane: SILENCE! For you all shall witness my plan to come into fruition in the next episode!

Yotsuya: Oh yes and rest assured that the next episode won't be too much of a teenage wasteland as later on a certain home away from home for a few associates and I shall make its debut in the next episode namely the Chachamaru Bar. So tune in for Takahashi Trifecta Episode 3: Brawl by Day in Furinkan High, Relaxation by Night in Chachamaru.

Ataru, Ranma and Yotsuya: See you soon!


	3. Episode 3: Brawl By Day in Furinkan High, Relaxation by Night in Chachamaru.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes this is the 3rd episode and this episode will be a bit more centered on Urusei Yatsura at first as Lum and Megane along with his lackies make their debut in this episode. Of course certain parts of Ranma 1/2 and Maison Ikkoku's are not exactly left out either so stay tuned for the next episode of Takahashi Trifecta.

(One morning in Furinkan High School, Akane was walking around the schoolyard having a very troubled look on her face.)

Akane (thinking): Shinobu… I knew she came to school today but for some reason she seems to have disappeared shortly after I first noticed that she came to school today. It really wouldn't be like her to just cut class so something must be wrong here; I better get to the bottom of this.

(Speaking of which, a young man with short brown hair by the name of Ataru Moroboshi is getting to the bottom of Akane by fondling Akane's skirt.)

Ataru: Ah yes its nice to see on how you can be nice and soft down here as well Akane.

(And of course Akane is fuming in rage until she kicks Ataru down which knocks him into the ground.)

Akane: Ataru you contemptible little worm…

Ataru: Oh c'mon my worm isn't little if you know what I mean…

Akane: You know very well what I meant Ataru and let me guess that was your idea of saying hello?

Ataru: You got it I like to start my mornings with giving the many schoolgirls here a good fondling and you just happened to be my first target today Akane.

Akane (gritting her teeth): Lucky me…

Ataru: So is kicking someone your idea of saying hello?

Akane: Only to perverted womanizing jerks like you…

Ataru: Oh how sweet…

Akane: *sigh* I really don't have time for this; I need to try to find Shinobu.

Ataru (as he is getting up): Shinobu? What's this about Shinobu?

Akane: Yes apparently Shinobu has gone missing today, didn't you notice that?

Ataru: Not really, I just thought that Shinobu was absent from school today, course I was busy admiring some of the other ladies here such as Lum.

Akane: *sigh* That figures, I really don't know why Shinobu puts up with you so much.

Ataru: Hey wait a minute Akane, you don't need to walk away.

Akane: Oh yes I do, I am too busy trying to see if I can find my missing friend Shinobu. So what would a shameless little womanizer like you care about that?

Ataru: Your wrong about one thing Akane, you know very well that Shinobu and I go a long way back, so if she really is missing I would like to help.

Akane (surprised by the sincere tone in Ataru's voice): Alright, well if we are going to team up to find Shinobu we better split up.

Shinobu: Let me guess it's because of my "openly affectionate" ways huh?

Akane: Well that's one reason but we might need to split up anyways since Furinkan High is a fairly large place. But speaking of which Ataru when you try to find Shinobu try not to get too distracted by the other ladies here, alright?

Ataru: Alright Akane I understand, oh man we have to get back to class.

Akane: True, but we should try asking around to see if anyone has idea on what happened to Shinobu.

Ataru: Okay then…

(A little later on that day, Akane is now meeting up with Ataru.)

Akane: So have you found anything Ataru?

Ataru: Not really…

Akane: I probably should have asked Ranma for help…

Ataru: He is probably too busy to help you Akane.

Akane: Really? Why do you say that?

Ataru: While I was trying to ask around I noticed him walking around and he looked like he was in a bad mood, well more so than usual. It looked like Ranma was also busy trying to find something or someone but I didn't know for sure.

Akane: That's strange…

Ataru: Yeah but I wasn't going to ask him, I have a pretty good feeling that would be a bad idea.

Akane: Yeah well maybe if you didn't try to constantly fondle his girlfriend's breasts just about every chance you get he might be a little more willing to talk to you.

Ataru: But they are so large and so out there… Man that Ranma is a lucky guy.

Akane: *sigh* I knew you would say that… (Then she notices the note that Ataru has on him) Hmm? What's this?

Ataru: Oh this, its just some note that is supposedly from Lum.

Akane: You got a note from Lum?

Ataru: Yeah… (as he is now reading that note from Lum) Huh? What the? Hey wait a minute, this note is a fake!

Akane: A fake? How could you tell?

Ataru: I actually did get a note from Lum a while back and it looked nothing like this. This note has some really fancy looking writing here and this note is trying to sound so eloquent and all that. But the note that I did get from Lum was not all that easy to understand what she was writing. Well I suppose that does make some sense what with her being an alien princess and all that.

Akane: Yeah I never understood why that Lum girl likes to call herself an Alien Princess…

Ataru: Yeah neither do I but it doesn't matter to me. Anyways this note looks like it came from someone whom is trying a little too hard to appear feminine. I mean sure Lum has plenty of femininity but still…

Akane: Oh really? So what does it say?

Ataru (as he is reading the note): Oh Ataru-Darling! We both know how much we desire one another so meet me at the School's basement and I can make your dreams come true, with Love, Lum.

Akane: This looks like a potential lead, Ataru I should go down into the basement with you.

Ataru: Oh so we get to be in the basement huh? Sounds like fun…

Akane: Ataru you idiot don't you get it? This note is a potential clue to find Shinobu!

Ataru: Oh yeah now that you mention it that does sound like a possibility.

Akane: But here is the question, how de we even get into the basement?

Ataru: Oh I know a way how to get into the basement.

Akane: Really? Why would you go into the school's basement?

Ataru: Simple, I go down there to masturbate every now & then if I have managed to smuggle in some of my porn collection that day. Unfortunately my parents are getting better at confiscating my porn.

Akane: I should have seen that coming… Anyways let's just go Ataru.

(As they go down into the School's basement, the duo searched the room and they quickly managed to find Shinobu chained up into the wall.)

Shinobu: Ataru? Akane?

Ataru & Akane: Shinobu!

Akane: Are you okay Shinobu?

Ataru: How did this happen?

Shinobu: I'm okay, as for how did this happen well… I was just minding my own business in school until I got grabbed and something was put over my face and I must have blacked out after that.

Akane: But who could have done this to you?

(Then they hear an evil maniacal though rather nasally laughter in the basement until a certain young man with glasses and short brown hair comes in namely…)

Megane: Perhaps I can answer that question Ms. Tendo for I am Megane! And now men it is time for a role call!

(Then a young man with light brown hair in a perm hairstyle pops in.)

Perm: Perm!

(Now a tall somewhat overweight guy with really short black hair pops in.)

Kakugari: Kakugari!

(Now a shorter boy with messy brown hair shows up.)

Chibi: And Chibi!

Megane: And together we are…

All 4 of them: LUM'S FAN CLUB!

Akane: Lum's fan club? I thought these guys call themselves Lum's Guard?

Ataru: No that was last month; these guys really can't keep their name straight.

Megane: SILENCE!

Shinobu: Why are you guys doing this to me?

Megane: Oh I have my reasons Ms. Miyake, namely you! Ataru Moroboshi!

Ataru: Me?

Megane: Yes you! After all we all know about the absolute vision of loveliness that is Lum!

(Then Megane's little group displays a picture of Lum, whom is a young lady with somewhat long green hair with a fairly curvy body, is wearing a tiger-themed bikini.)

Megane: Ah yes Lum, such a beautiful and radiant goddess. My associates and I worship our beloved Lum every chance we get but alas there is one problem… Lum's infatuation with that dastardly fiend Ataru Moroboshi!

Ataru (as he is having a good laugh): Dastardly? I have been called many insults over the course of my life but still… dastardly? Oh that is a new one.

Megane: Silence! How dare you mock me in a time like this!

Ataru: Well maybe if you could go for more than 5 minutes without blatantly overacting then maybe someone will actually take you seriously.

Megane: You vulgar cretin… *sigh* Our group's beloved Lum is such a benevolent and compassionate goddess whom sees the good in everyone, even to those who quite frankly don't deserve such compassion, namely you.

Akane: Now wait a minute Megane if you and your lackeys are going after Ataru then why did you guys kidnap Shinobu?

Megane: Ah yes an excellent question Akane, you see my brilliant plan was to find a way to remove Ataru Moroboshi from the picture here so he will no longer be a threat to our goal in winning our beloved Lum's adoration. However I do realize that despite Ataru's bad reputation of being an obnoxious idiot with a lecherous streak a mile wide, I do know that there are people whom would actually want to save him so I had to take that into account. So I knew that Shinobu would be involved so would Akane Tendo by proxy which is why I had Shinobu captured. I also lured Ataru in with that ingeniously crafted fake love letter from our beloved Lum.

Ataru: Oh please I was easily able to tell that love letter was a fake.

Megane: WHAT?! In…Inconceivable! I copied my beloved Lum's mannerisms perfectly!

Ataru: Yes well I actually did get a love letter from Lum before, and even though I was hardly able to understand what she was writing I knew she tried really hard at trying to write a sweet little love letter to me. Oh yeah that's right unlike you clowns I actually have received a love letter from Lum before.

(Shinobu is looking annoyed at Ataru for bragging about how much attention he is getting from Lum while Megane fumes in rage.)

Megane: Mock me while you can Ataru but the last pawn in this brilliant plan of mine will be coming in any minute now.

(Then Ranma Saotome walks in surprising Akane, Shinobu and Ataru.)

Akane: Ranma? What are you doing here?

Ranma: I was just going to ask you the same question Akane…

Akane: Anyways, Ataru and I need your help Ranma.

Ranma: Since when did you ever want to do anything with that horny loser Ataru?

Akane: I don't but in case you didn't already notice, Shinobu is chained up here. So you got to help me try to find a way to set Shinobu free.

Ranma: Alright Akane, I have different reasons why I am here but it shouldn't be too hard for me to figure out how to free Shinobu.

Megane: Muahahahaha! Oh Ranma Saotome I had a feeling you would show up.

Ranma: Say Akane what are Lum's idiot fanboys doing here?

Shinobu: Those guys were the ones who got me chained up to the wall here.

Akane: Yeah basically this is another one of Megane's crazy plans.

Megane: Crazy? Oh I can assure you I am quite sane, as for you Ranma Saotome. I had a feeling that you would show up and that Akane would try to get you to help Shinobu out even if it is just to shut Akane up. So Ranma did you come here because you received a note telling you that you would find a special something here?

Ranma: Yeah…

Megane: Well then let me assure you that I was the one who typed up that letter and by special something, I meant a special someone.

Perm (confused): Someone? What do you mean by that Megane?

Ranma (annoyed): Yes Megane what do you mean by that?

Megane: Well then I might as well show you then, I'm sure you know this certain someone really well Ranma.

(Megane then pushes a button revealing a trap door on the wall which then reveals Ukyo Kuonji but her arms are chained to the wall.)

Ataru: Whoa…

Akane and Shinobu: Ukyo?

Ranma: Ucchan…

Ukyo (as she is gaining consciousness): Ranma?

(Now Ranma is glaring at Lum's fanclub, Perm, Kakugari and Chibi are incredibly scared, Megane has a highly confident smile on his face.)

Perm (REALLY nervous): Uh Megane what do you think your doing?

Megane: What does it look like? This is all a part of my brilliant plan.

Perm: Megane your ticking off a guy who is insanely strong and is already pretty quick to anger by kidnapping his girlfriend. How can this part of the plan possibly be brilliant?!

Megane: Once again you fools fail to understand my brilliance, when you make plans like this one has to look into the various possibilities here and as I said before I had a hunch that Ranma would show up. So I am now using his beloved Ukyo as my trump card, so Ranma you overzealous muscle head let me make this clear to you. You'll need me to free Ukyo and if you ever want to see your precious Ukyo free again you will have to back down.

Ranma: I am going to say this once, Megane if I find any more signs that you have hurt her I am going to hurt you, a lot.

Megane: Actually I must confess that I too share the chivalrous desire to never strike down a woman so I had to be a little more creative.

(Now we are about to enter a flashback scene here with Megane and Ukyo.)

Megane: Earlier this morning before Ranma arrived at school today I noticed Ukyo was opening up her Okonomiyaki stand for the day. I asked her for a little something to eat; she tried to politely refuse since she wasn't done setting up the stand yet. But then I told her that I would gladly settle for something quick and easy to make and I wasn't able to have breakfast this morning and of course I would pay so that got her to make me something to eat. But I knew I had to make my move quickly before Ranma would show up, so when she finished cooking and was going to serve me the meal that she made.

(Ukyo notices that Megane is missing and was looking a bit puzzled until…)

Megane: While Ukyo was cooking I got down and tried to sneak my way behind her and when she noticed that I was gone that is when I made my strike, namely grabbing her from behind and apply this chloroform handkerchief on her face, much like what I did to Shinobu a little later on that morning. Fortunately I was able to use my chloroform handkerchief rather quickly so she won't put too much of a struggle here. Oh yes and I did try to quickly clean up the stand a bit so Ranma won't be able to notice any case of a struggle here.

Shinobu: So that's why I blacked out, hey wait a minute how did you get a chloroform handkerchief?

Megane: The internet, I know of a site that was practically giving them away.

Ataru: Hey wait a minute I just noticed something…

Shinobu: What is it Ataru?

Ataru: Apparently Ol' Megane didn't wash his hands this morning since apparently he has a few greasy stains on Ukyo's outfit here, notice the little fingerprints on Ukyo's right breast? Apparently her face wasn't the only thing Megane was grabbing at the time.

Akane & Shinobu (thinking, really annoyed): Figures he would make THAT kind of observation.

(Now Ranma is really glaring at Megane's little group here as his left eye is starting to twitch as well.)

Perm: We are going to die; oh we are so going to die.

Kakugari: Hey Chibi why are you hiding behind me?

Chibi: Isn't it obvious? At least you have a better chance against Ranma since you're so big and strong.

Kakugari: Oh please Chibi you know very well that while I may be bigger but he is much stronger, trust me.

Megane: So Ranma Saotome, what is it going to be? Are you going to be a good little boy and obey your intellectual superior? After all your precious Ukyo is still chained up to the wall here. So what are you going to do?

Ranma: Say Megane, I am kind of surprised on how nobody has seemed to have noticed the wrapped up object on my back huh?

Megane (slightly surprised by Ranma's reaction): What do you mean by that?

Ranma: Oh I'll show you, right about… now!

(Ranma then makes a quick dash at Ukyo then he leaps into the air and jump kicks the supports for the chains that are holding up Ukyo and when he smashes the last support he uncovers the object on his back which was a big spatula.)

Ranma: Ukyo! Catch!

(He tosses the spatula as Ukyo got down from the wall she grabbed her big spatula.)

Ukyo: Thanks Ranma honey! Now as for you creeps…

(Ukyo is now standing up and making a dramatic pose)

Ukyo: You creeps are going to pay for this!

(However when Ukyo was making her battle pose her breasts did bounce a little bit in which Ataru and Megane's cronies definitely noticed.)

Perm (with a perverted smile): Could you do that again?

Ukyo: Do… what again?

Ranma: Yes what do you mean by "do that again"?

Perm (as he is now hiding behind Kakurabi): Ehh… Nevermind…

Megane: Th…This doesn't change anything! I mean sure Ukyo is no longer bound to the wall but those cuffs are still on her! And these are not just any ordinary cuffs; I installed a little screen and keyboard on these custom-made cuffs that require a password to open. Oh yes and Ranma if you decide to just break the cuffs there is a good chance you might end up giving your beloved Ukyo a little shock here. I thought up of the password myself as it is a symbol of how much of a genius I am and I bet you would never figure it out Ranma. HAHAHAHA!

(Then Ranma quickly looks around the room, then has a slightly smug smile on his face as he pushes 3 buttons on the key board on Ukyo's cuffs and now they are coming off.)

Megane: WHAT?! Inconceivable! Wha…Wha….Wha…How could you POSSIBLY figure out the password?!

Ranma: Oh I don't know that big picture of Lum behind you as you stood there trying to look so smug was a pretty obvious hint. So I figured that her name would be the password and it looks like I was right.

Ataru: So Lum is the password? Alright!

(Ataru enters the word "Lum" into the keypad on Shinobu's cuffs and now she is free.)

Shinobu (as she is now hugging him): Ataru!

Ataru (thinking): Yay me!

(Akane does have a little smile on her face as she watches Shinobu give Ataru a big hug. Meanwhile as Ukyo and Ranma were watching nearby.)

Ukyo: Aw what a happy little reunion…

Ranma: Yeah but speaking of which ready to give these losers a little retribution?

Ukyo: You got it Ranma honey.

Ranma: Good, Ucchan you can serve up Megane's loser cronies while I am in the sudden mood to break some glasses… among other things… 

Lum (offscreen): Hello? Is anyone down there?

Ataru: Lum?

Lum (as she now in the room): Darling? (Then she notices Ataru) DARLING!

(Then Lum runs off to Ataru glomping him and rubbing his face on her breasts as she is wearing her tiger-themed bikini. Of course this has Shinobu and Megane fume in rage while Akane and Megane's cronies look at this in disgust.)

Lum: Oh Ataru darling it is so good to see you!

Ataru: Likewise Lum, likewise…

Shinobu (thinking very bitterly): My hero…

Lum: Anyways what's going on here? I went to the schools basement because I heard that my darling Ataru was heading down there with some girl. (In which now Akane looks even more disgusted.) But there is a lot more people down here than I thought there would be so what's going on here?

Megane: Ah Lum my beloved intergalactic goddess your timing couldn't be anymore perfect for those two ruffians over there plan to give your devoted followers a sound thrashing.

Perm: Uh yeah save us O' Benevolent Alien Princess Lum.

Kakugari: Yeah save us!

Chibi: Please save us Ms. Lum!

Ukyo: Lum the reason why we are here is because thanks to your fan club Shinobu and I were kidnapped and chained up in the basement here.

Ranma: Yeah no offense Lum but you really should try to keep your idiot fanboys in line for once. 

Lum: Kidnapped? But why would Megane and his crew do such a thing?

Ataru: Because it was another one of Megane's schemes to try to get me out of the picture here so they can have you all to themselves.

Lum: Grrr… MEGANE! How many times do I have to tell you to stopping trying to get rid of my poor darling Ataru! I have been okay with you guys being my devoted followers but if you guys wanted to ensure my happiness so much you would help me be with Ataru not get rid of him. Now come Ataru and let's get out of here.

Shinobu: Hey wait a minute Lum why are you trying to drag Ataru along with you? I mean your kind of the reason why we are in this mess to begin with.

Lum: Oh don't blame me because my followers over there are so misguided.

Ataru: Yeah Shinobu after all Megane and his cronies are the reason why we are here.

Shinobu: That maybe so Ataru but still that doesn't mean she could just drag you away like that.

Lum: Why not? After all it's not like my darling Ataru is dating any other girl, right?

(Now Shinobu is once again fuming in rage, Ataru is now trying to ease the situation here.)

Ataru: Now ladies please there is plenty of Ataru to go around here, I'll be more than to happy to have some fun with the both of you.

Shinobu (slight blush): Shut up Ataru! This is only about the morality of the situation here!

Lum: Riiight, sure it is…

Akane: Oh lets just get out of here Shinobu, he is totally not worth it.

Shinobu: Not yet Akane, after all this is a matter of principle.

Lum: Oh how does that old earth expression go? Oh right you lie like a bad rug!

(And once again Shinobu is fuming in rage as she tries not to respond to Lum's taunting.)

Ukyo: *sigh* There they go again…

Ranma: Yeah let's just get out of here Ucchan…

Ukyo: Alright Ranma honey…

(And it looked like most of the characters in this scene were ready to leave until…)

Megane: Ataru Moroboshi… Ranma Saotome… You have disgraced me in front of my beloved alien goddess Lum!

Ataru: Oh no Megane let me assure you that you did a swell job in disgracing yourself

Ranma *under his breath*: Oh great why do I have a feeling this won't end well? 

Megane: SILENCE! Now for this vile dishonor I shall make you PAY! (As Megane runs out of the basement laughing maniacally… )

Kakugari: Uh should we follow him?

Perm: I don't know that hasn't exactly been a good idea for us lately…

Chibi: No kidding lets just get out of here…

(Then they hear a really loud crash coming from outside.)

Shinobu: Ahhhhh! What was that?!

Ranma: It obviously came from outside so lets get out of here.

Megane's cronies (as they have a decent idea of what that loud noise was): Uh oh…

(And as they head outside they saw Megane on a fairly large robo-suit that is now on the Schoolyard shocking all the students that were there.)

Megane: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I am Megane! The leader of Lum's Stormtroopers and I shall have my revenge! Thanks to this powerful robo-suit that I got here by remote control I shall smite those whom have shamed me in front of my darling Lum!

Ranma: Hey Megane you four-eyed lunatic get out of that walking junk pile before I make you get down!

Megane: HA! I'd like to see you try Ranma! No mere human can overpower this wonder of technology!

Ranma: Heh we'll just see about that…

(Ranma is now making a battle stance as he is facing Megane's robo-suit, then he quickly dashes over to the big mecha by giving it a swift barrage of punches and kicks, then he finishes it with a punch to the mecha's forehead knocking the mecha down and leaving a bit of a dent on the forehead.)

Megane: AHHHHH!

(While Ranma has knocked the Mecha down on the ground Megane has somehow managed to pilot his Mecha right back up.)

Megane: *pant*…*pant*… Is… Is that the best you can do Saotome? I haven't even begun to fight! Oh yes you are in for one explosive fight Saotome!

Ranma: No I am just here for an explosive finale.

Megane: Say what? (Now various sections in the mecha are starting to explode.) WHAT THE?! (Then Megane has ejected from the Mecha as it is explodes, fortunately it wasn't a huge explosion but the Mecha is now a large pile of junk. And of course the scene ends with Ranma turning his back to the Mecha he just blew up while being embraced by Ukyo as he has a rather content smile on his face.)

(Meanwhile a little latter on that day back in Maison Ikkoku as Genma along with his friends the Drunkard trio use Ranma's victory against Megane's Mecha as a reason to celebrate and by celebrate I mean have another wild beer party.)

Genma: Ha ha! Oh Ranma my boy you really have shown how strong you are. Ha I told you that Training journey really paid off huh?

Kentaro: Hey Bro is it really true that you blew up a huge mecha with your bare hands?

Ranma: Yep and with my feet as well as I blew it up by pummeling it and kicking it so hard that I made it explode.

Kentaro: COOL! That is so awesome! Oh wow Bro you really are the toughest fighter ever! Oh I wish I could've seen it…

Onsen: Yes and fortunately the explosion caused by that mechanized monstrosity didn't cause any property damage.

Akane: Say Mr. Onsen speaking of which whatever happened to Megane and his lackies?

Onsen: Oh those boys were ordered by the principal to clean up the mess that Megane's big robot created after Ranma blew it up. While Megane's little friends tried to tell the Principal that Megane pretty much did all the work behind his little scheme the Principal told them that the fact that they were his accomplices was reason enough to share the punishment and clean-up duty.

Godai: So let me get this straight Ranma you blew up a big mecha by just hitting it a lot? How is that possible?

Kentaro: Hey don't you dare doubt my bro like that Godai! Ah don't let him get to you Bro, it's just his way to deal with the fact that he would never be able to do something cool like you.

Ranma: True…

Godai (thinking): Like any normal human can do some of the things that Ranma can do?

Kyoko: Now boys let's try to keep this little celebration here civil alright?

Nabiki: So Akane this whole mess was simply another one of Megane's crazy schemes?

Akane: Yep

Nabiki: That idiot, if he wanted to come up with an evil scheme he should've came to me.

Akane: Yes well Megane's motivations are a little different from yours Nabiki.

Nabiki: True anyways if this is suppose to be a celebration of Ranma blowing up one of Megane's toys then how come you and Ranma are the only ones involved in that incident that are here?

Akane: Well Shinobu is probably still busy arguing with Lum over Ataru, I still say that pervert Ataru isn't worth it…

Nabiki: That maybe so but you know that Ataru is just loving the attention he is getting from those two.

Akane: True…

Ranma: Yeah and as for Ukyo she is back at her home getting herself ready because we will be going on a date tonight and that's when the celebration will really begin. Heh heh…

Yotsuya: Ah yes young Ranma, let me guess this celebration shall go through out the night?

Ranma: Let's just say it's a possibility…

Genma: Now Ranma, need I remind you that you two are still too young to make me a grandpa?

Ranma: I know, you've told me several times already.

Kentaro: Say Bro?

Ranma: Yeah little buddy?

Kentaro: When you and Miss Ukyo get married when you're older can I be your best man?

Ranma: You know what little buddy? Sure I would be honored to let you be my best man.

Kentaro: Thanks bro.

Ranma: Oh yeah it won't be long until I go on my date with Ukyo so before I think I will show you all a little something, I'll be right back.

(Then Ranma dashes out of the building and a few moments later there was a loud boom coming from outside.)

Ranma (offscreen): Okay you guys can come out now!

(And they did and as they went outside they noticed Ranma standing there looking very proud as he is standing nearby a big severed mecha head that is looking very beaten up.)

Kentaro: Wow…

Soun: Incredible…

Godai: What in the…

Genma: Ha ha! I knew that all that training that I put him through would pay off!

Yotsuya: Ah yes the spoils of war can be quite a sight to behold. (As he raises a beer can) So here is to the mighty Ranma Saotome!

(As Genma and the Drunkard Trio have a toast with their beer cans.)

Genma: I'll drink to that!

Hanae: Eh we'll drink to anything.

Akemi: Yeah…

Ranma: Ah yeah, thank you, thank you, you people are too kind.

Nabiki: Ah yes all hail Ranma the Mighty and the Modest as well…

Ranma: Oh yes Nabiki and I'm sure you're a perfect picture of humbleness.

Akane: Heh heh I have to admit he's got you there.

Ranma: Ah yeah while Megane and his lackies were picking up the rest of what was left of that robot suit Megane was using I managed to get the head here. Heh if this thing was head was smaller I'd hang up as a trophy on the wall.

Kyoko: Uh Ranma? I understand that you're really proud of your heroics and all that but before you go on your date could you please remove that from the front yard please?

Kasumi: Yes Ranma, the Manager and I did plenty of work keeping the front yard clean and well maintained today.

Kyoko: Oh yes and you should be careful by placing such large objects like this nearby Soichiro's dog house.

Ranma: Oh don't worry Manager; Soichiro is just fine, see? And yeah I will put this thing away but still I just thought I show this to you guys before I go. 

(Later on that night as most of the adults at Maison Ikkoku are now at the Chachamaru bar, Genma was hanging up a picture of Ranma and that severed Mecha head on the wall here.)

Mitsuo: So this lean muscular prettyboy is your boy there Genma?

Genma: Yep, he managed to take that walking pile of junk unarmed and single-handed, of course all the years I have spent training him is the reason why he could do such a thing.

Toshizo: So Genma if you were the one who had to take down a big robot suit by yourself you could smash it up like what your son did?

Genma: Uh… Yeah! Sure I could! Heh heh…

(Meanwhile nearby)

Mr. Chachamaru: While patrons have posted pictures on the wall here before, I must say that a picture of someone standing next to a robot's head is a new one.

Soun: Ah yes well its not the first time that boy has shown incredible feats of strength.

Mr. Chachamaru: Oh yes you people must be the new tenants at the Maison Ikkoku, I am known as the Master of the Chachamaru but you can call me Mr. Chachamaru.

Soun: Greetings I am Soun Tendo, (as he is now pointing to a nearby table) this is my eldest daughter Kasumi Tendo and this young lady here is the new manager of Maison Ikkoku Kyoko Otonashi, and that… gentleman over there is Genma Saotome.

Mr. Chachamaru: Ah good evening ladies I have much about you two ladies especially you Ms. Otonashi it's a pleasure to meet you both.

Kyoko: Oh yes and it is a pleasure to meet you as well Mr. Chachamaru, wouldn't you agree Kasumi?

Kasumi: Oh yes, yes I would.

(Now Soun Tendo and Mr. Chachamaru are noticing that they are getting strange looks from Hanae and Akemi…)

Mr. Chachamaru: Akemi? Mrs. Ichinose? Is there a problem?

Hanae: No its not necessarily a problem but…

Akemi: We seem to have noticed on how you and Mr. Tendo here do look an awful lot like each other.

Kasumi: Hm? Now that you mention it you do considerably resemble my father Mr. Chachamaru.

Hanae: I mean sure Soun's hair is longer but still there is a decent resemblance here not to mention on how you both really sound really similar.

Soun: Hmmm… Well I'll be I suppose I do see a bit of a resemblance here.

Mr. Chachamaru: Indeed, though I especially noticed how similar our voices sound as well.

(Moments later as Godai is sitting at the table he is in as he notices Kyoko talking and laughing with Kasumi who is next to her on her left. Kasumi was starting to look a little red in the face as she has already had a few drinks but Kyoko is still appearing to be quite sober. Godai is wanting to get closer to Kyoko but there are two certain other individuals in the way namely Yotsuya and especially Kentaro whom is right next to Kyoko on the right side and just as Yotsuya was about to put his arm around Kyoko.)

Kentaro: And what do you think you're doing?

Yotsuya: It appears your rather lacking in manners young Kentaro.

Kentaro: Am not! I'll have you know I can be quite the gentleman thank you very much. Besides its very rude for a man to try to put his arm around another man's woman and the manager is with me.

Kyoko: Oh my you're a rather bold little man aren't you?

Kentaro: Oh you got that that right Manager but I'll gladly be sweet around you of course. Anyways Yotsuya I haven't put my arm around Akemi so you should try to give me the same type of respect here. 

Mitsuo: Oh you don't have to worry about that kid.

Toshizo: After all it's not like Yotsuya had all that much of a chance with Akemi to begin with huh?

Akemi: Heh heh oh yeah…

Yotsuya: Oh really gentlemen and I suppose you both are more successful at this line of work?

Mitsuo: Low blow Yotsuya, that's a real low blow.

Toshizo: Yeah watch what you say here Yotsuya there is a kid present… Oh great where did I put my cigarettes…

Soun: Eh yes speaking of concern over children, Mrs. Ichinose?

Hanae: Oh you don't need to be so formal with me Soun, you can just call me Hanae.

Soun: Yes well I must ask why is your son here? After all while this place does have a rather friendly atmosphere bars are normally not a place for children.

Hanae: Oh its okay Soun, as long as Kentaro here doesn't drink any booze here its okay. Now that we have done enough chit-chat its time for me to dance!

(Hanae got out her Japanese Flag-themed Fan and she definitely danced, course she wasn't the only one dancing away that night as well. However later on that night as it looks like it was time to go Kasumi whom is a little bit tipsy and Kentaro were both asleep and were cuddling with Kyoko.) 

Hanae: Alright Manager I'll be taking this little tyke here with me.

Kyoko: Okay then Mrs. Ichinose and I might as well be the one to try to take sleeping beauty here home.

Akemi: Heh this reminds me of the time that some lady was here a while ago was totally hitting on me, course she was drunk out of her mind of course which why she was kind of kinky.

Yotsuya: Ah yes and what a glorious night that was.

Akemi: I should've figured you would say something like that.

(As the tenants in the bar are leaving… )

Godai (thinking): *sigh* This the first time I am in the Chachamaru with Kyoko and I barely did anything all night. Apparently my shyness has really got the best of me this time. But maybe I shouldn't feel so down about this I mean sure this is the first time that I am here with Kyoko this won't be the only time. Yeah I still have a chance; at least I hope I do…

THE END

Godai: Well folks while I only had a few lines this episode I get to be the main character on the next episode of Takahashi Trifecta as I am now studying for my College Entrance Exams. Lucky for me some of the folks at Maison Ikkoku are willing to be a little more helpful to me as I am trying to study, unfortunately lets just say not everyone is all that willing to be helpful.

Akemi: Like you have any chance in passing your exams?

Kyoko: Oh now now Akemi we should try to encourage Godai to do his best.

Kasumi: Yes after all poor Mr. Godai here must be feeling so stressful, fortunately I know of a good chiropractor that can help Godai with his tension.

Godai: So the 4th episode of Takahashi Trifecta is…

"Godai's studying for the College Entrance Exam. Will he be overcome by stress?"

Godai: So good bye everyone!

Kyoko & Kasumi: Bye bye!


	4. Episode 4: Godai's studying for the College Entrance Exam. Will he be overcome by stress?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I got episode 4 released starring with Godai's efforts in trying to pass his College Entrance Exam and things are a bit more fortunate for him than what happened in the original Maison Ikkoku series. Oh yes and today's latest introduced character is of course Dr. Tofu from Ranma 1/2. (Though the next episode will have a few fairly small intros of a few more characters as well).

Takahashi Trifecta Episode 4: Godai's studying for the College Entrance Exam. Will he be overcome by stress?

(One Morning as Kyoko Otonashi, Kasumi Tendo and Mark Onsen are at the front hall as a rather drowsy looking Godai is walking down the stairs and into the front hall.)

Godai: Morning Manager, morning Kasumi, morning Mr. Onsen.

Mark: Morning Godai…

Kasumi: Oh my…

Kyoko: Godai are you okay?

Godai: What? Oh… *yawn* I haven't slept as much as I should have last night…

Kyoko: Why is that?

Godai: Oh nothing… It's because I dread of what will be happening today. 

Mark: Let me guess got another College Entrance Exam you will need to study for?

Godai: Yep, and I already got a head start on stressing over whether if I'm going to fail… again…

Mark: Ah hang in there kid, you still have your own life ahead of you.

Godai: Yeah thanks Mr. Onsen.

Kyoko: Oh Godai you really shouldn't let this situation get to you so much.

Kasumi: Indeed, stress-induced sleep deprivation is very unhealthy.

Godai: I know, I know but there really isn't much else I can do at this point. Anyways I should be getting to my studies now, see you all later.

(As Godai has left the building)

Kyoko: Oh Mr. Onsen I do hope that Godai will be feeling okay…

Mark: Now look you two, I understand why you're worried but Godai is a trooper. He does seem to be quite a mess now but even if he does fail he knows he will just simply have to try again. Now with that said I too have to go to school to do my job. See you later ladies…

Kyoko: Farewell Mr. Onsen and I do hope that you are right…

(As Mr. Onsen has also left the building)

Kasumi: Say Manager I have an idea.

Kyoko: Oh? What is it Kasumi?

Kasumi: How about a little while later we make a little something for Godai that might be able to help settle down his nerves.

Kyoko: That sounds like a fine idea Kasumi.

Kasumi: Thank you

(Meanwhile later on that day in the afternoon when Ranma, Akane and Nabiki are arriving back home from school in which Kyoko and Kasumi are at the front door cleaning nearby.)

Kyoko & Kasumi: Good afternoon Children

Akane: Good afternoon Kasumi and the Manager.

Nabiki: Hey

Ranma: Hey

Kyoko: Now you three before you go inside I would like to tell you that Godai will be really busy studying for an upcoming College Entrance Exam so please do be careful and try to not to bother him.

Akane: Alright Manager, I understand.

Nabiki: I really don't see why we need to even bother in being careful, I mean from what I've been told it's not like he has any chance in actually passing.

Akane: Nabiki! Can you actually show any compassion for once?!

Nabiki: Heh I just call them like I see them, right Ranma?

Ranma: I am so not going to say anything.

Nabiki: Not going to say anything about how much of a loser that Ronin is, since when? Oh let me guess your precious Ucchan made you promise that you won't pick on Godai too much?

Ranma: Yeah…

Akane: Heh well that's another good thing about Ukyo at least somebody could manage to get through that thick head of yours.

Ranma: Yeah well here is the thing Akane, she uses things such as words rather than angry yells and fists, among other blunt objects.

Nabiki: That and Ukyo does have more of a body to appeal to your animal instincts.

Ranma: True, Ucchan is definitely sexier… uh what I mean is yes my beloved Ucchan is quite a vision of loveliness but that is beside the point.

Akane: Right… Ranma you are such a pervert.

Ranma: Am not!

Nabiki: Yeah if he was he would've tried something on me.

Akane: Just because he has some standards doesn't change the fact that he is a pervert.

Ranma: Oh yes Akane because apparently your definition of a pervert is someone who actually willing to really touch another person.

Akane: That is so not true!

Kyoko: Oh dear are these 3 always like that?

Kasumi: They certainly can be, at times like this I normally just go back inside. Shall we?

Kyoko: Oh yes lets…

(And they went back inside though moments later; Godai is seen walking into the front hall from the front door.)

Kyoko: Oh good afternoon, Godai…

Godai: Oh… hey there Manager…

Kyoko: Oh dear you are looking a little worn out there Godai…

Godai: Who me? Eh yeah I was… a little startled… yeah… from when I noticed that those 3 are still bickering outside.

Kyoko: I noticed, though I hope that you are not so worried about your upcoming College Entrance Exam.

Godai (as he says this with a big smile but his left eye is twitching): Oh Manager you don't need to worry about me, I'm feeling just fine… I'm not worried about that Exam at all…

Kyoko (slightly creeped out by this): Oh eh… Sure Godai of course you are but… eh Kasumi?

Kasumi (now in the Front Hall as she was in Kyoko's Room): Yes?

Kyoko: Would you be a dear and get some of the tea that we made for Godai?

Kasumi: Oh yes of course…

Godai: Hmm?

(As Kasumi went back inside Kyoko's room she brought out a teapot with a glass)

Kyoko: Here you go

Godai: Eh thanks Manager…

Kyoko: Your welcome, Kasumi and I made it for you to hopefully calm down your nerves while you try to study for your test.

Godai: Thanks you two, I think I am starting to feel a little better.

Kyoko: Your welcome Godai, and we will try to make sure that you will not get any distractions while you prepare for your exam.

Akemi (while wearing her negligee outfit): Say what's going on you three?

Godai (highly flustered): Eh?!

Kyoko: Akemi! Godai you go inside… (and as he does) As for you Akemi, you really shouldn't walk around like this. Especially since Godai needs to study for his upcoming exam.

Akemi: Oh please like that pathetic Ronin would ever amount to anything.

Kyoko: Akemi you really should have more faith in Godai.

Kasumi: Yes after all the Manager and I are certain that he is working very hard at his studying.

(as Hanae Ichinose and Yotsuya walked in)

Hanae: Hey what's going on here?

Akemi: These two prudes were nagging at me for walking around like this because "we wouldn't want to distract poor Godai" since he is studying for his next college entrance exam.

Kyoko: Yes well you see Akemi you really shouldn't be walking around like this anyways. I mean there are children here for goodness sake.

Akemi: Yeah well there were children here before you and the Tendos and the Saotomes shown up, I mean yeah it was one kid but still.

Kyoko: That doesn't justify anything; I mean if you are going to walk around wearing something like that then at least put a bra on.

Akemi: Let's just say I am a firm believer in the old phrase "if you got it, flaunt it!" and I have a body to flaunt and yet so do you two. In fact I think a better question is why aren't you two flaunting it like me huh? Oh wait I forgot you two are way too prudent and goody goody for such a thing huh?

Kyoko: I most certainly would not do such a thing!

Hanae: Hey Akemi is there any reason why you seem to really want to see the Manager and Kasumi topless in negligees hmm?

(As Kyoko and Kasumi appear to be quite shocked as Kasumi has a slightly flustered look on her face while looking at Kyoko.)

Yotsuya: Oh yes an excellent question Mrs. Ichinose, an excellent question indeed.

Akemi: Ha ha, very funny Ichinose, very funny…

Hanae: Heh thanks I try…

Kyoko: Alright everyone lets get out of here so Godai can focus on his work here.

(A short while later Kentaro was busy playing at the 2nd floor hall and being really noisy in the process, leaving a severely agitated Godai in his room trying to concentrate despite all the noise that Kentaro is making.)

Godai (thinking): Grrrr… Why that obnoxious little brat! He is probably doing this to bug me on purpose! Why I ought to knock that little runt upside the head!

(Then Godai is picturing what would happen if he did walk out of his room and whacked Kentaro upside the head.)

Godai: Now look you little brat I have a big exam to study so stay out of the 2nd floor you rotten little twerp or I'll beat you up some more you got that?!

Kentaro: *sniffles* WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

(Then Ranma immediately shows up to try to comfort Kentaro)

Ranma: Hey what's the matter little buddy?

Kentaro: *sniff* That big jerk Godai was hitting me! And it was just because I was playing out in the hall here and… *sniff* and… he said that if I didn't get out now he would beat me up some more!

Ranma (while giving Godai quite a glare): Oh really?

Kentaro: Uh huh…

Godai (with a VERY terrified look on his face): Eep…

Ranma (while cracking his knuckles as his left eye is twitching): Say little buddy I am going to give you a little biology lesson, namely how durable the human skull can be.

Kentaro: Cool

(Now as Godai is done picturing that little scenario he is now looking even more stressful than he was before.)

Godai (thinking): Oh man oh man oh man oh man oh man! What am I going to do?! If I even yell at that brat let alone hit him that his violent tempered surrogate bro is going to smash me into a bloody pulp! Now I know I can't smack that little brat now… (Now he has an epiphany) As well as I shouldn't, trying to settle these matters more peacefully would be the more mature thing to do. *sigh* And yet I have a feeling that if I ask him nicely he'll just brush me off.

(Meanwhile out in the 2nd floor hall as Kentaro was still playing around he was being approached by Akane.)

Akane: Say Kentaro?

Kentaro: Yeah Akane?

Akane: Mr. Godai is studying in his room nearby so could you please quiet it down?

Kentaro: Do I have to?

Akane: Yes but tell you what, I think I last saw your bro outside doing some training, want to go watch?

Kentaro: Sure

(As they went downstairs meanwhile in Godai's room)

Godai (thinking): Oh Akane you are a life-saver! (Then he starts hearing a knock on his door) Hmm? Eh come in…

Genma: Hey there Godai

Godai: Oh uh… Hello there Mr. Saotome.

Genma: Ah still hitting those books huh? Well Godai, I'll let you know that some of us here at Maison Ikkoku are taking bets on whether you would pass your exam or not. And I will let you know now that I am rooting for you.

Godai: Oh uh… thanks Mr. Saotome.

Genma: Your welcome but I didn't come here just for that in fact I brought in a certain someone to help you.

Godai: Really? Who?

Yotsuya (right behind Godai): Hello

Godai: AH! Uh… Mr. Yotsuya? You are going to help me?

Yotsuya: Correct

Genma: Yep, Yotsuya, Akemi, Hanae and I are making bets on whether if you succeed at the exam or not. And while the ladies did bet against you, Yotsuya and I are betting on you Godai.

Godai: Eh thank you Yotsuya…

Yotsuya: I have my reasons young Godai, after all this surprise act of benevolence can be potentially profitable in a way. So shall we begin our tutoring session?

Godai: I see, okay then but Mr. Saotome? If you don't mind me asking but what are you going to be doing here?

Genma: Who, me? Well I will be trying to make sure that nobody bothers you two while you study, alright?

Godai: Oh alright then…

(And Yotsuya is aiding Godai in his studies and at first it seems to be going really well for a little while until they start to hear some moaning come from one of the next door rooms.)

Akemi: Aah… Oh yes… ah… ohh…

(Needless to say this got Yotsuya and Godai's attention in which they are now looking at the right wall in Godai's room as Akemi continues to moan in pleasure.)

Genma: Uh guys? Guys? Snap out of it! Ah man what am I going to do? I know…

(Then as Genma walks over to being in front of Akemi's door)

Genma: Say uh Akemi? What are you doing there?

Akemi: What can't a girl do some stretching once in a while? It can really help relieve tension you know.

Genma: Yes well could you be a little less loud please? I mean I have done plenty of stretching before and I certainly don't sound like that.

Akemi: Oh I'm not too loud besides I do need to relieve some of that tension that I am feeling, if only I can get any help there.

Kasumi: Oh hello Mr. Saotome, is something the matter?

Genma: Oh uh Hello there Kasumi, oh I was just telling Akemi to please keep it quiet in her room as Godai is studying at his room next door.

Kasumi: *sigh* Miss Akemi the Manager and I have already told you to please not bother Godai while he is studying alright?

Akemi: Alright, alright I heard you… *under her breath* Tch, Manager's Pet…

Kasumi (as she is entering Godai's room): Good afternoon Godai

Godai: Oh hi there Kasumi…

Kasumi: Gentlemen may I please speak with Mr. Godai privately? It will only be for a short while…

(All 3 of them looked slightly surprised by that question)

Genma: Eh… sure…

Yotsuya: Very well then…

(As Genma and Yotsuya have left the room)

Godai: Oh is that some more of the Tea that you and the Manager gave me earlier?

Kasumi: Oh yes the Manager sent me up here to give you some of this Tea, would you like to pour you some Tea?

Godai: Yes please

(Then as she pours the tea into Godai's cup, he is looking at Kasumi slightly leaning over to pour the tea into his cup in which he noticed a certain something about her. Namely the slight bit of cleavage on Kasumi's dress.)

Godai (thinking): Ah man I really shouldn't be looking at Kasumi like this after all I really need to focus on the Manager! But then again she is with the Manager and maybe the three of us… No! I must not be thinking that! Ah geez I already have a nose bleed, better rub it off before she notices.

Kasumi: There you go Godai… Hmm? Is something the matter?

Godai: Oh uh… No… uh… nothing's wrong… (as he is trying to wipe his slightly stained hand on the floor behind him) But say uh Kasumi there is a question I have been thinking about asking you.

Kasumi: Oh uh… what is it?

Godai: Well you see as you know I am studying for my big College Entrance Exam and well I am aware that you are about my age so I'm wondering are you trying to get into College.

Kasumi: To be honest Godai I don't think I will ever do such a thing.

Godai: Why not? I mean I'm sure you know that trying to graduate from College is very important in trying to get a good career, especially in Japan.

Kasumi: Yes but lets just say I would strongly prefer to stay with my family and support them with all the cooking and the cleaning that I do. To be quite honest I am perfectly content with the role in my family.

Godai: Yeah I do kind of envy you Kasumi, since you don't have to worry about doing these Entrance Exams. But then again I don't think I can follow in your footsteps, I mean I am no where near as qualified for such a job as you are.

Kasumi: Hmm? Qualified?

Godai: Uh now don't get me wrong Kasumi, I am NOT one of those "Women should stay in the Kitchen" kind of guys honest! But you see before I moved here into Maison Ikkoku I use to live in Hokkaido with my parents whom are trying to run a Restaurant. I of course had to help around with chores especially with the Restaurant but I was never any good at it. I hope you understand what I mean here…

Kasumi: Oh yes I suppose so, though Godai there were a couple of other reasons why I am here to see you. Not only did the Manager sent me to deliver this Tea to you she told me that she hopes that you are doing well with your studies. She would come up herself but she is busy downstairs doing some paperwork.

Godai: I see, well that is good to hear…

Kasumi: Oh yes and one last thing Godai, I came here to also offer you a little something…

Godai: Oh?

Kasumi: Yes namely a chance to get a good massage.

Godai (slightly flustered): Really?

Yotsuya: Fascinating

Godai & Kasumi: AH!

Godai: Yotsuya what are you doing here?

Yotsuya: I couldn't help but find Ms. Kasumi's offer to be rather fascinating.

Kasumi: Really? So you are familiar with a man by the name of Dr. Tofu?

Godai & Yotsuya: Dr. Tofu?

Kasumi: Oh yes he happens to be a good friend of my family and he is a Chiropractor whom is very good at helping relieving people of their tension. But not only is he good at helping you with any physical tension but he is a kind man whom can help you with any emotional tension you are feeling as well.

Godai: I see… Well I appreciate the offer Kasumi and I am sure this Dr. Tofu is a credit to his profession but I am really not sure if I have the time to be doing such a thing.

Yotsuya: Nonsense Godai, as your tutor I would wholeheartedly recommend this visit.

Godai: Yea but what about my Exam? I mean it won't be long until we are in the evening hours.

Yotsuya: Now Godai is tomorrow the day of your exam?

Godai: Well no, actually it's a few days away.

Yotsuya: Yes well it will do you some good to try to get some relief for your tension, after all stress is a severe detriment to the pursuit of knowledge. So if anything your upcoming exam is even more of a reason for this visit. Besides I should be speaking with Genma about what we can do about our next tutoring session.

Godai: Well I suppose when you put it that way I suppose it would be a good idea, thanks Kasumi.

Kasumi: Your welcome, Godai, I will go call him right away.

(Moments later as Godai is heading out Hanae noticed him on his way out.)

Hanae: You heading out Godai?

Godai: Yeah

Hanae: That's weird I've been told that you were busy with studying for some upcoming College Entrance Exam I kind of figured that you would still be in your room studying.

Godai: Well for your information Kasumi recommended that I visit Dr. Tofu the Chiropractor and I am going to go visit him now so he can help me with my tension problems.

Hanae: I see…

Godai: Yeah but at least Yotsuya will be my tutor when I will continue my studies later.

Hanae: Oh really? Are you sure that is a good idea Godai?

Godai: What do you mean by that? You don't think he is qualified?

Hanae: Oh no, it's certainly not that, but what I do mean is that how do you know he won't use this leverage in case if he wanted to get something from you, especially if you did manage to get into college thanks to his tutoring?

Godai: What do you mean by that?

Hanae: Oh I think you know exactly what I meant by that but hey I understand after all you do need all the help you can get but I hope you realize what you might be getting yourself into if you know what I mean.

Godai: Yeah… what I mean is that I should be going now…

Hanae: Alright I understand, see you later Godai.

Godai (thinking as he is walking): Mrs. Ichinose does have a point there about Yotsuya I mean he did say that a "surprise act of benevolence" like this can be beneficial. Wait a minute, why am I listening to her? I mean according to Mr. Saotome she and Akemi were the ones who are betting against me so it's obvious that she is only doing this just to play mind games with me. I mean granted that doesn't make her point about Yotsuya less true but even if it is true I would have to take that chance anyways. But… oh man I am thinking about this too much! I really should just see the doctor.

(A little while later as Godai is entering Dr. Tofu's office)

Dr. Tofu: Oh hello there my name is Dr. Tofu Ono; you must be the young man by the name of Yusaku Godai right?

Godai: So you are Dr. Tofu, I've heard about you from Akane and Kasumi.

Dr. Tofu: I see, Kasumi told me on the phone that you were saying that you have been feeling very tense lately.

Godai: Yeah, I have been studying for a College Entrance Exam that I will be taking in a few days.

Dr. Tofu: Oh yes an aspiring college student fearing over the Entrance Exams trust me Godai you're not the first patient I have had who told me a story like that.

Godai: Oh that's no surprise Dr. Tofu

Dr. Tofu: Ah yes well then shall we begin the treatment?

Godai: Alright

(Then as Godai is relaxing face down on the mat as Dr. Tofu begins his Chiropractic work.)

Dr. Tofu: So Godai while I am sure that you're telling the truth about your College Entrance Exams but I have a feeling that it's not the only thing you are worrying about.

Godai: Yeah… I was originally hoping to get into college just so I can have a successful life but then after I met the new Manager of Maison Ikkoku I hope that one day I will be able to give her a stable life together. 

Dr. Tofu: I see…

Godai: Ah yeah I remember when Akane told me that my feelings for the Manager kind of remind her of how you feel about her older sister Kasumi.

Dr. Tofu: Ka…Kasumi?!

Godai: Yeah is there a problem Dr. Tofu? Why are you stopping?

Dr. Tofu: Oh uh it's nothing… nothing…

Godai: Well anyways that Akane really is a sweet girl whom is apparently quite the romantic, a shame she seems to think of that nice boy Ryouga as a good friend.

Dr. Tofu: Ah yes I do agree that she is a sweet girl, granted one with rather violent tendencies but still… Oh yes and to be honest I think that the problem with Akane and that boy Ryouga is that she has a problem letting go of her crush on me.

Godai: Akane has a crush on you?

Dr. Tofu: Yep, she has had a cute little crush on me for some time now but she is kind of shy about it. In fact she probably doesn't even know that I am aware of that fact but as we both know that yes I do have feelings for her older sister Kasumi. But I am aware that she sometimes tries to see if she can help me with my shyness around Kasumi. Akane really does care about Ryouga but I think she might be having a problem letting me go if you know what I mean.

Godai: I see…

Dr. Tofu: Yes but it might be for the best that you don't tell Akane and Ryouga about that little theory of mine.

Godai: Yeah I see what you mean there…

Dr. Tofu: So Godai, tell me how long have you known the Manager of the Maison Ikkoku?

Godai: Well I admit it hasn't been that long; in fact I first met her since she became the new Manager about over a week ago. I know its way too soon to for there to be anything serious between us but I would like to get to know her more.

Dr. Tofu: I understand what you mean there, I have known Kasumi for some time now but I do admit that it hasn't been any easier for me to properly express myself to her.

Godai: Really?

Dr. Tofu: Oh yes… but don't worry just because I have been having my problems in love doesn't necessarily mean that you will.

Godai: I… appreciate your kind words Dr. I do but I am still uncertain about any future I have with the Manager.

Dr. Tofu: Oh come on now Godai you really shouldn't be so hard on yourself but we change the subject if you like.

Godai: Okay I suppose that will be for the best…

(Meanwhile back at the Maison Ikkoku, Genma was knocking at the Tendo Room's door)

Soun: Come in

Genma: Hey there Soun

Soun: Ah good evening Genma any particular reason why you are paying me a visit?

Genma: Well sort of though a certain someone else wanted to speak with you.

Soun: Hmm?

Yotsuya (right behind Soun): Good evening Soun Tendo

Soun: AH! How in the… Oh uh yes uh good evening Mr. Yotsuya, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?

Yotsuya: First of all we should continue this conversation at a certain other room

(And moments later as they are now in the attic in the building.)

Yotsuya: Now then, Soun as you may have already knew that even as we speak young Godai is at his appointment with Dr. Tofu.

Soun: Oh yes I believe that Kasumi told me that she arranged Godai's appointment with Dr. Tofu, she told me that it was to help Godai with his tension problems with his upcoming Entrance Exam. She told me that shortly after I got back home from the Dojo.

Yotsuya: Yes well before Godai went on his appointment, Genma and I was at his room to aid Godai in his studies.

Soun: Aiding in his studies?

Genma: Well Yotsuya is doing most of the actual aiding I was just there to stand guard in case incase if anyone tried something.

Soun: Yes and I fear that it was necessary as we believe that Akemi has attempted to sabotage our noble efforts for young Godai.

Soun: Sabotage? Now why would anyone want to deliberately sabotage poor Godai's efforts in studying?

Genma: Well you see Soun my new buddies and I were holding bets on whether if Godai will succeed at his College Entrance Exam or not, Akemi and Hanae betted that he would fail why Yotsuya and I would bet that Godai would pass.

Soun: I see well this does explain certain things, though I hope that Mrs. Ichinose is not going to try to sabotage Godai's efforts in studying.

Genma: Good point, I didn't think of that…

Yotsuya: Yes that is quite a possibility; the old gal does have a good sense of subtlety compared to Akemi, granted not to my level but still.

Soun: Yes but what can we do to try to prevent any more of these attempts at sabotage?

Yotsuya: Oh I do have some ideas but first before we begin any suggestions I have something I wish to show you both such as this marble.

Soun: Marble? Mr. Yotsuya what does a Marble have to do with anything?

Yotsuya: Oh a Marble can always be useful Soun especially in times like… this.

(Yotsuya then quickly threw that marble until it was right nearby where Nabiki was hiding in which was close enough to startle her and reveal her location.)

Nabiki: Ah!

Yotsuya: As you can see it can be quite useful in finding lost children.

Soun: Nabiki what are you doing here?

Nabiki: I was only trying to find out where you where father as any concerned daughter would.

Soun: Yes well you could've simply asked the Manager and or your elder sister Kasumi about my whereabouts and they could've told that we are not to be disturbed.

Nabiki: Oh yes… it must've slipped my mind.

Soun: Yes well please stay in our family's room Nabiki and we will discuss about this later…

Nabiki: Yes father

(And as Nabiki went back downstairs)

Yotsuya: As I was saying gentlemen, apparently it is rather necessary that Godai's future studying sessions will take place in different locations.

Soun: True but the question is… where?

Yotsuya: Actually Soun one of the first ideas I came up with is your Dojo.

Genma: Yeah we figured it might be a good spot for Godai to do some studying at, granted it would have to be later on that day but still so we were wondering if you would be okay with that.

Soun: Oh I am okay with that though I do hope that nobody will try to make any more attempts at sabotaging Godai's study sessions.

Genma: True… Hey why not try somewhere nearby Dr. Tofu's office? I'm sure he won't mind…

Soun: That does make sense…

Yotsuya: Yes but it is most likely unnecessary to think of plenty of alternate locations for his study sessions as Godai's College Entrance Exams are only a few days away. Nevertheless so it is settled then Godai's next studying session will occur at Soun's dojo tomorrow. Agreed?

Soun & Genma: Agreed

Yotsuya: Splendid, but I suppose I have had enough benevolence for one day, shall we begin our daily alcoholism Genma?

Genma: Sure!

Yotsuya: Will you be joining us Soun?

Soun: Well… I suppose… but of course not to the extent of you gentlemen I can assure you.

(Meanwhile back at Dr. Tofu's clinic as Godai's session with Dr. Tofu is about done.)

Dr. Tofu: And we are about finished for today, tell me Godai how are you feeling?

Godai: better, my body feels a lot more relaxed now, thanks Dr. Tofu.

Dr. Tofu: No problem, I'm just doing my duty.

Godai: Yeah but please Dr. Tofu tell me the truth do you think I have any chances in succeeding?

Dr. Tofu: Sure, remember when I said that I have had patients whom have similar problem with trying to get into college? Well most of them managed to get into college even those whom didn't succeed the entrance exam the first time around.

Godai: Well thanks for the vote of confidence Dr. Tofu but actually I was referring to my chances with the Manager.

Dr. Tofu: Oh… Well to be honest I am not sure what to say here… Oh its not that I think you're going to fail Godai! It's just that well… I am not exactly successful when it comes to that so I am not sure if I am the best person to ask. I hope you understand…

Godai: Oh I do… Wait a minute I just realized something, I know I don't have all that much on me but what is my bill for this session Doc?

Dr. Tofu: Oh you don't need to worry about that it's already been taken care of by an anonymous Good Samaritan.

Godai: Really?

Dr. Tofu: Yep

Godai: Interesting, well I should be going now good night Dr. Tofu, and thanks for everything.

Dr. Tofu: Your welcome, Godai hope to see you again soon.

Godai: Same here see you later.

(And Godai went back home at Maison Ikkoku for the night, and for the next few days he did continue his study sessions at different locations in which Yotsuya, Genma and Soun did try to help him in their own ways in which even others such as Kyoko, Kasumi, Akane and Mr. Onsen chipped in. While those such as Akemi tried to figure out how to sabotage Godai's study sessions while those such as Ranma and Kentaro stay out of this issue altogether just so they won't get in trouble. Will these study sessions pay off? Well sorry for the cliff hanger but you will just have to wait until the next episode.)

THE END

Genma: On the next episode of Takahashi Trifecta we take a look back at the Martial Arts Training Journey that I took my son in well to be more precise the trip to the Jusenkyo Cursed Springs that had some surprises for the two of us.

Ranma: Yeah it's only surprising to anyone who is watching this and has never heard of the show that I star in.

Genma: Heh you can be surprised on there are viewers who can actually say that, I mean not a lot but still…

Godai: Oh hey guys

Genma: Oh uh hey there Godai…

Ranma: You're late Ronin. (As he gets whacked upside the head by Genma) OW!

Genma: Don't mind that no-good punk son of mine there Godai.

Godai: Eh heh heh… Anyways on the next episode I get to take my test and I find out whether if I actually pass or not. So the next episode of Takahashi Trifecta is…

"Curse of the Saotomes, Godai's Good Fortune?"

Ranma: Dad why do we keep doing these previews like this? I mean can we just get a narrator to do these things?

Genma: Oh now now son it's not so bad besides it could've been worse I mean at least we are not doing random morals at the end of an episode.

Ranma: Hmm… Good point…

Godai: Uh guys?

Genma: Oh right.... *ahem*

Genma & Godai: See you soon everyone!

Ranma: Yeah see ya…


	5. Episode 5: The Curse of the Saotomes, Godai's Good Fortune?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The latest characters whom get introduced here are the Jusenkyo Springs Guide, Tatewaki Kuno and Shuutaro Mendo the first two from Ranma 1/2 and the third from Urusei Yatsura. This episode will be giving a fairly good amount of exposition in which the next episode will lets just say be doing that even more so. So until next time folks in which this series will soon go into a somewhat more dramatic turn lets just say.

Takahashi Trifecta Episode 5: The Curse of the Saotomes, Godai's Good Fortune?

(One Night in the Saotome Room as Ranma was carrying his slightly "tipsy" father home and is taking him to their room.)

Genma: Ahahahahahaha! Oh what a night huh Ranma?

Ranma (while gritting his teeth): Dad for the last time, do try to keep your voice down most of the folks downstairs are trying to sleep.

Genma: Oh Ranma you never were any fun now are you?

Ranma: Oh I can be fun why there are some types of fun that I love to do at night such as the various kinds of fun I can have with my beloved Ucchan, or even getting to play with my little buddy Kentaro. Babysitting my overweight obnoxiously loud-mouthed drunkard father is not one of my ideas of fun.

Genma: Ah that's the problem with you teenagers as soon as you start getting hormones you want to keep your distance from your family. But I know you're just simply in your "rebellious stage" in your life.

Ranma: Oh trust me old man hormones are not the only reason why I am in my "rebellious stage" regarding you.

Yotsuya (right behind Ranma): Oh really?

Ranma: AH! HOW DID YOU…

Genma: Now who's being too loud…?

Ranma (with a slight twitch in his eye): Anyways what are you doing here? I mean don't you have a Ronin to pester?

Yotsuya: Oh you mean young Godai? He went to sleep for the night nearly a couple of hours ago; he was strongly advised to get plenty of sleep before his next College Entrance Exam.

Genma: Ah yeah that's going to be coming up real soon huh? You know Ranma there is a pretty good chance that you won't be calling Godai a Ronin anymore.

Ranma: I doubt it…

Genma: Oh I don't know I'm sure he'll do better in school than you.

(As Ranma's eye is twitching even more and glaring at Genma)

Yotsuya: Indeed though may I offer you a drink?

Ranma: Oh don't you dare, I mean isn't it obvious that my old man is hammered enough already?

Genma: Oh please Ranma there have been plenty of nights where I have been way drunker than this, you of all people would know.

Ranma (gritting his teeth): True…

Yotsuya: Oh I understand your concern young Ranma, but I can assure you its unnecessary as the only drink I have to offer is some nice cold mountain spring water. I can assure you Genma that it can bring out your beastly side, but not too worry Ranma I know that you wouldn't want any. After all such a beverage has a tendency to bring out your more feminine side young Ranma…

Ranma: Feminine Side? What are you…

(Then both Ranma and Genma have a rather shocked look on their face.)

Yotsuya (with a rather smug smile on his face): Problem?

Genma: Eh… No… No of course not…

Ranma: Yeah… Its getting late we should be going to sleep for the night.

Genma: Yeah… *yawn* For once I agree; besides I've done enough drinking for one night… Good night Yotsuya…

Yotsuya: Very well then goodnight Gentlemen…

(Meanwhile at the next morning Genma asked Soun that the Saotomes and the Tendos will be having a little meeting upstairs in the attic.)

Soun: Alright Genma we are all here and accounted for, so why are we all gathered here?

Genma: Well you see it happened last night when Ranma was carrying me home from the Chachamaru.

Soun: Oh yes I do recall a few loud noises coming from your room while my family and I were sleeping.

Ranma: Yeah I know anyways my old man here was having a chat with that freak Yotsuya and he is totally on to our little "secret" from Jusenkyo.

Soun: What? But… But how?

Nabiki: Don't you think your being a little too paranoid here?

Ranma: No I'm not, that freak was offering my old man a glass of cold mountain spring water saying it would bring out his beastly side. He also said that he didn't want to give me any of that water since he thinks it would bring out my "feminine" side. Let's just say that seems a little too coincidental to me.

Akane: That is weird… But if Mr. Yotsuya does know about your secret why is he trying to imply that he knows about it now?

Kasumi: Indeed that is a very good question…

Ranma: Isn't it obvious? That freak probably wants to use that as blackmail, I noticed that smug look on his face when he was starting to freak us out.

Soun: Now Ranma lets not start jumping to conclusions here, it's too soon to tell what kind of motive Yotsuya has, that is if he even has one.

Genma: Yeah besides the guy is one of my drinking buddies why would he want to do anything bad to me?

Ranma: Don't be so willing to assume he would exclude you from his schemes.

Soun: I understand Ranma but like I said we shouldn't be jumping to conclusions about this until we know a bit more about this.

Ranma: Yeah if only my old man and I never went to that Jusenkyo Training Ground to begin with then we wouldn't be having this conversation here.

Genma: *sigh* Ranma we have been over this several times! I heard that the Jusenkyo Training Ground was one of the most famous training grounds in China so it would only make sense that we would go there during your Martial Arts Training Journey. After all how was I supposed to know that the place would have those weird cursed springs that we fell into?

Ranma: Yeah well the Guide there told us that plenty of the maps and guidebooks and even the signs at the grounds said that the springs were cursed. Maybe if you could actually read Chinese letters then maybe we wouldn't have been in this mess.

Genma: Like you could read Chinese letters Ranma?

Ranma (gritting his teeth): That's not the point and you know it…

Genma: Anyways I do remember our little visit to the Jusenkyo Training Grounds, I remember it well…

(We are now entering a flashback of when Genma and Ranma have been on a Journey as they have traveled far to a mysterious and ominous looking place known as the Jusenkyo Training Grounds and now these two are at the entrance.)

Ranma (heavy painting): So… are we… finally here?

Genma (heavy panting): Yep…

Ranma: Finally! So let me get this straight as soon as we're done here we can finally go back home?

Genma: Yes Ranma but seriously where is your sense of adventure boy? I mean we are here in one of the most famous martial arts training grounds ever.

Ranma: Famous? More like infamous… Because I am really getting a bad feeling about this place here old man…

Genma: Aren't you getting a little too old to believe in those superstitious ghost stories? If I didn't know any better I think your spirit as a Martial Artist is lacking Ranma…

Ranma: It is not and you know it!

Genma: Oh really? Well then you will get your chance to prove it boy but first you can rest here for a moment while I try to find the guide for this place.

(Moments later we see the Jusenkyo Guide a man dressed in a light brown soldier uniform-like outfit in his office going over the large pile of papers on his desk.)

Jusenkyo Guide: *sigh* I am just simply the guide at the Jusenkyo Springs; it is such a hassle that I must do so much paperwork for the Chinese Government but I must do my job.

Genma (offscreen): Hello there!

Jusenkyo Guide: Hmm?

(Meanwhile outside the Jusenkyo Guide's office)

Genma: Hello is anybody in there?

Jusenkyo Guide: Yes, I am coming out… Nihao I am the Guide here at the Jusenkyo Springs what can I do for you?

Genma: Hey there, the name is Genma Saotome and I brought my son Ranma with me whose waiting back at the entrance and we came here all the way from Japan. I've heard about this place and we came here to do some Martial Arts Training!

Jusenkyo Guide: Oh no! You must not do any training Mr. Saotome!

Genma: What for? Is it because we're foreigners?

Jusenkyo Guide: Oh no not at all I assure you that even if you were Chinese natives I would still warn you not to train here. These springs are very dangerous as they are very much cursed!

Genma: Oh not those superstitious "cursed springs" ghost stories again!

Jusenkyo Guide: Sir I can assure you that the stories about the springs are perfectly true! You and your son will be in great danger if you do anything reckless here!

Genma: *sigh* Well I didn't want to come all the way here for nothing…

Jusenkyo Guide: I understand your disappointment sir but I can assure you that it is for the best. However I will soon have the time to be your guide here in the Jusenkyo Springs.

Genma: Soon have the time? Why not now?

Jusenkyo Guide: *sigh* Well you see I work for Chinese Government as I am guide and caretaker of Jusenkyo Springs and I have a considerable amount of paperwork to do. 

Genma (with a devious grin on his face): I understand good sir, after all you're just a decent man trying to do his job and I know what its like to be a working man. So you go right on ahead and get back to your paperwork and my boy and I will come back later on today so you can give us a good tour of this place. After all if we can't train here then we might as well get to learn some Chinese history as I am sure it will be quite educational.

Jusenkyo Guide: Oh Xie xie Mr. Saotome for being so understanding and yes I will be more than happy to be your guide here at the Jusenkyo Springs. You can come back in about 2 hours and I should be ready to be your guide by then alright?

Genma: So come back in about a couple of hours? Sure I can deal with that, well my boy and I will be seeing you later good sir.

Jusenkyo Guide: Oh yes farewell for now Mr. Saotome I shall be seeing you very soon.

(Meanwhile about an hour later as the Jusenkyo Guide is making some good progress on his paperwork.)

Jusenkyo Guide: Ah yes this paperwork was easier to deal with than I thought, I almost wonder if I overestimated on how much time I need to finish papers. *Now he is looking out of the window* Ah yes it is such a lovely day now that the sun is shining… Hmm? What is that faint noise I hear? Hmmm… *gasp* Oh no!

(Then the guide runs out of his office, in which meanwhile at a couple of nearby springs Ranma and Genma are making their battle stances on top of long bamboo poles in which they are several feet above the ground.)

Genma: Not bad boy but you still think you can take me on?

Ranma: You know it old man I can easily take you down!

Genma: Oh yeah… *as he notices the Guide running towards them* Huh? 

Jusenkyo Guide: Aiyah! Mr. Saotome what are you and that boy doing up there?!

Genma: Oh hello again…

Ranma: Say Old Man who's the guy in the brown soldier outfit?

Genma: Oh yeah, Ranma this is the Guide of the Jusenkyo Training Grounds, Mr. Guide this is my son Ranma.

Jusenkyo Guide: Oh it is a pleasure to meet you young Mr. Saotome.

Ranma: Yeah… Likewise…

Jusenkyo Guide: Pardon my intrusion young Mr. Saotome but earlier today I have told Mr. Saotome that you two should not be training here since these springs are cursed!

Ranma: Oh really? I knew it… Hey Old man! I thought you said that the Guide told you that the Cursed Springs stories were just old superstitions! 

Genma: Did I say that? I don't remember after all I have a slight short-term memory problem…

Ranma: Yeah well I don't because I remember that just fine!

Genma: Well we have been doing this for nearly an hour now and nothing has gone wrong yet.

Ranma: Yeah key phrase here is "yet"!

Genma: *sigh* It's such a shame really, the moment you hear about something bad about a training ground and you're the first one who wants to run away. You will never be a truly top-notch martial artist if you are going to be this cowardly Ranma.

Ranma: Oh you are so going to pay for that old man! HI-YAH!

(As Ranma tries to attack Genma and Genma has a rather cocky smile on his face)

Genma (dodging Ranma's attacks and jumping from pole to another pole): Ha ha! Oh Ranma that is always going to be your #1 flaw is on how I can play you like a fidd…

(Unfortunately for him Genma was too busy gloating to notice that he slightly missed one pole and is now falling into one of the nearby springs.)

Genma: AH!

Jusenkyo Guide: MR. SAOTOME!

(Then Genma falls into one of the springs making a loud splash, moments later).

Jusenkyo Guide: Mr. Saotome?

Ranma: Dad?

(Then suddenly a huge Panda comes leaping out of the spring and is about to attack Ranma.)

Ranma: AH!

(The rather shocked Ranma then lost his balance as he was trying to dodge the Panda's attack and he too is about to fall into one of the springs below.)

Ranma: AH!

(As he too fell into the spring, he was in the water for a few moments until he came out with a new body. Unlike Genma, Ranma was still a human but is now apparently a young teenage girl.)

Female Ranma (as she is spitting out the spring water): Yuck! This water tastes terrible! Huh? What the… (as she is scratching her head) why does my voice sound different? Hmm? Why is my hair red?

(Then she notices her rather large breasts as her gi is showing off some ample cleavage.)

Female Ranma: WHAT THE?! Where did these come from?! (as she is now feeling her own breasts) Whoa… their… their huge…Okay this is now starting to feel really awkward… so does this mean I'm… a girl?! Wait a minute… (as she is now feeling her crotch) Yeah I really have turned into a girl… Oh this feels so awkward …

Jusenkyo Guide: Oh I have tried to warn you people about these cursed springs…

Female Ranma: You! What kind of sick place are you running here?!

Jusenkyo Guide: Oh I am so sorry Young Mr. eh… Ms. Saotome, but I will explain to you and your father in just a moment, please follow me.

(And as they did and are now at the Jusenkyo Guide's office in which Ranma and Genma are standing in front of the Guide.)

Female Ranma: Okay seriously what the hell is going on here?! What kind of sick place are you running here?

Jusenkyo Guide: *sigh* This is why I try to warn people about the cursed springs here as they can turn people into different forms when they fall into springs. You, young Mr… uh… Ms. Saotome fell into Spring of Drowned Girl which is why you now have the body of a young woman.

Female Ranma: So some red-head with a huge rack fell into that spring ages ago?

Jusenkyo Guide: Well the girl's hair color and… bust-size is unknown but yes it is said that a young woman drowned in that cursed spring centuries ago.

Female Ranma: Okay then let me guess, my old man fell into the Spring of Drowned Panda?

Jusenkyo Guide: Correct! You are a rather observant young lady…

Female Ranma: Yeah… Thanks, anyways is there anyway we can change back to our normal bodies?

Jusenkyo Guide: Well I do have something that could help; I'll be right back…

(As the Jusenkyo Guide walks back in his office… )

Female Ranma: You know this is your fault right old man? I mean we could've gone anywhere else in China to train but you just HAD to insist that it would be here huh? Now look at what's happen to us!

(While Ranma was shouting at Genma, the Jusenkyo Guide ran out of his office to throw some hot water at Genma and Ranma.)

Ranma: OW! What did you do that for?! *brief pause* Hmm? Hey wait a minute… I'm a guy again!

Genma: Ah yeah… I'm a human again! Alright! You see Ranma? We were in those other forms for only about a few minutes and now we're back to normal. And you were so worried about those cursed springs and yet these curses are so easily curable.

Jusenkyo Guide: I… am afraid it is not that easy Mr. Saotome.

Genma: Not that easy? What are you talking about? I mean my son and I are back to normal.

Jusenkyo Guide: Yes but I am afraid this is not a permanent cure; you see your bodies will change into your cursed forms when you come in contact with cold water.

Ranma: So let me get this straight, I get a sex change every time I have even a little bit of cold water on me? And my old man will turn into a Panda if he gets even a drop of cold water on him at all?

Jusenkyo Guide: Yes but I do have some good news, all you need to do to change back to your original form is to use some hot water on yourself in any way. Though I am afraid that is all the good news I can tell you as so far as I am uncertain how to cure the curse permanently.

(Now the Flashback ends)

Genma: And since apparently there was nothing we could do at that point that is when we had to find our way back home to Japan.

Ranma: Yeah… And we are still not any closer in figuring out how to get rid of this curse once and for all.

Genma: I know Ranma, I know though in retrospection I suppose it is a little surprising that we have been living here for a while now and aside from Yotsuya the folks here don't seem to know about our Jusenkyo Curses yet.

Ranma: Yeah that is a little surprising…

Akane: To be honest I really don't think it's necessary for you guys to keep this a secret I mean these folks here seem really nice and I am sure they would still accept you guys anyways.

Kasumi: I do agree, the Manager is a very close friend of mine and I am sure she and the other folks here would think no less of you if they find out about your Jusenkyo Cursed forms.

Ranma: Yeah well I want my little secret to stay a secret and that's final!

Nabiki: Gee Ranma I think you're being a little more insistent than usual about keeping your "Cursed Form" a secret.

Ranma: Oh really? And what are you trying to imply here Nabiki?

Nabiki: Nothing really I was just making an observation… Besides I don't see why you're making such a big deal about this now. I mean what did you forget about the whole cover story of "Ranko and her Pet Panda" that we came up with back when we lived at our old home?

Ranma: True…

Nabiki: Besides we all know that it's only a matter of time until everyone knows about your little "curse" and if you guys won't tell them then I am sure someone else will probably Yotsuya. You know that I am right Ranma…

(Then as Akane notices Ranma's angry look on his face.)

Akane (thinking): I hate to admit this but I think that Nabiki is right; Ranma seems to really not want the folks at Maison Ikkoku to know about his Jusenkyo Curse but why? *sigh* I am not sure what to do here as I doubt he would give me any answer if I asked him. 

Soun: Now Nabiki lets not make this situation any more tense then it needs to be as I have said before we still don't know if Yotsuya is actually up to something so lets calm down.

Genma: Yeah kids lets just try to go through this day like normal okay? After all most of you should be heading off to school by now…

Akane: Oh yes that reminds me, I think Godai is taking his College Entrance Exam today.

Genma: Oh yeah I almost forgot about that…

Nabiki: I really don't see why you guys care so much about what happens to that loser Ronin.

Soun: Now Nabiki I have told you several times that you really shouldn't be calling Mr.Godai names like that.

Akane: Besides Nabiki there is a very good chance that you and Ranma will no longer be able to call him a Ronin anymore.

Nabiki: Yeah right Akane, Miss Akemi has told me plenty about that poor dope Godai and how he would never amount to anything.

Akane: Oh I get it your still angry that Mr. Yotsuya caught you spying when he, Mr. Saotome and our father were having a little meeting about Godai's study sessions right?

Nabiki (with her left eye twitching, under her breath): I still don't understand how he managed to spot me…

Soun: Now girls don't start another argument here after all you both should be heading off to school now alright?

Akane: Yes Father…

Nabiki: Yeah I know… I know…

(The Saotomes and the Tendos did leave the attic in which Ranma, Akane and Nabiki did head off to school shortly afterwards. Meanwhile, a little later on that day in Furinkan High School… )

Ukyo: Say Ranma Honey?

Ranma: Yes Ucchan?

Ukyo: Can we go somewhere to have some alone time?

Ranma: Ah I would be glad to Ucchan, heh heh…

Ukyo: Oh I'm sorry Ranma Honey I meant having a little talk...

Ranma: Oh… that's okay then sure we can go somewhere to have a little talk.

(Then in a manner of seconds a tall young man by the name of Tatewaki Kuno who is dressed in blue Samurai robes with brown hair approaches Ranma brandishing his wooden sword at Ranma.)

Tatewaki: Halt! I, Tatewaki Kuno the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High, the rising star of the high school fencing world, and I challenge you to a duel! Today shall be the day where I strike you down you vile scoundrel!

Ranma: Yeah… No…

Tatewaki: No?! How dare you refuse a challenge from me Ranma Saotome?! I shall give you a sound thrashing you scoundrel! Or perhaps you realize that I have always been your superior?!

Ranma (as he is walking away with his right arm on Ukyo's shoulders): Oh I have a reason why I am not bothering with you. (Now he is giving Kuno the finger with his left hand) Oh but here is another reason why and oh what the heck… (Now he is giving Kuno the finger with his right hand as well.) I'll give you another reason as well…

Tatewaki: Why… Why you… YOU SCOUNDREL!

(Then a somewhat shorter young man with short black hair dressed in a white uniform by the name of Shuutaro Mendo approached Kuno.)

Shuutaro (as he is trying to restrain Tatewaki): Wait Kuno! Don't fall for that scoundrel Saotome's tricks for we both know he is only trying to provoke you.

Tatewaki: I know but I must defeat that vile scoundrel to restore my honor!

Shuutaro: I know, I know you will get your chance Brethren Kuno but for now we must remain focus upon our lovely fair maidens Akane Tendo and Shinobu Miyake.

Tatewaki: *sigh* You do speak a great truth Brethren Mendo, after all that scoundrel Ranma is not worth the trouble here.

Shuutaro: Exactly though I do understand your contempt for that scoundrel Saotome, how did an uncouth ruffian like him managed to be with a buxom beauty like Ukyo Kuonji is beyond me.

Tatewaki: With all due respect Brethren Mendo but perhaps you are the one who should be more focused at our task at hand here.

Shuutaro: Oh… uh yes of course Brethren Kuno, you speak the truth of course…

(As they notice Akane and Shinobu walking nearby)

Tatewaki: Speaking of which here are those ladies now… Greetings Akane Tendo and Shinobu Miyake it is once again a pleasure to see you.

Akane: Oh hi there Kuno and Mendo…

Shinobu: Hi guys…

Tatewaki: Oh come on now ladies is that any way to greet the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High?

Shuutaro: Do not mind them Brethren Kuno for they are most likely still shaken by that incident that was caused by Megane and his cronies.

Tatewaki: Yes and I can speak for the both of us when I said that Brethren Mendo and I do apologize that we were not here to save you from your precarious predicament.

Shinobu: Its okay guys, really, Ranma did manage to save us from Megane.

Akane: Speaking of that incident, Mendo you wouldn't happen to have played a part in Megane's schemes?

Tatewaki & Shuutaro: WHAT?!

Shuutaro: Akane… How… How can you ask such a question?

Akane: Simple, you have funded Megane's robotic creations before, especially to get Ataru out of the picture so you can get your hands on Lum.

Shuutaro: Well yes it is true that I have in the past conspired with Megane and his followers against Ataru Moroboshi for my pursuit of Lu… *as he notices Shinobu giving Shuutaro a slight glare* uh… pursuit of ridding the school of that depraved sexual deviant Moroboshi of course. *then he suddenly has a very confident look on his face* Besides from what I recall of this incident Shinobu was captured by Megane and his minions and we both know that I would never deliberately allow Shinobu to come to harm.

Shinobu: Akane I'm sorry to say this but he is right about that, I mean say what you will about his lechery but still…

Akane: True but Megane would do anything to get Ataru out of the picture even if means disobeying your orders.

Shuutaro: True, that fool Megane was never a truly reliable business partner as he does have a tendency to disobey me… *then Shuutaro looks very embarrassed as he realized what he just said* But that doesn't prove I have anything to do with Megane's schemes! Honest!

Tatewaki: Now Akane you know that I have long desired you but you really shouldn't be making accusations like this.

Shuutaro (now with a smug smile on his face): It is alright Brethren Kuno for I suppose in retrospection I am a potential suspect for aiding Megane. While I can assure you that fool Megane completely acted on his own but I suppose that will not convince you now would it? However Akane you are basing your whole accusation on theories and no matter how probable it is a theory is still a theory. Besides if you are going to accuse me of aiding Megane once again are you certain it is wise to do it out in the open like this?

Akane: I see…

Shuutaro: But rest assured Akane despite this incident I hold no ill will towards you of course… However it is almost time for us to get back into class so see you later ladies.

Tatewaki: Ah yes that is true, so farewell for now ladies.

Shinobu: Yeah see you later guys…

Akane: Yeah see you…

(As the ladies walked away from Kuno and Mendo)

Akane: I still think that perverted creep Mendo is still suspicious…

Shinobu: That maybe so but we should just drop it for now okay Akane?

Akane: Okay Shinobu I'll drop it… *under her breath* for now…

(Meanwhile at a nearby area in the school while Shuutaro and Tatewaki were talking with Shinobu and Akane, Ukyo and Ranma were about to have a little chat.)

Ranma: Okay Ucchan what is the thing you wanted to talk to me about?

Ukyo: Ranma Honey, Akane told me earlier today that you were feeling really on edge about your "other body" today.

Ranma: *sigh* I should've known that tomboy runt would try to pull something like this.

Ukyo: Now Ranma honey you shouldn't be getting so riled up over that I mean you were planning on telling me this anyways right?

Ranma: Ye… Yes! Of course! But I was hoping I could do that later. Anyways later on last night that freak Yotsuya was really implying something when he was offering my old man a drink of Cold Spring Water. He said that it would bring out my old man's beastly side but he told me that he wouldn't want to give me any because it would bring out my feminine side. Let's just say that seemed a little too coincidental to me.

Ukyo: I see…

Ranma: When my old man and I had a little meeting about this with the Tendos this morning, Mr. Tendo said that its still too soon to tell what Yotsuya is plotting that is if he is plotting anything.

Ukyo: Well that does make sense…

Ranma: Maybe but I still do think that Yotsuya is planning on using this for blackmail.

Ukyo: That maybe true but even if it is I don't think you really need to try to hide your secret so much. I mean I know I have only occasionally visited your new home but the people there seem like really nice people. And I especially love on how you're being such a good big brother figure to that adorable little boy Kentaro which I think it's really sweet of you to do such a thing.

Ranma: Well… yeah…

Ukyo: That boy Kentaro really looks up to you why if I remember correctly he thinks you're the toughest coolest guy around. Why I bet he wishes he can be a young man like you when he grows up.

Ranma: Yeah… That's what I'm afraid of…

Ukyo: Afraid of? But… *Ukyo was confused about this at first until she had a very concerned look on her face* I see… *Now as she is hugging Ranma* Oh Ranma Honey, I'm sure he'll be okay.

Ranma: I hope so Ucchan, I hope so…

Ukyo: Oh wait a minute I almost forgot that we should be heading back to class real soon.

Ranma: Your right, okay Ucchan we'll talk more about this later okay?

Ukyo: Okay

(Later on that day, Godai and Sakamoto have arrived at Maison Ikkoku as Sakamoto is having a big smile on his face as they see Kyoko and Kasumi at the front door.)

Sakamoto: Hello ladies

Kasumi: Hello Godai, Hello Sakamoto

Kyoko: Good afternoon boys I take it that you're back from your College Entrance Exams?

Sakamoto: Correct and we got a little something to announce as well.

Kyoko: Oh wait Kasumi, could you please go back inside and tell the others about this I'm sure they will want to hear about this as well.

Kasumi: Alright

(Moments later at the front hallway of Maison Ikkoku most of the tenants are at the hallway standing in front of Godai and Sakamoto.)

Godai: Well you guys, Sakamoto and I wanted to say that well about our College Entrance Exams… well…

Godai & Sakamoto: WE PASSED!

(Then most of the tenants who were present at the time cheered for those two, well except for Hanae, Akemi and Nabiki. The former had a small smirk on her face while lightly clapping while the other two looked rather annoyed.)

Akane: Hooray Mr. Godai!

Soun: Well done boys it appears that all of your studying has paid off.

Mark Onsen: I knew you could do it Godai.

Genma: Agreed… *then as he gives a quick glance at Hanae and Akemi* Alright ladies pay up after all he did manage to get into a college after all.

Akemi: Yeah yeah… I know…

Hanae: Heh, a loss is a loss… who knew that Godai would actually make it.

Yotsuya: Thank you for your patronage ladies…

Nabiki: At least I didn't actually bet any money on this… *then as she notices her father* Uh not that I would of course…

Hanae: So what college are you two going to be in?

Godai: It's called Sanryu College, its one of those local community colleges that is nearby here.

Akemi: A local community college? Are you sure that this is something you want to celebrate about?

Sakamoto: Well yeah why not?

Akemi: Because it's probably some small run-down dump that would only barely improve the position you're already in at life.

Godai: Ha! Have you actually been there? Sanryu College is actually a pretty big place thank you very much.

Soun: Sanryu? I remember that place…

Godai: Were you a student there Mr. Tendo?

Soun: Ah yes I remember that I was there many years ago as I studied in Economics, while I am a Martial Artist at heart I knew that I would need a good education on how to run my own business and to manage my finances. Aside from certain recent events my family was actually fairly financially stable so I'm sure you boys will be just fine.

Godai: Oh well thanks Mr. Tendo that does make me feel better.

Sakamoto: Yeah…

Genma: Alright enough chit-chat folks these boys will be college kids now so we know one thing to do!

Hanae: PARTY!

(A short while later as Ranma, Ukyo and Kentaro have arrived at Maison Ikkoku and they were being approached by Hanae and Godai.)

Hanae: Hey there you three

Kentaro: Hi mom…

Ranma: Hey there Mrs. Ichinose…

Ukyo: Hello Mrs. Ichinose… Oh hello there Mr. Godai, my you seem to be in a very good mood tonight.

Godai: Well of course I would be in a good mood; I actually passed my College Entrance Exam today!

Ranma & Kentaro: Uh?!

Ukyo: Wow that's terrific news Mr. Godai! Isn't that right boys?

Ranma & Kentaro (very deadpan): Yea…

Ukyo (slightly gritting her teeth): Now boys do try to be a little more enthusiastic okay?

Ranma & Kentaro: Yes Ma'am…

Ranma: Eh good for you Godai, well at least we can't call you Ronin anymore…

Kentaro: Yeah who knew you could actually pass one of those exams…

Ukyo: Well that's better… sort of…

Hanae (under her breath): Trust me you two I am just as surprised as you are.

Ukyo: Anyways so what college are you going to Mr. Godai?

Godai: Sanryu University.

Ukyo: Sanryu? Wasn't that the college that Mr. Tendo went to years ago?

Ranma: I think so…

Ukyo: Oh I just realized something I wish I knew there was going to be a party here tonight; I would've brought some ingredients to make my Okonomiyaki.

Hanae: Ah don't worry Ukyo, Kasumi and the Manager got plenty of stuff for Godai and Sakamoto's little party here so I am sure we have some stuff that you can use to make your really delicious Okonomiyaki. So c'mon lets get back in and eat!

Ranma & Kentaro: Okay!

(Meanwhile a little later on that night as the party upstairs was about to be over some of the tenants heard a fairly loud noise coming from downstairs which did cause a little bit of concern. Soun Tendo is nearby the stairs getting ready to investigate.)

Soun: Alright folks lets not panic here, I will go down and try to see what's going on downstairs.

(Then they hear Soichiro barking)

Kyoko: That's Soichiro but why is he inside the building and barking?

Yotsuya: Perhaps Soichiro found the cause of the loud noise that we have heard a few moments ago.

Akemi: Heh that dumb mutt was probably the cause of that loud noise.

Kyoko: Akemi! My Soichiro is a good well behaved dog; we wouldn't have gone inside if he didn't have a good reason.

(Then as the barking stopped) 

Onsen: Hmm? Do I hear moaning?

(And as the moaning gets a little louder, Akane is starting to panic.)

Akane: Oh no…

(As Akane runs downstairs)

Soun: Wait Akane! Come back here!

(Then Akane ran down the stairs and saw Ryouga on the floor in the main hall as Soichiro was sniffing Ryouga's face.)

Akane (as she rushed over to hold him): *gasp* Ryouga! Ryouga are you okay?

Ryouga: Oh hi Akane… I am just a little tired… and hungry… but other than that I am okay.

Akane: Really?

Ryouga: Really…

Nabiki: Aw how cute, oh it's so nice to see Akane being Ryouga's doting little wife huh?

Ranma: Oh yes but in a completely platonic way of course.

Akane (with a slight blush): Tha…That's enough you two!

Ryouga: Ranma…

Ranma: Hey Ryouga, so you actually figured out how to get here by yourself for once? Man this day has been full of surprises huh?

Ukyo: Now boys let's not start another one of your fights.

Akane: Yeah Ranma!

Yotsuya: Oh not too worry Miss Kuonji I am here to make sure things don't get too out of hand regarding Ryouga and your beloved "Ranma Honey".

(Then Ranma's left eye is starting to twitch again.)

Ukyo: Say uh Ranma Honey, why don't you walk me home?

Ranma: What? Oh… uh… Sure Ucchan, I'll be more than happy to.

Hanae: Well alright you two kids have fun, its time for Kentaro here to go to bed right Kentaro?

Kentaro: *yawn* Yeah good night Bro, good night Ms. Ukyo

Ukyo: Good night Kentaro…

Ranma: Good night little buddy, see you tomorrow…

Kentaro: Yeah…

(A little while later in the Tendos room as Ryouga and Godai are in there with Akane as she is trying to examine Ryouga.)

Akane: Oh Ryouga you really should be more careful out there I mean you know that I am worried about you.

Ryouga: Oh I'm sorry Akane but like I said before I'm fine, okay I admit I can go for some food but still…

Akane: Oh it's a shame that I can't make any meals for you this late, I mean I barely have any ingredients to use.

Ryouga (slightly nervous): Oh uh… its okay Akane, I understand…

Akane: Wait a minute… I'm sure there is still some leftover food from the party we had earlier. Mr. Godai could you please get us some of the food upstairs for Ryouga here?

Godai: Sure…

Ryouga: Party?

Godai: Oh yes, I suppose now would be a good time to tell you that my old pal Sakamoto and I had a party here for the fact that we have actually passed our College Entrance Exams!

Ryouga: Really?! That's terrific news Mr. Godai! I knew you could do it…

Godai: Thanks Ryouga… Oh I almost forgot about your food, I'll be right back.

(Meanwhile as Godai heads on upstairs Akemi & Nabiki were nearby eavesdropping and now that Godai is upstairs and that they are a bit more of a distance away from the Tendos room.)

Akemi: Say Nabiki…

Nabiki: Yeah?

Akemi: Let me get this straight, your little sister has this young pretty boy who is incredibly handsome and fit and is very nice to her and would do anything for her. And yet she only thinks of him as a really good friend? Seriously what is wrong with her?

Nabiki: Oh I never been able to understand her Akemi, I mean she tries so hard to be a "good girl" despite the fact that she has violent temperamental streak a mile wide.

Akemi: True and yet plenty of girls her age would probably kill for what she has and yet she wants to do nothing about it? Wait a minute; I just got an interesting idea…

Nabiki: Oh really?

Akemi: Yeah I have a little theory, oh sure Akane may insist that she and this Ryouga boy are just good friends but what if there was another girl in the picture huh? I've seen girls like Akane all the time they go from "Oh he is just a dear friend" but the moment another woman shows in they go "Oh you better not be touching my man" shortly afterwards. I mean you are certainly qualified enough to use your feminine wiles on Ryouga and that can easily get Akane to reconsider her stance on Ryouga.

Nabiki: The idea is interesting but I don't think I am the right one to play that kind of trick.

Akemi: Really? Why?

Nabiki: I admit I have thought of that idea but I didn't go along with it because Akane knows me too well, what are the odds of her accusing me of being up to some scheme if I was trying to do that. But don't get me wrong Akemi your idea does have merit but in order for this to potentially work it would have to be with another woman

Akemi: I suppose you do have a point there…

(Moments later as Godai is back downstairs giving Akane and Ryouga some food from the party that was upstairs.)

Godai: Oh hey there you two, sorry that it took me a longer than I thought I had a little chat with Sakamoto. He insisted that he wanted to stick around for a little while longer to help clean up so he can be a good guest, However I noticed how he was looking at the Manager and your eldest sister Kasumi the whole time which lets just say I suspect he has other motives in mind. So you two go ahead and dig in while I will go back upstairs and help in the clean-up work there so see you later you two.

Akane & Ryouga: Okay see you later Mr. Godai…

(As Godai has left the room)

Akane: So Ryouga I do have some very good news, I actually think I saw P-Chan a while back.

Ryouga (is suddenly slightly nervous): Really?

Akane: Yeah I believe it was just a few days ago I did see a little black piglet that did look like P-Chan but before I was able to get any closer it left. Oh I do miss my little P-Chan as I couldn't find him ever since my family first moved here.

Ryouga: Oh well uh I am sure that you will find your pig as if I remember correctly this isn't the first time something like this has happened.

Akane: True, your right Ryouga I shouldn't lose hope so thank you Ryouga.

Ryouga: You're welcome

Nabiki (as she is entering the room): Hello you two

Akane: Hello Nabiki, why aren't you upstairs helping Kasumi and the Manager with the clean-up work?

Nabiki: You do realize I can ask the same question to you right?

Akane: Yeah well I am busy trying to entertain our last guest for tonight thank you very much.

Nabiki: Oh so you want me to leave you two alone huh?

Akane: That would be nice, anyways why are you here?

Nabiki: Simple just checking up on you two, so what are you two talking about?

Ryouga: We were talking about Akane's pet pig P-chan

Nabiki: I see, well Akane just to let you know that I am not always such a bad girl I can give you a little suggestion on what you can do regarding P-Chan.

Akane: Oh?

Nabiki: Yeah there is a Public Bath House that is nearby here when you find P-Chan again you can take him there with you, I'm sure if you take P-Chan with you on the hot spring it would be quite an experience.

(Then Ryouga's face goes bright red then he turns around and is trying to hide the fact that he is incredibly flustered right about now.)

Akane: That's… actually a good idea Nabiki, oh this makes me wish that I could find my little P-Chan. I can't until wait until I can cuddle with him when I sleep at night.

(And of course this makes Ryouga even more flustered and is trying to figure out a way out of there.)

Ryouga: I… uh… I… uh… I should be going to the bathroom now so excuse me ladies…

(After Ryouga quickly went out of the room)

Akane: That's weird… I don't know why Ryouga was sounding so nervous I mean if he had to go to the bathroom he could've just said so.

Nabiki: Oh I think I know why he was so nervous, let's just say he was… probably wishing that he could be P-chan.

Akane: Oh I get it you were trying to fluster him weren't you? Nabiki! Ryouga is a good guy he is not one of those dumb perverted boys. Why he is probably one of the only young gentlemen around here.

(Nabiki is just simply smirking at Akane, meanwhile in the Bathroom.)

Ryouga (thinking): Oh what am I going to do? Ever since that time I went to the Jusenkyo Cursed Springs to follow Ranma I accidentally feel into that "Cursed Spring of Drowned Pig" and every time I get some cold water on me I turn into a little black pig. I remember on how Akane once found me in my pig form and called me P-Chan, oh it was such a blissful moment… Especially when she would let me cuddle with her at night… Wait, I can always use this bathroom faucet for some cold water and…

(As he is looking at the Bathroom sink and his hand was getting closer until…)

Ryouga (thinking): No… I can't do it… not yet, I mean I already told Akane and Nabiki that I went to the Bathroom and if they see me as P-Chan then I'm sure somebody will get suspicious and… *sigh* Maybe I should come clean to Akane about her P-Chan, I mean she already knows about the Jusenkyo Curse so maybe she won't be mad at about this deception here. At least I hope not… I don't know what to do; maybe I should just keep my mind off of that for now. I know I'll go ask that nice lady who is the manager of this place to see if she still has that spare sleeping bag I can use. Yeah I should do that right now, but first be sure to tell Akane about this before I do.

(A short while later as Ryouga is upstairs about to ask Kyoko for that sleeping bag all the folks who were cleaning up for the party they had upstairs in Godai's room were leaving. While Akemi was already asleep in her room and earlier Yotsuya claimed he turned in for the night in his room but like always it's uncertain if it's actually true.)

Onsen: Well it looks like we are finally done with the clean-up work, good night everyone…

Genma: Yeah same here…

Soun: Agreed

Kasumi: Indeed, goodnight Manager…

Kyoko: Good night Kasumi, Good night Gentlemen… Oh hello there Ryouga

Ryouga: Hi Miss Otonashi, may I please borrow a sleeping bag like the last time I was here?

Kyoko: Sure Ryouga I will be happy to let you stay in the same room as you did last time.

Ryouga: Thank you so much Ms. Otonashi!

Sakamoto: Oh so you're the boy in the bandanna who crashed here earlier, I've been hearing about you lately. The name's Sakamoto and I'm one of Godai's pals.

Ryouga: Oh hi there Mr. Sakamoto pleased to make your acquaintance.

Sakamoto: Heh pleasures all mine kid…

Godai: Hey there Ryouga so are you spending the night here?

Ryouga: Yep

Godai: Well then would Akane be joining you like last time?

Akane (slight blush): Well I… uh… I don't know yet…

Sakamoto: Like last time? Okay now my interest is piqued so want to let me in on all the juicy details you lucky guy?

Ryouga (now really flustered): Lucky? Well I uh… I uh…

Godai: Sakamoto, oh Ryouga I'm sorry, he is not a bad guy once you get to know him but he never really had any good manners around other people.

Sakamoto: Oh calm down Godai, I was just having some fun with him. But anyways its getting late and I should be going now so good night everyone.

Godai: Good night Sakamoto

Kyoko: Well I should be heading downstairs to give Ryouga his sleeping bag, so good night Godai.

Godai: Good night Manager

(Meanwhile downstairs nearby Kyoko's door as Kyoko is giving Ryouga his sleeping bag for the night.)

Kyoko: Here you go Ryouga

Ryouga: Thank you very much Ms. Otonashi

Kyoko: You're welcome

Akane: Well good night Ryouga, I am getting a little too sleepy to go star-gazing like last time.

Ryouga: I see…

Akane: But I'll try to make sure that I wake you up tomorrow morning so we can have some breakfast alright?

Ryouga: Sure I'd like that Akane, I'd like that a lot.

Akane: Well good see you in the morning Ryouga…

Ryouga (as he is going upstairs): See you in the morning Akane.

(And as Ryouga has already went upstairs)

Kyoko: He really is a sweet boy isn't he?

Akane: Yeah… *slight blush* Uh what I meant is… oh Manager not you too…

Kyoko (after a brief giggle): Oh Akane I'm sorry I didn't mean to tease you… But still Akane you really should cherish the time you have with those you care for such as Ryouga, because you may not always have them around forever Akane…

Akane: What do you mean Manager?

Kyoko: You will understand Akane, some day… Good night Akane…

Akane: Good night Manager…

(And they both went in to their respective rooms for the night.)

THE END

Godai: On the next episode of Takahashi Trifecta at first it appears that we will be having a nice light-hearten story like what we normally have on this show. Sakamoto and I will finally be in College!

Sakamoto: Yeah College life is going to be great!

Kentaro: Well later on that day Maison Ikkoku will be visited by a friendly old man and a… *slight blush* uh… nice girl… who are here to visit the Manager.

Yotsuya: Indeed though while this story may seem nice & pleasant we will learn a little something about our dear Manager. So the next episode of Takahashi Trifecta is…

"Memoirs of a lost loved one… Why is Kyoko visiting that Grave?"

Yotsuya: Farewell for now viewers for next time this story shall take a more somber turn, at least for now.


	6. Episode 6: Memoirs of a lost loved one… Why is Kyoko visiting that Grave?

(This morning at the Saotome room in Maison Ikkoku, shortly after Genma woke up he notices his son Ranma is sleeping with his sleeping bag barely covering him.)

Genma: Hmm? So Ranma did actually come back after all… *as he is mildly shaking him* Ranma… Ranma? *Now he is kicking him* Wake up Ranma.

Ranma (somewhat awake): Ah! Alright… alright I'm awake! Was the kicking really necessary old man?

Genma: Oh don't complain Ranma, I have done worse things in trying to wake you up.

Ranma: True…

Genma: Anyways you were up rather late, I went to bed before you did so what kept you up?

Ranma: I was talking with Ucchan last night, besides her place is a bit further away from Maison Ikkoku than the Tendo's old home so it took us a little while to get there.

Genma: Oh you two were just talking right?

Ranma: Yes we were, we had a lot to talk about that night old man. Besides it's not like I stayed the night there or anything.

Genma: Alright, alright but you were still out a little late Ranma.

(As Genma opens the door leading out into the Hall they noticed Kyoko nearby with a very melancholy look on her face.)

Ranma: Manager?

Genma: Excuse me Manager but is there something wrong?

Kyoko (now a little startled): What? Oh… oh no… it's nothing, you two, I was just thinking of something. Good Morning Mr. Saotome, good morning Ranma, nice day huh?

Genma: Good Morning Manager and yeah I suppose this will be a nice day… right Ranma?

Ranma: Eh yeah sure…

Kyoko: Splendid, well if anyone needs me I'll be in my office going over a few things alright?

Genma & Ranma: Alright…

Kyoko: Alright I'll see you all later then…

Ranma: That was strange, is there something wrong with the Manager?

Genma: It looks like it but she probably wouldn't want to talk about it anyway.

Soun (as he is exiting the Tendo Room): Morning you two… is there something wrong?

Genma: Oh eh Morning Soun, as for your question well you see…

Ranma: We think there is something wrong with the manager today.

Soun: I see… you both should come inside.

(As Ranma and Genma are now inside the Tendo room and they noticed that Kasumi is looking even more Melancholy than Kyoko did.)

Soun: As you can see here your not the only one whom thinks that the Manager's behavior today is somewhat strange, isn't that right Kasumi?

Kasumi: I can't help but wonder why the Manager is being so withdrawn this morning, I mean we haven't done any of our chores yet and she didn't wake up at the same time that I did. And when I did try to talk to her about it over an hour ago she tried to sound cheerful then said she was thinking about something then walked away.

Ranma: Yeah that's what she did with us just a short while ago too.

Kasumi: Oh Father, I am really worried about her I mean I've never seen her like this.

Nabiki: Oh calm down Kasumi, I mean I know that you and the Manager have been such close friends ever since we moved here but still you're probably making a big deal out of nothing.

Akane: Nabiki! How can you be so insensitive? Don't worry Kasumi I do agree with you that the Manager's behavior is something to be concerned about.

Nabiki: What I meant is so what if the Manager is being a little moody today? She'll probably end up telling us why later on anyways.

Soun: Now girls I understand your concern but I am sure there is a reason for the Manager's rather melancholy disposition but like Nabiki said the Manager will most likely tell us why later when she is ready.

Kasumi: Oh I hope so father, I really do…

Nabiki: Gee this morning sure got off to a cheerful start?

Akane: Nabiki!

Kasumi: Actually, Godai was very cheerful when he woke up earlier this morning to start his first day at College. Granted he did find a little weird that the Manager was not up yet when he was heading out but other than that he seemed to be in a really chipper mood. 

Soun: Alright Akane, Nabiki it's getting to be time for you two to go to school alright?

Akane: Alright father…

Nabiki: Yeah yeah…

Genma: That goes for you too Ranma…

Ranma: Yeah I know, old man, I know…

(Later on that morning, as Godai and Sakamoto were walking in the halls during their first day in College.)

Sakamoto: Oh man this is great! It feels so good to finally be in college right Godai?

Godai: Yeah…

Sakamoto: Alright Godai what are you getting so moody about this time?

Godai (as he stops walking): Well it's just that when I woke up earlier this morning to greet Mr. Onsen, Kasumi and the Manager on my way out. While Mr. Onsen and Kasumi were up, the Manager wasn't, according to Kasumi she is still asleep.

Sakamoto: Is that your problem? Geez Godai it's so like you to worry over nothing I mean the moment somebody deviates from their daily routine at least once and you think that something is wrong. I mean so what if the Manager didn't wake up early, she was probably really tired from the big day we all had yesterday at Maison Ikkoku.

Godai: I suppose you do have a point there…

Sakamoto (as they start walking again): You see what did I tell you? Besides times like this are great for viewing the lovely sights in this University, mainly the ladies of course.

Godai: Oh now now Sakamoto, we should try to focus on our studies as our next class is coming up.

Sakamoto: Oh c'mon Godai give me a break I mean not every guy lives in a place that has a fairly good amount of sexy ladies in his humble abode huh?

Godai: Now now Sakamoto, a gentleman never discusses these things.

Sakamoto: Well okay then "Mr. Gentleman", but anyways I am thinking of my studies for lets just say in Human Biology if you know what I mean.

Godai (after a brief chuckle): Yeah I suppose I know what you mean, c'mon Sakamoto it's almost time for our next class.

Sakamoto: Alright

(When Godai had a good chuckle, a fairly short young lady with short brown hair briefly stopped walking. It looked like she heard something particular and tried to briefly look around the area then walked away. Meanwhile early in the afternoon at Furinkan High, Shinobu is approaching Akane.)

Shinobu: Hello Akane

Akane (in a rather glum tone): Hello…

Shinobu: Oh what's wrong Akane? Oh wait a minute I think I know why…

Akane: You do?

Shinobu: Yeah, a short while ago I overheard Ranma talking with Ukyo about how the Manager at Maison Ikkoku was acting a little moody earlier today. So let me guess that is the reason why you have a gloomy look on your face?

Akane: Uh-huh but there is another reason as well…

Shinobu: Really?

Akane: Yeah… (As she is looking around for a moment) You see Shinobu, last night shortly before I went to bed the Manager told me that I should always cherish the time I have with those I care about because I may not always have them around. I… I can't help but wonder if there is some sort of connection here between the Manager's mood today and what she said to me last night.

Shinobu: I see… Especially since the cause of why Ms. Otonashi said that could be a lot of things…

Akane: Yeah…

Shinobu: But I'm sure every thing will go okay alright Akane?

Akane: Alright… 

(Then a little later on that afternoon as Godai was coming home from school.)

Godai: Well the afternoon classes for today were cancelled but other than that my first day in school went out pretty well; oh I can't wait until I tell the Manager about this! *he walks for a few moments until* Hmm?

(Godai then notices Kyoko sitting on the ground near a river with her dog Soichiro.)

Kyoko: Oh Soichiro, it does feel good to just sit back and watch the river, even if it does help me think of the past. I know I have plenty of friends but today make me feel rather… lonely.

Godai (thinking): So the Manager is feeling a little alone huh? Well no time like the present to fix that…

(As Godai was about to try to get a little closer)

Kyoko (as she is hugging her dog Soichiro): Oh Soichiro if you only you never left me back then, even after all this time I still feel so lost without you.

Godai (thinking): What the?! But how can she be talking about Soichiro like that if her dog is right there? But if she is not then who is this other Soichiro she is talking about? This Soichiro could be any sort of person that Kyoko could've known. I should go talk to her about it! No she probably wouldn't want to talk about it… But I have got to know! But that doesn't mean she would want me to know… Oh what to do? What to do?! I mean for all I know she could be talking about her dog. Oh man I got to think about this…

(Then Godai is frantically pacing back and forth thinking about what to say to Kyoko and kept doing so until about 5 minutes later he noticed that Kyoko and Soichiro are no longer there.)

Godai (thinking): *sigh* So much for that idea… Maybe it's for the best; I doubt she wanted to talk to me anyway. Oh Kyoko if only I can tell you that you're not the only one who is feeling a little lonely today…

(Then Godai lowers his head in shame as he walks back home at a slightly slower pace. A short while later in the afternoon as Godai is back home he notices Kyoko with Soichiro and Kentaro.)

Kyoko: Now Kentaro would please go look after Soichiro while I will go over my plans about Soichiro okay?

Kentaro: Okay Manager, I'll just go back inside and get some things for Soichiro alright?

Kyoko: Alright, I'll be in my office, I am expecting a couple of other people to show up a little later on today so please let me know if any visitors are looking for me alright?

Kentaro: Alright

(Then Godai is looking slightly surprised by this and after when both Kyoko and Kentaro have went inside he is looking slightly puzzled at first until… )

Kasumi: Hello Godai

Godai: AH! I mean hello there Kasumi you kind of startled me there…

(Then Godai suddenly had a thought.)

Godai: Say uh Kasumi would you please tell Kentaro to see me in my room upstairs? I have a question to ask him.

Kasumi (slightly puzzled): Okay Godai, sure…

Godai: Thank you 

(Then Godai quickly went inside and upstairs into his room. Then a few minutes later as Kentaro are walking in Godai's room.)

Godai: Hey there kiddo feel free to sit and relax and please do close the door on your way in.

Kentaro: Yeah, yeah… So what do you want Ronin, I'm busy.

Godai (as he is still trying to smile while he is gritting his teeth): First of all need I remind you that I am not a Ronin anymore? *then as he regains his composure* I just thought I ask a question or few about the Manager and Soichiro.

Kentaro: Yeah what about them?

Godai: You see Kentaro, I noticed a few moments ago that I saw you and the Manger and she was talking about how she was going to over her plans with Soichiro. So I was just wondering if you had any idea about her plans there kid.

Kentaro: Well how should I know? And even if I did I doubt I would tell you.

Godai: Oh really?

Kentaro: Yeah so buzz off loser, I'm suppose to be downstairs with Soichiro… *as he tries to open the door* Huh? What the?

Godai: Ha! I figured that you would just rudely brush me off so prepared for that by locking the door! Now you'll have to tell me what I want to know.

Kentaro: Heh heh you're not the only one who came prepared, right Big Bro?

Ranma (offscreen): Right little buddy!

Godai: Wha…WHAT?! Hey! No fair leading that muscle-bound punk here! I mean how he would know about this?

Ranma (offscreen): I was in the Ichinose's room when Kasumi told Kentaro that you wanted to see him. So little buddy is our "Master Strategist" here wetting his pants yet?

Kentaro: No not yet but it's only a matter of time until he does.

Ranma: Very funny, besides… I locked the door smart guy so what did you think of that?

(Then Ranma forced the door open with one of his hands with ease.)

Ranma: Really Godai? That was your best plan in keeping me away? Really?

Godai: AH! HOW IN THE…

Hanae (who was nearby the door): Didn't think that any of this would happen, did you Godai?

Godai: Ehhh… No…

Hanae: That figures…

Kyoko (offscreen): What is going on up there?

(Then as Kyoko rushes upstairs and notices the cracks on the door)

Kyoko: *gasp*! What happened to the door here?

Godai (pointing at Ranma): Eh he did it! Ranma knocked my door open.

Kyoko: Ranma you really shouldn't have done that, I do hope you realize you will have to repair the damages.

Kentaro: Oh please don't blame my bro over this!

Hanae: For once I have to agree Manager; it's that idiot Godai's fault for trying to lock Kentaro in here.

Kentaro: Yeah Manager, that idiot tried to kidnap me!

Kyoko: Kidnap?

Godai: It's not like that Manager honest! I just wanted to ask Kentaro a question about your plans with Soichiro and I only locked the door because he was being rude to me.

Ranma: Really Godai? Really?

Hanae: This was all about the Manager's dog? Seriously?

Kentaro: What an Idiot…

Godai: It's not about her dog! I was just wondering if the Manager was talking about another Soichiro. I saw her earlier today and it really seemed like she was talking about another Soichiro.

Hanae: What other Soichiro?

Ranma: Godai even if that was true, couldn't you have just asked someone like Akane, Mr. Tendo or I don't know maybe Kasumi by any chance? Hmm?

Godai (feeling very embarrassed): Oh…

Kyoko: Ranma I understand your intentions but even so you could've tried to settle this in a more civil manner as you shouldn't have been so rough on Godai's door.

Ranma: Rough? Oh please Manager, I was being gentle on his door thank you very much I could've easily smashed that door into many pieces. Especially considering how cheap and flimsy the wood in this place is.

Kyoko: That maybe so but in a time like this you should've got someone to unlock the door Ranma instead of hitting the door open. However Godai like they said you really should've just asked someone else.

Kentaro: Yeah Godai, I mean what were you going to do even if I still wasn't going to tell you anything about the Manager?

Godai: Actually locking you in my room until you told me was my whole plan.

Hanae: Really? Boy you're a regular Sun Tzu huh Godai?

Kyoko: Now now you three keep in mind that Godai didn't do anything really bad to Kentaro.

Hanae: Well yeah I suppose that's true…

Godai: Thank you Manager but anyways is there something wrong Kyoko, you seem to be feeling really down today.

Hanae: For once I have to agree with Godai here you seem to be feeling really moody today Manager.

Ranma: Yeah even I have noticed that you seem to be acting a little strange, what I mean is just about all of us are concerned Manager especially Kasumi.

Kyoko: *sigh* I do apologize for causing you all to be so concerned about me but I… well… the thing is…

(Then they hear some loud banging on the front door.)

Kyoko: *gasp* Could that be them?

(Then she immediately ran out of Godai's room and headed downstairs while a rather concerned Godai and Hanae try to follow her. Then as Kyoko opens the front doors to Maison Ikkoku…)

Kyoko: Why hello there… Mr. Onsen?

(Then they see Mr. Onsen with a very panicky look on his face)

Godai: Is something wrong Mr. Onsen?

Hanae: Yeah Onsen you look like you just saw a ghost.

Onsen (heavy panting): I saw… I saw… I saw him as I was heading on my way to the Chachamaru… then I ran back…

Hanae: Who? Who did you see?

Grandfather Otonashi (offscreen): Hello there!

(Now we see an elderly man with short silvery hair with a moustache along with a cute little girl with short brown hair. Now Godai and to a much great extent Hanae and Onsen are looking rather shocked at the old man's presence.)

Hanae: The… the… THE LANDLORD?!

Godai (thinking): Hey I remember him, that's the old man who is the landlord of this place. I haven't seen him since shortly before I moved here…

Kyoko: Oh Father Otonashi! It's so good to see you.

Grandfather Otonashi: Likewise my dear Kyoko, I am sure you remember Ikuko right?

Kyoko: Of course I do, hello Ikuko.

Ikuko: Hi! It's so good to see you Auntie Kyoko.

Godai (thinking): Auntie Kyoko?

Kyoko: Likewise sweetie, would you both like to come inside?

Grandfather Otonashi: Of course dear come along Ikuko.

Ikuko: Okay…

(Meanwhile as this is happening Hanae is running upstairs)

Hanae: Crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap… Crap on a Crap Cracker!

(Then as she ran into Godai's room and sees Yotsuya, Akemi and Genma setting up their little beer party in Godai's room.)

Genma: Oh hey there Hanae you're just in time.

Yotsuya: Yes Mrs. Ichinose would you be a dear and aid us in setting this pile of beer cans up please?

Akemi: Hmm? Hey Ichinose, what's up with you? You look like you just saw a ghost…

Hanae (heavy panting): I saw…. I saw… I… saw…

Akemi: Yes you saw something, what did you see?

Hanae: THE LANDLORD IS HERE! I JUST SAW HIM DOWNSTAIRS!

Akemi: WHAT?!

Yotsuya: Oh dear this is quite a surprise.

Genma: The Landlord? Oh yeah that old guy who Soun and I talked to on the phone when we were speaking with the Manager about our rooms when we first moved here.

Akemi: Oh crap why the hell is the Landlord here?

Hanae: I know he normally avoids this place like the plague but why would he suddenly make a visit now? I mean we are not too behind on our rent.

Yotsuya: Yes this is a rather mystifying predicament.

Genma: Why are you guys getting so upset about the fact that the Landlord is here?

(Then all three of them were looking very nervous at first then they looked at Genma with big smiles on their faces.)

Akemi: Oh we are not upset at all Genma.

Hanae: Yeah makes you think we are upset at all?

Yotsuya (as he is slowly waving his hand in front of Genma's face): You didn't see anything.

Genma (very puzzled look on his face): O….kay

Hanae: Say Genma Ol' Buddy Ol' Pal why not you and Soun go downstairs and actually meet the Landlord and introduce your kids to him as well. You can do that while the three of us are busy cleaning up here okay?

Genma: Okay… sure I'll go ahead and do that. You three have fun…

Yotsuya: Will do.

(Meanwhile back downstairs as Genma and Soun are speaking with Grandfather Otonashi.)

Grandfather Otonashi: Ah you two are the new tenants who came in shortly after Kyoko first moved in as the Manager of Maison Ikkoku.

Soun Tendo: Correct, I am Soun Tendo and I live at that room over there with my 3 daughters… *as he is pointing to them from oldest to youngest* Kasumi, Nabiki and Akane.

Kasumi & Akane: Good afternoon, Sir.

Nabiki: Hey

Genma: I'm Genma Saotome and I live at that room over there with my boy Ranma.

Ranma: Hey there.

Grandfather Otonashi: Oh yes and this is my grand-daughter Ikuko, say hello to the nice people.

Ikuko: Hi my name is Ikuko Otonashi, please to meet you all.

Soun: Likewise Ikuko, you do remind me of Kasumi when she was little.

Kyoko: Father Otonashi with all due respect but I really should remind you that there is a reason why you are here since we have a little something to discuss.

Grandfather Otonashi: Oh yes that is true… Come along now Ikuko, Auntie Kyoko and I have something to discuss.

Ikuko: Okay grandpa

Godai: Hey wait a minute; I have an idea, Ikuko would you like to come up to my room. I can get you something to drink and we can talk. I'm sure it will be more fun than having to listen to grown-ups talk so much huh? I may not have much, other than maybe my lap-top but I'm sure we can have some fun Ikuko.

Ikuko: Oh that does sound like fun.

Kentaro: Ca…Can I come?

(And a few of the folks there are looking a little surprised at Kentaro's request.)

Kyoko (looking at Ranma and the Tendo Sisters): Ranma, Girls would you like to come upstairs to Godai's room as well?

Ranma: Sure… okay

Kasumi: I'll be glad to Manager

Akane: Same here

Nabiki: Yeah sure whatever…

Godai: I suppose that will be okay…

Yotsuya (right behind Godai): Hello there

Godai: AH!

Kyoko: Oh uh hello Mr. Yotsuya, would you please aid Kasumi and Godai in entertaining the children while Father Otonashi and I discuss some important matters?

Yotsuya: Your wish is my command Manager.

Godai (slightly nervous): Uh… Manager I don't think that's really necessary…

Yotsuya: Oh now, now young Godai, we both know that even if the Manager didn't graciously request my presence I would've most likely be there anyways.

Godai: Well yes that is true…

(Meanwhile a few moments later upstairs in Godai's room as Godai, Ikuko and Akane are sitting in front of a table while Kasumi is serving them drinks. Ranma and Nabiki are sitting at different corners and Yotsuya is lying on the floor while being halfway in his little hole in the wall.)

Kasumi: Would you like some tea Ikuko?

Ikuko: Oh yes please… *after she gets a cup full of Tea and has sip of the Tea* Hmmm… Yummy! This is delicious Miss Kasumi; you must be a really good cook.

Akane: Oh she sure is Ikuko, oh I wish I could be as good of a cook at Kasumi.

Nabiki: Oh trust me Akane lets just say we all wish your cooking was anywhere near as good as Kasumi's.

Akane (with a slight scowl): Hmph! Pay no attention to her Ikuko, anyways yes Kasumi is indeed a very good cook.

Kasumi: Thank you but it's really nothing I mean making Tea is not exactly a complicated process.

Ikuko: Well this Tea is very good you people are very nice, I do hope I get to come back here more often.

Godai: Say Ikuko is this your first time here?

Ikuko: Yep, Grandpa normally doesn't talk about this place all that much until Auntie Kyoko became the Manager a while back.

Godai: Say Ikuko speaking of your Grandfather if you don't mind me asking was there a particular reason why your Grandpa brought you here?

Ikuko: Grandpa has a pretty bad back; I sometimes have to help my Grandpa when he throws his back out.

Godai: I see…

Kasumi: Ikuko, I believe what Mr. Godai meant is that your grandfather has a reason for wanting to visit the Manager. Do you know why?

Ikuko: I'm… not quite sure if Auntie Kyoko would want me to tell you.

Kasumi: *sigh*

Godai: I see…

Ikuko: *Gasp*! Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you all so sad.

Akane: Oh no it's okay Ikuko your not in any trouble isn't that Mr. Godai?

Godai: Oh of course Akane but Ikuko well the thing is… well you see…

Kasumi: Ikuko, the Manager has been really sad today and I… I mean we all have been really worried about her, she says is feeling just fine but I know it's not true. You see Ikuko, ever since my family first moved here I have been the Manager's assistant and she is a very dear friend of mine. And to see the Manager like this is so saddening…

Ikuko: Oh Ms. Kasumi don't worry I'm sure Auntie Kyoko didn't mean to make you so sad. You know Ms. Kasumi you do remind me a lot of Auntie Kyoko, I mean you're so nice and pretty like her and you even kind of look like her. I can really see why you and Auntie Kyoko are such good friends.

Kasumi: Oh thank Ikuko I really do appreciate that… Say would anyone like to have some more tea?

Ikuko: Oh yes please!

Akane: Me too

Godai: I would like some tea Kasumi

Yotsuya: Yes Kasumi would you be a dear and serve me some fine tea as well?

Ikuko: By the way Mr. Yotsuya what are you doing in that hole over there?

Yotsuya: Oh it's a little something I have added in Godai's room though rest assured this room is not the only one that I have altered in such a way.

Ikuko: Wow… though I admit I am a little surprised that you are allowed to do that Mr. Yotsuya.

Godai (slightly gritting his teeth): Oh trust me kid you're not the only one.

Akane: Uh anyways so Ikuko how old are you?

Ikuko: I am 12 years old.

Godai: 12? Really?

Akane: Wow you are only a few years younger than I am.

Ikuko: Oh wow, am I really that mature?

Akane: I suppose so… 

(Meanwhile inside Kyoko's Room/Office as Kyoko and Grandfather Otonashi have a little chat.)

Grandfather Otonashi: I must say Kyoko this place I am impressed with what you have done with the place.

Kyoko: Oh no Father Otonashi it's nothing really I mean the place could still use a lot more work.

Grandfather Otonashi: True but it is nice that you seem to be making plenty of friends.

Kyoko: True they are good people at heart, some of them do seem a little strange but they are good people.

Grandfather Otonashi: I see well Kyoko I know you have only been working here for a few weeks now but you have done a fine job as Manager. Maison Ikkoku is a lot cleaner and friendlier than it use to be.

Kyoko (in a very melancholy tone): True…

Grandfather Otonashi: I see… Though Kyoko have you told the tenants the real reason why Ikuko and I are here?

Kyoko: *sigh* No but I know that at least some of them are thinking that I am trying to hide something and seem really concerned about it but I just didn't know what to say.

Grandfather Otonashi: Are you sure you want to hide this from them?

Kyoko: It's not exactly something I like to talk about Father Otonashi.

Grandfather Otonashi: I understand that quite perfectly but many of the people here are not just your tenants but also your friends. I'm sure they will understand once you explain it to them.

Kyoko: Perhaps you're right Father Otonashi… by the way Father Otonashi about the fact that you are the reason why I am the Manager of Maison Ikkoku… Thank you…

Grandfather Otonashi: Your welcome my dear… your welcome…

(Meanwhile back upstairs Ranma was sitting at a nearby corner this whole time looking a little bored but then he noticed that Kentaro wasn't next to him, so Ranma briefly looked around until he saw Kentaro nearby looking out the window. Then as Ranma is now approaching Kentaro.)

Ranma: Hey there little buddy what are you doing?

Kentaro: Oh uh… not much Bro, I was… just looking out the window here.

Ranma: Oh really well then want to at least say hello to our new guest here?

Kentaro: I… have thought about it Bro but… I'm not sure what to say…

Ranma: I see well then I suppose I will leave you be then, see you later.

Kentaro: Okay…

(Then Ranma heads over to the table where Akane, Godai and Ikuko were sitting at.)

Ranma: Hey there

Akane: Well look who's finally out of that corner.

Ranma: Oh really?

Akane: Yeah, Mr. Godai, Kasumi and I have been busy entertaining little Ikuko here while you weren't doing anything at all lately.

Ranma: Well in that case I will do a little something then; say Ikuko there is actually a pretty good view from outside the window.

Ikuko: Really?

Ranma: Uh-huh if there is anything good I can say about Godai's room is that his window does have a good view of the outside world. Want to go to the window and take a good look outside?

Ikuko: Sure, thank you Mr. Ranma you're so nice.

Ranma: Well yeah I suppose I can be.

Akane (scowling, thinking): Yes Ranma emphasis on the "can be".

(Then as Ikuko walks on over to the nearby window and is impressed by what she sees.)

Ikuko: Wow this is a nice view!

Kentaro: Wha?! Uh… uh…

Ikuko: Hmm? Oh hi there, my name is Ikuko Otonashi what's your name?

Kentaro: Ke… Ke… Kentaro, Kentaro Ichinose.

Ikuko: Well hello there Kentaro it's nice to meet you.

Kentaro: Yeah…

Ikuko: Well if you like you can come over to the table with us.

Kentaro: Okay… I'll be there in a bit…

(And as Ikuko walks back over to the table, Kentaro turns around looking out the window with a big smile and a little blush on his face.)

Kentaro (under his breath): Wow…

(Then just as Kentaro was about to walk on over to the table Kyoko and Grandfather Otonashi have opened the door to Godai's room.)

Grandfather Otonashi: Alright everyone please come downstairs.

Kyoko: Yes for I do have something to tell you… Mr. Yotsuya? Will you please make sure that Akemi gets this message?

Yotsuya: Very well Manager.

Kyoko: Good

(Moments later as everyone in Maison Ikkoku has gathered around in the first floor hall in front of Kyoko, Ikuko and Grandfather Otonashi…)

Kyoko: Everyone first of all I would like to apologize to all the people that have been worried about me today. I admit I wasn't quite sure if I wanted to talk about this to anyone but Father Otonashi has convinced me that this is for the best. However I do feel that it's for the best that instead of just telling you all I will actually show you why I have been rather melancholy lately as there is a certain place that Ikuko, Father Otonashi and I were planning on going today. However I won't make anyone go if they don't want to, so if any of you want to come with us, please raise your hand.

(Then most of the tenants raised their hands immediately while a few of them showed a slight bit of hesitance at first but they raised their hands as well.)

Kyoko: I see… very well then let's head out now. However I would recommend that some of you will bring some light refreshments before we go since it is a fairly long walk.

(And they did, Kyoko and the whole crew were walking about on the street, there were people nearby who thought it was kind of strange to see a slightly large group of people walking together. While some of the tenants did feel slightly embarrassed about the passerby's staring at them but Kyoko was unwavering as she is leading everyone to their destination. The group has been walking for several minutes now and some of them were starting to show some signs of fatigue until Kyoko, Grandfather Otonashi and Ikuko came to a stop. Some of the tenants took the time to rest a bit while they were noticing that they are now in front of a graveyard.)

Kentaro (thinking): Oh man this is starting to get a little spooky I mean why are we here in a graveyard?

(Then he notices Ikuko nearby then he tries to put on a brave face for her even though she wasn't noticing him. Then Grandfather Otonashi looks at Kyoko and calmly says…)

Grandfather Otonashi: Are you sure you are ready for this Kyoko?

Kyoko: Yes, yes I am…

Grandfather Otonashi: Very well then, alright everyone lets go I know some of you are getting tired but rest assured we are almost there.

(Then as they continued walking along in the graveyard until Kyoko, Grandfather Otonashi and Ikuko came to a stop.)

Grandfather Otonashi: Alright everyone this is the reason why we are here today. This gravestone is for my dear son Soichiro Otonashi he was a kind and gentle man who was a respected teacher. Unfortunately he left this mortal coil far too soon as he was only in his thirties when he got sick and died about a year ago.

Kyoko: Yes and Soichiro is… Soichiro is… Soichiro was my husband!

(Then everyone was shocked at this revelation.)

Godai (thinking): Hu… Hu… Husband?!

Kyoko: Yes I am a widow… Soichiro and I were only married for 6 months but yet I have known Soichiro longer than that. When he died my world practically came to a crashing halt I just didn't know what to do with myself anymore. But I will honor my beloved Soichiro as I still use his family name even now and he will always be in my heart. Always…

Onsen: Soichiro Otonashi? Oh yes… I remember him, I met him when he was a new teacher at the school I was working in at the time he seemed so bright and optimistic. Even now I wish I am anywhere near as optimistic as Soichiro as he was such a calm and gentle soul who firmly believed how valuable knowledge. I heard he became a fine teacher…

Kyoko: Oh he did Mr. Onsen he did become a wonderful teacher, well… he was known as a wonderful teacher.

Onsen: Oh yes well Manager even if it was for a short while I did know of Soichiro Otonashi he was a good man.

Kyoko: Thank you Mr. Onsen I really do appreciate that. 

Soun: Manager, you mourn the loss of your beloved husband but I too understand your pain…

Kyoko: You do?

Soun: Years ago my beloved wife feel ill and died and I raised my daughters by myself ever since.

Kasumi (with slight tears in her eyes as she smiles): Oh yes Mother ever since that day I wanted to be a truly great cook and keep my home clean, just like mother… just like mother…

Akane (as she is hanging her head low): I was really little when mom died but she was always so kind and so gentle to me, even now I never understood why she had to go… 

Nabiki (very bitter and gritting her teeth): Shut up… Do we really have to talk about this now? Thinking of the past has never done us any good…

Soun: Manager what we are trying to say is that when it comes to the pain of losing a loved one… *as he is now hugging Kyoko* you are not alone.

(Then Kasumi and Akane began hugging Kyoko shortly after Soun has said that and while Nabiki appeared rather uneasy and hesitant at first but then she joined in the hug as well.)

Kyoko: Thank you… thank you all…

Soun: It was our pleasure Manager while I do warn you that the pain never really gets any easier to deal with but life can go on Manager.

Kyoko: I know Mr. Tendo, I know… But as I have said before I know that Soichiro will always be in my heart.

Godai (thinking): Manager… Oh why do you torture yourself like this?! Soichiro is gone and you must learn to move on in your life. But I can't say that, especially not at a time like this… But what do I say to her… What do I say to them? I… I don't know what to say…

Godai: Hmm? *as he notices Hanae, Yotsuya and Akemi bringing out the drinks* Hey! Oh c'mon you guys! This is so not the time for another one of your little booze parties!

Hanae: For your information kid we are actually getting ourselves ready in offering the Manager and the Tendos the idea of giving a good toast to their departed loved ones.

Yotsuya: Oh yes rest assured Godai this will be a more somber affair.

Godai: Well when you put it that way I suppose that it will be okay.

Akemi: Yes and if anything Godai you were the one who kind of ruined the moment here Mr. Quick to Accuse.

Godai (very embarrassed): Oh yeah… *as he facefaults in shame* I'm sorry…

Genma: Oh now now you two this is a time for honoring the dead rather than blaming the living so what do you say?

Kyoko: Alright I suppose that will be alright, wouldn't you agree Mr. Tendo?

Tendo: Why yes I suppose a toast would be perfectly suitable.

Akemi: Great, alright everyone its time for you all to get your drinks.

Hanae: And don't worry we got some drinks for the kids too.

(Then a few moments later as everyone has their cups at hand and have gathered around nearby Soichiro's grave.)

Kyoko: Father Otonashi would you like to do the honors?

Grandfather Otonashi: I would be delighted to Kyoko… *ahem* I propose a toast, to our lost loved ones and may they find their eternal bliss within the heavens… Cheers!

All the other characters that are there: Cheers!

(Most of the folks there are happily drinking their respective drinks especially Hanae and Akemi whom are busy chugging down theirs. Kyoko is blissfully having a drink with most of the Tendos as Godai does manage to at least get to sit next to them as he is drinking with them. While Nabiki is sulking in a corner nearby lightly sipping her drink, Mr. Yotsuya is reaching for something in his robes.)

Yotsuya (holding a Shamisen Guitar): *ahem* Everyone may I have your attention please? I would like, if I may to play a classic old melody. I shall play a requiem for this occasion…

*as he is now playing his Guitar*

Hello darkness, my old friend  
I've come to talk with you again  
Because a vision softly creeping  
Left its seeds while I was sleeping  
And the vision that was planted in my brain  
Still remains  
Within the sound of silence

In restless dreams I walked alone  
Narrow streets of cobblestone  
'Neath the halo of a street lamp  
I turned my collar to the cold and damp  
When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light  
That split the night  
And touched the sound of silence

And in the naked light I saw  
Ten thousand people, maybe more  
People talking without speaking  
People hearing without listening  
People writing songs that voices never share  
And no one dared  
Disturb the sound of silence

"Fools", said I, "You do not know  
Silence like a cancer grows  
Hear my words that I might teach you  
Take my arms that I might reach you"  
But my words, like silent raindrops fell  
And echoed  
In the wells of silence

And the people bowed and prayed  
To the neon god they made  
And the sign flashed out its warning  
In the words that it was forming  
And the sign said, "The words of the prophets are written on the subway walls  
And tenement halls"  
And whispered in the sounds of silence

*Then as Yotsuya finishes playing his guitar everyone applauded for his performance*

Kyoko: I just want to say that I want to thank you all for coming over here with me today. I really do appreciate the kindness that you all have shown today, I really do.

(Then later on that day as everyone is back home in Maison Ikkoku the sun is setting and as Akane is looking out the window with a rather melancholy look on her face.)

Akane (thinking): So Manager this is what you meant when you said that I should cherish the time I have with those I care for because I may not always have them around… *as she looks up into the sky* Oh Ryouga I really hope you are okay out there, I really do…

(Meanwhile later on that night as Godai is asleep in his room, though he is sounding very uneasy as he appears to be having a nightmare.)

Godai: Manager… Manager… You got to… let him go… you got to… let him go…

(However Yotsuya was awake and lying down on his hole in Godai's room then he got up and got out one of his guitars then he began playing a melody.)

Yotsuya: Why is it that you're so placid?  
Oh, how is it that you stay so cool?  
Just when you stand so close to me, your lips so near, your bosom too;  
and just like this, you tempt my heart, so dangerous...am I a fool?

I wish I could love...so suddenly;  
but the time has not yet come, there's no room for me.  
My heart runs away...impatiently;  
Oh, it's trying to deny...the reality.  
I can't just chase it now.

(Then Godai seems to have calmed down and is now sleeping peacefully.)

Yotsuya: Good night young Godai, pleasant dreams…

(Then Yotsuya goes back inside his hole on the wall for the night and now everyone is asleep for the night here in Maison Ikkoku.)

THE END

Yotsuya: Ladies and Gentlemen the Melancholy and Somberness of this story has for the most part come to an end… for now. But on the next episode this series' more light-hearten tone will once again continue.

Akane: Ah yes while some of our friends come over to visit and show their sympathies to the Manager a certain someone else decides to show up.

Ranma: Yeah a certain old acquaintance of mine from that I saw in China has apparently finally figured where I am living at now and now wants to pay me a visit.

Ukyo: Yes and all I am going to say is she better not cause any trouble!

Shinobu: Anyways the next episode of Takahashi Trifecta is…

"Chinese Amazon, Ukyo's Rival is making her grand entrance!"

Akane, Shinobu, Ranma, Ukyo: See you soon!

Yotsuya: Farewell for now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well folks like I said before this will be one of the more serious episodes in the series so far as this is the episode where Kyoko reveals the fact that she is a widow (and that Soun reveals that he is a Widower). The song lyrics I have used are "Sounds of Silence" from Simon & Garfunkel and the 1st ending theme to Maison Ikkoku namely "Ashita Hareru ka". Though yes I am not really subtle over the fact that Shampoo would make her introduction in the next episode. (However I do think that at least some of you might have a good idea who is the young lady who had a silent cameo earlier in the episode).


	7. Episode 7: Chinese Amazon, Ukyo's Rival is making her grand entrance!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well like I said before the story returns to its more light-hearten nature as the Chinese Trio especially Shampoo make their debuts in this episode. Oh yes I did make a little bit of foreshadowing about Yotsuya that I will go into detail in future episodes. But still until next time everyone!

Takahashi Trifecta Episode 7: Chinese Amazon, Ukyo's Rival is making her grand entrance!

(One morning shortly after the day when Kyoko tells the denizens of Maison Ikkoku the fact that she is a widow Akane was nearby the front door of Maison Ikkoku. Akane was at first just gazing upon the sky with a slight melancholic look on her face, until she noticed a certain someone at a nearby distance.)

Akane: Ryouga? Ryouga! Over here!

Ryouga: Akane? Akane! I'm coming for you!

(Then Ryouga ran over to see Akane nearby the entrance to Maison Ikkoku.)

Ryouga: Oh Akane it's always so nice to see you!

Akane: Oh yes Ryouga it's… nice to see you too…

Ryouga: Hmm? Akane is something wrong?

Akane: *sigh* Ryouga, you know I have been worried about you I mean I am sure all that traveling that you do can be dangerous.

Ryouga: Dangerous? Oh I can assure you that I am strong enough to handle anything! I mean well not to brag but I am just fine Akane.

Akane: I know… (As she is holding one of Ryouga's hands) But still anything could happen to you while you're out there Ryouga I just want to be sure that your safe.

Ryouga (completely red-faced and flustered): Really?

Akane (as she lets go of Ryouga's hand): Say Ryouga would you like to go on a little walk with me? There is something I want to talk to you about.

Ryouga: I would be glad too Akane.

(Then they walked away from the Maison Ikkoku, meanwhile Kyoko and Soun were nearby watching the whole incident.)

Kyoko: Oh seeing those two like this does warm my heart.

Soun: Indeed, that boy Ryouga is such a kind young man to Akane. I'm sure those two will have quite the future together.

Kyoko: Oh yes though say Mr. Tendo?

Soun: Yes?

Kyoko: There is something about that boy Ryouga that I have been curious about. I've heard that Ryouga wanders a lot but does he have a home to go to? I mean I am sure Akane and Ryouga would have an easier time trying to find each-other if she knew where Ryouga lived.

Soun: I'm afraid that Ryouga doesn't have a place to live in, Manager, back when my family lived in my old home Ryouga once told me that he is in a Martial Arts training journey.

Kyoko: Training Journey?

Soun: Oh yes it's a fairly old-fashioned concept but young Martial Artists would go on these training journeys to become stronger. They travel through-out the land and train themselves to have strong bodies and be skilled Martial Artists. Why Ranma and Genma were in a Martial Arts Training Journey for years until recently.

Kyoko: I see… Though I am uncertain on how this would improve a person's future though… Oh I'm sorry Mr. Tendo I didn't mean to offend…

Soun: It's quite alright Manager, while I suppose it may seem rather impractical and old-fashioned in this age. However it does help one be strong in body and spirit which can certainly help you live a nice long life in a way.

Kyoko: Well yes I suppose you do have a good point there.

Nabiki: Hey what are you two talking about?

Kyoko: Nabiki! You kind of startled me there…

Nabiki: Yeah well today is not a school day and Akemi is at work so I am kind of bored, so what are you two talking about?

Kyoko: Oh well you see Nabiki I was talking with your father about Ryouga when we saw him and Akane walk out of here together just a few moments ago. Just before they left Akane was talking with Ryouga about how she was concerned for him, it was such a sweet scene.

Nabiki: Oh let me guess that was another one of her little "Oh I'll dote on him like a loving little wife but he is only just a good friend of mine" scenes of hers?

Soun: *sigh* Nabiki you really shouldn't say things like that…

Kyoko: Anyways your father was telling me on how Ryouga is currently on some sort of Martial Arts Training Journey.

Soun: Ah yes it is an old practice that many Martial Artists in Japan have done for many years.

Nabiki: Oh yes leave it to Old Japanese Traditions to glorify trying to live the life of a wandering homeless person.

Soun (slightly annoyed): Nabiki…

Kyoko: Okay, say uh… Mr. Tendo I was wondering maybe you should let Ryouga stay with you and your family? I mean he and Akane are so close and it would do that boy some good to have a roof over his head when he sleeps at night. Besides I may not be the fighting type but I do know that having a home to live in that does not mean you have to stop training on what you want to do in life.

Soun: Ryouga… to live with my daughters and me? Hmmm…

Nabiki: I doubt that would work Manager, I mean my father and sisters and I have to share one room. I mean think about it yes Ryouga maybe such a nice boy around Akane but do you want to have a teenage boy or just about any kind of guy in a room where 3 young ladies sleep? I mean gee I wonder what would happen if a teenage boy was in a room with 3 young ladies, especially since two of them have quite the ample racks… *as she is briefly rubbing her breasts* as you can see here, and seeing them in their lingerie?

(We now see a scene of the Tendo's room at night with Akane, Nabiki and Kasumi lying down asleep in their respective sleeping bags as Nabiki and Kasumi are displaying some rather ample cleavage. Ryouga was standing there with lets just say quite a flustered look on his face.)

Kyoko: Well… yes I suppose he would need to be in his own room.

Nabiki: Well that's obvious but this idea would've worked a bit better if we were still living at our old home. Though on the other hand there is one other little problem that would occur in either our old home or here namely the fact that the Saotomes moved in especially Ranma.

(Now we see Ranma and Ryouga in the old Tendo house glaring at each-other, Ranma has a smug smile on his face while Ryouga grits his teeth angrily. And now we see lighting bolt's surge out of their eyes as they glare at each-other.)

Nabiki: So you see the idea might've worked back when we were at our old home and before the Saotomes moved in.

Kyoko: I see…

Nabiki: But hey don't feel too bad there Manager, I can understand where you are coming from I mean those two dote on each-other so much they might as well live together.

Soun: Alright Nabiki keep it down, I believe I see your sister Akane coming back with Ryouga.

Nabiki: Alright…

(A few moments later as Ryouga and Akane were walking back to Maison Ikkoku.)

Kyoko: Well hello there you two.

Ryouga: Oh hello Miss Otonashi.

Akane: Hello Manager, nice day huh?

Kyoko: It sure is Akane.

Nabiki: Hey there you two we were just talking about the both of you, wanna know why?

Akane: No thanks, I'm actually in a good mood today Akane, the last thing I want is for you to ruin it.

Soun: Now you two lets settle down and come inside, though Ryouga would you like to come inside?

Ryouga: Oh I would be glad to Mr. Tendo, thank you.

Soun: You're welcome.

Ryouga: Oh by the way before I head inside, Ms. Otonashi, Akane told me about that little trip to the cemetery yesterday. I'm so sorry to hear about your loss Ms. Otonashi.

Kyoko: Thank you Ryouga, I do appreciate it.

(A little later on that afternoon Shinobu is paying a visit to Maison Ikkoku and was greeted by Akane and Ryouga.)

Shinobu: Oh hi there Akane, hi Ryouga.

Akane & Ryouga: Hello Shinobu.

(Meanwhile Kyoko and Kasumi were nearby cleaning up the front yard until they noticed Maison Ikkoku's latest visitor.)

Kyoko: Oh hello there Shinobu.

Kasumi: Hello Shinobu.

Shinobu: Oh good afternoon Kasumi and Ms. Otonashi.

(Then Ukyo and Ranma have just arrived as well.)

Ukyo: Oh hey there you two.

Akane & Shinobu: Hey there Ukyo!

Shinobu: Hi Ranma.

Ranma: Hey

Kasumi: Good afternoon you two

Kyoko: Oh yes, it's a rather nice day outside right?

Ukyo: Oh yes its very nice today, wouldn't you agree Ranma-Honey? Hmm?

(Now we see Ranma and Ryouga glaring at each-other, well mainly Ryouga is doing the glaring while Ranma has a rather smug smile on his face.)

Shinobu: Oh no…

Ukyo: *sigh* Not this again…

Ryouga (while gritting his teeth): Ranma…

Ranma (slight mocking tone): Oh hey there Ryouga, nice day today huh?

Akane (also gritting her teeth): Ranma!

Ranma: Oh great here come the double standards… *slightly under his breath* and the blatant denial.

(Now Akane is practically fuming and also blushing as well.)

Kasumi: Now boys please don't fight.

Ukyo (gritting her teeth): Yes Ranma-Honey we've talked about this!

Ranma: I know Ucchan… I know…

Kyoko: Yes boys please do behave I mean remember what happened the last time you two fought?

(Then Yotsuya was perching himself on the left side roof right next to the door of Maison Ikkoku like a Gargoyle Statue.)

Yotsuya (with quite a devious grin on his face): Hello boys would you like to play?

Ryouga (startled): AH! *as he falls into the floor and panting* What the…

Ranma (with a twitch in his left eye): Hello Mr. Yotsuya and no I'd REALLY rather not. 

Yotsuya: Very well then.

Kyoko: Its okay Mr. Yotsuya, you may go now…

Yotsuya (as he is bowing like a humble servant): As you wish Madam…

(Then Yotsuya somersaults into the higher roof then he somersaults seemingly out of sight. Until a few moments later until we see Yotsuya crawling on the outside wall to the left side of Maison Ikkoku like an insect and he crawled into the open window to his room.)

Ryouga (rather creeped out): Okay…

Ranma: Hey Manager you might want to call an exterminator, I think we have some big bug problems here.

Kyoko: I'll think about it Ranma…

Ukyo: Now Ranma-Honey remember the reason why we are here alright?

Ranma: Yeah Ucchan I remember…

Kyoko: Hmm? And what would that be?

Ukyo: Oh Ms. Otonashi when Ranma was out with me today he told me everything about what happened at the Cemetery yesterday. I'm so sorry to hear about your loss you poor woman you.

Shinobu: Oh I agree, I remember when Akane told me on the phone when she was inviting to come over to visit. It is such a sad story, it's so tragic and yet so romantic at the same time.

Ukyo: I know… to lose the man you loved and to become a widower so young, I only hope that something like that would never happen to me.

(Then as Ranma and Ukyo embrace)

Ranma: Of course it won't Ucchan, I have trained for so long so that I can be strong enough that we will have to be apart.

Ukyo: I know Ranma Honey… But I don't know what I would do if I ever truly lost you.

Ranma: I don't know what I would do if I ever truly lost you Ucchan.

(Then as the others watched the two embrace Kyoko did have a nice smile while Akane and Ryouga were rolling their eyes as they look a little uncomfortable. Then suddenly a few smoke bombs came out of nowhere and the group was covered in a cloud of pink-colored smoke and everyone was coughing. A few moments later a sharp object was thrown but Ranma detected it and tackled Ukyo away to safety even though he knocked Akane and Ryouga over accidentally. Now as the smoke is starting to clear…)

Kyoko: *panting* Is everyone okay?

Kasumi: I'm fine Manager.

Shinobu: Me too…

Akane: I would've been if a certain someone didn't push Ryouga and me down.

Ryouga: Yeah what is wrong with you Ranma?

Ranma: Oh shut up you two, I saw something being thrown at Ucchan here and I had to do something to make sure she was safe! Anyways are you okay Ucchan?

Ukyo: I'm fine Ranma-Honey…

Kyoko: Oh dear I wonder who could've caused all this…

Kasumi: *gasp* Oh my! Look at that card on the ground.

(They now noticed a card that is lodged into ground at a 45 degree angle that is exactly where Ukyo was standing at.)

Shinobu: Where did that card come from?

Ukyo: Let me see here…

(Then Ukyo takes a brief look at the card and now she is starting to look REALLY angry as she is now fuming and making a fist.)

Ukyo: Grrrr… Oh I know EXACTLY where this card came from! SHAMPOO! I know you're out there! Show yourself!

(Then another few smoke bombs are seemingly thrown out of nowhere this time the cloud of pink smoke is at the roof and we are now seeing a rather voluptuous silhouette approaching.)

Shampoo: Ohhohohohohohoho… Problem, Spatula Girl? Perhaps you not ready for the powerful *as she makes a warrior pose* the pleasurable… *now she is making a sexy pose*

(Now as she is coming out of the smoke)

Shampoo: The almighty Chinese Amazon Shampoo!

(Now we see Shampoo, a somewhat tall very curvy young teenage girl from China with Blue Hair and wearing a short-skirted red form-fitting Chinese Dress.)

Ukyo (gritting her teeth): Shampoo…

Kyoko (whispering): Say Kasumi, is this girl another one of their little friends?

Kasumi (whispering): Sort of… but in times like this not really… well it's kind of complicated.

Shinobu: Say Ukyo how did you know that card was from Shampoo?

Ukyo: That's easy enough to answer; this card is from her grandmother's restaurant the Cat Cafe. Anyways, hey Shampoo since when were you ever this theatrical?!

Shampoo: Ohhohoho… True but since this is the first time Shampoo see Ranma in quite some time Shampoo shall make this special! Anyways…

(Shampoo then quickly leaps down into ground, then she swiftly dashes at Ranma then she holds onto him. Now Shampoo is hugging Ranma and is putting one of her legs around his.)

Shampoo: Oh Ranma it so good to finally see you again! Shampoo will definitely make up for lost time Ranma. (As she is now rubbing her face against his and is rubbing her rather large breasts on his chest.)

Ranma (slightly nervous) Eh… Oh really?

Ukyo: Grrr… Shampoo! Get your hands off him now! *sigh* I should've brought my Spatula with me! I don't know if I should pry you off with it or to slice you into pieces!

(Then Shampoo lets go of Ranma, then she quickly dashes over to Ukyo and is holding her in a similar way like she did with Ranma.) 

Shampoo (as she holds Ukyo's Chin, with a devious smile): Oh Shampoo does remember you Spatula Girl… *now as Shampoo's face is very close to Ukyo's* Shampoo will take you down later.

Ukyo: Grrr… Damn it Shampoo for the last time! GET OFF!

(Then Shampoo releases Ukyo from her grasp and is now standing next to Ranma with her arm around him.)

Shampoo: Now Spatula Girl if you don't mind Ranma and Shampoo will be having some "alone time".

Ukyo: Oh I do mind! How many times do I have to tell you that Ranma is my boyfriend!

Shampoo: Ranma's future is not as set in stone as you think Spatula Girl! Or need Shampoo remind you that Ranma was already engaged with a certain someone else before you and Ranma start dating?

Kyoko (under her breath): Ranma was engaged?

Ukyo: That was… different…

Shampoo: Oh? How so?

Ranma: Because it wasn't something that I wanted at all that's why! I actually wanted to be in a relationship with Ukyo here.

Ukyo: There you see?

Shampoo: Well at least Shampoo's point about future not set in stone still stands.

(Then Hanae, Kentaro and Godai have just walked out of the front door to see what is going on here.)

Godai: Hey Manager I saw some pink smoke coming from outside and I wanted to see if you were alright.

Kyoko: Oh I'm fine Godai…

Hanae: You see Godai like I told you everything is just fine out here…

Kentaro: Oh hey bro, your back!

Ranma: Hey there little buddy.

Shampoo: Bro? Ranma, you never told Shampoo that you have little brother.

Ranma: Oh it's not like that, ever since I first moved here I've been good friends with this little guy here named Kentaro Ichinose.

Kentaro (with a cheerful little smile): Uh-huh my name is Kentaro, pleased to meet you.

Shampoo: Aww… *as she is now hugging Kentaro and pressing his face onto her breasts* Oh you are such a little cutey!

(Then as Shampoo lets Kentaro go)

Kentaro (with a goofy smile on his face): Eh heh heh… gee thanks…

Hanae (under her breath): Say Manager, Kasumi you two have any idea whose Miss Little Tight Dress here?

Kyoko: Oh apparently this young lady is one of their friends… or shall I say acquaintance?

Kasumi: It's kind of complicated.

Shampoo: Oh hello there I am Shampoo of the Chinese Amazon Tribe and Ranma Saotome's fiancé.

Kyoko, Godai, Hanae and Kentaro: What?!

Ukyo: THAT IS NOT TRUE! *ahem* What I meant is don't mind her folks she is just a girl that Ranma met in China who is just a tad bit delusional.

Shampoo: Hmph… Spatula Girl the only delusional one here…

(Then the two are glaring at each-other.)

Kyoko: Okay now girls lets not fight out here please?

Kasumi: Yes the Manager and I have been working very hard in making sure the front yard is perfectly clean and neat.

Shampoo: Calm down people Shampoo was only here to find Ranma, however Shampoo found Spatula Girl arms around Ranma. Apparently Spatula Girl is here to get herself all over Ranma.

Ukyo: Actually Shampoo for your information Ranma brought me here so I can give my sympathy to Miss Otonashi here.

Shampoo: Sympathy?

Kyoko: Oh yes you see yesterday I was feeling a bit depressed and my tenants were wondering why so later on that day I took them to the cemetery. I told them about how over a year ago my husband died fairly young as we were only married for about 6 months. Even to this day I still mourn his death…

Godai & Kasumi (thinking): Manager…

(Now Shampoo has a more somber look on her face)

Shampoo: Very well then it is within Chinese Amazon tradition to honor and respect the dearly departed. To lose the man you love so early in your marriage is such a tragic fate that Shampoo would not wish on anyone. Alright out of respect Shampoo shall leave for now, farewell Ranma we will meet again.

(Just as Shampoo was about to leave, Nabiki is now the latest person to walk outside to see what's the commotion going on outside.)

Nabiki: Hey guys what's going on out here? *then she quickly notices Shampoo nearby* Oh… hey there Shampoo, never mind guys I think I already have a pretty good idea on what's going on out here.

Shampoo: Hmm?

Akane (under her breath): Oh no…

Shampoo: Shampoo does remember you, your pervert girl's greedy older sister!

Akane (thinking): I am not a pervert!

Kyoko: Please girls, let's not start another fight.

Shampoo: *sigh* Very well Shampoo will go for now… (now glaring at Nabiki) Shampoo will deal with you later as well but you no worth the trouble now, but Shampoo shall be off!

(Now Shampoo leaves Maison Ikkoku)

Kyoko: Alright kids would you please explain to us what is going on here?

Ukyo: Very well Ms. Otonashi I suppose an explanation is in order, shall we come inside?

Kyoko: Yes I suppose that would be for the best.

Akane: Well this has been a rather hectic day say Shinobu, Ryouga are you two still wanting to stay over here for now?

Ryouga: Of course I will Akane.

Shinobu: Eh sure I suppose I will too, I mean I did say that I will be at least staying over for Dinner.

(Meanwhile as they all went back inside, the Tendo sisters along with Ryouga and Shinobu. However Ranma and Ukyo took Kyoko, Godai, Hanae and Kentaro into the Saotome's room.)

Genma: Hmm? What are the four of you guys doing here? I mean not that I mind the visit but still…

Ranma: Apparently Shampoo finally found out where I am living now and paid us a little visit.

Genma: Shampoo? Oh you mean that blue-haired Chinese girl who's crazy about you?

Ukyo: Yes and apparently she still thinks that Ranma is her fiancé even though he is with me!

Ranma: Now, now Ucchan please do calm down.

Ukyo: Alright, Ranma-Honey… *ahem* What I meant is that apparently she still has "boundary" issues sort to speak.

Godai (under his breath): Wow Ranma trying to calm Ukyo down, that's a new one…

Ranma: I heard that!

Godai (as he is hiding behind Kyoko): AH!

Ranma (as he just got smacked by Genma): Ow!

Genma: Let's stay on topic here Ranma.

Ukyo: Yes please do calm down Ranma-Honey.

Ranma: *sigh* Yes Ucchan… *ahem* Anyways you guys heard of the story that my old man and I were in China for a part of our Martial Arts Training right?

(Kyoko, Hanae and Kentaro immediately nodded their heads in agreement while Godai did look slightly confused at first but then shortly afterwards nodded in agreement.)

Ranma: Anyways while my old man and I were on our way home we were getting quite hungry and stopped at a village we saw on our way back. We did manage to find a whole buffet of food at a nearby table and we both felt incredibly lucky that we finally managed to find any food let alone so much good food and we were eating like crazy.

Genma: However we weren't as lucky as we thought and apparently we were in a Chinese Amazon Tribe village and that food they had was apparently going to be used for a feast and we already ate a good portion of it. Lets just say they weren't all that happy with us so they were attacking us but luckily that food we had eaten gave us enough energy to be able to get out of there.

Kyoko: Oh my…

Hanae: Seriously? Did either one of you guys ever thought of just asking them if they could share some of their food with you?

Kentaro: Mom!

Ranma: Mrs. Ichinose… Remember when I said that my old man and I were quite hungry? Yeah well emphasis on the "quite" while we were trying to head back to Japan, my old man's poor planning skills have struck again and we were out of food for a while. In fact if I remember correctly we were unable to find anything substantial to eat for about a day if not more. So in other words you try thinking straight if you haven't really eaten anything for that long.

Hanae: I see…

Genma: Besides it was a small village out in the middle of nowhere, chances are they probably would've chased us off for being outsiders anyways.

Hanae: Perhaps…

Ranma: Anyways when we did get back into Japan and moved in with the Tendos apparently Shampoo and her Grandmother eventually tracked us down for revenge for stealing their food.

Kyoko: Revenge? But how come Shampoo was so happy to see you just a short while ago earlier today?

Ranma: I'm getting to that point, anyways Shampoo wanted to fight me and well one thing lead into another and…

Genma: Apparently when Ranma defeated Shampoo in battle apparently it's a tradition amongst the Chinese Amazon Tribe that if an Amazon was defeated by a strong man then the two must get married as soon as possible.

Godai: Wait a minute Ranma, did you beat up a girl?

Ranma: N…No! I didn't actually beat her up, I only accidentally tripped her! Yet she still thinks that counts as a loss so now she thinks of herself as my fiancée.

Ukyo: Now boys I know that you two mean well and I normally have nothing against chivalry but do keep in mind that Shampoo does not exactly deserve chivalry if you know what I mean.

Godai (slight scared tone in his voice): Oh really?

Ukyo: Uh what I mean is yes as soon as Shampoo claimed she was defeated by Ranma in battle she considers herself to be his fiancée. Keep in mind that Ranma and I were already dating when this happened and how do I put this nicely as I can? Oh yes Shampoo and I had quite a debate when I found out about this.

Hanae: I see… Let me guess this "debate" caused a lot of property damage huh?

Ukyo: No… well not a lot but still… Anyways Shampoo and I have been bitter enemies ever since. Not too mention there is that whole "Kiss of Death" incident that occurred as well?

Kyoko: Kiss of Death?

Ukyo: Oh well perhaps I will need a little help explaining that one, I'll be right back.

(Then Ukyo leaves the Saotome's room for a few minutes until she comes back in with Akane and Nabiki.)

Kyoko: So I take it that Akane and Nabiki know about this Kiss of Death incident regarding Shampoo?

Ukyo: Yes, well anyways let me explain apparently when a Chinese Amazon kisses a man it's because she is madly in love with him. However when a Chinese Amazon kisses a woman it is a sign that the woman in question is a mortal enemy of that Amazon and she must destroy that woman as soon as possible. Unfortunately lets just say I have been a recipient of that aforementioned "Kiss of Death" the first time I tried to give that Shampoo a piece of my mind.

Akane: Yes and she wasn't the only one, I got that too when I tried to stop her from attacking my house when she was trying to find Ranma. In retrospection I feel a little lucky that Shampoo didn't seem to have noticed me earlier today.

Ukyo: Wish I could say the same thing, as most of you already know Shampoo came here to have her arms around Ranma. But she was also having her arms around me just so she can promise that she'll take me down later.

Nabiki: Oh Ukyo it's so nice to see that the sexual tension between you and Shampoo is so alive and well.

Ukyo (with a slight twitch in her eye): Thank you Nabiki for giving me another reason why I should've brought my rather sharp spatula with me. Or shall I remind you that you were also on the receiving end of her "Kiss of Death" as well for mocking her.

Nabiki: Oh don't remind me about that, the fact that she did that to me still annoys me. I mean a high school girl with a body like her feeling me up while necking me I could make some good money with a lot of the guys in school.

Akane: Gee Nabiki it's so nice to see you have your priorities straight. 

Nabiki: Why thank you Akane.

Ranma: Anyways Shampoo originally came to Japan to hunt my old man and I down, but now thanks to some odd circumstances she now likes to think of herself as my fiancée. Nowadays she lives and works at her Grandma's restaurant that is nearby here with their friend Mousse.

Hanae: So let me get this straight she went from wanting to hunt you down to wanting to marry you?

Ranma: Yeah that's about the size of it. The strange thing about it is that their friend Mousse is madly in love with Shampoo.

Hanae: Oh really? Well then if you want this girl Shampoo to leave Ranma alone then why not help this guy named Mousse to set those two up on a date?

Godai: Yeah that does actually seem like a good idea Mrs. Ichinose.

Ranma: Oh trust me you two aren't the only ones who ever thought of that idea but sadly it's not that simple.

Kyoko: Really? Why's that?

Akane: It's simple while Mousse is very nice to her and would do anything for her, his feelings for her seem to be flat out unrequited to put it nicely.

Nabiki: Really Akane? Really? Cause gee that seems awfully familiar…

Akane (while gritting her teeth): It is not! *then she regains her composure* Besides I actually like Ryouga and I am nice to him! While Shampoo on the other hand is a complete bi… eh what I mean is she is very mean to him and practically treats him like dirt. I will even admit that I kind of feel sorry for Mousse sometimes.

(Now we are hearing a knock on the door.)

Genma: Feel free to come in.

Kasumi (as she opens the door): Akane, Nabiki dinner is ready so let's go back to our room alright?

Akane: Alright Kasumi.

Nabiki: Yeah I'm coming too.

(A little later on that evening shortly after the guests have left for the day Akemi has arrived at Maison Ikkoku in which Akemi was greeted by Nabiki at the front hall.)

Nabiki: Oh hey there Akemi, your back.

Akemi: Hey there, anything big happened while I was out doing my job today?

Nabiki: Oh not much, a girl I know of by the name of Shampoo shown up earlier today and lets just say caused a little bit of chaos when she noticed Ranma and Ukyo.

Akemi: Shampoo? Oh yeah that's the blue-haired Waitress girl at the Cat Café right?

Nabiki: Yep oh so you know of the Cat Café then?

Akemi: Well sort of it's a nice little place that Yotsuya once recommended to me a while back, the place was somewhat small but the food was very good though. I've only been there once but it's that little place owned by that little Chinese woman with her granddaughter and some prettyboy in glasses.

Nabiki: Ah yeah and get this, would you believe she likes to think of herself as Ranma's fiancée?

Akemi: Oh really? Does that girl Ukyo know?

Nabiki: Oh yeah she knows those two aren't exactly the best of friends lets just say. But ever since Ranma defeated Shampoo in a fight, and by defeated I mean accidentally trip her according to her Chinese Amazon traditions she and Ranma are now engaged to wed. So in other words Shampoo is known for openly declaring herself as Ranma's future wife… or so she claims…

Akemi: Oh really? What makes you say that?

Nabiki: Simple, Shampoo is a total closet case I mean she has made out with a pretty good amount of girls before. She calls it her "Kiss of Death" but she claims that she only does it to girls she hates yet when she has marked them she seems to often get rather close to them when she is not trying to make out with them again.

Akemi: Now, now Nabiki for all we know she could just simply swing both ways. Though I am curious how you knew about this I mean were you on the receiving end of one of her "Kisses of Death"?

Nabiki: Actually yeah I was just because I was mocked her once she felt me up while she was necking me. This kind of annoys me when I think about it…

Akemi: Oh really?

Nabiki: Yeah she did that to me for free, you seen what she looks like right? I could've made some good money from that. But at least I have occasionally managed to get a shot or few of her doing that "Kiss of Death" to other girls before.

Akemi: I see…

Yotsuya (as he approaches the two ladies): Evening Ladies…

Nabiki: Hello Mr. Yotsuya

Akemi: Hey there

Yotsuya: I have noticed that earlier today our humble home had received a special guest appearance by that delightful young lady Shampoo from the Cat Café hmm?

Nabiki: Well yeah but sadly I missed most of it.

Yotsuya: I managed to view the whole incident, granted from a bit of a distance from my room's window but still.

Akemi: Say Yotsuya weren't you at the Cat Café just the other day?

Yotsuya: Why yes I was, I had such a nice conversation with the delightful elderly patriarch of the Cat Café, Cologne.

Akemi: Oh really?

Yotsuya: Indeed

(Meanwhile the door to the Saotome's room was slightly ajar the whole time and Ranma is now exiting his room.)

Ranma: Hey there you three, say Yotsuya I have a question to ask you.

Yotsuya: Oh and what would that be?

Ranma: You wouldn't happen to be the reason why Shampoo was able to show up here earlier today right?

Yotsuya: My you're quite the straightforward youth aren't you? Might I ask why you would ask such a question?

Ranma: Simple I overheard you talking with those two about how you were at the Cat Café recently having a nice chat with the Elderly woman Cologne.

Yotsuya: Purely circumstantial evidence I assure you.

Ranma: That maybe so and yet the fact that when you leaped up to the roof of the building here and then a few moments later you crawled into your window like a bug and Shampoo shown right afterwards seems a little too coincidental.

Yotsuya: I see, your abilities at deduction are commendable if rather speculative though Ranma I do have a question for you, have you ever danced with the devil at the pale moonlight?

(Now Ranma is trying to grab Yotsuya's suit with his left hand in front of Yotsuya's throat)

Ranma (with a slight twitch in his left eye): Mr. Yotsuya will you do me a favor and not screw with me for once?

Yotsuya (with a big smile on his face): Oh dear it appears that young Ranma is trying to intimidate me, how adorably futile.

Ranma (gritting his teeth): I'll show you adorably futile!

(Ranma was raising his right fist at Yotsuya until Yotsuya gripped Ranma's fist with his index finger and thumb and Ranma wasn't able to break free from no matter how hard Ranma struggled.)

Yotsuya: Oh dear Young Ranma for such a supposedly gifted youth in martial arts you are quite vulnerable in many ways, like so.

(Then Yotsuya quickly struck a pressure point nearby Ranma's right shoulder with his index and middle fingers causing a little bit of pain.)

Ranma: Ow!

(Then the rest of the doors downstairs were open to see what's going on out here.)

Soun: What's going on out here?

Kyoko: Ranma are you okay?

Ranma: Yeah, yeah I'm fine manager…

Genma: Hey Ranma what happened to you?

Akemi: Well Genma if you must know your little punk son tried to pick a fight with Yotsuya here.

Yotsuya: Yes but I was able to subdue Young Ramna here with the greatest of ease. Let's just say his attempts at picking a fight with me are rather futile.

Ranma: Why I oughtta…

Yotsuya: Oh my, it appears you are still rather hot tempered; shall I dunk some cold water on you, hmm?

(Then Ranma not only noticed his father looking a little nervous he noticed Kentaro looking at him in which Ranma started to feel a little uneasy.)

Genma: Eh now, now guys I'm sure that won't be necessary right Ranma?

Ranma: *sigh* Right…

Kentaro: Don't worry bro; I'm sure Mr. Yotsuya only got a lucky shot in, your still one of the toughest fighters I know.

Ranma: Thanks little buddy.

Yotsuya: Very well then I shall be off to the Cat Café, Akemi would you care to join me?

Akemi: Alright I know I just got back home from work a short while ago but I suppose I will go after all the food there was rather good.

Nabiki: Oh Father, may I go with them?

Soun: Sorry Nabiki but it is a bit too late for you to go out anywhere tonight so perhaps some other time.

Nabiki: *sigh* Alright…

Akane: Besides Nabiki I doubt that Shampoo would want to see you after all you are on her "Kiss of Death" list.

Nabiki: Like I care, unlike you I am not too concerned about Amazons with boundary issues.

Soun: Now settle down girls and Nabiki please come inside our room okay?

Nabiki: Yes father…

(And the Tendos head back into their room)

Hanae: Oh so you two are heading out then by yourselves? Ah man I was just getting myself ready to go barge into Godai's room with enough booze for a good party. Ah well at least your still here Genma. Hey Onsen, I know you're a total lightweight when it comes to booze but want to go liven up Godai's room with one of our little parties?

Onsen: For the last time I am not a lightweight! Anyways no thanks unlike you I actually respect Godai's privacy.

Kyoko: Yes Mrs. Ichinose you really should try to respect Godai's privacy, I am sure he is busy doing some studying upstairs.

Genma: Oh don't worry Manager its okay I got the Message. So don't worry Hanae we can just head into my room for some booze, say Onsen want to join us? It will be a great way to prove her that you're not a total lightweight.

Onsen: Alright when you put it that way I suppose I will join you, besides I could use a good drink.

Ranma (under his breath): Oh great half of the drunkards will be in my room…

Kentaro (under his breath): Don't worry Bro I won't make you have to listen to them alone.

Ranma (under his breath): Heh thanks little buddy.

Yotsuya: Splendid, Akemi and I will be seeing you all later, farewell.

(And now Yotsuya and Akemi have arrived at the Cat Café and they were greeted by a tiny elderly Chinese woman with long white hair by the name of Cologne.)

Cologne: Oh good evening Yotsuya I see you have brought your lady friend here.

Akemi: Hey there, sorry we didn't come here sooner but I just got back from work at the Chachamaru a little while ago.

Cologne: Yes well I admit I was going to get ready to close for the night until I noticed that the both of you were arriving but I will gladly make some time for you Yotsuya my old friend so please you two come inside. *ahem* Shampoo! Mousse!

(Then Shampoo and a young man with long black hair and glasses and wearing a long wide-sleeved white outfit by the name of Mousse has arrived.)

Shampoo: Yes Grandmother?

Mousse: Yes Miss Cologne?

Cologne: We will be having two more customers for tonight so be ready to prepare some dishes while I will be entertaining our guests. So what will you both like to order?

Akemi: I will have some Sweet & Sour Pork.

Yotsuya: I will have my usual.

Cologne: Alright you two you heard the orders now get to work while I entertain our guests here alright?

Shampoo: Yes Grandmother.

Mousse: Yes Miss Cologne. 

(Meanwhile a short while later inside the Kitchen as Shampoo is cooking the meals while Mousse is cleaning the dishes.)

Mousse: You know Shampoo there is something strange about that man in green whom Miss Cologne seems to know of. I don't why but something about that man seems very suspicious to me. After all I have tried to do a background check on this man who goes by the name of Yotsuya and I couldn't find anything. No known occupation, the man has been sighted in different places for no apparent reason, I mean nobody knows his family name I mean his name Yotsuya could be an alias for all we know. The only thing I know about this man is his address and that was basically all the info I can manage to find on the guy.

Shampoo: Oh really?

Mousse: Oh but not too worry Shampoo, if that man does anything to harm us *as he whips out his claw* I can certainly take him down.

Shampoo: Ha, Oh like how you have tried to take down Ranma and fail so many times? Grandmother says this man Yotsuya is an old friend of hers so that alone makes him trustworthy. Besides Shampoo finds Mr. Yotsuya rather charming, besides Mousse you just mad that Mr. Yotsuya once caught the blades you once threw with great ease. So Mousse you go back to work so we not have our customers waiting.

Mouse: Yes Ma'am!

(As Mousse is trying to work hard in scrubbing those dishes)

Mousse (thinking): Oh Shampoo the real reason why I find this man by the name of Yotsuya is so suspicious is that I once found an old picture of Miss Cologne in her youth with a man who looks exactly like Mr. Yotsuya. *sigh* However I doubt Shampoo would still take me seriously besides Miss Cologne did tell us that the man in the photo was an old friend of hers from her youth. In other words Cologne will most likely say that the man in the photo is an old relative of Mr. Yotsuya or something like that. *sigh* Maybe I am thinking about this too much…

(Meanwhile back in the dining room as Yotsuya, Akemi are sitting at their table as Cologne pours the both of them a glass of Lychee Wine.)

Cologne: So I have already heard that Shampoo has made her presence known at your humble abode is that correct?

Yotsuya: Ah yes she has indeed made quite the scene at the Maison Ikkoku earlier today. 

Akemi: Sadly I wasn't around to see the chaos but I have been told about a lot of the details though. Perhaps it was for the best I have heard that she does have a bit of an attitude problem with women for the most part.

Cologne: Oh not too worry I mean yes she does have some… behavior problems but its normally only for people that are about her age. However Shampoo's behavior is normally much better around adults.

Yotsuya: That is true; though let's just say things will be getting a bit more interesting from now on. Perhaps we can speak of who we shall invite to this very stage such as a certain old friend of ours Cologne?

Cologne: Hmph, that old fossil can stay away from here as far as I am concerned.

Akemi: Oh really say Yotsuya would you happen to be referring to that little old man who is an old friend of yours? Sounds interesting…

Cologne: I wouldn't be so interested if I were you, that man is one of the most shameless lewd womanizers I have ever known.

Akemi: Lady I work at a tavern serving drinks, I have dealt with dirty old men before.

Cologne: Trust me that old fossil is far worse than any dirty old man you've ever seen. Besides I do believe there will be others who will enter the stage sort to speak first so let's not get too ahead of ourselves.

Yotsuya: Very well perhaps some other time, but still ladies I propose a toast. To a more blissfully chaotic future! Cheers!

(As they clang their glasses together)

Cologne and Akemi: Cheers! 

END

Godai: Well folks next time on Takahashi Trifecta even though I am now a College student I still wonder what to do about the Mana… eh I mean my future. However I wonder if maybe I should do something nice like maybe do some tutoring for the Manager's niece Ikuko.

Kyoko: That does sound nice Godai though Mr. Saotome?

Genma: Yes?

Kyoko: I do have a question for you.

Genma: Now? Well I suppose this is a strange time to ask but what is it?

Kyoko: I will get to that in just a moment *ahem* Anyways the next episode of Takashi Trifecta is…

Ranma was once engaged before? Kyoko's rather sensitive question…

Genma (under his breath): Oh… *gulp* That question…

Kyoko & Godai: See you then!

Genma: Yeah… See ya…


	8. Episode 8: Ranma was once engaged before? Kyoko's rather sensitive question…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I managed to get this episode done with as this episode is rather flashback and backstory heavy. Yeah I know that the idea of doing a "What if Ranma & Akane's engagement did come to an end" is a potentially touchy premise for a fanfiction relating to Ranma 1/2 but I figured that it would be for the best for this storyline to not just pretend that Ranma & Akane's engagement never happened. Anyways anyone who is familiar with Maison Ikkoku has lets just probably has a very good idea who will be the next character to be introduced in this series but that introduction will not be the only thing that will happen in the next episode of Takahashi Trifecta.

Takahashi Trifecta Episode 8: Ranma was once engaged before? Kyoko's rather sensitive question…

(Today in Maison Ikkoku, it was almost noon when Kyoko was entering the Saotome room when she sees Genma and Soun having a beer together.)

Soun: Oh hello there Manager.

Genma: Hey there Manager so what brings you to my little humble abode here?

Kyoko: Well you see I do have a particular reason why I am here in fact I wish to ask you a question.

Genma: Okay then so what's up? Though why do you sound a little nervous there Manager?

Kyoko: Well you see it's a… potentially sensitive question…

Soun: Manager, do you wish for me to leave?

Kyoko: Oh no Mr. Tendo you don't have to leave if you don't want to.

Soun: I see…

Genma (slightly nervous, thinking): Wait a minute you think she is aware of the Jusenkyo Curses? No keep it together Genma this is no time to jump to conclusions…

Kyoko: Anyways Mr. Saotome, yesterday when that young lady by the name of Shampoo arrived at Maison Ikkoku she told me that before Ranma and Ukyo were dating Ranma was already engaged. Is that true?

Genma (now really nervous): Oh well uh… uh… uh… the thing is that girl Shampoo is a tad bit crazy and doesn't have the best grasp of foreign languages yet and…

(Then Soun places his hand on Genma's right shoulder.)

Genma: *sigh* Fine… Yes Manager, its true I did set Ranma up for an arranged marriage… With Soun's daughter Akane, so take it away Soun!

Kyoko: Akane?!

Soun: *sigh* Genma… Yes Manager that is true, Genma and I were going to have Ranma be in an arranged marriage with one of my daughters and Akane was the one we picked.

Kyoko: An arranged marriage?! Oh how can you do such a thing?

Soun: Now now now Manager, please calm down I mean the reason why Genma and I tried to arrange a wedding for Ranma and Akane was to unite our respective schools together. We figured it would be a good way to give our families a little more sense of unity.

Kyoko: I understand Mr. Tendo but what about Ranma and Akane? Because I'm quite sure there were against this.

Genma: Of course they were but hey it's not like we were going to let them have a choice in the matter.

Soun (slightly nervous): Uh what my old friend Genma meant is that yes they strongly disliked the idea of their engagement at first but we thought that maybe over time they will grow to like the idea. However things didn't quite work how we planned them to be.

Kyoko: I see though what I would like to know is how did this engagement end?

Ranma (off-screen): I can tell you that.

Genma: AH! Ranma were did you come from?

(Now we see Ranma coming into the Saotome's room with Kentaro, Hanae, Onsen and Godai nearby the front door.)

Kentaro: Is it really true that you were going to be engaged to Akane there Bro?

Ranma: *sigh* Yeah but fortunately it was rather short-lived and I know exactly why. In fact I will tell you all why that engagement plan ended.

Kyoko: Excuse me Ranma but shouldn't we also have Akane here as well? I mean she was very much involved in this incident too so I believe we should hear from her side of the story as well.

Godai: Good point Manager, in fact I will go get her.

Ranma: Don't bother Godai, this isn't exactly something she likes to talk about in fact she would probably just want to sulk in the corner if you ask here.

Soun: Ranma you shouldn't say things like that I mean my family's room is right nearby this one remember?

Ranma: Oh alright I doubt she would want to talk about it. So now can I begin telling the story here?

Kyoko: Very well then please begin.

Ranma: Thank you *ahem* Anyways this happened a little over a year ago when my old man and I were on our way home from our Martial Arts Training Journey. You see my old man told me that he had an old friend back home in Japan who had a nice big house that would take us in namely Mr. Tendo. That seemed to be cool and all until I found out that he insisted that there would be a catch, that I had to marry one of Mr. Tendo's daughters whether if I like it or not!

Kyoko: Ranma, please calm down.

Ranma: Sorry anyways I was quite vocal about how I was against the idea. I even tried to tell him that I still remembered Ukyo and he told me that I had to go along with the engagement idea so we could still live at the Tendo's place. Oh I'm sure Akane didn't take this news all that well either.

Soun: *sigh* Sadly I can confirm that, as she was very frustrated and adamant against this as well despite how much I've tried to reason with her.

*Now we are entering into a flashback now that we see Akane and Soun in the old Tendo House as she is storming out of the living room while Soun is trying to follow her.*

Akane: Oh Father how can you do this to me?!

Soun: Now Akane dear please do try to be reasonable.

Akane: Reasonable?! I'm supposed to be engaged to some dumb boy that I just met earlier today just because you and Mr. Saotome want us to and you think I am the unreasonable one?! I'm still too young to marry and you know it!

Soun: Akane the reason why Genma and I thought it would be a good idea for you and Ranma to marry each-other so it's to unite our schools together and to unite our families into one. Is that so wrong?

Akane: But I never agreed to go along with this! I mean I don't want to date any boy let alone marry them! Oh father do you have any idea how much I hate dumb brawny boys like that Ranma!

Soun: Now now Akane, how can you hate someone you barely know? I mean you maybe against this idea now but that doesn't mean you always will in fact you should try to get to know him dear. After all considering what my old friend Genma has told me you and his son Ranma have plenty in common with each-other.

Akane: What? I am NOTHING like that Ranma at all! Besides if you wanted to have one of us married off than why don't you try to set someone up with Kasumi? I mean at least she is about old enough to marry.

Soun: Yes that is true but the thing is that from what I'm told you and Ranma are the same age so when he is old enough to marry then so will you. You see Akane I know you are rather upset about this now but one day you will see how beneficial this is to us all here.

Akane: I still feel like I am being whored out just for you and Mr. Saotome's benefit.

Soun (now a very stern tone): Now young lady you should watch your language for that is not the case at all. An arranged marriage and prostitution is by no means the same thing!

Akane: Yeah well it certainly feels like it! *Now as she storms off again*

Soun: Where are you going young lady?

Akane: To my room! And nobody better go into my room until I say so!

(Then she marches over into her room and slams the door shut.)

Soun (under his breath): *sigh* Akane you really shouldn't be so stubborn…

*Now the Flashback ends*

Soun: Over the past few days after that incident Akane's mood and temper only slightly got better. While I was still hoping that Akane will generally come around to appreciate this arranged engagement even then I knew it would be quite some time until she did.

Ranma: Yep and unfortunately this whole arranged engagement lasted for about a couple of weeks or so. I still remember the headaches I had when we had to deal with the likes of Kuno and Shampoo and the like.

Kentaro: But Bro how did the engagement that you and Akane had ended?

Ranma: Glad you asked little buddy well then it all happened on that day when I got to re-unite with a certain lovely lady in my life.

*We are now entering another flash-back and this time we see Ukyo at her Okonomiyaki stand.*

Ukyo: Hello folks feel free to taste some of my delicious fresh Okonomiyaki! I can make various types of Okonomiyaki here!

Ranma (out of screen): Ucchan?

Ukyo: Hmm? Who's there?

Ranma (as he is now approaching Ukyo): It's me Ucchan, Ranma, Ranma Saotome remember me?

Ukyo: Ranma? It… it is you… *as she is now running to him* RANMA!

Ranma (as he is running towards Ukyo): Ucchan!

*And now they hug*

Ukyo: Oh Ranma it's so good to see you!

Ranma: Oh same here! I've been wondering where you are ever since I got back home from my Martial Arts Training Journey a while back.

Ukyo: I see well it looks like that training has paid off in certain ways you've grown rather well.

Ranma (as he is flexing his right arm): Thanks, you've certainly grown rather well too.

Ukyo: Now now you naughty boy as much as I am glad to see you would I need to remind you that my eyes are up here, hmm?

Ranma: Oh I do notice your rather lovely eyes, among other things heh heh…

Ukyo: Well it really is good to see you Ranma, would you like some of my Okonomiyaki?

Ranma: Of course Ucchan and it's great to see you too.

Ukyo: Alright one Kuonji-special Okonomiyaki coming right up!

Ranma (as Ukyo is busy cooking): So Ucchan how's life treating my favorite gal?

Ukyo: Not so good I'm afraid…

Ranma: Oh? What's wrong Ucchan?

Ukyo: Well I have been living by myself and I've tried to support myself by selling Okonomiyaki. But I will get by besides I feel so much better now that you're here, oh Ranma we are going to have such a good future together.

Ranma (suddenly looking very sad): Yeah…

Ukyo: Is something wrong Ranma?

Ranma: Uh… no, it's nothing… *as he is sniffing the air* Hmm… That smells great Ucchan.

Ukyo: Oh really? Well if you think it smells good then you should see how it tastes, here you go.

Ranma: Oh thank you Ucchan! *as he is now digging in* HMM! This tastes great Ucchan, thank you!

Ukyo: You're quite welcome Ranma.

*As Ranma is almost done eating his Okonomiyaki, the pair hears a certain voice that Ranma is all too familiar with.*

Akane (offscreen): Oh there you are! We've been wondering where you were.

*Ranma's eyes slightly bulged in shock while Ukyo notices Akane nearby.*

Ukyo: Oh hello there! Hi, welcome to my Okonomiyaki stand, my name is Ukyo Kuonji and this is Ranma Saotome.

Akane: Oh you two know each-other?

(Then Ranma is busy trying to hide the fact that he is feeling really nervous right now and is trying to figure out what to do now.)

Ukyo: Oh yes Ranma and I have known since we were really little, so what is your name?

Akane: I'm Akane Tendo, according to our respective families I'm suppose to be his fiancée.

(Now Ranma's mouth gapes in shock as Ukyo drops her cooking utensils as she looks really upset about what Akane has just said.)

Ukyo: But… But I… I… I thought…

Ranma: Now now Ucchan, I can explain honest!

Ukyo (as she is trying to smile): No its okay I understand… *as small tears are in her eyes* You wanted to tell me but you just didn't have the heart to do so I understand. What I mean is I should be going now… I should head over to the market to get some more ingredients for my food. Fare well for now.

Ranma: Wait Ucchan come back please don't go.

Ukyo (as she is running away): Sorry Ranma but I should go I hope you two are happy together! Good bye!

Ranma: Wait! Ucchan! Please don't go… *as she ran far enough away he hangs his head low in shame as he is starting to tear up a bit as well* Ucchan… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…

(Now Ranma is now fuming in frustration as he tries not to lose his temper he walks away. Now Akane is looking rather confused and slightly scared about what's going on here she is trying to catch up to Ranma as he walks away in a rather sullen mood.)

Akane: Ranma? What are you doing? Ranma? Ranma? *as he is trying to walk even faster* Ranma will you answer me? I really want to know what's going on and I think you owe me an explanation here.

Ranma: I OWE YOU NOTHING! After all you've done today you honestly think I owe you anything? Look I'm going to say this only once, leave me alone! Got it?!

(Then he runs off in anger as a rather shocked Akane is just standing there.)

Akane (thinking): Ranma… But I didn't know… Ranma were you crying?

*Now the flashback ends*

Kentaro: Wow that was intense…

Godai: Yeah…

Kyoko: Ranma, I understand how you feel about Ukyo but you shouldn't have got so angry at Akane. I mean I'm quite certain she didn't mean to make Ukyo so upset like that.

Ranma: I know that now Manager but at the time I was so angry I just couldn't help it. But things got better after later on that night…

*Now we continue the flashback only this time we are in the Tendo household a little later on that night as Ranma is entering the Tendo's living room as a rather stern-looking Soun Tendo is glaring at him.*

Ranma: You wanted to see me Mr. Tendo?

Soun: Yes I do, first of all Ranma Saotome I am rather disappointed in you. Akane confided in me that you were behaving rather hostile towards her and yelling at her in which she can't understand why. Ranma I know that it's been about 2 weeks since we announced your engagement to Akane and I know that you both still disapprove of the engagement but that does not give you the right to yell at Akane over some misunderstanding! Ranma Saotome I demand that you apologize to Akane immediately!

Akane: Father? What's going on?

Genma: Yeah Soun what's with all the shouting out here?

Soun: Genma, Akane told me that earlier this afternoon Ranma was yelling at her over some misunderstanding and she has no idea why and I demanded Ranma to apologize for his actions.

Genma: What?! Ranma you stupid little punk you BETTER apologize! *Now as he is grabbing Ranma by the collar* We have a perfectly good thing going on here so don't screw it up!

Akane: Wait! Mr. Saotome please let go of Ranma!

(As Ranma, Soun and Genma's eyes widen in shock.)

Genma: Huh? *as he does let go of Ranma*

(Meanwhile as Nabiki and Kasumi were nearby eavesdropping as they too were rather surprised as well.)

Kasumi: Oh my…

Nabiki: Yeah even I'm a little surprised here…

Akane: Father I understand why you're angry at Ranma but to be honest ever since that incident occurred I kind of felt a little guilty.

Soun: Guilty?

Akane: Ranma, after that incident earlier today you went off back home and shut yourself in your room and not tell me why you were so angry. Please tell me who is that Ukyo girl I met at the Okonomiyaki stand? Because you two definitely seemed to have known each-other before so who is she to you Ranma?

Genma (thinking, nervous): Ukyo? Oh that name does sound familiar…

Ranma: You don't get it do you Akane? You told her that you are supposed to be my fiancée and she ran off heartbroken in tears! Akane you want to know the REAL reason why I never wanted to be engaged to you well let's just say she is why!

Akane: *gasp* You mean… Oh Ranma… I'm sorry! I'm so sorry I… I never knew about that honest! Oh Ranma I really hope you can forgive me.

Ranma: *sigh* Alright Akane I suppose I can forgive you I mean yeah I understand it was all an accident but I just got so angry at the time I couldn't help myself.

Akane: I understand given you're reasons I can understood why you got so angry at me.

Soun: But I don't understand… Ranma who is this girl by the name of Ukyo?

Ranma: Simple, her name is Ukyo Kuonji and she is my actual fiancée!

(Now of course everyone in the room looked really shocked.)

Soun: WHAT?! You're… your actual fiancée? But how is this possible?!

Ranma: Oh really? Heh heh he didn't tell you, did he? Oh this is too good; he didn't tell you that I was already engaged to another girl huh?

Soun: Ranma if you already had a fiancée than why did you never tell us about this until now?

Ranma: I wanted to tell you all that but I had to keep my mouth shut because of a certain fat old cueball right there!

(As he is now pointing at Genma who was trying to sneak his way out of there but failed to do so and is now very nervous.)

Genma (very stern): Genma… I strongly suggest that you stay here; you have a lot of explaining to do.

Ranma: Yeah! You see my old man here told me that I had to keep quiet and stay engaged to Akane so we don't have to move out of here!

Soun: Genma why didn't you tell me that you already had Ranma engaged with another girl in the past? I really would like an explanation please.

Genma: Oh well… you see Soun you shouldn't take everything that boy says so seriously. I mean we both know that these stubborn kids of ours are so against this arranged marriage so Ranma is just getting a little desperate to make up something like this. You see what I mean right?

Ranma: Made Up?! MADE UP?! You're the shameless liar here not me and you know it!

Genma (with a really sheepish laugh): Oh don't mind my boy there Soun, he is getting so desperate to weasel his way out of this engagement huh?

Ranma: Oh shut up I'm not lying about this you are! You did set Ukyo and me in an arranged marriage years ago and you know it!

Genma: Oh c'mon Ranma, you and that girl Ukyo were barely out of diapers when you two first met years ago when her father and I set you two up. How can you possibly remember someone who you only saw for barely a week when you were a little kid?

Ranma: Actually dad I did see her a few years ago in fact remember that village that we tried to stop and get some food and supplies nearby the coast? I actually got to meet up with her again and she was actually angry with me because YOU ditched her with me and her family's okonomiyaki cart years ago! But fortunately I ended up apologizing to her for your screw-up and she and I became friends again. She even told me that her father told that her that he and you did set us up in an arranged marriage when we were really little! We started to befriend each-other so much and I really liked her in fact I promised her that when I got back from my martial arts training journey that I would be back for her and I am not going to go back on that! *then he takes a deep breath to calm down and now has a small smile on his face* By the way father you do realize that the question you just asked is proof that you knew about my engagement with Ukyo right?

Genma (with an absolutely shocked look on his face): AHH!

Soun: Tell me Genma is Ranma in any other arranged marriages that you failed to tell me about?

Ranma: Not that I know but since my not-so dear old dad here is a real pro at getting me into arranged marriages without telling me first who knows?

Soun: Genma why did you offer me the idea of setting your son to be in an arranged marriage with one of my daughters if you already had him engaged to someone else? 

Genma: Tha…Tha…That engagement didn't count! I mean I didn't mean it I only said it just so I can get a chance to take all the Okonomiyaki that her family made. What I mean is it was just a ploy of mine to get some more food for my boy and me on our journey you understand right?

Ranma: So you just admitted that it was only a scam just to steal her family's food? And you expect us to be okay with that? Really? Really?! So tell me, how do we know whether if this engagement wasn't just a scam just so you can get free room and board at the Tendo residence huh?

Genma: That's not true at all! Soun you got to believe me!

Ranma: Yeah well there is a lot of evidence against you right about now.

Genma: Yeah well keep in mind Ranma that the Tendo family is a bit better off than some girl who's running an Okonomiyaki stand.

Ranma: So? At least she actually has a good job skill so what's your point?

Genma: That this doesn't change the fact you're engaged to Akane so you better tell this Ukyo girl to get lost or I'll do it for you.

Ranma (as his eyes widen in shock): What did you say?

Genma (as Ranma fumes in rage): Eh well… The thing is that you got to get it through your head that your still engaged to Akane, and tell her that or I will make sure that she knows.

(Then Ranma seems to have snapped as he quickly lunges at Genma and now he has Genma by the throat.)

Ranma: Get this straight if you do anything to hurt her in any way I will make you pay. *as he is starting to raise his fist* YOU HEAR ME I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!

Soun: Ranma stop!

(As Soun is trying to restrain Ranma)

Soun: Ranma… tell me do you truly love this girl Ukyo?

Ranma: Love her? Mr. Tendo I have had a lot of memories about my martial arts training journey and most of them aren't good but she is one of the happiest memories I've had. I wanted to be with her, I wanted to do what I can to help her, protect her. *as he is trying not to cry* And when Ukyo was do devastated when Akane told her about our engagement I just couldn't stand seeing her so heartbroken and I'm suppose to abandon her?! *as he is trying to calm down* So Mr. Tendo to answer your question… yes, yes I do. I'm sorry Mr. Tendo but I cannot and will not marry your daughter, I do hope you will one day see that.

Akane: He's right father, I know you said that this arranged marriage is for my own good and that it will help me make sure that I will have a bright future with a good husband. But Father, do you really think I would have a good future if am suppose to marry someone who already loves someone else? If I ever did want to marry anyone it would be someone that I loved and who loved me back. Please father; open your eyes you should realize by now that this isn't going to work, please.

Soun: *sigh* I knew you too were against this arranged marriage from the start but I was hoping that despite your protests that you will one day love each-other and will want to marry when your old enough. But I realize now that its never going to happen is it? Very well then the engagement is off, Ranma you no longer have to marry Akane.

Ranma & Akane: YAY!

Genma: WHAT?!

*as Akane and Ranma are now hugging Soun*

Akane: Oh thank you Father, thank you thank you!

Ranma: Yes thank you Mr. Tendo thank you so much.

Soun: Your welcome children.

Kasumi: Father?

Soun: Oh! Kasumi you slightly startled me there, how long were you there?

Kasumi: I must admit father than both Nabiki and I have been eavesdropping during the whole incident over how Ranma & Akane's engagement has been canceled. Well Father I know you have said that this engagement was for Akane and our families good but to be honest I do believe you are doing the right thing. Wouldn't you agree Nabiki?

Nabiki: Yeah Dad I know you really wanted Ranma to marry Akane but it would never work out. I mean yeah those two constantly bicker like a married old couple but they bicker like a dysfunctional old married couple. But to be honest I'm not surprised that this whole engagement wasn't going to last, I admit I am a little surprised by how it ended but still.

Soun: *sigh* Perhaps your right, oh Ranma just a short while ago I was demanding you to apologize to Akane. Now it looks like I am the one who owes you and Akane an apology. I do hope that you both will forgive me.

Akane: Of course Father after all like Kasumi said you did the right thing.

Ranma: Yeah I suppose I can forgive you too Mr. Tendo as long as I can tell the good news to Ucchan that my engagement with Akane is off then that's what really matters. Though of speaking of which how do I tell Ukyo about this? I mean before Akane shown up and accidentally got Ukyo so upset was before I could ask her for her address or phone number over the place she is living at. I hope I can find a way to tell her…

Soun: Not too worry Ranma I'm sure you can find her and if not we will help you.

Akane: Yeah all things considered it's the least we can do.

Ranma: *sigh* I hope she is okay, I mean she did take Akane's statement about the engagement pretty hard.

Soun: I am sure she is okay Ranma, but it is rather late to try to find her now. But tell you what Ranma, tomorrow when you do find her if you like you can bring her here so I can apologize to her for this whole incident in person.

Ranma: I'll be happy to do that Mr. Tendo, thank you.

Soun: Your welcome, well it is getting late perhaps we all should be getting ready for bed soon alright?

Ranma & the Tendo Sisters: Alright

*The Tendo Sisters walked away into their respective rooms, Ranma was about to follow suit until…*

Soun: Hmm? Ranma where is your father?

Ranma: Don't know, he must've left while we were celebrating the end of my engagement to Akane. That fat old cueball is probably somewhere out there sulking about how this little scheme of his has fallen apart.

Soun: Ranma I understand why you are angry at your father and why you don't think highly of his skills as a parent. But I have been friends with Genma years before you were born and while he is a brash-mannered man with highly impulsive tendencies but despite our problems in the past our friendship is still genuinely alive and well. What I am trying to say is your father's skills as a parent are not as bad as you think.

Ranma: Oh really and why do you say that?

Soun: Because he has managed to raise a noble strong-spirited loving young man such as you. My old friend Genma may've many wrong things in his life but he has done something right with you Ranma and I'm sure one day you will see that.

Ranma: I see, thank you Mr. Tendo I do appreciate it.

Soun: Your very welcome young man, now I believe its time for you to go to bed.

Ranma: Alright, good night Mr. Tendo.

Soun: Good night, Ranma.

*Moments later as Soun walks about in the house until he sees Genma outside packing some things in a large sack.*

Soun: Genma? I've been looking for you Genma tell me what are you doing out here?

Genma: Hmph what does it look like? Now that our Ranma and Akane engagement plan has been ruined what's the point of Ranma and I still being here? So don't worry Soun, Ranma and I will be out of your hair by the morning.

Soun: Genma you don't need to pack anything old friend, of course I won't make you and Ranma move.

Genma: Got to admit I'm a little surprised that you're still willing to call me a friend after what happened tonight?

Soun: Well Genma if I wasn't so willing to be so forgiving towards you Genma our friendship would've ended years ago.

Genma: Yeah… Look Genma alright perhaps some of the things Ranma said about me were true… okay most of the things he said were true, except one thing. The idea that this whole arranged marriage was just some scam of mine just for the sake of getting free room and board is not true. I really did believe that the marriage we were trying to set up would give our family a sense of unity honest!

Soun: Calm yourself old friend I do believe you however perhaps it is for the best after all I haven't Ranma and Akane this happy in quite some time.

Genma: Well of course those two would be happy you're the one who caved in and called the whole thing off but I guess I shouldn't be so surprised I mean you always were such a softie compared to me.

Soun: True but I do hope you see why this is for the best your son does seem genuinely love this young woman by the name of Ukyo. Now I know that you claim that this engagement wasn't genuine and you didn't mean for it to happen but Ranma and Ukyo on the other hand certainly did.

Genma: Yeah…

Soun: Besides even when we were young men I always have told you that your scamming ways would cause you nothing but trouble and apparently even today that is still true.

Genma: Yeah I know…

Soun: However Genma while Ranma may not think of your skills as a parent all too highly you have raised a strong-mannered son who will become a fine young man. You may not see it now Genma Saotome but you have raised a good son.

Genma: Yeah… Thanks old friend…

Soun: Your welcome now let's head back inside shall we? Mind if I help you unpack?

Genma: No that won't be necessary Genma, I'll do it myself but anyways good night Soun.

Soun: Good Night Genma…

*Now as the flashback ends*

Kyoko: So that's how that engagement ended…

Kentaro: Wow so that is how you and Miss Ukyo got together Bro?

Ranma: Actually that happened during the next day it's a really nice story.

Godai: Oh you mean there is more to this story?

Ranma: Yeah but don't worry this will be a lot shorter anyways during the next day I was busy trying to find where Ukyo is. It took me a while to figure out where she is as I tried to search online, look through any phone books I even tried asking around the neighborhood. Most of the Tendos even tried to help me in my search but during that afternoon I got some info on an apartment building in which an empty okonomiyaki cart was parked nearby. So fortunately I was able to find Ukyo and give her the good news, oh we were quite happy then but I of course took her back to the Tendo residence and…

*Now as the flashback is back on as Ranma and Ukyo are at the Tendo House's living room with Soun as Genma and the Tendo sisters are nearby.*

Soun: So you must the young lady by the name of Ukyo Kuonji, it is a pleasure to meet you Miss Kuonji. My name is Soun Tendo and these are my daughters Kasumi Tendo, Nabiki Tendo and you've already met Akane Tendo.

Ukyo: Hi there

Kasumi: Hello

Akane: It's nice to see you again Ukyo

Nabiki: Hey there… *now as she was leering at Ukyo's body* Hmmm… Let's see here Akane she seems to have you beat in femininity, temperament and figure such as bust size for example I mean she is practically like a somewhat smaller and younger Kasumi. Gee I wonder why would Ranma insist to pick her over you huh?

Akane: Oh shut up Nabiki, besides it's not like I'm flat-chested… eh I mean shame on you Nabiki you know that one shouldn't judge a woman by her figure!

Soun: Now now you two settle down… *ahem* Anyways Ms. Kuonji I asked Ranma to bring you over here because I wished to speak to you in person. You see Ms. Kuonji I wish to apologize to you about the engagement you heard of yesterday as I must confess that yes I did agree to the idea of having Ranma be engaged to my youngest daughter Akane but at the time I was unaware of his engagement with you at the time. But anyways I do wish to apologize to the both of you about this and we do hope that you both have a happy future together. Isn't that right Genma?

Genma (a little uneasy): Eh yeah… sure…

Ukyo: Thank you Mr. Tendo and I do understand… But Ranma Honey while we were both excited when you told me a short while ago that your engagement with Akane was off but… I was wondering that I think I may've overreacted yesterday; oh I must've worried you so much.

Ranma: Yeah I did worry… But please Ucchan don't blame yourself Ucchan, when I saw you so heart-broken yesterday it made me feel so miserable. But I promise that I will never let you go Ucchan… because I love you.

Ukyo: Really?

Ranma (as the two embrace): Really

Ukyo: Oh Ranma Honey, I love you too.

(Now they have their first kiss in which Soun, Kasumi and Akane did smile at the sight of this while Nabiki did have a small smirk on her face meanwhile Genma was looking away feeling a little uneasy about this. And now as the flashback ends…)

Ranma: And Ucchan and I have been dating ever since.

Kentaro: Wow that was a really nice story bro.

Kyoko: Oh I do agree Kentaro… *now as she is looking at Genma and Soun* however I do hope that you two have learned a lesson here. I know that arranged marriages have been a part of history in Japanese Culture for years but in this day and age older people should really learn to respect the sense of independence that many young people wish to have and that they should be in charge of their own lives.

Soun: We do understand Manager.

Onsen: Now now Manager, I understand your feelings on the subject matter but an arranged marriage is not as vile and immoral concept that you are making it out to be. While yes the idea of a couple in question being against the arranged marriage they are in is rather common however there are arranged marriages in which the couple in question were quite willing and have had perfectly happy relationships. So in other words an arranged marriage can work out rather well.

Soun: Oh… well thank you Mr. Onsen.

Genma: Yeah I always knew you were one of the better teachers at Ranma's school.

Onsen: However while an arranged marriage can work but it depends on the couple's sense of compatibility and the sense of compatibility between Ranma and Akane is… rather questionable at best.

Hanae: So basically Onsen what you are trying to say is that what they were doing wasn't necessarily wrong… but they were doing it wrong.

Onsen: Precisely

Soun: I see…

Genma: Hey wait a minute now Ranma don't forget that your engagement with Ukyo was thanks to your old man here. I'm sure you certainly appreciate that right?

Ranma: That's very true father and I do appreciate that… now if only you stuck with that

Genma: I walked into that one didn't I?

Ranma: Yep

Genma: Alright folks the story is over lets clear out now okay?

Kyoko: Alright Mr. Saotome, though I suppose it is a slight shame that weren't all present here but I suppose we could tell the others later…

Yotsuya (offscreen): Oh rest assured Manager, I am present and accounted for.

Ranma (startled): AH!

Kyoko: Oh Mr. Yotsuya! I… I didn't realize you were there…

Yotsuya: Not many do Manager, unless I want them to. I was just simply listening to the story from my little hole in the wall over there.

Kyoko: I see…

Ranma (gritting his teeth): Manager… can we please do something about that?

Kyoko: I'll try to see what I can do…

Genma: Eh it's no big deal Manager I mean it's not like he is really bugging anyone.

Ranma (under his breath): Says you…

Godai: Don't bother Ranma, even if you did get that hole patched up he would find… other ways around it, trust me I know.

Yotsuya (having a rather smug smile): Indeed you would

Kyoko: Alright people please clear out now after all like what Mr. Saotome said the story is over and we should go now.

Yotsuya: Very well Manager, I shall be off for now I will inform Akemi about Ranma's charming little tale later on today.

(A little later on that day as Genma and the Drunkard Trio namely Hanae, Akemi and Yotsuya are partying in Godai's room just for the sake of drinking booze. However for once Godai is lying down on his sleeping bag just thinking… At first Godai's uninvited guests was busy chugging down their beer until Akemi actually took time to notice Godai just lying down staring at the ceiling.)

Akemi: Hmm? Godai? Godai what are you doing? Hello, earth to Godai…

Hanae: What's the matter, Akemi?

Akemi: Godai is just simply staring into space here and I have no idea why.

Yotsuya: Yes he does appear to be lost in his thoughts…

Hanae: Heh I don't see why you guys would care I mean shouldn't you guys be glad that he isn't complaining about our partying for once?

Akemi: I know but the idea of him not whining about our little parties just seems to be a little strange…

Genma: Ah let him be you guys if he wants to do some thinking then we might as well just let him be.

Godai: A-HA! I got it!

Genma & the Trio: Hmm?

(Then Godai dashes out of his room heading downstairs.)

Akemi: What's got into him?

Genma: Good question…

(Meanwhile downstairs Godai is knocking on Kyoko's door)

Godai: Manager, I got something I wish to ask you about can I come in?

Kyoko (offscreen): Yes you can come in…

(Then as Godai enters Kyoko's room)

Godai: Oh hello there Kasumi

Kasumi: Hi Godai so what did you need to speak to the Manager about?

Kyoko: Yes what do you wish to speak to me about?

Godai: I was wondering if I could have a chance to give Ikuko some tutoring lessons.

Kyoko: Tutoring? Well I suppose that could work… I'll be right back… *as she is now on the phone* Hello there this is Kyoko Otonashi… oh hello there Ikuko may I please speak with your mother? Okay… *brief pause later* Hello there one of my tenants was asking if he could tutor Ikuko will that be okay? Alright I will wait a moment… Oh Father said he was thinking of asking Godai to be Ikuko's tutor so he can come over now if he likes? Sure I'll tell him… Godai would you like to head over there now?

Godai: Oh yes of course!

Kyoko: Yes he will come over right away. Alright see you all later, good bye.

Godai: Alright! See you later Manager!

Kyoko: Wait! Godai don't you think you might need some directions in order to find Father Otonashi's home, because that's where Ikuko and her parents live in.

Godai: Oh right, yeah I suppose I should get some directions before I go. Sorry about that I guess I just got a little excited…

Kyoko: It's alright, I'll just write down some directions before you go.

(Moments later Ranma and Kentaro are in the main hall while Genma is approaching Kyoko's room, until Godai opened the door and looking very excited as he runs over to the front door and opening it then running on out. )

Genma: Oh hey there Godai we've been wondering why you…

Godai: Sorry Mr. Saotome but I gotta go bye!

(As he ran out Genma, Ranma and Kentaro looked a little confused.)

Genma: Well how do you like that… oh hey there Kasumi, any idea why Godai has left in such a hurry?

Kasumi: Godai was speaking with the Manager about getting to go to Father Otonashi's place to tutor Ikuko.

Kentaro (with a big smile on his face): Ikuko? *Then he notices that they are looking at him and as he looks away with a small blush on his face* Ehh… Good for him I guess…

Genma: Well yeah at least that answers the question about why Godai went downstairs in such a hurry… Alright then I guess I'll be heading back up then.

Ranma: Say uh…. Little buddy I got to head out to do a little something, I'll be right back.

Kentaro: Really? But I thought we were going to go try to at least talk with Ukyo on the phone.

Ranma: Oh we will just as soon as I get back okay? I won't be out for long, promise.

Kentaro: Okay

(Then a few moments later as Godai is trying to run over to Father Otonashi's residence he is now at a nearby crossroads trying to look at the directions Kyoko gave him.)

Ranma: Need a little help there Godai?

Godai: AH! Eh I mean uh… no, I can still get to the Landlord's place in time; I just need to look over the directions that the Manager gave me. Anyways what are you doing out here?

Ranma: Oh not much I am just here to ask you a little favor that's all.

Godai: Fa…Favor? Okay then what is it?

Ranma: Yeah I heard that you were heading over to the Landlord's place to tutor the Manager's Niece Ikuko and my little buddy was rather interested in that. So you mind putting in a good word for my little buddy Kentaro with that girl Ikuko alright?

Godai: Putting in a good word for Kentaro? *then as he notices Ranma starting to scowl a bit* Oh… uh… I suppose so… Oh I know how about I ask them if in the near future Ikuko can come over to Maison Ikkoku for tutoring. They might even let her visit Maison Ikkoku anyways even if I wasn't tutoring her at the time.

Ranma: Good idea! I guess even you can come up with a good idea sometime…

Godai: Thanks… I think… Anyways I should be going now…

Ranma: Alright I better head back too.

(A little later on that night as Godai is out giving Ikuko a good tutoring session. Nabiki is paying Genma and Ranma a visit in the Saotome room.)

Genma: Oh… hey there Nabiki so what brings you to our little neck of the woods here?

Nabiki: Oh not much, when earlier today Ranma and Father were telling a lot of us here about how Ranma and Akane's engagement ended Kasumi, Akane and I were over hearing you guys talking about it nearby. Well Akane shortly wanted to leave to head over to see Shinobu but Kasumi and I stuck around. Let me tell you now we heard most of everything, though I must say I do like on how you guys left out a certain detail about what happened at Jusenkyo.

Ranma: Hey now that wasn't exactly relevant to how that engagement ended and you know it. And keep it down will you? I mean that is still supposed to be a secret.

Nabiki: Oh right, still think your making a big deal out of nothing but whatever. Though I guess I shouldn't be too surprised considering you guys manage to keep that a secret for a while now, after all folks you managed to keep that a secret from Kuno even longer.

Ranma: Yeah don't remind me…

Genma: Now now Nabiki lets not start another argument here I mean you wouldn't want your father to come in and scold you now would you?

Nabiki: Alright I'll go I just thought I come in and mention that little something I was just curious about so see you two later.

(Nabiki leaves)

Genma: Say Ranma speaking of curiosities, when you guys were telling them about how your engagement ended you said that a few years before our training journey ended you reunited with Ukyo at a village we were at for a few days. I never understood how could that be possible I mean yes I did see you with a kid but I saw you with a little boy. I mean I figured if you did see Ukyo back then you would've told me about it.

Ranma: Oh yeah, well like I said before Ukyo did explain to me about what happened before and even then I knew how much of a shameless liar you are. So in other words of course I didn't tell you because you'd probably lie about it and try to take me away from Ukyo as soon as possible if I told you so when we were not by ourselves Ukyo had to disguise herself so you wouldn't recognize her. So in other words that boy you saw? That was her…

Genma: Oh…

(Meanwhile at Grandfather Otonashi's residence in Ikuko's room, Godai was watching Ikuko study quietly at first until Godai did have a question to ask her.)

Godai: Say uh… Ikuko?

Ikuko: Yes?

Godai: I remember that the Manager said that she was once married to a man by the name of Soichiro Otonashi. So Ikuko did you know your old uncle Soichiro all that well?

Ikuko: Sort of, unlike my mom he moved out of the Otonashi house before I was born so he would only come to visit us every now & then. Uncle Soichiro was a nice man but he was a rather quiet man who doesn't do much when he was here as he was usually either talking with my mom or grandpa. But to be fair he did sometimes do some things with me like show me about those pretty-looking rocks he has and explain what they are since he was a geology teacher.

Godai: Really?

Ikuko: Uh-huh it's a real shame that he got sick and died, I'm sure he and Auntie Kyoko would've made a good mom and dad someday.

Godai: Yeah… Say uh… Ikuko do you think I could be a good teacher like your old Uncle Soichiro?

Ikuko: I suppose so… but I think Grandpa once said that he got Uncle Soichiro into some big-named fancy school years ago…

Godai: Oh I see…

Ikuko: But you might still have a chance there Godai.

Godai: Thanks

(Later on that night as Godai was about to head out and say goodbye to Ikuko and her mother and grandfather.)

Ikuko's mother: Thank you for coming over here Godai, especially since it was on fairly short notice. Oh I hope that Ikuko wasn't too much of a problem here.

Godai: Oh it's not a problem at all in fact I thank you both for giving me this opportunity.

Grandfather Otonashi: Your welcome my boy *hands Godai a small sum of Money* I know it's not much but if you do a good enough job I suppose I could consider a raise.

Godai: Thank you sir, thank you so much. By the way, would it be alright if every now & then Ikuko can come over to Maison Ikkoku for our tutoring sessions?

Grandfather Otonashi: Of course, in fact she can visit Maison Ikkoku even if it's not for a tutoring session but he will of course try to contact Kyoko beforehand to see if it's okay.

Godai: That sounds great, I do hope you visit us often Ikuko because there are some people who will be really glad to see you.

Ikuko: Really? Okay I guess I could come and visit sometime real soon.

Godai: Well that is good to hear Ikuko.

Grandfather Otonashi: Alright Ikuko its getting late you should be getting ready for bed real soon.

Ikuko: OK Grandpa, good night Mr. Godai and don't worry I won't tell Auntie Kyoko that your tutoring me so you can get closer to her.

Godai (embarrassed): I…Ikuko! Eh what I mean is I… I have no idea what she's talking about.

Ikuko's mother: Now Ikuko you shouldn't tease your tutor like that.

Grandfather Otonashi: Oh now now she is just having some fun with him anyways good night Godai.

Godai (as he is leaving): Alright good night everyone.

(As he is now outside walking back home)

Godai (thinking): That Ikuko is a good kid, perhaps a tad bit inquisitive for her age but still it's a good thing that I do get to tutor her. This will be a nice source of money, and I hope this will get me in the Manager's good graces as well…

END

Akane: Next time on Takahashi Trifecta, today's episode lets just say has me thinking about the past.

Shinobu: Yeah I was wondering why you were in a somewhat melancholy mood when you went to visit me earlier today.

Ranma: Same here but I am more looking forward to the future in fact Ucchan will be thinking of maybe doing a little something for my little buddy Kentaro's future sort to speak.

Hanae: Hey now you two are not the only ones who are trying to think of somebody else's future as I try to get Kasumi and the Manager to try out the local Tennis Courts nearby and maybe meet some interesting new people.

Godai: Oh… really?

Hanae: Yeah it's not a problem for you right Godai?

Godai: Right… sure…

Ryouga: Say Akane are you feeling okay? Would you like to talk about it?

Akane: Okay then I suppose I could tell you.

Ranma: Well anyways the next episode of Takahashi Trifecta is…

Love is in the air for young boys and perhaps young men as well.

Akane, Ryouga, Shinobu, Hanae and Ranma: See you soon.

Godai: Yeah… see ya…


	9. Episode 9: Love is in the air for young boys and perhaps young men as well.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the latest episode of TT and this one mainly focues on the debut of Shun Mitaka, the hot-shot young former Tennis Pro who seems to be rather interested in Maison Ikkoku's manager Kyoko. But there is also other little subplots such as planning for Ikuko's upcoming visit to Maison Ikkoku and Ryouga gets to have another nice moment with Akane. But while the next episode will be mainly about Ikuko's visit to Maison Ikkoku there will be a small surprise or few on the next episode of Takahashi Trifecta.

Takahashi Trifecta Episode 9: Love is in the air for young boys and perhaps young men as well.

(One morning in Maison Ikkoku, Kasumi and Kyoko are busy cleaning up the place until Hanae Ichinose is approaching them.)

Hanae: Hey there you two.

Kasumi: Hello there Ms. Ichinose.

Kyoko: What can we do for you?

Hanae: Well actually I was thinking of asking you both to join me at this sports club that’s not far from here. They got Tennis classes there and it would be a nice way to meet some interesting new people.

Kyoko: I don’t think that would be really necessary Ms. Ichinose I mean ever since I first became Manager here at Maison Ikkoku I have already met plenty of interesting people.

Hanae: Well keep in mind Manager I said interesting new people. I mean you both spend so much time cleaning up this old place together I figured that you both should be more outgoing and more social. After all the both of you still have plenty of youth and it would be a real shame if you both wasted it here.

Kyoko: Oh come on now Ms. Ichinose I am perfectly capable of being sociable so I have no problem with that. I’m sure you can say the same thing right Kasumi?

Kasumi: Actually… I’m not sure if I can… you see Manager I never really got out that much. Ever since… my childhood I have always wanted to do nothing but clean the house and take care of everyone. 

Kyoko: I see…

Kasumi: Besides I’m sure we both have plenty of chores we can do around here right?

Kyoko: Actually… Kasumi I think that maybe we should take up on Ms. Ichinose’s offer.

Kasumi & Hanae: Really?

Kyoko: Yes, I think it would be a good idea I mean it would be nice if we could go out somewhere.

Kasumi: I… I don’t know I mean like I said before what about our chores Manager?

Hanae: We’ll only be gone for like a few hours; we’ll be back by this afternoon after all you two aren’t THAT busy.

Kyoko: That’s very true Kasumi.

Kasumi: I don’t know Manager, I mean aside from doing things like go to the marketplace I normally don’t get out much. I’m not really sure if I could…

Kyoko (as she places her arm on Kasumi’s shoulder): Of course you can in fact I know you can but don’t worry I will help you.

Kasumi: Well I don’t know how to play Tennis…

Kyoko: Oh don’t worry I know how to play Tennis, *as Kyoko is now behind Kasumi holding her hands doing a Tennis swing motion* so I can definitely help you out there. *And as she lets go Kasumi’s hands and places her hand on Kasumi’s shoulder.* And if Tennis is really not for you then I am sure we can find something else for you to do so what do you say?

Kasumi (with a small blush): Well… okay I suppose it would be nice.

Kyoko: Fantastic, alright Ms. Ichinose both Kasumi and I will be getting ourselves ready so we will be going real soon okay?

Hanae: Alright then Manager just let me know when you two are ready. 

(A short while later as Kyoko is getting herself ready to go, she hears a knock on her door.)

Kyoko: Come in

Soun (as he is entering Kyoko’s room): Hello there Manager.

Kyoko: Why hello there Mr. Tendo it’s so nice to see you. So what brings you to my room/office?

Soun: Well Kasumi recently told me about how she was going to go out to a sports club with you and Mrs. Ichinose. Kasumi did sound really excited about this in fact I haven’t seen Kasumi this excited about an outing in quite some time. 

Kyoko: Oh really?

Soun: Yes in fact… I actually wish to thank you Manager. Kasumi is not a very outgoing girl and it’s nice to see her actually go out with friends.

Kyoko (with a warm smile): Your welcome… *now she is looking a little melancholic* Mr. Tendo?

Soun: Yes Manager? Is something wrong?

Kyoko: Well you see Mr. Tendo, Kasumi has told me about how she normally doesn’t go out that much. She said that ever since childhood she has only wanted to cook, clean and take care of her family. I admit I am a bit curious over what did she mean about her childhood.

Soun: I see… Well Manager, remember when we went to the graveyard a while back and that I told you that my wife died years ago? Kasumi has idolized her mother so much and ever since her mother died she wants to be the best caretaker she can be. While I do appreciate that she does love to work hard in taking care of the rest of us I really do. However I too have been concerned about Kasumi’s friendly but introverted nature. For years Akane and I have tried to encourage Kasumi to take part in activities outside of our home but we were never all that successful. In fact the only time she ever goes somewhere for fun it’s when the rest of us are out on a family outing. I once asked Kasumi if her mother’s death still bothers her and she said no, she said that she wishes to be the best caretaker she can be because of her mother. She says that she is no longer bothered by her mother’s death *sigh* how I wish I could believe her.

Kyoko: Oh Kasumi, the poor dear… 

Soun: I know which is why I am glad that you are here Manager, over the years Kasumi has very few friends. And it warms my heart to see that someone has managed to convince Kasumi to be a bit more outgoing and I do thank you for that Manager.

Kyoko: You’re welcome Mr. Tendo. Oh dear, I should be getting myself ready to go.

Soun: Oh…. Well then very well Manager my apologies, I will let you ladies be so farewell.

Kyoko: Good bye Mr. Tendo.

(Meanwhile in Furinkan High School Shinobu and Ataru were walking in the halls.)

Ataru: Hey there Shinobu what’s up? 

Shinobu (melancholic): Hello there Ataru, I’ve been noticing something a little strange lately.

Ataru: That it’s been 6 episodes since the last time I made an appearance here even though I’m the male lead in Urusei Yatsura?

Shinobu: Ataru! This is supposed to be a serious moment, so don’t make me revoke your 4th wall breaking privileges! *sigh* Anyways Akane has been acting a bit strange lately as she seems to be rather depressed. This is rather strange because she seemed to be perfectly fine about a couple of days ago. Oh Ataru I actually am getting rather worried.

Ataru: Alright Shonobu I mean this isn’t exactly the first time Akane has been feeling a little moody lately. I’m sure if you can just talk to her she’ll be fine, besides isn’t that what you normally do when she is getting a little moody?

Shinobu: Oh believe me Ataru, I’ve been trying to but whenever I actually do see her she doesn’t seem to be responding to me at all this time. Oh Ataru do you think something really bad happened to her?

Ataru: Oh calm down Shinobu, look I know Akane is your best friend and I understand why you’re worried but getting all worked up like this isn’t going to help anyone. I mean if you’re having a hard time trying to talk with Akane during school then just wait after school I mean you already know where she lives.

Shinobu: Yeah that’s true, thanks Ataru.

Ataru: You welcome, now after doing my good deed for the day its time for me to continue my regularly scheduled perversion! Yow-za!

(Now as he runs off to try to ogle other girls.) 

Shinobu (deadpan): Of course you would do that…

Nabiki: Oh hey there Shinobu I overheard you talking about my sister Akane.

Shinobu: Uh-huh, say Nabiki do you have any idea why Akane is looking so sad today?

Nabiki: Yeah remember that incident a while back where Akane had that short-lived engagement with Ranma?

Shinobu: Oh yeah, Akane told me all about it.

Nabiki: Yeah well that little incident became quite a discussion topic yesterday at our new home and apparently that is not exactly a fond memory of hers if you know what I mean.

Shinobu: Oh I see… I really should try to talk to her about this.

(Then Ataru approaches Nabiki from behind with his hands on her fairly large breasts.)

Ataru: Hey there Nabiki!

Nabiki: Why hello there Ataru

Shinobu: ATARU! Oh you both really ought to be ashamed of yourselves!

Nabiki: Now Ataru you know the rules, now its time for you to pay my fee.

Ataru: Oh alright…

*then he hands her some money*

Nabiki: Ataru that amount is for one breast not two; you of all people know what my rates are.

Ataru: Oh come on Nabiki give me a break, I mean can’t I get a “frequent customer” discount?

Nabiki: Now Ataru I am a Businesswoman and I need to make sure that my businesses stay profitable. Besides remember what happened the last time you weren’t able to pay me properly?

Ataru (suddenly got a little nervous): *gulp* Your right Nabiki it wouldn’t be right for me to be a cheapskate to a intelligent and capable woman like you I mean I should be a better business partner than that. *as he hands Nabiki enough money for her fee* There you go.

Nabiki: Thank you for your patronage. 

Ataru: You’re welcome

Shinobu: Have you no shame Nabiki?

Nabiki: Nonsense, if I was truly shameless then I wouldn’t charge Ataru at all for his little fun there, see you two later.

Ataru (with a big smile on his face): Bye Nabiki.

Shinobu (thinking, disgusted): I got to get out of here.

(Meanwhile at the Sports club that Kyoko, Kasumi and Hanae are at, Hanae is out and about checking the place out while Kasumi and Kyoko just got out of the changing room together.)

Hanae: Ah so you two are finally out huh?

Kyoko: Oh come on now Mrs. Ichinose we weren’t in the showers that long.

Kasumi: Yes besides the Manager and I should be as clean as possible before we got ourselves dressed and ready to go.

Hanae: Alright, alright you both are clean enough so let’s go. 

Kasumi: Oh Manager, I just feel so strange out here… I mean I don’t know what to do… I mean I never played 

Kyoko: Well I have played Tennis before Kasumi so I can teach you how.

Kasumi: Okay…

Hanae: Kasumi you’re making a big deal out of nothing I mean Tennis isn’t exactly a hard game to learn. I mean you see that rectangular line in the Tennis court? The basic premise behind Tennis is that you are supposes to stay in the line and whack the ball with that Racket your holding. Basically you hit the ball and hit it into the other side of the Tennis court in order to get some points.

Kyoko: Yes however you also need to hit the ball to make sure your opponent doesn’t do the same thing to you. Oh yes and be sure not to hit the net with the ball otherwise you opponent will win some points. Do you understand this Kasumi?

Kasumi: I suppose so…

Kyoko: Alright then Kasumi I have an idea… 

(Kyoko is now walking over to a couple of other ladies who are at one of the Tennis Courts.)

Kyoko: Excuse me, hello my name is Kyoko Otonashi and I am here with my best friend Kasumi Tendo. We are both new here and we would like to play a doubles match with you two if that is alright.

(Then Kasumi got a little nervous then walked over to Kyoko.)

Kasumi: But Manager, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean I never really had any chance to practice. 

Kyoko: Don’t worry you’ll be fine, besides I said this would be a “Doubles” game so you’ll be playing the game with me. So in other words you’ll be just fine Kasumi, trust me.

Kasumi: Okay when you say that way I suppose that does make me feel better.

Kyoko: Alright, oh yes and you have to excuse my friend she is rather shy so shall we begin?

(Meanwhile as Kasumi and Kyoko have their Tennis Match with a couple of other ladies, Hanae is busy watching them from nearby. Hanae is now being approached by two slightly younger women who are friends of hers and their names are Midori and Yuka. Midori is a young woman in her 30s with short dark hair and glasses, while Yuka has light frizzy hair and often has a worried expression in her face.)

Midori: Oh hey there Hanae.

Hanae: Oh hi there Midori and Yuka, I was wondering when I would meet up with you two here.

Midori: Say Hanae you look like you were watching that game over there, are you rooting for one of the pairs? Or are you just bored?

Hanae: Actually I am rooting for the pair on the left. Those two girls over there are not only newcomers here but that blue-haired woman is Kyoko Otonashi who is the current manager at Maison Ikkoku and the brunette with her is her assistant and best friend Kasumi Tendo. 

Midori: Oh really?

Yuka: *gasp* That’s the woman who is your current manager?! Oh Hanae why didn’t you tell me that your new manager and her assistant practically look like supermodels? Huh?

Hanae: Because you act like a whiny crybaby every time you look at thin young women who are at least a C Cup?

Yuka (slight blush): I do not! It’s just… that their outfits show off their legs and oversized breasts too much. Oh times like this make me almost glad that this place is mostly women only otherwise those two would get all the attention. 

Midori: *sigh* You just had to get her started didn’t you Hanae? Yuka and I have known each-other ever since we were school girls do you have any idea how many times I’ve heard her rant like this? 

Yuka: Oh will you two stop picking on me! Besides, like I am the only bothered here because Hanae brought those two perfect bodied bimbos over there.

Hanae: Hey now Yuka, none of that, those two are nice girls who just came here to have some fun. In fact the real reason why they came here is that Kyoko is trying to get Kasumi to be a little more outgoing since she is kind of shy.

Midori: Yes and think of it this way Yuka, at least those two are more reasonably dressed than that red-haired women Akemi who lives in Maison Ikkoku with Hanae.

Yuka: Oh don’t get me started on her, Miss Run-around-in-her-negligee! I mean she was so mean to me! I mean she was so mean to both Midori and I when we visited you months ago and that was basically why we haven’t been visiting you lately. Oh Hanae I’ll never know why your still friends with that Akemi woman.

Midori: Well I admit I will agree with you there Yuka but still while that woman Akemi maybe a shameless exhibitionist but that doesn’t necessarily mean that those two over there are. After all I know how insecure you are but that doesn’t mean you should look down on a woman because of her figure.

Hanae: Yeah and besides those two are still single while we have husbands so we’re not too badly off huh?

Yuka: Yeah… I understand what you two are saying so sorry that I kind of lost my temper there. 

Hanae (with a bit of a devious smile): Its okay Yuka, at least you are sober this time I mean you usually don’t get whiny until you’re drunk.

Yuka: Yeah… Hey!

Midori (rolling her eyes smirking): Here we go again. 

(A short while later Kyoko and Kasumi have won their Tennis Match together the two ladies cheered as they are now hugging each-other.)

Kasumi: Oh wow Manager we did it! We really did it! You are so amazing Manager!

Kyoko: Oh yes Kasumi we really did it but like I said I actually know how to play Tennis and you weren’t so bad yourself Kasumi. Say Kasumi; want to go for a 1-on-1 match with me?

Kasumi: To be honest I don’t know if I’m ready but I’ll gladly be in a doubles match with you again.

Kyoko (as they both let go): Alright Kasumi, why don’t you go ahead and get us something to drink while I do some stretching exercises okay?

Kasumi: Okay Manager…

(Then as Kasumi walks while and Kyoko is doing some stretching she is being approached by a young man. Kyoko is being approached by a man by the name of Shun Mitaka who is a fit and athletic young man with short blue hair.)

Mitaka: Why hello there my name is Shun Mitaka, I am the coach here at this fine establishment. So what is your name?

Kyoko: I am Kyoko Otonashi, I am one of the new attendants here. However while I maybe a newcomer to this place but I actually have had some experience in Tennis before.

Mitaka: Oh really? Well then care for a friendly little match Ms. Otonashi? 

Kyoko: Okay, I think a quick little match would be alright.

Mitaka: Alright then let us begin.

(Then they began their Tennis Match, a short while later Kasumi arrives with a couple of bottles of water until she notices that Kyoko is busy having her match with Mitaka.)

Kasumi: Excuse me Ms. Ichinose? But what’s going on here?

Hanae: Oh hey there Kasumi, the Manager is having a friendly little match with Shun Mitaka.

Kasumi: Shun Mitaka?

Hanae: Yeah that blue-haired pretty boy over there is the Tennis Coach of this place. While he is the coach of this place nowadays but I heard that a few years ago he used to be a known professional Tennis player. Not too mention he is also supposedly stinking rich and is the scion of the Mitaka household.

Kasumi: Really? 

Hanae: Yeah I know, what’s a guy who is incredibly wealthy and use to be a big-shot in the Tennis world doing in a place like this huh? But hey I’ve heard stories of rich guys like him doing far more unusual things.

Kasumi: I suppose so…

(Then after their match ended it was a rather close game but Kyoko ended up being the winner of their match.)

Kyoko: Alright I won!

(Then Kasumi hugged her from behind.)

Kasumi: That was great Manager; you really are a skilled Tennis player.

Kyoko: Why thank you kindly Kasumi.

Mitaka: Why hello there, yes that was indeed a good game. Say, are you two sisters? 

Kyoko: What? Oh no, we’re not related; however we are very close friends. In fact I do kind of see Kasumi as the sweet younger sister I never had so in a way we do have a sisterly bond. Don’t you agree Kasumi?

Kasumi: Oh definitely Manager, I would definitely agree with you there.

Mitaka: Manager?

Kyoko: Oh I’m sorry where are my manners? I am Kyoko Otonashi, I am the manager at the local apartment known as Maison Ikkoku. This is Kasumi Tendo, she is one of my tenants but she is also my assistant and one of my best friends as well.

Kasumi (as she curtsies): Please to make your acquaintance.

Mitaka (as he bows): Likewise. Anyways like what Ms. Tendo said earlier you are quite the skilled Tennis player.

Kyoko: Oh it’s nothing really I mean I was a known Tennis player back when I was in High School. 

Mitaka: Oh come on now Ms. Otonashi, there is no need to be so modest. I use to play Tennis professionally and had matches with all sorts of known Tennis players and you are definitely one of the worthiest opponents I ever had.

Kyoko: Oh really? Well then I suppose that the feeling is pretty mutual, I mean sure I was never a professional player but you really have put my skills to the test Mr. Mitaka. It’s been a long time since I’ve ever had an opponent as skilled as you are.

Mitaka: Why thank you kindly Ms. Otonashi I do aim to please. Say would you care to join me for a drink?

Kyoko: Well… (Then she notices Kasumi looking away with a small frown on her face looking away feeling a little left out. At first Kyoko looks a little guilty as she remembers the real reason why she is here but then smiles and says…)

Kyoko: Okay but as long as my dear friend Kasumi joins us.

Mitaka (with a surprised face): Really?

Kyoko: Yeah that shouldn’t be a problem right? I mean I’m sure you can have a good time with the both of us right?

Mitaka (with a big grin on his face): Hmm… Alright, sure I’ll be happy to let her join us.

Kasumi (as she hugs Kyoko): Thank you Manager.

Kyoko: You’re welcome Kasumi.

Mitaka: Alright then ladies, shall we be going then?

(Meanwhile Hanae was once again being approached by her friends Midori and Yuka.)

Hanae: Hey there you two.

Midori: Hi Hanae, say we have a question we like to ask you.

Hanae: Oh really?

Yuka: Yeah have you seen Coach Mitaka around here lately?

Hanae: Yep I sure have.

Midori & Yuka: Really?

Hanae: Uh-huh, I saw him having a friendly little match with Kyoko and she won. Now Mitaka is probably off with Kyoko and Kasumi having a drink nearby.

Midori: Oh really?

Yuka: Ooooooh I knew this would’ve happened! Girls like those two always get attention from the boys.

Midori: True I suppose in retrospection it was only inevitable until something like this would happen.

Hanae (rolling her eyes, thinking): Geez it’s like I’m talking to a couple of teenage schoolgirls.

Hanae: I really don’t see why you two are being so concerned. I mean Kyoko is a young single gal while you two are happily married housewives. After all the only reason why you two are here is for some nice Tennis lessons right? (As she now has a big grin on her face.)

(Then suddenly these two ladies act really nervous and get a little red in the face.)

Yuka: Oh… uh… eh heh heh heh yeah of course we are here to get some good Tennis lessons. Yeah…

Midori: Oh course, we were just… making a few observations… yeah…

Hanae: I thought so…C’mon you two lets go get some snacks nearby it’ll be my treat.

Yuka: Really? Why thank you Hanae that does sound nice.

Midori: Yeah that does sound nice, thank you Hanae.

Hanae: You’re welcome so let’s go. 

(Later on that day during the afternoon now that the kids are back from school, Ranma is arriving back home in Maison Ikkoku with Ukyo and they see Kyoko sweeping entranceway with her broom.)

Kyoko: Good afternoon Ranma, I see you’ve brought Ukyo over to visit.

Ranma (slightly surprised at Kyoko’s outfit): Uh hey there Manager…

Ukyo: Hi there Ms. Otonashi, before Ranma-Honey and I came here we were talking about a certain something. And we were wondering if we could discuss this with you in your office?

Kyoko: Oh well okay, I suppose that would be okay then.

(Before they go in Kyoko’s office they find Kentaro nearby the door to the Ichinose residence.)

Kentaro: Oh hey there Bro, Miss Ukyo… *then he notices Kyoko in her new outfit and has a slight blush* hey there Manager.

Ranma: Hey little buddy.

Kentaro: So what are we going to do today Bro?

Ranma: Well before we do anything, Ucchan and I will be having a little chat with the Manager here okay?

Kentaro: Oh… okay.

Ranma: Don’t worry we’ll see you in a bit OK little buddy?

Kentaro: Sure thing bro

(Moments later as Kyoko, Ukyo and Ranma are now in Kyoko’s room/office.)

Kyoko: Alright so what did you two wish to talk to me about?

Ranma: Well you see Manager, remember when your little niece Ikuko visited this place a while back?

Kyoko: Yes…

Ranma: Well I have noticed that my little buddy Kentaro seems to be quite interested in this girl Ikuko. In fact I would even go so far as to think that he has a little crush on her. 

Kyoko: Oh really?

Ukyo: Oh yes I did find it cute when Ranma told me about this but when I asked Kentaro about this the boy was practically infatuated with this girl Ikuko. Oh he was telling me so much about how wonderful it was to get to meet her oh it was so cute. 

Kyoko: Oh that does sound adorable, so Ranma when Godai and Kasumi were entertaining you and the other kids upstairs Kentaro and Ikuko had a little chat together. 

Ranma: Ah yeah, well okay at first Kentaro was a little too nervous to speak to her but after a little help from me I managed to convince Ikuko to say hello to him. Fortunately Ikuko seems to be nice and friendly enough to him, granted it happened shortly before we left to go to the graveyard but still.

Kyoko: I see… 

Ranma: So we were wondering if it’s at all possible if you can get Ikuko to give our humble abode a nice little visit. 

Kyoko: Well I did manage to talk Godai into being Ikuko’s tutor so I suppose I could talk with Godai in letting Ikuko come over here for one of her lessons.

Ukyo: That sounds great Ms. Otonashi!

Ranma: I don’t know… I mean if she is suppose to be having a tutoring session with Godai then wouldn’t be too busy to hang out with Kentaro?

Kyoko: Not necessarily, I mean if Ikuko’s tutoring session over here happens early enough in the day then her tutoring session doesn’t have to be the only thing she does here.

Ranma: That sounds great Manager, thank you!

Kyoko: You’re welcome Ranma… However you two there is something I should tell you. While I do think that it’s really sweet you two want to help Kentaro out with his crush on Ikuko but do be careful about this. I mean yes its nice that Ikuko and Kentaro have got along in the past but keep in mind those two have only got to meet once so far. So don’t try too hard in playing matchmaker for those two alright?

Ranma: Alright Manager we understand…

Ukyo: Though considering that Ranma-Honey and I have known each-other since we were little kids is one of the reasons why we are so willing to support this possibly budding young love.

Kyoko: I suppose I do understand what you mean there. 

Ukyo: Though by the way Ms. Otonashi, there is one thing we have been curious about.

Ranma: What’s with the new outfit?

Kyoko: Oh this? Its nothing, it’s just the uniform for that local Tennis club nearby. Earlier today shortly after when you kids went to school Mrs. Ichinose asked Kasumi and me to join the local Tennis Club in which she said that we should go so can we be more outgoing. I was initially against the idea since I am perfectly capable of being outgoing and sociable when I want to be. However I reconsidered the idea when Kasumi told me that she normally doesn’t go out that much outside of chores. So I took Mrs. Ichinose up on her offer so I took Kasumi with me there as I am trying to help her be a little less shy. 

Ukyo: I see… well that does sound nice Ms. Otonashi. So did the trip go well?

Kyoko: Yeah the trip went fairly well while Kasumi told me about how she never played Tennis before today but I have. I use to play Tennis back when I was in High School; I was pretty good at it too. Anyways, I did help give Kasumi a few basic pointers but we had a doubles match with a couple of other students and we won. But shortly afterwards I got to meet the Tennis Club coach Shun Mitaka and even had a match with him in which I was the winner. 

Ranma: Wait a minute here Manager, Shun Mitaka?

Kyoko: Yes? You know who he is Ranma?

Ranma: Well I haven’t met the guy but I have definitely heard of him. This Shun Mitaka guy is a stinking rich pretty boy and he is a former Tennis Pro who for some reason decided to settle down. I’ve heard all about Shun from those smug douche bags Tatewaki Kuno and Shuutaro Mendo or as they call him “Brethren Mitaka”.

Kyoko: Brethren?

Ranma: Yeah, none of those 3 guys are related but they believe that they have a “brotherly bond” and that this Shun Mitaka guy is their “surrogate older brother”. Most likely due to how all 3 of those guys come from wealthy families that are friends with each-other. Anyways those two rich snobs Kuno and Mendo have told me about all the reasons why Mitaka is so much better than I. But then again Mendo and especially Kuno love to think that they are so much better than I am anyways. *With a smug smile on his face.* Despite the fact that neither one of those two have ever beaten me in a fight.

Kyoko: I see, well I don’t know about those boys you’ve mentioned but Mr. Mitaka seems to be a genuinely nice man. After all when Mitaka and I had our Tennis Match he did invite Kasumi and I over to have some drinks with and we had a nice little chat together.

Ukyo: Oh really? Well then Ms. Otonashi, are you planning on seeing Mr. Mitaka again?

Kyoko: I suppose so I mean he is the current coach at the Tennis Club that I recently joined.

Ukyo: Well yes that is true…

Ranma: Oh I know I’m going to hear all about this tomorrow at school.

Ukyo: Anyways it’s nice to see that you and Kasumi got to go to the local Tennis Club. I’m almost starting to wonder if I should check this place out. 

Kyoko: Well I don’t know, all of the people who go to that Tennis Club are adult women. However there might be a nice Tennis club at the High School you go to I mean there was one at my old high school.

Ukyo: Hmm… I admit the thought did cross my mind but I don’t know. I mean the only extra activity that I usually do at school is run my Okonomiyaki stand so I don’t exactly have the time for Tennis lessons. However I suppose that Ranma-Honey and I could at least have a nice Doubles match with you and Kasumi some time.

Kyoko: Oh that does sound nice.

Ranma: Hey wait a minute there Ucchan, let’s just say I’m more into Basketball than Tennis.

Ukyo (as she plays with his chin): Oh c’mon Ranma-Honey I mean you can get to see me in a short skirt.

Ranma: Oh… alright I suppose when you put it that way, sure why not.

(Meanwhile a short while later Godai is now approaching Maison Ikkoku in which Kyoko and Kasumi are outside tending the entrance pathway and as the two ladies greet him.)

Kyoko: Hello Godai

Kasumi: Hi there Godai.

Godai: Oh hey there ladies… *as he notices them in their uniforms* Eh?!

(Then Godai is taking a good look at Kyoko and Kasumi in their Tennis Club uniform. He was first leering at their legs as he was noticing their rather short skirts. Godai also noticed on how their Tennis uniform tops were a little tight as well.)

Kyoko: Hm? Godai is something wrong?

Kasumi: Yes is something bothering you? 

Godai: Oh what?! Uh… uh… n… n… no of course I’m just fine. I’m feeling perfectly fine! Heh heh yeah…

Kyoko: Oh, well that’s good, anyways Kasumi and I have been talking about it and I wanted to ask you something.

Godai: Really?

Kyoko: Oh yes I wanted you to do a little something special with me, and I managed to talk Kasumi into helping us out.

Godai (flustered): Re… Really?

Kyoko: Oh yes remember when you agreed to be a tutor to my niece Ikuko? I was wondering if you can give her another one of your tutoring sessions but this time over here.

Godai (eyes slightly bulging in shock, embarrassed): Oh… *as he quickly regains his composure* Well okay then sure I’ll be happy to give your niece another tutoring session. 

Kyoko: Well that’s great Godai, thank you.

Godai: You’re welcome.

Kyoko: However Godai that’s not the only reason why she is going to visit here, when she is done with your tutoring session she will get to stick around here for a little while longer. Kasumi and I will treat her to a nice meal as she will get to spend some time getting to know us here at Maison Ikkoku. I thought that since this would be her 2nd visit that it would be nice if Ikuko can spend some more time here.

Godai: Oh yeah I suppose I can understand what you mean there Manager and that does sound nice.

Kyoko: Oh yes that is good Godai, now I’ll go call Father Otonashi about this at once, see you later you two.

Kasumi and Godai: Bye Manager. 

(A little later on that evening as Genma and the Trio are now in Godai’s room.)

Genma: Oh hey there Godai you look like you’ve been thinking about something.

Godai: Oh… yeah… well there is something I’ve been wondering about the Manager and Kasumi lately…

Hanae: Oh so let me guess why those two are running around in those short skirts hmm?

Godai: Well I uh… I uh…

Yotsuya: Oh yes that is a rather interesting question.

Akemi: *tch* Since what I want to know is since when those two ever wanted to show some leg.

Hanae: Hahahaha oh please Akemi you wear far racier outfits than theirs on a regular basis. 

Akemi: That’s beside the point.

Hanae: No not really, in fact aren’t you being a little indecisive here? Today you are getting a little pissy because Kasumi and the Manager are wearing short skirts and somewhat tight blouses. Yet I remember that not too long ago you really seemed to want to see Kasumi and the Manager topless in negligees like you huh? 

Godai (as he is getting a major nosebleed): Wha?

Akemi (gritting her teeth): For the last time Ichinose I didn’t mean it like that… *now as she is glaring at Godai* And wipe your nose you damn pervert.

Godai (feeling really sheepish): Oh uh… *as he wipes his nose* sorry…

Yotsuya: Do not feel bad young Godai, rest assured I had a similar reaction when I first witnessed that incident. Heh heh…

Akemi: You would. 

Genma: Alright, alright lets not get too out of track here people anyways Hanae as you were saying.

Hanae: Alright, those two got their new outfits from the Tennis Club that I took them to earlier today. At first those two had no interest of going to the Tennis Club with me because they wanted to do their chores. I know, surprise surprise huh? Anyways the Manager agreed to go with me and talked Kasumi into joining us to go to the local Tennis Club. While Kasumi had no experience with Tennis but apparently the Manager on the other hand was practically a Tennis Pro back in High School. The Manager tried to boost Kasumi’s confidence and they had a Doubles Match with a couple of other ladies there and won. But shortly after that the Managed was approached by a young man known as Shun Mitaka.

Godai: What?

Genma: Shun Mitaka? That name does sound vaguely familiar…

Hanae: You probably saw him on TV a few years ago; he used to be known as a Professional Tennis player. Anyways Shun Mitaka is currently the coach at the Tennis Club and he had a nice little Tennis Match with the Manager and she won. Then after a little bit of playful banter Shun managed to talk the Manager and Kasumi into having a nice chat nearby. 

Akemi: Oh yes I’ve heard about that from Nabiki earlier today, oh how I do wish I was there but sadly I still do have my job at the Chachamaru to consider. But I’ve heard about Shun Mitaka, not only is he incredibly rich but he is also one of the most gorgeous men in all of Japan. 

Godai: So this Mitaka guy is a wealthy prettyboy? Ah man… 

Yotsuya: Oh yes young Godai rest assured he is quite the example of a wealthy playboy who would flaunt his money.

Akemi: Aw, what’s the matter boys’, feeling a little bit of envy over one of Japan’s most eligible bachelors?

Genma: But if this Shun Mitaka guy is supposed to be such a big hot-shot Tennis player than what is he doing at a normal Tennis Club? I mean it’s not like the guy is getting old or anything.

Yotsuya: Mitaka is probably trying to improve his public image by being more accessible to the people. Back when he was a professional Tennis Player he lived the fast life of wealthy playboy who had quite the sexual appetite. So in other words Kasumi and the Manager are far from the only shapely beauties that he has noticed.

Godai: *gulp* Oh really?

Hanae: Ah yes, say Godai your not feeling nervous?

Godai: Who… me? Uh no, I don’t know what you’re talking about.

Akemi: Uh-huh sure you don’t, but to be fair I am not sure why you would be nervous about this. I mean it’s not like you had much of a chance with the Manager to begin with.

Godai: Thanks for reminding me.

Akemi: You’re welcome

Genma: Hey Godai, are you wanting to drink with us this time? Because something tells me your in the mood for a drink right?

Godai: Yeah… 

(A short while later as Akemi is downstairs as she enters the Tendo room as she finds Kyoko having Tea with Kasumi and Soun while Nabiki is relaxing nearby.)

Nabiki: Oh hey there Akemi

Akemi: Hey there Nabiki

Kyoko: Oh uh hello there Akemi, I didn’t know that you would show up here.

Nabiki: Actually Manager I asked Akemi to come here, namely cause there is a little something we are curious about.

Kyoko: Oh? What would that be?

Akemi: Simple, so you managed to have a little bit of playtime with Shun Mitaka huh? So what was it like?

Nabiki: Yeah what is it like to date one of the sexiest men in Japan huh?

Soun: Nabiki…

Kyoko: Actually it was just a fun casual little Tennis Match that we had that’s all.

Nabiki: I dunno, Kasumi told me that you also had a nice little chat with Mitaka afterwards.

Kyoko: Yes well keep in mind I wanted to make sure that Kasumi was with me at the time since I didn’t want to feel left out. I did manage to convince Mitaka to let Kasumi join us in our little chat as I told him that he could have a good time with the both of us.

Akemi: Oh good idea, trying to go for a “implied potential threesome” ploy that would definitely pique his interests, among other things.

Nabiki: Oh yeah we ought to try something like that sometime Akemi.

Akemi: Indeed

Soun: Ladies please! And Nabiki, need I remind you that you are still a high school student?

Nabiki: Yeah yeah I know…

Akemi: Alright now Nabiki, I do understand what your father is saying about how we shouldn’t be trying something like that… *as Soun smiles a bit* Well not yet. *Now Soun is slightly annoyed*

Kyoko: Anyways all what Kasumi and I did with Mr. Mitaka was have a nice little chat while we had lunch together, right Kasumi?

Kasumi: Right Manager.

Akemi: So are you even planning on seeing Mr. Mitaka again Manager?

Kyoko: Well yes of course I mean he is the couch at the Tennis Club that I go to.

Akemi: You knew that I meant Manager, are you going to have some fun with him Manager? Keep in mind not only is he very sexy but also incredibly rich as well. 

Nabiki: Yeah think of it this way, if you’ll be a little bit more playful than he might be rather generous with you if you know what I mean.

Akemi: True but I know that look Manager, let me guess your thinking “I am not a gold digger” huh? But think of it this way, if you can get Mitaka to feel a little more generous than you can use that money to spruce up this place. I mean hell we all know how much this dump can really go for some renovation huh?

Kyoko: Now you two I’m not going to manipulate anyone just for the sake of money. I mean yes this place could go for some renovation but that doesn’t mean I’m going to take advantage of a man just because he happens to be wealthy, alright? 

Nabiki & Akemi (dryly): Alright…

Kyoko: Okay then, say Kasumi and Nabiki have you two seen your younger sister Akane lately? 

Nabiki: Yeah she said she was going to go outside to think, she is probably in the back yard sulking. 

*Then they hear someone knocking at the front door of the building*

Kyoko: Hmm? I wonder who could that be?

(Then Kyoko and Kasumi walked over to the front door with a rather curious Nabiki and Akemi nearby, and then Kyoko opens the door to see Ryouga standing there.)

Kyoko: Ryouga? Oh hello there Ryouga.

Kasumi: Good evening Ryouga

Ryouga: Good evening Kasumi & Ms. Otonashi, is Akane home?

Kyoko: Yes but it is getting a little late here Ryouga.

Ryouga: Oh I know, I’m sorry Ms. Otonashi, but earlier today Akane’s friend Shinobu asked me to see if I can talk with Akane since she seems to be feeling really down today. 

Nabiki: So why didn’t you show up earlier today after school?

Ryouga: Oh I wanted to; in fact I did try to see if I can see her this afternoon but well…

Nabiki: Let me guess you’re still having problems getting here huh?

Ryouga: Yeah… But I’m getting better!

Kyoko: Nabiki, hush! Anyways alright Ryouga you may come in because I have an idea where Akane is. 

Ryouga: You’re welcome Ryouga and since it is getting late should I give you that sleeping bag again? I mean that empty room upstairs is still available. 

Ryouga: Alright, thank you Ms. Otonashi I do appreciate that.

Kyoko: Splendid now lets find Akane.

(Then moments later Akane was found sitting on the grass leaning on the wall in the back yard nearby Kyoko’s room. In which Ryouga is now approaching Akane.)

Ryouga: Hey there Akane.

Akane: Oh… uh hello there Ryouga, I didn’t expect to see you here. Anyways what are you doing here Ryouga?

Ryouga: To see you Akane it’s what I normally do, but I’ve heard from Shinobu that you have been feeling really down lately and we both are rather concerned about you. So can you tell me what’s wrong? 

Akane: Well recently I have been reminded about how… well remember when I told you how my engagement with Ranma was called off? 

Ryouga: Yeah?

Akane (as she is trying not to cry): *sigh* Well this happened not too long after when the Manager took us to see her dead husband’s grave and my family soon remembered my dead mother and incidents like those made me wonder what am I doing in my life? I mean I still haven’t been able to cook, I try to be a good Martial artist but I am still practically a weakling in comparison with some of the best fighters I know. And no matter how hard I tried I haven’t been able to be more ladylike like my older sister Kasumi and the Manager. I mean I haven’t been able to find a way to get Kasumi and Dr. Tofu together… *now her eyes slightly bulge in shock and is blushing* Which I actually wanted to do, honest! You believe me right Ryouga?

Ryouga: Of course I do Akane.

Akane: I see and now that I have been reminded about the whole incident regarding my short-lived engagement with Ranma has reminded me about things that I do regret.

Ryouga (now starting to get a little scared): Wait a minute… Akane are you… regretting that your engagement with Ranma was called off?

(Then he quickly turned around with a VERY terrified look on his face.)

Ryouga (thinking): WHY, WHY, WHY DID I JUST ASK THAT?! WHY?!

Akane: What? Oh no, of course not! It’s just that at the time I didn’t know that Ranma already had feelings for someone else and when I found out I felt really bad about it. I know that my father really wanted me to go with the engagement despite how much I didn’t want to but when I found out about Ranma’s engagement with Ukyo I knew that my engagement with Ranma had to end. I would’ve never forgiven myself if it didn’t. But still I do feel bad over what I have put them through. Oh Ryouga I am such a failure at everything I do.

Ryouga: Akane, listen to me and listen to me well you are not a failure. In fact if anything this whole incident regarding you and Ranma and Ukyo is absolute proof that you are not a failure. I mean you stood up to your father and helped made sure that Ranma and Ukyo will get to be together. I’m sure that Ranma and Ukyo are grateful for that. Akane you have your whole life ahead of you and there are still plenty of things you can do. But please Akane, no matter what anyone else says you are not a failure.

*As Akane is now hugging Ryouga*

Akane: Thank you Ryouga, I really did need that.

Ryouga (while blushing like crazy): Uh… your welcome Akane… *as he is trying to regain his composure* Say… Akane, Ms. Otonashi did let me stay here for the night. Want to go upstairs to do some moon gazing like we did the first time I was here?

Akane: Sure Ryouga I’d be happy to.

(Kyoko in her room watching Ryouga and Akane from her glass window and the sight of those two hugging did make her smile. Meanwhile a little later on that night in Maison Ikkoku, Mark Onsen gets a knock on his door.) 

Onsen: Hmm? Come in…

(Then the door opens revealing Godai looking rather drunk and depressed.)

Onsen: Oh hey there Godai, been a little while since the last time you came to visit me. 

Godai: *hiccup* Hey there Mr. Onsen nice night huh?

Onsen: Uh-oh, Godai are you drunk?

Godai: Uh… *hiccup* Maybe?

Onsen: Alright Godai come inside, lets talk.

(As Godai is now in Mr. Onsen’s room)

Onsen: Alright Godai it’s been a while since the last time you came to me while being drunk so what’s wrong.

Godai: Well you see it’s about the Manager, and that Tennis Club she and Kasumi went to.

Onsen: Ah yes I have heard about that story, especially considering what they were wearing today huh? Bet that was a real nice sight for sore eyes huh?

Godai (smiling): Ah yeah… *now he is starting to frown again* But when Mrs. Ichinose told us about what happened at that Tennis Club she was telling us about how she met Mr. Shun Mitaka.

Onsen: I see…

Godai: I mean *hiccup* not only was he a former Tennis Pro but he is suppose to be one of the richest and sexiest men in Japan *hiccup* and he also happens to be the coach of that club she goes to. Can you really blame me for feeling a little insecure here? *sigh* Mr. Saotome and the others tried to get me to drink booze with them so I’ll feel better but…

Onsen: It’s not working huh?

Godai: Yeah…

Onsen: I should’ve seen this coming, look Godai you shouldn’t be so worried. I mean yes this Shun Mitaka fellow is a wealthy pretty boy but the Manager is not the kind of lady who would want to be interested in a guy just because he is rich. While yes the Manager may’ve had a nice time when she first met the guy but keep in mind Godai she has just met the guy. So just because the Manager seems to be able to get along with this Shun Mitaka guy doesn’t mean you have to worry about it okay?

Godai: Yeah… *hiccup* I guess your right. 

Onsen: Alright Godai, you should probably head up to bed, you look like you really need some rest.

Godai: *yawn* Yeah I guess your right Mr. Onsen thanks, good night Mr. Onsen.

Onsen: Good night Godai and your welcome

(Then Godai leaves Mr. Onsen’s room to head back upstairs for the night.)

END

Ikuko: Hello boys and girls on the next episode of Takahashi Trifecta I’ll be making my next appearance. Am I doing it right Auntie Kyoko?

Kyoko: You sure are sweetie, while Ikuko will be having one of her tutoring sessions with Godai at first she will also get to have some fun here at Maison Ikkoku. I will be getting some help from those Kasumi to make sure that Ikuko will be having a good time here at Maison Ikkoku this weekend.

Godai: Yes but before that day Sakamoto and I will be seeing Ryouga while we try to get a bite to eat. 

Sakamoto: Yeah we’ll be having a little chat with that lovesick boy.

Ikuko: Oh hi there, my name is Ikuko Otonashi.

Sakamoto: Why hello there, aren’t you adorable? My name is Sakamoto I’m a good friend of your tutor Godai pleased to meet you little lady. 

Ikuko: The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Sakamoto.

Kyoko: Ah yes Ikuko will be visiting us tomorrow in Maison Ikkoku but apparently she will not be the only guest that will show up. You can find out who shows up at the next episode…

Things are looking up, Ikuko is visiting Maison Ikkoku.

Godai, Sakamoto, Ikuko and Kyoko: See you then!


	10. Episode 10: Things are looking up, Ikuko is visiting Maison Ikkoku.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takahashi Trifecta Episode 10: Things are looking up, Ikuko is visiting Maison Ikkoku.
> 
> Well here is another episode of Takahashi Trifecta and in this one Ikuko gets to visit Maison Ikkoku as she gets to have a nice little get-together with the folks at Maison Ikkoku as they get to have a nice little get-together. Though certain other folks get to show up at the party to help such as Ryouga, Shinobu, Sakamoto and even Coach Mitaka. Though this episode contains a small appearance of Tatewaki and Shun's sisters Kodachi and Ryoko respectively.
> 
> You folks might've noticed that this episode was a tad bit longer than usual but what can I say? I have had a lot of ideas about this episode considering everything that is going on here. But anyways, hopefully the next episode of Takahashi Trifecta will be soon so see you then.

Takahashi Trifecta Episode 10: Things are looking up, Ikuko is visiting Maison Ikkoku.

(One early Friday afternoon at the Tennis Club that Kyoko, Kasumi & Hanae go to Kyoko was by herself doing some stretching exercises until a certain someone approached her.)

Mitaka: Why hello there Ms. Otonashi.

Kyoko: Oh uh hello there Coach Mitaka nice day huh?

Mitaka: Why yes, yes it is however I admit I was eavesdropping just a short while ago and I’ve heard that you and Kasumi have some plans this weekend.

Kyoko: Oh it’s not much, my little niece Ikuko is coming over to visit this weekend. While she will be there initially to do some tutoring with one of my tenants but after when she is done we plan on letting her have some fun there as we will let her get to know the rest of us here at Maison Ikkoku since this will be her 2nd time here.

Mitaka: Oh sounds interesting, say Miss Otonashi I have a question mind if I come over to visit? I mean I would be quite happy to help you entertain your dear little niece this weekend.

Kyoko: Oh well I don’t really need any help since this would be a small get together. But however I suppose I would appreciate the help there Coach Mitaka.

Mitaka: Why thank you… oh I’m sorry did I come off as too imposing? My apologies I mean I know we’ve only known each-other for a few days. However I must say that you are a rather fascinating woman Ms. Otonashi and I would like to get to know you more. So I thought I aid you in entertaining your niece and I thought it would be a good chance for me to get to know you and the people your with. I mean the idea of visiting you at your humble abode was on my mind for some time now, so I thought why not ask if I can.

Kyoko: Oh well okay then I suppose that would be okay then.

Mitaka: Splendid… oh by the way Mrs. Otonashi, I was also wondering something.

Kyoko: Oh what would that be?

Mitaka: You see there are a couple of young men I know of and…

Kyoko: I see, wait a minute Coach Mitaka, those young boy’s names wouldn’t happen to be Tatewaki Kuno and Shuutaro Mendo correct?

Mitaka (eyes slightly bulge in shock): Why yes that would be true, but Ms. Otonashi if you don’t mind that I ask but… how would you know?

Kyoko: Oh well you see Mitaka during my first day here when we first met after when I was back home a lot of my tenants seem to know who you are. However some of my tenants know about the fact that your friends with the young scions of the Kuno and Mendo families. The tenant who first told me about this information is a young teenage boy by the name of Ranma Saotome.

Mitaka: Ranma Saotome? Oh yes I have heard of this Ranma Saotome or as those boys like to put it “Saotome the Scoundrel”. I’ve heard Tatewaki and Shuutaro have got into fights with this Ranma Saotome in the past, especially Tatewaki.

Kyoko: I see, though I can assure you that Ranma really isn’t a bad boy, I mean sure he does sometimes have an attitude problem but he really isn’t a bad boy at heart.

Mitaka: Oh not too worry Manager I do understand what you mean there I am willing to believe you. In fact I can kind of say the same thing about those boys Tatewaki and Shuutaro. I mean sure those boys can be rather overzealous but they do mean well and while they may say that Ranma is one of their sworn enemies but I can assure you its nothing to take seriously.

Kyoko: I understand, however Ranma is not my only tenant who is familiar with those boys. The Tendo family is also familiar with those boys particularly the younger daughters Akane and Nabiki Tendo.

Mitaka: Nabiki Tendo? Oh my… Well Manager I admit I was thinking if it was alright for me to allow those boys Tatewaki Kuno and Shuutaro Mendo to come with me to aid you. However now that I know that Ranma Saotome and Nabiki Tendo are your tenants I figured that this is probably not a good idea especially with Tatewaki.

Kyoko: I understand

Mitaka: Thank you though those boys probably would want to visit your humble abode sometime soon especially Tatewaki since while he has had his problems with Nabiki Tendo he is also quite fond of her younger sister Akane though. However I will try to see that they will be well behaved when they do but that will be a matter to deal with later.

Kyoko: I see well I will go tell Kasumi and Mrs. Ichinose about this so see you later Coach Mitaka.

Mitaka: Farewell for now Ms. Otonashi.

(Moments later as Kyoko meet up with Kasumi and Hanae.)

Hanae: Oh hey there Manager.

Kasumi: Hello Manager we’ve been wondering where you were.

Kyoko: Oh I just had a little chat with Coach Mitaka, apparently he has heard about our plans this weekend and he did volunteer to give us some help then.

Hanae: In other words that smooth-talker Mitaka invited himself to our place for our little party huh?

Kyoko: Oh now now Mrs. Ichinose I did say that I would allow visitors to come over for this little party and I am sure Coach Mitaka will be very helpful for us for the party.

Hanae: Oh don’t get me wrong Manager its not that I doubted you it’s just that I think he has other things in mind if you know what I mean.

Kyoko: Now Mrs. Ichinose that is enough of that, all I am saying is that Coach Mitaka will be coming over this weekend to help us out for the party.

Hanae (thinking): Oh boy that little whiner Godai is going to throw another one of his temper tantrums when he finds out about this. Especially if Godai finds out about this before Mitaka shows up. *devious grin* Well that is IF Godai finds out before Mitaka shows up.

(Meanwhile at a Coffee Shop nearby the Sanryu College as Godai and Sakamoto are enjoying a cup of coffee together.)

Sakamoto: Say Godai just the other day when I was at the Chachamaru I heard that you and the fine folks back at Maison Ikkoku are having some plans for this weekend huh?

Godai: Yeah but it’s just a little get-together and the Manager says it’s not a big deal. Anyways the Manager’s niece is coming over to visit and this time she will get to spend a good portion of the day there getting a bit more acquainted with us here at Maison Ikkoku. But first things first I am suppose to tutor her for about an hour when she first gets there, but while I am busy tutoring her in my room the others will set things up for this little party and there will be refreshments. Though Sakamoto the Manager did tell me that I can bring a guest to help with the little party so want to head over to Maison Ikkoku for the party?

Sakamoto: Oh yeah you know I love to go the parties in Maison Ikkoku so sure thing buddy. Though say Godai is this niece a cute sexy babe like the Manager and her Assistant?

Godai: Sakamoto! The Manager’s niece happens to be an adorable little 12 year girl so please behave yourself.

Sakamoto: Alright Godai I was just asking besides you know I’m no Lolicon.

Godai: I don’t know I’ve seen some of the anime you’ve watched and I couldn’t help but wonder.

Sakamoto: Ha ha very funny… *as he is noticing someone out the window* Hmm?

Godai: Hey what’s up Sakamoto?

Sakamoto: Is that the kid with the yellow bandanna and umbrella that we saw at Maison Ikkoku after our “Got into College” party a while back?

Godai: Hmm? *as he notices Ryouga nearby* Ryouga? Sakamoto, I’ll be right back.

(Moments later as Godai got Ryouga to come into the Coffee Shop, and he is now at the same table as Godai and Sakamoto.)

Sakamoto: Hey there kid, it’s been a while. Remember me?

Ryouga: Oh yes your Mr. Godai’s friend, oh Mr. Godai its good to see you again.

Godai: Likewise so what are you doing out there Ryouga?

Ryouga: I was passing by as I am in my Martial Arts Training Journey.

Godai: I see…

Sakamoto: Hey Godai, want to tell the kid here about your plans this weekend?

Godai: Oh yes, hey Ryouga, the Manager’s Niece Ikuko is coming to Maison Ikkoku this weekend. I’ll be tutoring her first but afterwards the Manager and the others will be throwing a little party for her afterwards. The Manager did tell me that I am allowed to bring in visitors to help with the party. I’m sure that Akane would appreciate that.

Ryouga: Really? Oh Mr. Godai I would be absolutely honored to come thank you.

Godai: Good, feel free to come over at Saturday, okay?

Ryouga: Sure I’ll be glad to!

Godai: Good, glad to hear that.

Ryouga: Thank you though I do have one last question to ask.

Godai: Oh, what is it?

Ryouga: Does this place have a bathroom?

Godai: Yeah it’s the right door that is nearby the entrance.

Ryouga: Thank you, I’ll be right back.

(As Ryouga leaves)

Sakamoto: Heh gee Godai are you practically adopting that kid? Let me guess are you trying to get him to be the kid brother you never had?

Godai: Oh come on now Sakamoto, Ryouga is a good kid and I just thought I help him out.

Sakamoto: Oh I understand why, let me guess you sympathize with the poor kid since you both have certain blue-haired ladies on the mind huh? Let me guess you’re wondering if you help Ryouga hook up with that cute little lady Akane it might help your chances with that Manager huh?

Godai (blushing): Oh… well… I… don’t know what you’re talking about.

Sakamoto: Right sure you do…

(Moments later as Ryouga returns from the bathroom)

Godai: Oh hey there Ryouga.

Ryouga: Hello there Mr. Godai

Sakamoto: Hey kid, say Godai sorry to cut your time with the kid here short but its time for us to be getting back to class.

Godai: Oh that’s right sorry Ryouga but my lunch break is almost over so I should be heading back to class. But before I go one more thing say Ryouga?

Ryouga: Yes Mr. Godai?

Godai: Tell you what, after my class is over a little later on this afternoon if you can hang out around here I can pick you up and bring you home with me at Maison Ikkoku so you can tell the Manager and Akane that you would like to help out this weekend.

Ryouga: Oh really? Of course Mr. Godai I will, thank you!

Godai: Your welcome kid, see you later.

(As Godai and Sakamoto have left the Coffee Shop and are now heading back to Sanryu University.)

Sakamoto: Geez Godai you really want to help that kid out huh?

Godai: Heh like you said Sakamoto I do sympathize with that poor kid. Besides when I was a bit younger than him during my school years I had girl troubles too and nobody really helped me back then so…

Sakamoto: I see, well c’mon Godai let’s get back to class.

Godai: Alright

(Meanwhile a little later on that day as Godai and Ryouga are approaching Maison Ikkoku and they see Kyoko and Kasumi sweeping the front walkway.)

Godai: Hey there Manager and Kasumi.

Kyoko: Why hello there Godai.

Kasumi: Hello Mr. Godai… I see you have a young visitor with you Godai.

Ryouga: Hello there Kasumi and Mrs. Otonashi

Kyoko: Why hello there Ryouga this is a nice surprise, Kasumi would you please get your younger sister Akane out here please?

Kasumi: Way ahead of you Manager I will be right back.

(Moments later as Akane steps outside to greet Ryouga.)

Akane: Ryouga! It’s good to see you.

Ryouga: You too, in fact you have Mr. Godai to thank for the fact that I am here today.

Akane: Really?

Godai: Yep I found him wandering in the streets when Sakamoto and I were having our Lunch Break at a nearby Coffee Shop. I even agreed to help Ryouga be able to get back here at Maison Ikkoku to ask a little something.

Ryouga: Yeah say Ms. Otonashi may I help set up this little get-together you will be having this weekend?

Kyoko: Of course you can Ryouga.

Ryouga: Thank you Ms. Otonashi! So when is this event going to happen?

Kyoko: Well Godai will be tutoring my niece Ikuko tomorrow morning and we will have everything set up tomorrow afternoon alright?

Ryouga: I see… say uh… Ms. Otonashi? I have another question to ask, can I spend the night here?

Kyoko: Oh really?

Ryouga: Yeah you see… if this little party is going to happen a bit earlier tomorrow well I thought it would be for the best that I stay here. After all I don’t have a… good sense of direction and I wanted to make sure I didn’t show up late.

Kyoko: I understand Ryouga and yes you can.

Ryouga: Thank you Ms. Otonashi

Akane: Don’t worry Ryouga, that jerk Ranma is busy as he is going out with Ukyo so he is not here to make snide comments at you for now.

Kyoko: Alright everyone lets go back inside alright?

(All they all nodded in agreement and went back in. Godai went back to his room; Akane & Ryouga went to the Tendo’s Room while Kasumi went with Kyoko to be in her room so they can go over the plans for tomorrow. And now it’s the next day which is the big day here as during that morning Ikuko has shown up to Maison Ikkoku with her grandfather as Kyoko and Godai were waiting for them near the front entrance.)

Ikuko: Auntie Kyoko and Mr. Godai! It’s so good to see you both again.

Kyoko: Likewise sweetie, oh I see you’ve brought your dear grandfather here with you as well. So will you be staying here for now Father Otonashi?

Father Otonashi: Yep after all this little get-together will be for my grand-daughter and in my building so I figured it would be all the more reason for me to be here wouldn’t you agree?

Kyoko: Of course, now Ikuko and Godai you two head on upstairs and begin your tutoring session alright?

Godai and Ikuko: Alright.

(As the two head upstairs to Godai’s room)

Godai: Now Ikuko I understand if you’re a little excited over what we will be doing after our tutoring session but let’s try to stay focused okay?

Ikuko: Okay

(A short while later as Kyoko finds Kentaro sitting on the stairs with a hopeful look on his face.)

Kyoko: Why hello there Kentaro.

Kentaro: Oh uh… hey there Manager.

(Then Hanae, Ranma and Ukyo arrive on the scene from Kyoko’s room.)

Hanae: Hey there Kentaro we were wondering were you were.

Ranma: Yeah what are you doing out here little buddy?

Kentaro: Oh I was just… wondering about something.

Ukyo (with a playful smile): Something or someone?

Kyoko (also with a playful smile): Ah yes that’s an interesting question Ukyo.

Kentaro (really blushing): I… I… I don’t know what you mean there.

Hanae (with a big smile on her face): Right…

Kyoko: Say Kentaro would you like to go up there and study with Ikuko and Godai?

Kentaro: Can I? Uh…I mean, I… I suppose that would be nice.

Kyoko: Alright you can go on up.

Kentaro: Yay! Eh I mean thank you Manager, oh I hope I know what to say.

Ranma: Don’t worry little buddy Ucchan and I will be there with you right Ucchan?

Ukyo: Right now let’s go upstairs.

Hanae: Alright you three go up there and have your fun, I’ll meet up with you all upstairs later to tell you when its time to come down alright?

Ranma, Ukyo and Kentaro: Alright.

Hanae: Come on Manager lets head back to your office to continue setting the party up okay?

Kyoko: Alright

(Moments later, Godai is tutoring Ikuko as he hears someone knocking on the door.)

Ikuko: I wonder who that could be.

Godai (thinking): That’s weird this is a little early…

Godai: Uh… come in.

(Then Ranma and Ukyo stepped inside)

Godai: Ranma and Ukyo? What are you two doing here?

Ranma: Oh the Manager allowed us to come over here for a certain reason, hey there Ikuko remember me?

Ikuko: Oh yes your name is Ranma right? You are that nice young man who suggested that I look at the view from the window here last time. So who is your pretty friend here Mr. Ranma?

Ranma: Oh she is more than just a good friend here Ikuko, this is my girlfriend Ukyo Kuonji.

Ukyo: Pleased to make your acquaintance Ikuko, I’ve been told a lot about you.

Ikuko: Pleasure is all mine Ms. Ukyo.

Ukyo: Oh yes and there is a certain someone that we brought here.

Ranma: Yeah come in little buddy…

Ukyo: Yes come on in sweetie.

(Then Kentaro walked inside with a somewhat bashful look on his face.)

Kentaro: Hi there Ikuko

Ikuko: Oh hello there you’re that nice little boy who was nearby the window there when I first came here. Your name is Kentaro right?

Kentaro: Uh-huh

Ranma: Oh yes and my little buddy Kentaro here is going to study with you, okay Ikuko?

Ikuko: Sure that sounds like fun, right Mr. Godai?

Godai: Okay, granted I don’t mind I’m just a little surprised here.

Ukyo: Oh sure this was a slight little change of plans here but Kentaro was so anxious to see Ikuko we thought this would be for the best. I hope you don’t mind about this little intrusion here Mr. Godai.

Godai: Oh no like I said before I don’t mind it’s just that I was a little surprised since I wasn’t told about this beforehand but this is alright with me.

Ikuko & Kentaro: Yay!

Godai: So are you two dropping him off?

Ukyo: Actually Ranma Honey and I will be staying here.

Godai: Really? Are you sure that’s really necessary?

Ranma: Yes Ucchan and I are here for supervision and for support for Kentaro here, you got a problem with that Godai?

Godai (slightly nervous): Eh… no sir….

Ukyo: Now boys let’s behave here as we let Mr. Godai continue tutoring the kids alright Ranma Honey?

Ranma: Alright Ucchan.

(Meanwhile as this was happening, downstairs in Kyoko’s room/office as Kyoko and the others were setting everything up as Kyoko notices a few folks showing up at Maison Ikkoku from her back glass door.)

Kyoko: Alright the other guests are here, alright people lets continue working. I’ll be right back…

(Then as Kyoko, Kasumi, Akane, Mark Onsen & Father Otonashi arrived at the front doorway.)

Shinobu: Akane! Hey there Akane I hope I got here in time.

Akane: You sure did Shinobu, come on it won’t be too much longer until we’re ready for the party.

Sakamoto: Oh my, you two are adorable.

Akane: Oh yes your Mr. Godai’s friend Mr. Sakamoto right?

Sakamoto: Yep in the flesh, hey there folks this is Sakamoto and I am here at your service. Hey there ladies and Mr. Onsen.

Kasumi and Kyoko: Hello Mr. Sakamoto

Onsen: Hey there Sakamoto

Sakamoto: Say Ms. Otonashi who’s the old guy in the glasses, one of the guests?

Father Otonashi: You could say that, I’m Kyoko’s father-in-law and Ikuko’s grandfather, I also happen to be the owner of the place as well.

Sakamoto: I see… Heh heh boy this feels slightly awkward… *as he hears a car coming closer* Hmm? Is that a car coming in?

Akane: Hey Shinobu did you know if anyone was going to come here by car?

Shinobu: No I didn’t, especially not a car as fancy looking as this.

Onsen: That’s strange I wonder who this could be.

(Then as Hanae, Akemi and Nabiki have shown up nearby the front door watching.)

Father Otonashi: You people don’t know? Say Kyoko dear do you know who is this person showing up in that rather luxurious vehicle over there?

Kyoko: Oh yes Father Otonashi, we’ll be having a special guest here in which he volunteered to help us out for the party here this is my Tennis Coach Shun Mitaka.

(And then Shun Mitaka gets out of the car to greet everyone with his trademark twinkling smile.)

Mitaka: Hey there everyone, nice to see you all. And thank you kindly for the introduction Ms. Otonashi.

Kyoko: You’re welcome Coach Mitaka.

Father Otonashi (thinking): Shun Mitaka, the Casanova of the Pro Tennis World?! What is he doing here?

Akane (thinking): Coach Mitaka is here? Oh poor Mr. Godai…

Sakamoto (thinking): This is the rich pretty boy that Godai whined to me about the other day? Oh boy there goes any chance of Godai relaxing and enjoying the party here.

Onsen (thinking): I better make sure Godai doesn’t drink too much of the booze.

Hanae: Well well its looks like you shown up here Coach.

Mitaka: Of course Mrs. Ichinose was there any doubt? Anyways you’re looking well ladies especially you Ms. Otonashi.

Akemi: Oh wow he is even more gorgeous in person.

Nabiki: Indeed!

Father Otonashi: Hello there Mr. Mitaka, I am the owner of this establishment and Kyoko’s father-in-law.

Mitaka: Ah please to make your acquaintance sir.

Father Otonashi: Ah yes likewise anyways so your Kyoko’s Tennis Coach and you are her guest for this little gathering event correct?

Mitaka: Indeed I am sir, your dear daughter-in-law Kyoko has graciously invited me to liven up the party we will be having in this fine establishment you are running here.

Father Otonashi: Yes well with all due respect Mr. Mitaka but my granddaughter Ikuko is the true guest of honor for this little gathering.

Mitaka: Oh rest assured sir I am well aware of that, I just thought that I would aid Ms. Otonashi in giving your dear granddaughter a good time. I am aware that Ikuko is here to get a chance to get to know you fine people more but I might I thought this would be it nice for me to follow suit as well.

(As Akemi & Nabiki quickly went over to get closer to Mitaka)

Akemi: Oh we will gladly love to get to know you more right Nabiki?

Nabiki: Oh yeah! It’s so nice to see you Mr. Shun Mitaka.

Mitaka: Oh uh hello there Ladies and its nice to see you both Ms…

Akemi: Oh where are my manners *ahem* the name is Akemi Roppongi and this is my dear young little associate here Nabiki Tendo.

Nabiki: Hi there Mr. Mitaka.

Mitaka: Hello there pleased to make your acquaintance ladies.

Akemi: Oh the pleasure is all ours Mr. Mitaka.

Nabiki: Oh yes the pleasure is all ours indeed.

Kyoko: Now now you two that’s quite enough.

Hanae (with a devious grin on her face): Yeah you two you both know that the Manager has seen him first.

Kyoko (with a small blush): Mrs. Ichinose?!

Hanae: What? I only said you saw him first so it’s not like I was telling a lie here.

Onsen: Your enjoying this, are you?

Hanae: Oh you know I am.

Onsen: *Tch* Of course you would.

Father Otonashi: Yes well I believe what Kyoko is trying to say is that we still have a party to prepare so lets get back in everyone.

Mitaka: Oh yes well ladies and gentlemen before we go back inside I just want to assure you all that for this party that I am doing more than just arrive here. For I have bought some refreshments.

Hanae: Oh really? Let me guess you brought in some Champagne and Kobe Beef?

Mitaka: Heh heh heh no not quite as Ms. Otonashi did tell me that this is suppose to be a nice small-scale party so I brought in some refreshments in the car. I bought some little things like Shrimp Tempura, Grilled Squid, Various Tea Shop treats and some sparkling drinks for the children such as Lemonade, Pink Lemonade and Red Orange.

Kyoko: Alright people some of you should help Coach Mitaka and I get this food inside alright.

Akemi: Oh we will gladly help you Mr. Mitaka right Nabiki?

Nabiki: Oh yes, yes we would.

Akane (thinking): Nabiki actually willing to do any labor work herself? Heh that’s a new one…

Mitaka: Yes that’s nice ladies thank you.

(Then Shun noticed Yotsuya with some of the other tenants looking at him through the window staring at him.)

Mitaka (thinking): What the? I don’t know why but that man in the suit looks somewhat familiar.

(About 20 minutes later, meanwhile in Godai’s room as Godai is tutoring Ikuko and Kentaro.)

Godai: That’s very good Ikuko, now Kentaro lets see what you have done so far.

Kentaro: Eh no! No! I don’t want you to!

Godai: Why not? Hey wait a minute, Kentaro you haven’t answered your questions yet.

Kentaro: Not true, I’ve answered… some of the questions.

Godai: Yeah you only answered the first few questions what have you been doing all the time Kentaro? If you want to be in this tutoring session you should take this a bit more seriously.

Ranma: Oh gee Godai I got a better idea how about not blame the student over your own deficiencies as a Tutor. Huh?

Godai: I didn’t mean it like that! Honest!

Ukyo: Alright calm down people I believe what Ranma Honey here was trying to say is Mr. Godai it appears that Kentaro with some of the questions. We believe it would be for the best if you help Kentaro with any of the questions he might have some trouble with.

Godai: I see… okay then.

Ikuko: Oh I can help you there Kentaro. I was able to go through all those problems easily so I can help you out here is that is okay with you.

Kentaro: Really? Eh I mean… sure I would be happy to.

(Then as the two kids study Ranma & Ukyo were smiling as they watched the kids while Godai has a confused look on his face.)

Godai (thinking): This is strange… I thought I was going to be the tutor here.

(A little over 10 minutes later as Hanae shows up at Godai’s room.)

Hanae: Alright everyone we’re ready for the little party downstairs so where is the guest of honor here?

Ikuko: Right here I was busy helping Kentaro out with some of these problems here.

Kentaro: Yeah…

Hanae: I see so Kentaro want us to give you two some alone time?

Kentaro (blushing): Mom!

Hanae: Oh calm down kid I was just having some fun with you.

Kentaro: Yeah you do that a lot.

Hanae: I know, anyways alright everyone come on down I’m sure you all know we have some other guests too.

Godai: Well yeah I’m sure Sakamoto is here and I was the one who brought Ryouga here.

Hanae: Ah yes but there are other guests here that you might not have known about such the Landlord or Akane’s little friend Shinobu… or Coach Mitaka.

Godai (as he mouth gapes in shock): C…C..C..C…COACH MITAKA?!

Ranma: Coach Mitaka? Oh great I hope he didn’t bring Kuno and Mendo with him.

Hanae: No don’t worry Ranma he didn’t, but say Godai you’re not bothered by this are you?

Godai: N…no… no of course not, okay kids why don’t you all run along downstairs while I will go over my notes a bit. But I will be downstairs in a bit okay?

Ikuko: Okay see you soon Godai.

(As Kentaro and Ikuko and left to go downstairs)

Ranma: So Mrs. Ichinose did you know that Mitaka was going to come here today?

Hanae: Yeah I heard about it yesterday shortly after when he and the Manager had a nice little chat at the Tennis courts.

Godai: How come you didn’t tell us before now?

Ranma: Well I can understand why you didn’t tell him but what about us?

Hanae: Well for your information it was the manager’s idea for Mitaka to be a bit of a surprise here. Besides Godai in a way I did you a favor by not telling you that Mitaka was going to show up until now.

Godai: You did me a favor? How so?

Hanae: Why if you knew beforehand you would probably be way too panicky to think straight to give Ikuko and Kentaro a good tutoring session.

Ranma: Well she’s got you there Godai.

Yotsuya: Indeed

Godai: AH! How did you…

(Then he notices that Yotsuya came out of the hole he made on Godai’s room.)

Godai: Oh why do I ask?

Yotsuya: Alright now I came here to assist Mrs. Ichinose in making sure you all head downstairs for our little celebration so come on out everyone.

Hanae: Alright you heard the strange man, lets head on downstairs.

(A short while later downstairs as Godai is nearby watching Mitaka talking with the other folks at the party with Kyoko close by his side.)

Godai (thinking): Look at him that smug-looking rich pretty boy who’s too busy trying to smooth-talk all the folks here at Maison Ikkoku. And look at him while the Manager says that she and this Mitaka guy are friends he has his arm around her like some trophy wife.

Yotsuya (from behind Godai): Greetings young Godai.

Godai: AH! Mr. Yotsua how many times have I told you to stop startling me?

Yotsuya: Several of course, however in your current state you were even easier to startle than usual, what with the fact that you were too busy sitting over here silently fuming in envy.

Godai: I… don’t know what you’re talking about.

Yotsuya: Oh come now Godai must we play this little game? I do understand what you are thinking, he loves to come off as an affable young gentleman but he flaunts his wealthy lifestyle and even though he is only a guest he behaves as if he is the owner of this establishment.

Godai: Yeah

Yotsuya: However speaking of games, you should tread carefully as you will know that if you wish to approach the Manager you will soon approach Coach Mitaka.

Godai: True…

Yotsuya: But in all fairness how you approach Coach Mitaka can depend on how he approaches you. And depending on how that goes it could be in your favor if you know what I mean. But of course the same applies to him as well.

Godai: I think I understand what you mean there…

Yotsuya: Yes well if its any consolation apparently you are not the only one who is rather concerned about how close Mitaka is getting to the manager. But as for how well you may get along with Shun Mitaka well the ball is in your court Young Godai. Farewell…

Godai (thinking): Yeah I should be a lot calmer in times like this; I mean the fact that this guy is making my attempts to try to have a future with the manager more complicated is frustrating me. But… *sigh* it’s never okay to judge someone before you get to know them. Besides this party is suppose to be about Ikuko anyways I shouldn’t ignore her just because this Mitaka guy is here. Yeah so I might as well just try to enjoy the party here.

(Then after a short pause, Godai has a slightly annoyed look on his face.)

Godai (thinking): Wait a minute… “the ball is in your court Young Godai” *groan* Mr. Yotsuya I can’t believe you said that.

(Meanwhile a few moments later after when Ranma, Ukyo, Ikuko, Hanae and Kentaro just got out of the Ichinose Family’s room)

Ikuko: Wow Kentaro, it’s a nice room you have there.

Kentaro: Yeah it’s a little cramped because my parents and I have to share the same room but it’s a decent little place.

Ikuko: Cramped? The room doesn’t seem too small, I’m sure I can be able to hang out in here more often.

Kentaro: Oh you can come in my room as much as you like. *slight blush* Eh I mean yeah that would be nice.

Hanae: Hey Kentaro how about waiting until you’re a little older before you start inviting girls over to your room huh?

Kentaro (absolutely blushing): MOM!

Ranma: Hey there little buddy if it makes you feel any better my old man says similar things when I’m with Ukyo in the past.

(Now as they are being approached by Kyoko and Mitaka)

Kyoko: Hello everyone, Ikuko sweetie? Are you having a good time?

Ikuko: I sure am Auntie Kyoko.

Kyoko: That’s good to hear dear.

Mitaka: Indeed it is, so you Ms. Otonashi’s niece. I’ve been told that you are such an adorable young lady and I can see why. Greetings I am Shun Mitaka, pleased to make your acquaintance young lady.

Ikuko: The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Mitaka so how long have you and Auntie Kyoko known each-other?

Mitaka: Oh well I am Ms. Otonashi’s Tennis Coach, we have met earlier this week and we have befriended each-other.

Ikuko: I see, but Auntie Kyoko if I remember correctly you are already really good at Tennis right?

Kyoko: Ikuko, you shouldn’t ask such questions like that.

Mitaka: Oh it’s quite alright Ms. Otonashi I assure you it’s not a problem in fact I don’t blame the young lady at all for questioning the idea of you needing a Tennis Coach. After all Ikuko you should see your dear Aunt on the Tennis Court, with her grace and skill she is clearly one of the best Tennis players I have ever seen.

Kyoko: Oh well thank you Coach Mitaka, but you both should keep in mind that it has been a few years until I was actually playing Tennis until earlier this week. So until recently I have been out of practice for quite some time.

Mitaka: I see so you wanted to make sure you weren’t getting rusty huh? I understand what you mean there and I can assure you that the years have not dulled your skill at all Ms. Otonashi.

*As Mitaka now bows in front of Ikuko like a Knight bowing before a young Princess*

Mitaka: Oh yes and of course it has been a pleasure to meet you Miss Ikuko Otonashi.

Ikuko: Thank you.

(Then Kentaro had an angry little frown on his face in which Ranma noticed then as he is now looking at Mitaka.)

Ranma: So you’re the famous Shun Mitaka that Kuno and Mendo love to talk about.

Mitaka: Ah yes so you must be Ranma Saotome A.K.A “Saotome the Scoundrel” that I have heard so much about.

Ranma: Oh really?

Kyoko: Oh dear…

Ukyo: Now Ranma Honey watch your temper.

Mitaka: Not too worry ladies; I intend to remain perfectly civil about this. After all I know that Kuno and Mendo have quarrel with you, especially Kuno, but that doesn’t mean that I do. While I didn’t take Kuno and Mendo with me today but I am sure those boys will appear here sometime in the near future.

Ranma: You’re kidding?

Mitaka: No but not too worry if necessary I will make sure those boys behave, after all I have known him for quite some time so I can be pretty good at keeping those boys at line, alright Ranma?

Ranma: Oh alright.

(Then Akane and Ryouga went out into the hallway in a slight hurry.)

Kyoko: Akane, Ryouga is something wrong? You both seem to be in such a hurry here.

Akane: Well Manager I overheard Ukyo trying to calm Ranma down a few moments ago.

Ryouga: So we came over to investigate.

Ranma (slightly annoyed): Of course you two did.

Mitaka: Well I can assure you there is no need to, oh yes I recognize you now. You’re the young lady known as Akane Tendo right?

Akane: Yes

Mitaka: Ah yes I knew I recognized you, oh yes those boys have told me a lot about you especially Tatewaki. Ah yes the “Blue Thunder of Furinkan High” has spoken highly of you my dear young lady.

Akane (trying to sound cheerful): Yes I know… 

Mitaka: Hm? And who might you be young man?

Ryouga: Ryouga Hibiki, I’m here to aid Akane Tendo for the party here.

Mitaka (slightly uneasy): I see…

Ikuko: Excuse me Miss Akane. Can I ask you a question?

Akane: Sure Ikuko ask away.

Ikuko: When I was in your family’s room introducing myself to your family I have overheard your older sister Nabiki say something about how you act like Mr. Ryouga’s doting wife. Is that true? But aren’t you a little too young to be married?

(As both Ryouga and Akane really blush and look shocked about this.)

Ryouga: Wha?!

Akane (as she is trying really hard to regain her composure): Uh… Ikuko, its… it’s not like that! You see it’s just simply Nabiki’s sense of humor, Ryouga and I are very good friends but my sister Nabiki likes to tease me constantly and that’s one of the various reasons why. But Ryouga and I are very good friends though, isn’t that right Ryouga?

Ryouga: Oh yeah! I mean yes… yes that is true.

Mitaka (thinking): So this is the boy in the bandanna that Tatewaki told me about. Considering that Ranma, Nabiki and that boy Ryouga are here. Now I definitely feel it was for the best that I didn’t bring those two along, but I hope they understand.

(Meanwhile, at the Kuno residence, we see Tatewaki and Shuutaro with their respective younger sisters namely Kodachi Kuno and Ryoko Mendo. Kodachi is the taller and somewhat curvier young woman with long dark blue hair while Ryoko is the shorter girl with long dark hair with a bow on her hair.)

Tatewaki: ACHOO! Ugh I do not know why my sinuses are suddenly giving me trouble. But that is a minor issue; tell me Brethren Mendo do you know of Brethren Mitaka’s whereabouts? We normally see him around this time of day.

Shuutaro: I wish I have an answer for you Brethren Kuno but I must agree that the fact that we do not know where he is today is rather peculiar.

Kodachi: We know where he is, isn’t that right Ryoko?

Ryoko: Indeed, according to the reports I have heard from some of my Kuroko servants they last saw Shun with a young woman by the name of Kyoko Otonashi as they were speaking of plans for the weekend.

Tatewaki: Ah yes Kyoko Otonashi, the young woman whom Brethren Mitaka seems to truly adore.

Shuutaro: Ah yes and I have heard that this Kyoko Otonashi is quite a vision of loveliness as well. Though tell me dear sister do you know what are these plans they were speaking of?

Ryoko: Apparently Ms. Otonashi’s young niece is coming over to visit her humble abode and was planning to give her young niece a small party. Shun requested to accompany her and aid her in setting up the party.

Tatewaki: I see, well since this event is suppose to happen this weekend then this will be happening tomorrow?

Ryoko: Actually it is happening today in fact according to certain sources of mine this little event is occurring as we speak.

Tatewaki: What? How could this be? Brethren Mitaka knew very well that he would’ve been more than happy to aid him.

Shuutaro: Yes why the very idea of him withholding information like this from us is so unlike him.

Tatewaki: Indeed, we should call him for I have no idea why he would withhold this information from us.

Kodachi: Oh hohohohohoho… isn’t it obvious dear brother? Ms. Otonashi is the manager of the building Maison Ikkoku. And according to Ryoko’s sources is the new humble abode of Ranma Saotome, Akane Tendo and Nabiki Tendo. And since there is suppose to be a little party there today there is a pretty good chance that Akane brought Ryouga there as well. So of course Shun wouldn’t bring you two along just to make sure you don’t ruin the party especially you brother.

Tatewaki: Really? Uh I mean… So? I would’ve been perfectly calm in a situation like that.

Kodachi: Oh hohohohoho… Please brother, spare us from your inept lies. Why Ranma alone would guarantee that you would’ve caused much trouble at this little party what with the rather impulsive “rivalry” that you two have and you know it. What made you think you can convince us otherwise I would never know.

Tatewaki: First of all dear sister, I would not cause any trouble at that party, that scoundrel Saotome on the other hand would. And second of all, my dear sister, what I would like to know is why do you speak as if you are so much superior regarding “impulsive behavior”? After all you pursue that scoundrel Saotome despite not only knowing full well that he is one of my sworn foes but also knowing very well that Ranma is with the young woman Ukyo Kuonji.

Kodachi: Yes well dear brother we have been over this several times my dear Ranma once saved my life when he rescued me from that fall. So we are so meant for each-other even if he still doesn’t see it. Besides Ranma was once engaged to Akane and that ended so who’s to say his engagement with Ukyo will last?

Ryoko: Besides Tatewaki, are you sure you are one to talk? After all you pursue the young lady Akane Tendo even though she is in a very close relationship with that young man by the name of Ryouga.

Tatewaki: That’s a rumor! That’s only a rumor! 

Shuutaro: Besides Akane frequently says that she and Ryouga are just good friends of course, right Brethren Kuno?

Tatewaki: Of course so my situation is different from yours dear sister.

Kodachi: Perhaps but not as different as you like to think it is.

(As Tatewaki and Kodachi continue their bickering, Ryoko has quite a devious smile on her face.)

Ryoko (thinking): Oh yes I do agree with Tatewaki and my brother that is such a shame they couldn’t be there as the chaos that would ensue would be interesting. But I will have my chance as according to my Kuroko spies this building by the name of Maison Ikkoku has many colorful residents and it has quite the potential for a lot of chaos for my amusement.

(Then Ryoko’s eyes briefly bulged in shock as she now appears to be rather concerned.)

Ryoko (thinking): However I should be careful… If Shun is truly trying to woo this young woman by the name of Kyoko Otonashi I should be careful that I will not truly cross Shun. While I of course wouldn’t fear him his sister on the other hand is a different story… While Shun’s sister has been a dear friend of Kodachi and I since we were small children but she has also been our craftiest adversary for she has always knew how to foil my plans. Even to this day I still wonder how she is always so able to foil my various plans. 

(Meanwhile back in Maison Ikkoku, Ikuko notices her grandfather having a drink with Genma Saotome and Soun Tendo).

Ikuko: Hey there Grandpa! Hm? Is something wrong?

Father Otonashi: What? Oh no, tell me my dear are you having a good time?

Ikuko: Oh I sure am. I have been making some new friends here especially with Kentaro here. Right, Kentaro?

Kentaro (blushing): Heh heh right…

Father Otonashi: Well that is good to hear, tell me have you seen your aunt lately?

Ikuko: Yes, she is still with that man Coach Mitaka. Mr. Mitaka seems really nice and friendly as he is especially friendly around Auntie Kyoko.

Father Otonashi: Yes that’s what worries me.

Ikuko: Hmm? Whys that?

Father Otonashi: Oh it’s nothing, in fact Ikuko why don’t you take your little friend to play with you?

Ikuko: Okay c’mon Kentaro.

Kentaro: Alright

(As the kids leave)

Genma: Something troubling you sir?

Father Otonashi: Oh well… it’s nothing… no it is something. My dear daughter-in-law Kyoko is now with that man Shun Mitaka. I’ve heard various stories about that man on how over the past few years he also has a bit of a reputation as a known womanizer. I know it’s rather impolite to judge someone before you actually get to know them but I still feel rather uncertain about this since Kyoko is now getting herself involved with him.

Soun Tendo: Mr. Otonashi, I do understand your concern as I too am a father with daughters. While Mr. Shun Mitaka may’ve had a Casanova reputation a few years ago as a Professional Tennis Player it is quite possible he has become a changed man now that he is a local sports club coach. Besides your daughter in law Kyoko Otonashi is a smart, responsible and genuinely capable young woman as I am sure she can handle herself around Shun Mitaka well. So in other words Mr. Otonashi I am sure the Manager will be just fine.

Genma: Yeah, this Shun Mitaka seems to be a rather affable fellow, besides like what my buddy Soun said the Manager is a smart gal I’m sure she’ll be just fine. 

Father Otonashi: Yes I suppose you both do raise a rather valid point I suppose I shouldn’t be so worried about this.

Soun: That’s the spirit sir.

Genma: Indeed in fact speaking of spirits, let’s drink up!

(Meanwhile Godai has a very nervous look on his face as he watches Mitaka talking with Kyoko.)

Sakamoto: Hey Godai, isn’t this a pretty good party or what? Hmm? What’s wrong?

(Then as he notices Godai staring at Mitaka and Kyoko intently.)

Sakamoto: *sigh* Oh I should’ve known you would be doing this. *notices Mr. Onsen nearby* Hey Mr. Onsen?

Onsen: Yeah?

Sakamoto: Take a look at Godai here apparently he’s been staring at the Manager who has been with Mr. Mitaka over there.

Onsen: I see… *ahem* Godai… Godai… Godai!

Godai (slightly startled): Huh? Oh eh hey there Sakamoto and Mr. Onsen? What’s up?

Sakamoto: Oh not much I was enjoying the party until I found a certain wallflower namely you.

Onsen: Godai is this about the Manager and Coach Mitaka?

Godai: Uh… maybe? *sigh* I just don’t know how to talk to the Manager especially when I see her with a guy like him. Seeing the Manager like this makes me feel so uneasy…

Sakamoto: Well Godai it’s not going to be any easier if you just stand doing nothing. Besides think of it this way buddy maybe she won’t pay so much attention to him if a certain someone gets her attention if you know what I mean.

Godai: Yeah…

Onsen: Tell you what, how about we walk over there to approach the Manager and Coach Mitaka with you okay?

Godai: Okay…

(Then as they now approach Kyoko and Mitaka.)

Kyoko: Oh hello there Godai, Sakamoto and Mr. Onsen, you know Godai I haven’t seen you lately.

Mitaka: Ah more of your tenants Ms. Otonashi?

Sakamoto: Oh I’m not but these guys are in fact I am Sakamoto and I am a good buddy of this guy here Yusaku Godai. And this young man here happens to be Ikuko’s tutor.

Mitaka: Ah yes you must be Godai, Ikuko and Ms. Otanashi have told me much about you. 

Godai (slightly excited and blushing): Really?

Mitaka: Why yes… *as he has his arm around Kyoko* Ms. Otonashi has told me that she appreciates the fact that you have volunteered to be Ikuko’s tutor and you are apparently doing a fine job at it. However Ikuko told me that apparently she has taken over the tutor role by helping that young boy Kentaro out earlier today. But don’t feel bad Godai, why Ms. Otonashi is my finest student and she can quite possibly take over my job in the future. Heh heh heh…

Godai (weakly): Eh heh heh heh ah yeah I’m sure she could.

Kyoko: Oh come on now Coach Mitaka, I maybe good in Tennis but I am not that good.

Sakamoto (thinking): Ah great there goes my efforts in cheering him up.

Onsen (thinking): I should probably go get some booze for Godai.

(Then Ikuko comes rushing in with Kentaro)

Ikuko (excited): Auntie Kyoko! Auntie Kyoko!

Kyoko: Yes sweetie what is it?

Ikuko: I know it’s not too long before its time for grandpa and I to go but I thought I do a little performance for you all at your room okay?

Kyoko: Okay sweetie, c’mon everyone lets go.

(Short while later as they were all gathered at Kyoko’s room, watching Ikuko with Akane and Shinobu.)

Ikuko: Alright first of all everyone I want to thank you all for giving me this nice little party here as I have had a real good time. You people are really nice and the food for the party was really yummy like the shrimp and the sparkly lemonade. So I thought I give you all a little treat by performing a little song. Over the years I have been in some school plays and while many of them are based off of Japanese folk stories I thought I do a little something different. A while back I once got the chance to play Madeline in a play based off of the classic children’s book series Madeline. I will be performing the theme song from Madeline and I asked Akane and Shinobu to help me out by being my backup singers. So are you two ready?

(As Akane and Shinobu are smiling and holding their lyrics sheets)

Akane & Shinobu: Ready

Ikuko: Alright lets begin… *ahem*

If you believe you must be big  
In order to be tough  
Then you should get to know me  
I'll teach you other stuff

Akane & Shinobu: If you believe you must be big  
In order to be tough  
Then you should get to know her  
She'll teach you other stuff

Ikuko: I'm Madeline, I'm Madeline  
And though I'm very small  
I'm Madeline, I'm Madeline  
And inside I'm tall

Akane & Shinobu: She maybe teeny tiny  
Diminutive, petite  
But that has never stopped her  
From being pretty neat

Ikuko: I'm Madeline, I'm Madeline  
I'm not some little twig  
I'm Madeline, I'm Madeline  
And inside I'm big

Akane & Shinobu: Dum-ti-dum-ti-dum

Ikuko: I'm Madeline, I'm Madeline  
I'm not afraid at all  
I'm Madeline, I'm Madeline  
I'm bravest of all

(Then the crowd applauded Ikuko’s performance though some like Kentaro were more excited about it than others.)

Ikuko: Thank you all though of course you should all also give a hand to my backup singers Akane and Shinobu.

(And they applauded as Akane & Shinobu stood up and curtseyed in front of their audience especially Ryouga.)

Mitaka: Bravo! Bravo! Tres bien! Oh Miss Otonashi you have quite the talented little niece here.

Kyoko: Oh yes Ikuko is quite talented wouldn’t you agree Kasumi?

Kasumi: Oh yes, but of course Akane and her little friend Shinobu deserve some credit for their performance too.

Kyoko: Oh yes that is indeed true…

(Meanwhile a short while later, as we are now in the evening hours as Ikuko, Father Otonashi and most of the guests have left for the day Kyoko and Mitaka are in her room.)

Kyoko: Oh that was such a nice little party, by the way thank you for helping me today Mitaka.

Mitaka: It was my pleasure, I can see why you enjoy your profession Ms. Otonashi this is a rather interesting little place.

Kyoko: Oh indeed, and while I was sending Father Otonashi and Ikuko off for the day, Ikuko wanted to pose for a picture with Kentaro. So I took a picture of Ikuko and Kentaro with my dog Soichiro so it was such a nice sight.

Mitaka: Oh that does sound nice… *as his eyes bulge in shock* Dog?

Kyoko: Oh yes Soichiro, he is my dog, oh that’s right I haven’t introduced him to you yet. Soichiro must’ve been taking a nap when you first got here. I suppose in retrospection it’s a little surprising that he was able to sleep since what with the commotion we were making but that dog can be a bit of a heavy sleeper.

Mitaka: Oh well… uh… look at the time I must be going now. Hate to party and run Ms. Otonashi but I must be going. *As he is leaving through the large window doors.* Today has been fun Ms. Otonashi so I will see you soon, farewell for now.

Kyoko: Alright farewell for now… *as Mitaka has left, thinking* That’s strange I suppose I can understand that Coach Mitaka needed to go but why is he wanting to leave by the backdoor?

END

Kyoko: Well that party went out fairly well wouldn’t you agree Kasumi?

Kasumi: Oh yes this it was very nice indeed.

Godai: Indeed it was pretty nice, what about you Ryouga?

Ryouga: Yeah it was kind of nice but… Mr. Godai, can I talk with you about something a little later?

Godai: Okay then Ryouga, sure.

Mitaka: Ah yes Ms. Otonashi I will be seeing you soon as well, though of course I will be seeing a few certain other folks first.

Godai (under his breath): Oh great…

Kyoko: I see well that is nice to hear Mitaka, anyways the next episode of Takahashi Trifecta is…

It was Sunday. But a Black Day? Or a Black Pig Day?

Ryouga (thinking, nervous): Black pig day?

Kyoko, Kasumi, Mitaka and Godai: See you soon.

Ryouga: Eh yeah… see ya.


	11. Episode 11: It was Sunday. But a Black Day? Or a Black Pig Day?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takahashi Trifecta 11: It was Sunday. But a Black Day? Or a Black Pig Day?
> 
> Yes I finally have a new episode of this series up after a somewhat long hiatus. Anyways this episode happens right after the previous one on the day after Maison Ikkoku's little party for Ikuko. (In which Ryouga even reveals a certain strange little secret to Godai.) Later on when some of the folks who live at Maison Ikkoku pay the Chachamaru visit in which Shun Mitaka makes his move by showing up at the Chachamaru so he can ask Kyoko out for a date. (In which the story takes a rather serious turn after that).
> 
> I won't make any promises but I will try to at least make it so that its not more than over a year until the next episode.

Takahashi Trifecta Episode 11: It was Sunday. But a Black Day? Or a Black Pig Day?

(On this Sunday Morning, the people at Maison Ikkoku are waking up remembering that party they had yesterday. Young Yusaku Godai was getting out of his room then he noticed Kyoko, Kasumi and Akemi standing nearby getting a good look at the view outside from the open window. Godai was approaching the 3 ladies as he walked out of his room.)

Kyoko: Good Morning Godai.

Godai: Oh uh… Good Mornining Manager, Ladies.

Kasumi: Good Morning Godai.

Akemi: Hey there.

Kyoko: Oh today is such a beautiful day, isn’t that right Kasumi?

Kasumi: Oh I agree wholeheartedly Manager.

(Then Godai noticed that all 3 of the ladies were wearing somewhat light casual dresses which are displaying some fairly ample cleavage. In Godai was noticing said cleavage rather intently.)

Kyoko: Oh I just adore this view, don’t you Godai?

Godai (distracted): Uh-huh, uh-huh…

Kasumi: Oh Manager times like this make me want to appreciate the beauty of nature, know what I mean?

Kyoko: Oh yes I do, I too like to appreciate the beauty of nature in times like this. Don’t you agree Godai?

Godai: Hmm? Oh uh… yeah uh sure I do… What I mean is yes it does look like a beautiful day outside as you can see from this window. What can I say? I like to admire the view here.

Akemi: Really? So you like to admire the view from outside the window huh? Was that before or after you were too busy admiring a certain other view, namely the oh-so ample cleavage on our dresses? Hmm?

Godai (nervous and red-faced): What? I uh… I uh I have no idea what you’re talking about! Eh what I mean is… I should probably try to get back into my room to freshen up a bit, see you later ladies!

(Then Godai quickly ran off back into his room but then he did keep his door slightly ajar as he noticed that the ladies turned around and went back into looking at the view from the window. Fortunately this gives Godai a chance to eavesdrop on their little conversation.)

Kyoko: Akemi you really shouldn’t say things like that.

Kasumi: Indeed, Godai is a nice young man.

Akemi: Oh you two can be so naïve, anyways so Manager, are you going to be seeing Mitaka again today?

Kyoko: Well yes, yes I would. I was on the phone with Mitaka last night and we talked about future plans and what we could do. I haven’t been to all that many places ever since I moved here other than the Tennis Court but I did remember that place we went to recently the Chachamaru. So Mitaka wanted to meet up with later on today at the Chachamaru for a nice little get together.

Godai (thinking): Ah man…

Akemi: Nice little get-together huh? So he wants to get you nice and liquored up and then the fun really gets to start?

Kyoko: Now, now Akemi none of that this is a nice casual little meeting. Alright I suppose that’s enough sky gazing for now, c’mon Kasumi it’s time for us to go over our chores for today alright?

Kasumi: Alright Manager, let’s go.

(Meanwhile a little later on that during that early afternoon Shun Mitaka was seen walking on the street until he was approached by the two young men namely Shuutaro Mendo and Tatewaki Kuno.)

Mitaka: Ah greetings boys, nice day we are having today huh?

(But Mitaka then noticed how both Tatewaki and Shuutaro look a bit annoyed at him as they don’t respond to his greeting.)

Mitaka: Hmm? Is something the matter boys? You seem unusually silent… Hmm…

(Then Mitaka notices a nearby fancy restaurant and has an idea.)

Mitaka: Alright boys, there is a rather nice looking restaurant nearby so I’ll treat you boys to some lunch while we have a little chat about what's bothering you boys, alright?

Shuutaro: Hmm… Alright.

Tatewaki: Very well then.

(Moments later as the three are now in the Restaurant having their respective meals.)

Mitaka: Alright boys now that we have our meals I wish to ask what's bothering you two.

Shuutaro: Very well then Brethren Mitaka we do have something that we wish to discuss with you about.

Tatewaki: Yes, namely about how Brethren Mendo and I received some information from our dear sisters about your whereabouts yesterday.

Mitaka: I see… I should have known this was going to happen.

Shuutaro: As well as you should’ve, I mean you know very well we would’ve been more than willing to aid you in impressing Ms. Otonashi at that little party yesterday. Isn’t that right Brethren Kuno?

Tatewaki: Indeed he would Brethren Mendo.

Mitaka: I know boys but it was my first visit at the Maison Ikkoku and it was a special occasion so I had to make sure I would leave a good first impression.

Tatewaki: Yes and we would’ve made sure you did leave a good first impression.

Mitaka: I’d like to believe that Tatewaki, really I do but I have learned about a few of the tenants there, namely certain tenants such as Nabiki Tendo and that “Scoundrel” Ranma Saotome. Not to mention that boy with the Umbrella by the name of Ryouga.

Tatewaki: I… I could’ve controlled myself. I mean sure Akane’s sister Nabiki is a manipulative shrew but I would’ve remained civil. As for that Scoundrel Saotome well… it’s not my fault! After all we all know how that Scoundrel Saotome is known for goading people into battle. Isn’t that right Brethren Mendo?

Shuutaro: Indeed Brethren Kuno.

Tatewaki: And as for that boy in the Bandanna, Ryouga, I know people have speculated about those two but Akane has repeatedly said that their relationship is strictly platonic. And I for one believe we should respect that viewpoint.

Mitaka: Perhaps you would be correct regarding Nabiki there Tatewaki, but there is the matter of Ranma Saotome and that boy Ryouga. I have heard all sorts of stories about how you have got into fights with them in the past, especially with Ranma.

Tatewaki: Well yes that is true Brethren Mitaka…

Shuutaro: Besides Brethren Mitaka you could’ve at least inform me about it because unlike Brethren Kuno I have a better sense of self control regarding fights.

Tatewaki (slightly annoyed): Humph! At least I have a better sense of self control regarding Women there, Brethren Mendo.

Shuutaro (with a smirk): Not as much as you think Brethren Kuno.

Mitaka: Alright that’s enough of that boys now calm down.

Shuutaro: Anyways, Brethren Mitaka, couldn’t you have at least inform us about how you felt you had to leave us behind while you entertain Ms. Otonashi and explain to us before this party occurred instead of waiting until the next day?

Mitaka: Well that is because you two don’t always listen. Remember that exquisite party that I told you boys not to come to yet you did?

Shuutaro: Hey now Brethren Mitaka there was several beautiful super models at that party, you know very well that I couldn’t resist such a thing.

Tatewaki: Well I for one tried to stop him Brethren Mitaka.

Shuutaro (scoffs): Heh, barely, you only complained to me once then you were enjoying the sights as much as I was.

Tatewaki (annoyed, trying to save face): Not AS much…

Mitaka: Alright boys that’s enough, anyways I will take you both to Maison Ikkoku in the future. But I want you both to be on your best behavior, is that understood?

Tatewaki & Shuutaro: Yes Brethren Mitaka.

Mitaka: Good, as long as that is understood. However boys I also have a different reason why I will want to make sure I bring you both there in the future.

Shuutaro: Really? What’s that?

Tatewaki: Yes Brethren Mitaka, what is it?

(Then Mitaka looks around checking to see if anyone else is eavesdropping then leans a little closer to them.)

Mitaka: Shortly before I left Ms. Otonashi’s residence I was informed that Ms. Otonashi has a… dog.

Shuutaro & Tatewaki: *gasp*!

Mitaka: Fortunately I didn’t actually see the dog as Ms. Otonashi’s dog was sleeping but still… I may need you boys to give me some help in case if… well I do get approached by her dog.

Shuutaro: I see… very well then, I am sure Brethren Kuno and I will do our best in that regard, isn’t that right Brethren Kuno?

Tatewaki: Indeed.

Shuutaro: Ah yes…

(Then Shuutaro’s eyes slightly bulged in shock and then become slightly annoyed.)

Shuutaro: Wait a minute I just realized something; I couldn’t help but notice the slight irony here how you felt unable to trust us and had to keep secrets from us. Yet now you are asking us to keep secrets for you. That’s a little strange don’t you think?

Tatewaki (now slightly annoyed as well): Now that you mention it that’s an interesting point there.

Mitaka: Now boys this is a different story altogether and you know it, after all you both know very well I have “Issues” regarding dogs.

Shuutaro: That is true, however I will tell you now Brethren Mitaka that if you truly want us to forgive you then you need to do more than just treat us to Lunch. After all it’s a matter of Manly Pride isn’t that right Brethren Kuno?

Tatewaki: Indeed Brethren Shuutaro, we must settle this like men.

Mitaka: Indeed boys, I suppose we shall settle this like men… so want to go to that Ice Cream Sundae place you both like so much?

Shuutaro (excited): You mean we can get the ones with the Rainbow Sprinkles…

Tatewaki (excited): … and Cherries on top?

Mitaka: Yep, we sure can.

Shuutaro & Tatewaki: YIPPEE!

Shuutaro: Eh I mean, why yes that would be fabulous, thank you Brethren Mitaka.

Tatewaki: Indeed, thank you Brethren Mitaka.

Mitaka: Your welcome boys, now let’s go.

(Meanwhile back in Maison Ikkoku, we see Ryouga in Godai’s Room as the two have a nice little chat.)

Godai: So Ryouga how have things been going for you and Akane? You two had a nice time yesterday?

Ryouga: Sure did! We both did help out on the work getting that little party set up and it was pretty fun to get to work together.

Godai: I’m sure it was buddy, so did anything special happen with you two yesterday?

Ryouga: Well not much, but I do recall how Ikuko once asked Akane about why Nabiki likes to call Akane… *starts to blush* “my doting wife”.

Godai: Oh really?

Ryouga: Yeah… but Akane did tell her that it’s just a part of Nabiki’s sense of humor and that Nabiki likes to tease Akane about it.

Godai: Perhaps, but in this case it’s not that Nabiki is entirely wrong here. Know what I am saying?

Ryouga (now really blushing): Eh heh heh eh… Maybe…

(Then nearby outside the door to Godai’s there was Kyoko with a Laundry Hamper who was now hearing Godai’s little chat with Ryouga and is actually eavesdropping.)

Ryouga: But still Mr. Godai I’m… I’m really thankful that you have been so helpful to me regarding Akane.

Godai: Your welcome Ryouga, I didn’t have anyone to help me out when I was growing up. And since I understand what you are going through I thought I try to help you.

Kyoko (outside eavesdropping & smiling, thinking): It really is nice that Godai is so willing to help that boy Ryouga out.

Ryouga: Thank you Mr. Godai though I do hope that this will help my chances with Akane. I have been trying to win Akane’s love for a while now and for a time I have feared that my chances with her are no better than they were when I first fell for her.

Godai: Oh come on now Ryouga these things take time. And you fear that your chances with Akane are not good? I for one disagree, as I always thought it was rather sweet to see that she does openly care for you Ryouga. So don’t give up Ryouga, when it comes to matters of love one should not give up on their goals otherwise you would have nothing but pain. In fact I know that from personal experience…

Ryouga: Really?

Godai: Really, in fact let me tell you a story, it was a few years ago back when I was a schoolboy; I was probably somewhat younger than your age at the time. I was a bit of a socially awkward boy who was having a hard time fitting in. But then I heard… her, there was this girl at the school I went to. She was a cute young lady with short brown hair with two pig tails who had such a sweet laugh. Ah yes I do remember that she use to walk along with her friends in the school halls with a nice little smile on her face. Oh Ryouga, this girl… this girl was my first love… but…

Ryouga: I see… Let me guess you and this girl were only friends?

Godai: *sigh* Actually Ryouga, she and I never met… I… I wanted to meet her… Really I did! But… every time I did, I kept panicking and walked away. And over the years, I kept seeing her less & less… I have never seen her at all after I graduated from High School. I don’t know if I would ever see her again…

Ryouga: Wow… Oh I’m so sorry to hear that Mr. Godai.

Godai: It’s alright Ryouga, I know you didn’t mean any harm. Besides it’s all in the past anyway. But still if there is something I have learned from this is when it comes to love I should never give up. That is why I will not give up by telling the Manager what I really feel; one day I will get her to see how much I truly care for her.

(Meanwhile right outside the door to Godai’s room, Kyoko was in shock over what she just overheard as her eyes widen and mouth gapes.)

Kyoko (thinking): Godai is in love with the Manager?! Does he mean me? Of course he would mean me, who else would he be referring to? I better get back downstairs to think this over.

(Now back inside Godai’s Room.)

Ryouga: That’s really cool Mr. Godai but…

Godai: But what?

Ryouga: I… I think I have something to tell you… But first I will be right back.

(Then Ryouga quickly opens the door in Godai’s room and checks to see if there are any people out in the hall eavesdropping and is relieved to not see anyone.)

Ryouga (as he is walking back to see Godai): Alright Mr. Godai your probably wondering why I seem to be a little jumpy huh?

Godai: Yeah

Ryouga: Well then I’ll tell you, you see just a few moments ago you once confided to me about something so… I thought I confide to you about something. I figured it’s only fair…

Godai: I see…

Ryouga: Yes but I got to warn you now that what I am going to tell you is really strange. I’m sure you heard Akane tell you stories about a little pig she calls P-Chan, right?

Godai: Ah yeah, she has indeed talked about how she once had a pet pig but hasn’t been able to find that pig yet.

Ryouga: Yeah well… there’s a reason why…

Godai: Oh really? *gasp* Wait a minute Ryouga, did something bad happen to this pig that Akane doesn’t know? Look I understand that you don’t want to hurt her but she really should let her know Ryouga.

Ryouga: Oh no, it’s not like that Mr. Godai! But what it is…. Is well… well… the thing is… the thing about Aikane’s little pig P-Chan is that… I’m P-Chan.

Godai: Oh so the pig is alright Ryouga, because it turns out that you’re her pig I get it now… *now Godai’s eyes widen in shock as he is now confused* wait, what?

Ryouga: I can explain! First of all ever heard of the Jusenkyo Cursed Springs?

Godai: No I can’t say I have.

Ryouga: It’s a place in China, it was once known as a Training Ground but the people there discourage people to train there.

Godai: Why so?

Ryouga: Because the springs there are cursed, there is something strange in the water there. If you ever bathe in any of the springs you gain the ability to change into a different form. What kind of form you change into depends into which spring you were in and apparently I was in the spring of the drowned pig.

Godai: Wait let me get this straight here; you have the power to turn yourself into a small pig?

Ryouga: Well the thing is, I have to pour some cold water on myself then I turn into P-Chan but when I get some hot water on me then I change back to normal. Its how these Jusenkyo Curses work…

Godai: I see…

Ryouga: Yeah like I said I know it’s very strange but it’s the truth, say Godai?

Godai: Yes?

Ryouga: Do you have any cold water here?

Godai: Well sort of… *as he hands Ryouga a bottle* I have a water bottle here, but I don’t know if it’s cold enough for you.

Ryouga: Yeah this will do…

Godai: Wait Ryouga what are you going to do?

Ryouga: Something I kept putting off until now, I am going to turn into P-Chan and please tell Akane that you found me.

Godai: Wait your going to do that here in my room?

Ryouga: Well yeah I figured you could hide my clothes in your room until I turn back into normal.

Godai: I’m not so sure that’s a good idea Ryouga. I mean I would have to answer some… awkward questions if anyone else found your clothes in my room.

Ryouga: Good point… okay then, I have a new plan Mr. Godai do you see that window over there? *as the two now head over to the window to look outside* I’ll leap my way down into the ground. Then I will poor the water on me and turn into P-Chan I will hide my clothes, my umbrella and the bottle in one of the nearby bushes. And as soon as I am done hiding those things I want you to go downstairs and tell Akane I stepped out for a bit and tell her that you see a little pig in the backyard, I’m sure she’ll know what to do.

Godai: Okay then, wait you’re leaping out of my window into the backyard? Are you sure you’re going to be okay?

Ryouga: Oh yeah I’ll be fine; I use to do things like this plenty of times back when Akane and her family use to live in their old place. Oh yes and one last thing Mr. Godai, please don’t tell anyone that you know about this, especially not Akane. Please?

Godai: Okay Ryouga, I promise I will keep this a secret.

Ryouga: Thank you, I’ll see you later Mr. Godai.

(Then Godai leaps out of the window and into the ground standing tall in which Godai is a little surprised about that. But then Godai becomes really surprised when Ryouga pours some cold water on him than he turns into a small black pig.)

Godai (thinking, shocked): Wow! He really does turn into a little pig.

(But then Godai tries to maintain his focus as he is now watching P-Chan trying to hide his things in one of the nearby bushes. It only took P-Chan a few minutes to hide his things and as soon as he was done he was looking up at Godai’s Window in which Godai knew that was his signal to go downstairs and tell Akane. In which Godai did go downstairs and finds Akane in the hall downstairs.)

Godai: Hey there Akane.

Akane: Hi Mr. Godai, have you seen Ryouga lately?

Godai: Yeah he was here but he had to step out to do a little something, but first I got some good news for you Akane. Didn’t you tell us in the past that you had a little pet pig that’s been missing?

Akane: *gasp* You mean P-Chan?

Godai: Well I did see a little pig in the backyard just a few moments ago. Perhaps you should check to see if that pig is yours.

Akane: Ah! *as she is now hugging Godai* Oh thank you Mr. Godai, thank you so much!

Godai: Your welcome Akane, but you should head out there and be quick about it I mean you want to make sure that pig is still there right?

Akane: Oh right of course… *as she runs off* Thank you Mr. Godai!

Godai: You’re welcome Akane…

Godai (thinking): Wait a minute I just remembered something… Didn’t Mr. Saotome and Ranma say they were in China during their Martial Arts Training Journey? Wait where those two at those springs as well? No I probably think about that. I mean sure Mr. Saotome might not mind if I ask but I doubt that angry punk Ranma would be happy if I asked him about this. I should just drop it for now…

(Moments later as Akane is now re-entering Maison Ikkoku and finds Ranma and Kentaro in the hall.)

Akane: Hello boys, what a wonderful day we are having today huh?

Ranma: Hey there Akane, you are in a surprisingly chipper mood.

Kentaro: Hey what's that you got there Miss Akane?

Akane: I have finally found my dear little piggy here P-Chan, say hello P-Chan.

(Then P-Chan lifted his right paw up and made a little squeal.)

Kentaro: Hi there P-Chan, my name is Kentaro.

(Then Kentaro pets P-Chan on the head with a cheerful smile on his face as Akane has a little giggle at the sight of this. But then Nabiki has just left the Tendo room to see what's going on.)

Nabiki: Hey you three, what's up?

Ranma: Akane here finally found her little pig.

Akane: Yep I finally found my dear little P-Chan here.

Nabiki: Ah I see so you finally found your little porker here Akane.

Akane: Yep I finally have you again P-Chan.

Nabiki: Say Akane, have you seen Ryouga around lately?

Akane: Mr. Godai told me that he left just recently.

Nabiki: Oh really? So Ryouga has left soon before you finally found your little P-Chan again huh? My what a strange turn of events huh?

Ranma: Interesting question Nabiki, yeah it is a little strange that you seem to find P-Chan whenever Ryouga has stepped out for some unexplained reason. I wonder why?

(Then P-Chan was starting to look a little agitated at Ranma until…)

Akane: Oh that’s enough you two; it’s not that strange I mean it has happened several times in the past. Oh yes and Mr. Godai was also nice enough to tell me that he saw P-Chan in the backyard. Now if you two don’t mind I have a little yellow ribbon to put on my P-Chan. Bye bye!

Nabiki (thinking): So does this mean that Ryouga has let Godai in on his little “Pork Problem” here? Heh this could be interesting…

(Then both Akane and Nabiki went back into the Tendo Room.)

Kentaro: Oh hey bro I just remembered something.

Ranma: Yeah, what is it little buddy?

Kentaro: You know that nice party we had yesterday for Ikuko, I did manage to get to spend some time with her.

Ranma: Ah yeah, way to go little buddy so how did things go with you and little Miss Ikuko, hmm?

Kentaro (with a slight blush): Eh… heh heh well we did get to have a little bit of fun eh what I mean is… well I did get to show our place to Ikuko a bit. Though there is one little question Ikuko asked me that I didn’t know at the time.

Ranma: Oh? What's that?

Kentaro: Well when Ikuko was in the Tendo Family room she got to look at the Tendo’s Family Album. She said she was a couple of pictures of Akane and her sisters posing with this pretty red-haired girl who had a big fluffy panda bear.

(Now Ranma’s eyes bulged in shock, but he tries to remain calm.)

Ranma: *gulp* Oh really?

Kentaro: Yeah she shown me that picture and I didn’t recognize that girl in the picture, she told me that she tried to ask Miss Akane about it but when she did then when Akane got one look at that picture, she walked away. Miss Akane was probably checking up on Ryouga or something like that. Say Bro do you know who is that red-haired girl that was with Miss Akane and her older sisters?

Ranma: Oh well I uh… I uh… uh… Oh yeah I remember now her name is Ranko and she happens to be an old acquaintance of ours. Yeah…

Kentaro: Ah I see, that’s cool… though I wonder how she got a Panda. I mean they are not exactly from around here.

Ranma: Oh well uh… I think she once said something about how she once spent some time overseas in China; yeah I think that’s it…

Kentaro: Okay then, I suppose that does make sense… Thanks Bro.

Ranma: Eh heh heh, your welcome little buddy, you’re welcome…

(Meanwhile inside Kyoko’s Room/Office, Kyoko is still rather bothered about the fact that she accidentally overheard Godai telling Ryouga about how he has feelings for her. Learning about this has made Kyoko feel quite uneasy as she is feeling very uncertain about what to do here.)

Kyoko: *sigh* I don’t believe this, I do a little eavesdropping and then I find out that one of my tenants Godai is in love with me. Oh what am I going to do? I wish he was a lot more honest and open about this though of course I know why he wouldn’t be, he is probably just too nervous and shy to express himself.

(Then Kyoko tries to calm herself down and try to find the brighter side to this situation.)

Kyoko: You know maybe this is just a big misunderstanding, I mean Godai did say “Manager” maybe he meant someone else? Oh who am I kidding who else could he mean? After all aside from tutoring Ikuko it’s not like he has a job. And if I did try to confront him about this he would probably just get nervous and run away. *sigh* The worst case scenario is that I may have to try to let him down gently, oh I hope he understands.

(Meanwhile later on that day as Kyoko and Kasumi are entering the Chachamaru being greeted by Mr. Chachamaru.)

Mr. Chachamaru: Ah yes good evening ladies and welcome to the Chachamaru.

Kasumi & Kyoko: Good evening Mr. Chachamaru.

Soun: Ah hello there ladies, it’s nice of you two to join us.

Kasumi: Hello Father.

Kyoko: Greetings Mr. Tendo.

Toshizo: Hey there ladies, nice night huh?

Mitsuo: Ah yeah mind if I buy a drink or two for you visions of loveliness.

Soun: Now gentlemen, I understand that you want to be generous but do keep in mind that Kasumi, my Daughter, and Ms. Otonashi, the Manager here are light drinkers at best so do keep that in mind.

Mr. Chachamaru: Oh not too worry Mr. Tendo, they may come off as opportunists every now & then but they are quite harmless I assure you.

Toshizo: Oh yeah heh heh sorry about Soun…

Mitsuo: Yeah I kind of forgot for a moment that one of these ladies happens to be your daughter Soun.

Toshizo (under his breath): Though I got to say Mitsuo I can’t say I blame Soun here. If I had a daughter who looked like her in a place like this I’d be a bit concerned too.

Mitsuo (under his breath): Heh, Concerned? I’d probably be paranoid if I had a daughter who looked like her in a place like this. Course it would’ve been nice if I had a wife that looked like her though.

Toshizo (under his breath): Or it would’ve been nice if you had a wife at all huh Mitsuo?

Mitsuo (under his breath): Eh heh, very funny.

(Then the rest of the adults from the Maison Ikkoku are approaching the two ladies.)

Genma: Oh hey there you two, we were wondering when you two were going to show up isn’t that right fellas?

Onsen: Indeed we did, isn’t that right Godai?

Godai (slightly nervous): Uh… yeah, yeah we did.

Yotsuya: Oh come now Young Godai you should have a bit more enthusiasm than that.

(Kyoko did feel a bit uneasy seeing Godai at first but then she tries to ignore that feeling as she is now looking around the Chachamaru.)

Hanae: Hey uh… Manager?

Kyoko: Hmm? Is something the matter Mrs. Ichinose?

Hanae: Oh I am just curious on what you are doing, so why are you looking around here Manager?

Kyoko: Oh… I have my reasons for looking around.

Akemi: Oh I know what those reasons are Manager; you are waiting for a certain someone to show up namely Shun Mitaka huh?

Hanae: Ah I see, so Mr. Shiny Teeth is going to make his grand entrance here huh? Interesting…

Mr. Chachamaru (thinking): Shun Mitaka, the Former Pro Tennis Player? This could be something very interesting for my business. 

Godai (thinking): Ah man, I almost forgot that Mitaka was going to be here.

Mitsuo (thinking, nervous): What the… did they just say that Shun Mitaka is coming here?

(But then the door at the Chachamaru opens and we see Shun Mitaka himself making his entrance to the Chachamaru.)

Mitaka: Greetings everyone, I am Shun Mitaka, I am here to visit this nice little establishment here.

(Then most of the people inside the Chachamaru were a bit surprised to see Mitaka here. The Ladies were glad to see him though most of the men on the other hand not so much.)

Toshizo & Mitsuo: SHUN MITAKA?!

Godai (hanging his head low, thinking): Ah man, he is here…

Genma (whispering): Psst, Hey Onsen, think we should try to get some drinks for Godai here?

Onsen (whispering): Yeah that might be a good idea…

Toshizo: Ah man that Shun Mitaka guy is just as much of a Pretty Boy as I’ve heard he is. Oh I’ve heard a whole bunch of things about him like how he is really quite the “Women Want Him, Men Want to be Him” kind of guy.

Mitsuo: No kidding… *under his breath* I’ve also heard a whole bunch of stories of how Housewives would love to cheat on their husbands to go with this guy. Heh, and women often accuse men of having no self control when it comes to that.

Toshizo (under his breath): Heh, no kidding.

Mr. Chachamaru: Hello there Mr. Shun Mitaka, it is an honor to make your acquaintance good sir. I am the Master of this fine establishment the Chachamaru, but you may refer to me as Mr. Chachamaru. I know this is a rather small and quaint little tavern but I am sure we can get something that will be to your liking Mr. Mitaka. Would you also like to pose for a picture that I can post on the wall my good sir.

Mitaka: Sure my good man I would be happy to but while I am sure this is a fine establishment… *as he places his right hand on Kyoko’s right shoulder* The real reason why I am here of course is to see Ms. Otonashi here.

(Then Godai was seen moaning in heartache while Onsen is pouring some beer in Godai’s glass.)

Toshizo (under his breath): So that’s the real reason why someone like Shun Mitaka would show up in a place like this.

Mitsuo (under his breath): No kidding, of course this is no surprise… I mean Mitaka has an old reputation of being quite the skirt-chaser and that lady Kyoko would definitely be his type.

Toshizo (under his breath): Indeed

Kyoko: It’s very nice to see you as well Coach Mitaka, though I have been wondering if there was a particular reason why you wanted to meet with me here.

Hanae (under her breath): Like she needs to ask, right?

Akemi (under her breath): Heh, No kidding…

Mitaka: Why yes Ms. Otonashi there is a very good reason why I wanted to meet you here. Ms. Otonashi, I know that we haven’t known each-other for a long time but I have grown to be quite fond of you. I thought I would like to ask you to go out with me in the near future? I know of an exquisite restaurant and if you like we can have dinner over there tomorrow evening if you so wish.

(Then Kyoko’s eyes widen in shock as she is suddenly getting very nervous.)

Kyoko: I… I…

Mitaka: Ms. Otonashi! Is something wrong?

Kyoko: I… I don’t know what to say… I… I need some air…

(Then Kyoko ran off the door to get out of the Chachamaru.)

Mitaka: Wait Ms. Otonashi! Come back!

(Then Kyoko has left the building. In which Mitaka is now looking a little nervous in front of the others.)

Mitaka: I… I don’t what happened here folks, honest! Maybe I was coming off a bit too strong. Yeah that’s it; I was coming off a bit strong.

Genma: Eh… Its okay Mitaka, it’s not your fault really. Isn’t that right Soun?

Soun: Indeed, It’s not your fault Mr. Mitaka, our dear Manager was just being a bit overwhelmed.

Yotsuya: Oh yes you see our dear Manager has certain emotional issues about her past that she needs to work on.

Mitaka: Certain issues about her past? What are you folks talking about? Do you folks know what's going on here? I would like to know. 

(Then most of the adults from Maison Ikkoku looked a little uncertain and then went into a huddle, except for Godai whose still sulking nearby.)

Hanae: So do you think we should tell him?

Genma: That does seem to be a good idea.

Yotsuya: Indeed, it would be for the best to inform him of the Manager’s situation here.

Akemi: Yeah I mean if he really wanted to date the Manager he is going to find out eventually.

Kasumi: That maybe true, but are we sure that the Manager would want us to tell him.

Soun: I do understand your concern Kasumi, but I do agree with the others that telling him would be for the best.

Onsen: Alright then let’s tell him.

(Then as they got out of their little huddle)

Mitaka: Alright what are you folks talking about? I really would like to know.

Genma: And you will Mitaka but you see… the thing is… 

Soun: It was not too long ago, our Manager took the people of Maison Ikkoku on a little road trip. We were a bit surprised that our destination was at a local cemetery. It was then that our Manager informed us that the reason why she wanted to be at that Cemetery was to pay her respects to her late husband. 

Soun: Ms. Otonashi is a… widow? My god…

Kasumi: Yes, she was once married to a man by the name of Soichiro Otonashi. They were happily married unfortunately Soichiro died young from an illness over a year ago. And to make matters worse, the Manager’s marriage to Mr. Soichiro Otonashi only lasted 6 months until he died.

Mitaka: My god…

Toshizo: Whoa, so that young lady Kyoko is a widow, poor girl…

Mitsuo: Yeah and her marriage ended with this Soichiro guy only lasted 6 months before he died, ah man I do feel bad for that poor girl.

Soun: Oh yes when we first heard about this tragedy, my daughters and I were the first ones to show sympathy to her. Because… I understand the Manager’s pain of losing one’s beloved for my wife died of illness years ago.

Mitaka: I see… I am sorry to hear that Mr. Tendo.

Soun: Thank you.

Kasumi: Yes, thank you.

Mitaka: You’re both welcome, but I know what I must do now. I’ll be right back. 

(Then Mitaka exits the Chachamaru to find Kyoko standing outside nearby the door still feeling highly uneasy.)

Mitaka: Hey there Ms. Otonashi.

Kyoko: Oh… eh, hello there Coach Mitaka I’m… I’m sorry about before, I was just feeling a little overwhelmed I felt like I needed some air.

Mitaka: I understand.

Kyoko: Yes well the thing is… I am a widow. I was married to a man by the name of Soichiro Otonashi but he died over a year ago due to sickness and he and I were only married for about 6 months and… and… I’m sorry you had to hear that but still ever since Soichiro passed away I just don’t know what to do with my life and well…

(Then Mitaka gave Kyoko a hug.)

Mitaka: It’s okay Ms. Otonashi I understand, you should take all the time you need to figure out what you want to do in your life. After all nobody can decide how you will live your life but you. And it’s quite clear that you loved this man by the name of Soichiro Otonashi.

Kyoko: Yes, yes I do…

Mitaka: Well I know that I can never replace this man by the name of Soichiro Otonashi. But I do genuinely care for you Ms. Otonashi and I am here and quite willing to help you. Whether you want to see me as a friend or as something more, I just want you to know that I am here for you.

Kyoko (as she is hugging him back): Thank you.

Mitaka: Your welcome Ms. Otonashi, so would you like to come back inside?

Kyoko: Not yet, I still need some time to clear my head a bit. Though I am curious, most of the people there at the Chachamaru are my tenants. Did any of them tell you about my past, namely that I am a widow?

Mitaka: Actually yes, some of them did tell me, particularly Mr. Tendo and his daughter Kasumi. Is this a problem Ms. Otonashi?

Kyoko: Oh no, it’s not a problem; I was just wondering that’s all. But still thank you Coach Mitaka but if it’s alright with you I still wish to have some time to think.

Mitaka: Understood Ms. Otonashi, take all the time you need. If you need any of us we’ll still be here at the Chachamaru. Farewell for now Ms. Otonashi.

(Then Mitaka goes back inside the Chachamaru but he leaves the Chachamaru’s front door slightly open.)

Mitaka: Well everyone I do have some slight good news. While Ms. Otonashi seems to still prefer to have some time by herself outside I managed to calm her down. Though I admit I am a little curious do any of you folks know about this Soichiro Otonashi. Because I wonder what kind of man this Soichiro Otonashi was like.

(Then most of the folks there appeared a little confused and uncertain until.)

Onsen: I can, I admit I did not know him well but I have met him before. It was a few years ago when he was a young new teacher at a School I once worked at back then. Oh he was such an optimistic kind young man who loved being a Teacher very much, he was a good man.

Mitaka: I’m sure he was.

Onsen: Indeed, although not too long after the Manager told us about the fact that Soichiro passed away recently I did a little research online about Soichiro’s passing. There is surprisingly very little information about the cause of Soichiro’s death. But then I did find a news article online that did mention about Soichiro’s death. You see Soichiro was a Geology Teacher who was on a business trip overseas at an Archaeological Dig Site. However apparently something happened to him overseas that caused him to grow ill but he didn’t truly succumb to his illness and die until shortly after he got back home to Japan. 

Mitaka: I see…

Onsen: Yes I do wish that News blurb was a little bit more descriptive. I admit I did once consider the idea of asking the Manager if she had more information about this but then I quickly figured it would be for the best not to bother her about it. Especially considering how this incident is still relatively recent. Still it’s a real shame that he died like that, he was still a fairly young man whose probably not that much older than you are Mitaka.

Mitaka: Agreed, it would be for the best not to ask her about that at least for now. After all it would be for the best that we let Ms. Otonashi treasure the memories she has regarding Soichiro.

(Godai however was nearby overhearing this little conversation in which he was apparently feeling a little tipsy.) 

Godai: Let the Manager treasure her memories of that Soichiro guy? Oh please if anything she has been treasuring them way too much! This Soichiro guy is dead but she is not and she needs to realize that.

(After hearing this Mitaka has a slightly annoyed scowl on his face and as he is now approaching Godai.)

Mitaka: Excuse me… its Godai right?

Godai: Yeah?

Mitaka: Mind if we have a little chat at that corner over there?

Godai: Okay…

(Then Mitaka and Godai are at a corner table that’s not too far off from the front door.)

Mitaka: So… Godai, what are your feelings about Ms. Otonashi’s issues regarding the late Soichiro Otonashi?

Godai: That it saddens me to see the Manager like this whenever this Soichiro guy is brought up. She is so fixated on this Soichiro guy she named her dog after him.

Mitaka (slightly nervous): Really?

Godai: Yeah but still she is so fixated on her dead husband. Like I said before she needs to realize that this Soichiro guy is dead but she is not.

Mitaka: I see… tell me Godai, I was told that Ms. Otonashi took you and the other tenants at the graveyard where Soichiro’s grave is a while ago. When Ms. Otonashi told you all that she is a widow and that the late Soichiro Otonashi was her husband what did you do?

Godai: I… Well the thing is… well… When I saw Mr. Tendo and his daughters hug the Manager I was thinking about why she is torturing herself like this. I was thinking about how she should needs to let go of this Soichiro guy and get over him so she can move on her with her life.

Mitaka: I see… Godai, don’t you think you’re being a little too selfish?

Godai: Se…Selfish?! What do you mean by that? I am being concerned about the Manager’s well being here. All I am saying is that she needs to get over the fact that this Soichiro guy is dead.

Mitaka: Why should she?

Godai: Wait… what?

Mitaka: You heard me. Why should she? Godai, this man Soichiro is the man she loved. Don’t you understand what it’s like to lose your beloved, especially at a young age?

Godai: I… no, in fact I have never even went on a date.

Mitaka: Then who are you to talk about these matters? Godai, what do you think Ms. Otonashi would feel if you were telling her what you have been telling me face to face? You talk about how you’re concerned about Ms. Otonashi’s well being but you’re childish whining and lack of respect is making me think otherwise.

Godai: Hey! You’re putting words in my mouth!

Mitaka: Am I Godai? According to your words when Ms. Otonashi told you all that she is a widow because her husband died last year you stood there thinking about how she needs to get over his death. You stood there while this poor woman is right there mourning her departed loved one and all you did was treating this man as a mere inconvenience. You didn’t comfort her or show her sympathy you were too busy thinking about how she needs to forget about her late husband and move on. Tell me Godai how would you feel if your beloved died and someone else was treating your late beloved as nothing more than an annoying obstacle?

Godai: Well I uh… I didn’t mean it like that… but I mean I uh… I…

(Then as Godai is really nervous and breathing a little heavily, Mitaka makes a quick glance noticing that the other Maison Ikkoku residents seem to be eavesdropping on their little conversation and some of them seem a bit concerned such as Kasumi and Onsen. He also noticed how it looked like Onsen was going to get out of his chair and say something until Yotsuya calmly stopped him. It was then that Mitaka knew that if he lets this argument go any further then this situation would be getting worse, then as Mitaka gently puts his hands on Godai’s shoulders.)

Mitaka: *gasp* Alright Godai perhaps I was being a bit too aggressive here so let’s calm down alright? But still Godai while I do apologize that I was being a bit too aggressive here my point does still stand here. Godai you got to realize that Soichiro died only a little over a year ago, and that is still pretty recent. But even considering that you also got to realize that the pain of losing a loved one never really goes away no matter how long it’s been. Do you understand what I am saying Godai?

Godai: Yeah…

Mitaka: I know I have only met Ms. Otonashi recently but she seems to be a genuinely strong and capable young woman. And I am confident that Ms. Otonashi will live her life the way she wants to. Now if you excuse me I will be getting myself a drink. Farewell…

(Then it appears that Kyoko was standing nearby at the front door eavesdropping most of Mitaka’s conversation with Godai and did smile a bit. However Kasumi was also nearby as she too was eavesdropping and felt a little conflicted.)

Kasumi (thinking): Oh Mr. Godai I do understand what you mean about the Manager as it to pains me to see her in pain over her dear husband’s death. While unlike Coach Mitaka I do believe that you didn’t mean any harm Mr. Godai but… *sigh* Many of the things that Coach Mitaka said are true especially how the pain of the death of a loved one never goes away. Oh Manager I do wish that I can tell you that you will one day move on from the pain of losing a loved one…. but… *as she starts to tear up a bit* but I am not sure if I can.

(Then Kyoko opens the front door in which Kasumi quickly noticed Kyoko’s presence and wiped her tears and smiled.)

Kasumi: Manager, Welcome Back Manager.

Kyoko (now also smiling): Hello Kasumi.

(Of course Kasumi was not the only one who noticed Kyoko coming back inside as the others did as well particularly Mitaka. In which Mitaka did pose for a picture for the Chachamaru but with Kyoko along with Kasumi & Soun Tendo. However the other Maison Ikkoku denizens such as Genma, Onsen and the Drunkard Trio were also nearby in the pic. However the only denizen of Maison Ikkoku at the Chachamaru was not in the pic was Godai who was busy sulking in the corner thinking about his little conversation with Mitaka. Godai kept thinking about it more & more even after the Maison Ikkoku Denizens left for the night. Meanwhile later on that night Godai was thinking about his conversation with Mitaka in his room and was getting increasingly frustrated about it.)

Godai (thinking): Mitaka… that smug rich jerk, Mitaka, he doesn’t understand what I feel about the Manager at all. Ever since I first saw the Manager tell us about how she still mourns her dead husband I was feeling miserable to see her like this. I was having a hard time trying to sleep that night because it pains me to see the Manager like this and he tells me I don’t care about her feelings?! I mean so what if I never been on a date before or I didn’t have anyone in my family die recently. That doesn’t disprove the fact that the Manager will never move on with her life as long as she keeps clinging to her past like this. I mean how am I going to one day win the Manager’s love if she keeps fixating on her dead husband?!

(Then Godai’s eyes widen in shock as he realized what he has was just thinking about.)

Godai (thinking): Wa…Wait I didn’t mean it like that! I really do care about the Manager’s feelings! *as he tries to calm down* Alright Godai get a hold of yourself after all you’re here by yourself I mean it’s not like anyone heard that you said that. Besides I have said about how much it pains me to see the Manager like this when she mourns her late husband Soichiro and I know that is the truth, and yet…

(Godai is now thinking about some of the things that Mitaka said to him earlier that night as we are now having a brief flashback.)

Mitaka: Godai you got to realize that Soichiro died only a little over a year ago, and that is still pretty recent. But even considering that you also got to realize that the pain of losing a loved one never really goes away no matter how long it’s been. Do you understand what I am saying Godai?

(Now as the flashback ends.)

Godai (thinking): *sigh* I do understand, oh what am I going to do…. 

(Then Godai’s eyes started to light up and then he was sitting up having a little epiphany here.)

Godai (thinking): I know what I am going to! I have been spending so much time sitting by myself hoping that I will one day be more confident to express myself. Well no more! I need to be more confident, I need to show some initiative! Yeah that’s it, I need to stop being such a mopey wallflower and show some backbone here! I can do this, yeah I mean I did volunteer to be Ikuko’s Tutor and I know that the Manager and the Soichiro family appreciate that. But I got to do more than just tutor the Manager’s niece; I need to do much more than that. But the thing is… what? Well I need to get some shut-eye but I am sure I can think of something tomorrow morning now it’s time for some sleep.

(In which Godai does get back into bed to go to sleep for the night feeling a little pleased with himself for once.)

END

Godai: On the next episode of Takahashi Trifecta I am finally going to show some more initiative here as I know what I am going to do that day.

Mitaka: Well that’s nice to hear Godai but I also have some plans on the next day, particularly with Ms. Otonashi.

Godai: I see…

Yotsuya: Oh come now young Godai there is no need to be so glum after all there will be a new performer upon this stage that we call life.

Godai: Really? What do you mean by that Yotsuya?

Akemi: Oh don’t mind him Godai, he is just trying to be vague just to make up for the fact that he barely had any lines in this episode.

Yotsuya: I admit that is true…

Kozue: Hello everyone, my name is Kozue Nanao and I will be making my debut on the next episode of Takahashi Trifecta. Did I read that right?

Godai: Sure did, Hi there Kozue I am Yusaku Godai.

Kozue: Oh hello there Godai, I am so looking forward to the next episode.

Kyoko (thinking): This is strange, who is this young lady?

Ukyo: Oh Ranma Honey I am sorry I wasn’t able to get any lines in this episode until now, and I was having such a good track record too lately.

Ranma: It’s alright Ucchan though speaking of the next episode well… there is something I got to talk to you about.

Ukyo: Oh? What’s that Ranma Honey?

Ranma: You’ll see…

Godai: Yep you will see on the next episode of Takahashi Trifecta…

One slightly Tangled Evening of Romance, Kozue Nanao enters the stage.

Godai, Mitaka, Kozue & Ukyo : See you soon!

Yotsuya: Farewell for now…


	12. Episode 12: One slightly Tangled Evening of Romance, Kozue Nanao enters the stage.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takahashi Trifecta Episode 12: One slightly Tangled Evening of Romance, Kozue Nanao enters the stage.
> 
> In this episode of Takahashi Trifecta, Kozue Nanao makes her appearance. Godai originally was going to try to ask Kyoko out to the movies he finds out that he is too late as she is already heading out for a night on the town with Mitaka. While Godai was of course initially frustrated with this turn of events he meets up with a young lady by the name of Kozue Nanao in which they ended up hitting it off. This episode is in many ways alike the 12th episode of Maison Ikkoku where Kozue also made her debut. (However there is some key differences like how while Kyoko is bothered by seeing Godai with Kozue its for somewhat different reasons).
> 
> Anyways the next episode will hopefully be up soon.

Takahashi Trifecta Episode 12: One slightly Tangled Evening of Romance, Kozue Nanao enters the stage.

(One Morning at Furinkan High School, Ukyo Kuonji is being approached by her dear boyfriend Ranma who is feeling a little apprehensive.)

Ukyo: Good Morning Ranma Honey… Hmm? Is something wrong dear? You seem a little uneasy there.

Ranma: Oh… hey there Ucchan, and yeah I have been feeling a little uneasy lately…

Ukyo: Want to talk about it Ranma Honey?

Ranma: Actually… yeah I guess I would… Anyways remember that little party we had last Saturday?

Ukyo: Oh yes that was rather fun huh Ranma Honey?

Ranma: Indeed it was… however yesterday I was talking about it with my little buddy Kentaro our little chat was nice at first, especially when he told me that he did get to spend some time with Ikuko.

Ukyo: Aww….

Ranma: Ah yes, anyways, there was one little question Kentaro asked me that has left me a little bothered, He… apparently found pictures of my “other self” with the Tendo Sisters in the Tendo Family Album. Then he asked me who that red-haired girl with the Tendo Sisters was.

Ukyo: I see…

Ranma: Oh I did tell him our old cover story how my “other self” is a red-haired girl by the name of Ranko who’s an old acquaintance of ours. Fortunately he seemed to have bought it, granted he kind of wondered how did she get a Panda here in Japan but then I told him that she has been to China before. *sigh* Oh Ucchan, I hope Kentaro doesn’t get too curious about this because I don’t know what to do here.

Ukyo: Oh Ranma Honey, maybe you should try to be more honest to him about this; you know sit him down and try to explain this whole situation to him, okay?

Ranma: I… I don’t know Ucchan, I’ll have to think about this…

Ukyo: Well please do consider it, okay Ranma Honey?

Ranma: Alright Ucchan, I’ll try to see what I can do…

(Meanwhile a little later on that morning Godai was heading room with a couple of Movie Theater Tickets in his hand.)

Godai (thinking): Alright! I’m finally going to break the ice with the Manager with these two Movie Tickets here I can finally ask the Manager out! Oh I hope she will say yes, especially since I spent good money on this. Wait would she even want to see a Horror Movie like this? Well according to some of the sites I was reading while looking for those tickets the film did pretty well with Critics, besides Horror Movies are usually where you take someone on a date anyways. Yeah, I can make this work, alright Yusaku Godai, it’s time to finally be a man and go for it!

(Then Godai excitedly hurried home to Maison Ikkoku, unfortunately his excitement quickly turned to severe disappointment when he saw the doors to Maison Ikkoku open and find Kyoko and Mitaka coming out.)

Godai: *gulp* What the… 

(Now Godai sees Mitaka and Kyoko in rather fancy clothes heading over to Mitaka’s car as Godai panics about this trying to hide nearby so hopefully he won’t be seen.)

Mitaka: Oh Ms. Otonashi you look exquisite today.

Kyoko: Why thank you sir, you’re not so bad yourself. I figured it would be nice to go out on a little road trip for today so thank you Coach Mitaka.

Mitaka (as he opens the car door): Your quite welcome Milady, shall we be off?

Kyoko: Oh yes, lets…

(Then we see Kasumi Tendo and Hanae Ichinose at the front door.)

Hanae: Have a good time you two.

Kasumi: Oh yes do have a good time, but I hope you will be back soon Manager.

Kyoko: Oh I will be back a little later on tonight Kasumi.

(While Mitaka was smiling at first until Soichiro popped his head out of his doghouse and was barking at Kyoko. In which then Mitaka tried really hard to hide the fact that he is nervous by looking and staring straight at the road.)

Kyoko: Oh hello there Soichiro dear, I’ll be home tonight Soichiro, say Kasumi? Would you be a dear and make sure Soichiro is well fed while I am out?

Kasumi: Will do, Manager.

Kyoko: That’s good, so shall we be off Mitaka?

Mitaka: Yes! Eh… yes, yes we should… Sorry about that… got a little excited there, anyways yes let’s go.

(Now Godai feels utterly defeated as he tries to get away from Maison Ikkoku unseen, now he is walking the streets sulking and wondering what is he going to do now.)

Godai (thinking): Ah man what am I going to do?! This sucks! I spent a fairly good amount of money on those tickets and I was going to surprise the Manager with them. *sigh* Figures, I actually get to do something like surprise the Manager with these Tickets and then something like this happens. However in retrospection I guess I really shouldn’t be too surprised considering everything that happened yesterday that the Manager would be with Mitaka right now. I guess I just got too caught up in the idea of trying to do a nice surprise plan for the Manager to realize this was going to happen.

But I can’t let these Tickets go to waste since I spent a pretty good amount of money on them. Maybe I should just head back home at Maison Ikkoku and see if anyone wants to go to the movies with me. Then again maybe I shouldn’t, after all I’m sure somebody especially the “Drunkard Trio” is going to ask what I was going to do with those Tickets and when they find out then I’ll never hear the end of it. But I am sure I still have… other options I can still consider.

(Then Godai was on a nearby Pay Phone calling his old pal Sakamoto.)

Godai: Say Sakamoto Ol’ Buddy I just recently got tickets to that Horror Movie that just recently came out, want to come with me? It would be my treat.

Sakamoto (phone): Treat huh? Nice! So are you going to pay for my snacks too? I mean you know how hungry I can be.

Godai: Fat chance! Get your own snacks you cheapskate.

Sakamoto (phone): Oh I’m sorry what was that about you treating me out? Hmm?

Godai: I’ve spent plenty enough money to get those tickets so I wouldn’t have the money to feed you either so you can just smuggle food into the Theater like everyone else.

Sakamoto (phone): Heh that figures, besides who are you calling a Cheapskate, Mr. “still doesn’t have a Cell Phone”? But hey I guess you’re lucky that you’re in Japan which still has plenty of Pay Phones that you can use. Heh heh heh…

(In which Godai is now getting increasingly annoyed at Sakamoto’s jokes.)

Sakamoto (phone): Besides since when were you into Horror Movies? What were you hoping that you would hold on to me during the Scary Scenes huh? Heh heh heh…. So are we going to pick curtains together after when we’re done with the movie? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Godai: Will you stop laughing you stupid jackass?! Besides I am probably going to be the closest thing you have to a date anyways… *then he notices that someone is behind him* Oh wait a minute Sakamoto, somebody else is waiting for the phone. I’ll call you back.

(Then he sees a nice young lady by the name of Kozue Nanao with short brown hair kind of like his standing there.)

Godai: It’s alright Miss you can go ahead and use the Phone if you wish.

Kozue: What? Oh no I didn’t need to use the phone, hey wait a minute I think I recognize you. Your name is Godai right?

Godai: That’s right, well I am Yusaku Godai to be more precise but my friends normally just call me Godai. Anyways, who are you?

Kozue: Oh of course how silly of me to not do this first, anyways I am Kozue Nanao. We go to the same school at Sanryu University.

Godai: Oh we go to the same school? Interesting, I am not sure if I remember seeing someone like you there though.

Kozue: Yeah but the reason why you don’t recognize me is probably because I use to wear glasses until I just recently started to wear Contact Lenses.

Godai: Oh I am sorry I didn’t mean anything bad about that, besides I have only been a student there fairly recently. The only student there that I really know of is my old pal Sakamoto.

Kozue: Oh its okay Godai, I wasn’t trying to give you grief honest. Besides I only became a student at Sanryu recently as well and I don’t know anyone there yet. *brief pause* Hmm?

(Then Kozue notices a couple of tickets on Godai’s shirt pocket.)

Kozue: What's that in your pocket there Godai?

Godai: Oh these? Well these are just a couple of Movie Tickets it’s for that Horror movie that came out just recently.

Kozue: Oh I always wanted to see this one! I heard it’s pretty popular with the girls right now.

Godai (thinking): Yeah I know, I was hoping I can take the Manager to see that movie with me.

Kozue: *sigh* But that reminds me, I’ve been looking forward to see that movie but after I spend the money to get these contacts I am not sure if I can afford to get a ticket. Oh well maybe I can just wait until the movie comes out on DVD.

Godai: Well… Why don’t you just come and see the movie with me?

Kozue: Really?! Thank you!

(Then as we now see Godai and Kozue walk together on the street.)

Kozue: Oh I’m sorry Godai, I now feel that I manipulated you into taking me to the movies.

Godai: It’s alright I have been thinking of trying to see if I can get to know anyone else at Sanryu so I figured this would be a nice start. Besides this is just a nice friendly little outing between two classmates at Sanryu right?

Kozue: Right.

Godai: Good, well I do have the tickets, though I suppose I will tell you now that I don’t think I will be able to get anything else though. I mean these tickets cost me a fairly good amount of money, I hope that’s not a problem.

Kozue: Oh that’s okay Godai, I suppose I can pitch in and at least get a drink that we can share. Besides you did get the tickets and that is what really matters.

Godai: That’s true, thanks Kozue.

Kozue: You’re welcome Godai.

(Godai was happily on his way to the Theater with Kozue. That is until they were about to make one turn from an alleyway onto a street. Then Godai sees Mitaka and Kyoko standing nearby as Mitaka tries to look over his car in which seems to be having some trouble here.)

Mitaka: I am so sorry Ms. Otonashi, my car is normally more reliable than this.

Kyoko: It’s alright Coach Mitaka, I’m sure this is something that you can easily handle.

Mitaka: Well yes that is true I do feel that I can handle this…

(Godai is suddenly getting very nervous.)

Godai (thinking): Ah man I didn’t expect to see those two here, oh what am I going to do?

(Then suddenly Godai has his hands on Kozue’s shoulders as he tries to push her away.)

Kozue: Godai, wha… what are you doing?

Godai: I uh… I just thought we go ahead and take a nice little shortcut to the theater. That’s all.

Kozue: But Godai isn’t this the shortcut to the Movie Theater?

Godai: Eh I uh… I might’ve walked to a wrong turn, I think this is the way Kozue, now let’s go.

(Then Mitaka notices Godai at that Alleyway Corner.)

Mitaka: Hmm? Hey Godai is that you?

(Now Godai is really nervous as he now realizes that Mitaka has noticed him, and now feeling really apprehensive he lets go of Kozue as they approach Mitaka and Kyoko. In which while Mitaka seems rather amused by seeing Godai and Kozue, Kyoko seems to be rather confused here.)

Kozue: Oh hi there! Say Godai, do you know these people.

Godai: Who me? Well yeah I… I do.

Mitaka: Oh come now Godai, there is no need to be so nervous. Oh yes I am Shun Mitaka, Tennis Coach and Former Pro Tennis Player. This lovely young lady here is Kyoko Otonashi. Ms. Otonashi is not only my finest student but she is also the Manager of Maison Ikkoku, which is your associate Godai’s humble abode.

Kozue: Oh really that sounds neat.

Mitaka: Indeed, and not only am I Ms. Otonashi’s Tennis Coach but I am also taking her to a nice night out on the town tonight. Granted I am having a little car trouble right now but that will be taken care of shortly.

Kozue: I see, though that’s a really pretty outfit you are wearing Ms. Otonashi.

Kyoko: Eh thank you, and I suppose that’s a cute outfit Ms… uh, Ms…

Mitaka: Ah yes, what is your name little lady?

Kozue: Oh I am sorry, I forgot to introduce myself my name is Kozue Nanao.

Mitaka: Ah Kozue, that sounds like a nice name. Say Godai you never told us that you have a cute little girlfriend you lucky guy. What with you having your arm on her shoulder like that.

Godai: Oh… well I uh… I uh….I just thought I take Kozue here on a nice little outing since she happens to be one of my classmates. Isn’t that right Kozue?

Kozue (as she now holds on to Godai): Right, we were on our way to the movies. We really should be going.

Godai: Yeah that’s true…

Mitaka: Just the movies? I mean that would only cover a part of the Afternoon.

Kozue: That is true but I am not sure if we can really afford to do anything more than that.

Godai: Well yeah…

Mitaka: Not too worry, since I am in such a good mood, I thought I would help you two out. In fact here you go.

(Mitaka then gives Godai and Kozue a 2000 Yen Note leaving the both of them surprised.)

Godai (shocked): Is that a 2000 Yen Note?

Kozue: Oh wow thank you Mr. Mitaka, but you didn’t need to go through the trouble here.

Mitaka: Oh it’s no trouble at all young lady, besides its not much but I’m sure this can at least help you get a nice dinner sometime after the movie.

Kozue: Thank you very much for being so generous Mr. Mitaka, oh wait we should be going now. Bye!

Godai: Eh yeah… Bye!

(Godai and Kozue have now hurried off.)

Mitaka: My, what an adorable young couple. Isn’t that right Ms. Otonashi?

Kyoko: Oh uh… yes I suppose that is true.

(Kyoko now sees Godai and Kozue running off to the Movie Theater.)

Kyoko (thinking): This… this is strange, just yesterday I overhear Godai telling Ryouga how he is in love with me. But now he is practically on a date with that cute young girl? There is something strange going on here….

(Meanwhile at the Movie Theater in which Godai and Kozue were at they were watching the Horror Movie that Godai purchased Tickets earlier that day. Kozue was having a good time watching the movie with a cheerful little smile on her face.)

Kozue (thinking): Heh heh, this is fun! Oh this movie is so funny… Hmm?

(Then Kozue notices how scared Godai was as he was trying really hard not to appear scared but he was so obviously nervous as his eyes bulged in shock and was sweating. Then Kozue noticed how all the other young couples there as the girls are busy holding on to their boyfriends in terror.)

Kozue: (thinking): Hmm… I suppose this is a little strange, Godai is just sitting there by himself looking so frightened. Poor guy, he’ll probably be embarrassed once he realizes this especially considering on how everyone else here is holding on to each-other. Alright Godai I’ll make sure you won’t feel left out.

(Then Kozue immediately hugs him pretending to be scared.)

Kozue: WAH!

(In which Godai was initially surprised by this in which then Godai smiled and hugged her back.)

Kozue (thinking): Wow…. that scream did sound pretty fake, good thing Godai didn’t seem to notice… *as she is starting to blush a bit* But still… being held by him like this does feel pretty nice….

(Then a little later on that afternoon Akane and Ryouga were walking at a nearby street enjoying the nice day out as Akane was on her way back home.)

Akane: Ah today is such a nice day huh Ryouga?

Ryouga: Yeah it sure is Akane… Hmm?

Akane: What's the matter Ryouga?

Ryouga: I think I see someone over there…. I think its Mr. Godai… yeah in fact I think I’m sure that it’s Mr. Godai over there. 

Akane: Really? Hmm… yeah I see him too, say let’s say hi to Mr. Godai on our way to my home.

Ryouga: Okay

(Then as Ryouga and Akane were getting closer to approaching Godai just as they were about to call out his name they noticed Godai walking with a new girl namely Kozue laughing while Godai has his arm on her shoulder.)

Kozue: Boy that movie was so much fun Godai.

Godai: Well that movie was a… interesting experience. But it was a nice experience to get to see it with you Kozue.

Kozue: Aw thank you Godai.

(Then Akane and Ryouga looked rather surprised to see Godai out and about with another girl in which they tried to hide somewhere and made Godai didn’t see them, which he didn’t.)

Akane: That was too close

Ryouga: Yeah…

Akane: But still that was Mr. Godai but who is this new girl that he is with? I mean I thought he was in love with the Manager.

Ryouga: That’s what I thought too, I mean just yesterday he was telling me about how he wasn’t going to give up on wanting to date Ms. Otonashi so why is he walking around with this other girl?

Akane: Yeah this is really strange…

Ryouga: Hmm… Though on the other hand maybe we are jumping the gun here? I mean maybe there is another reason why Godai is walking around with that other girl.

Akane: I don’t know, the way those two were talking to each other definitely seemed like a date to me.

Ryouga: Well that is true…

Akane: We should head back to my home and tell the others.

Ryouga: Okay, we might even get an explanation over what's going on when we get there.

Akane: Alright then Ryouga, let’s go!

(Meanwhile a little later on that day as Mitaka and Kyoko are on the road in town as Mitaka is driving. Kyoko has a rather melancholy look as she is still thinking about how she saw Godai with that new girl Kozue earlier today.)

Kyoko (thinking): *sigh* I just don’t get it, why it was just yesterday I overheard Godai telling that boy Ryouga about how he was in love with me. But now he is walking around dating a cute little lady like that girl he was with? Maybe there is another explanation here, I mean maybe this young lady is Godai’s kid sister? After all they do look rather similar as she does look like she could be his kid sister…

*Brief Pause*

Kyoko (thinking): Oh no, wait a minute that can’t be it at all. I mean that girl referred to herself as Kozue Nanao so in other words they have different last names. Though they could still be relatives, I mean maybe this Kozue is from Godai’s Mother’s side of the Family. On second thought that’s probably not the case otherwise either Godai or that Kozue girl would’ve said so when Mitaka teased Godai about Kozue, unless Godai is into that kind of thing… Oh I’m probably just over thinking this but something about this is just not adding up…

Mitaka: Ms. Otonashi?

Kyoko (slightly startled): Hmm? Yes?

Mitaka: Is something wrong Ms. Otonashi? You seem to be so quiet. Is something troubling you? 

Kyoko: Oh uh… its nothing really, it’s just that I am normally not out and about on Down Town, especially like this. I guess I was just doing a little sight-seeing.

Mitaka: I see, well if you like we can do some sightseeing before we get our dinner, after all we can think of this as making up for lost time. Especially since getting the car repaired did take a little longer than I originally anticipated in which I still do apologize for that.

Kyoko: It’s alright Mitaka I understand, after all it’s not like it really took a long time in order to get your car fixed. I mean we still have plenty of time to be out and about here on town. So in other words to answer your question Mitaka then yes I suppose a little sight-seeing could be fun.

Mitaka: Splendid, I have a few ideas of where we can go to first. Let’s go…

(Back at Maison Ikkoku, Akane rushed home with Ryouga in which Akane was panting while Ryouga was giving her support by putting his arm on her right shoulder, which when they got in they were approached by most of the tenants at Maison Ikkoku when they got inside.)

Soun: What's going on out here? Oh hello there Akane, your home a little bit later than usual.

Nabiki: Hey there Akane, is Ryouga the reason why you were home a little late? What with his arm on your shoulder and all that.

Ryouga (slight blush and looking away): Eh no, of… of course not…

Akane (slight blush and angry): Shut up Nabiki!

Soun: Now girls settle down.

Kentaro: Say Ms. Akane is something the matter? You are a looking a little bit spooked there Ms. Akane.

Genma: I gotta say that the kid is right Akane, you are looking a little stressed out.

Onsen: Indeed, is something the matter Akane?

Soun: Yes, Akane is something wrong?

Akane: Alright, alright I’ll tell you all just give me a moment okay? *brief pause* Anyways yes Father there definitely seems to be something going on. I admit I am not sure if it’s something wrong but there definitely seems to be something going on here.

Hanae: Well then why don’t you tell us then? C’mon Akane there is no need to keep us in suspense.

Akane: Alright Mrs. Ichinose, I’ll tell you all. Anyways it happened shortly after school so I was spending some time alone with Ryouga as we were walking together.

Nabiki & Akemi: Ooooohhhhh….

(As Akane and Ryouga’s faces are a little red again.)

Akane: Shut it! *ahem* Anyways, while Ryouga and I were walking and minding our own business until we saw Mr. Godai on the street, naturally we were going to run up to him to say hello. But as soon as we got close enough to see him, we saw him walking around with another girl. In fact it seems that Godai is on a date right now!

(Now most of the Tenants that are in the hall are rather surprised by this news.)

Genma & Onsen: Really?

Soun: Oh my…

Hanae: Okay I admit I did not see that coming…

Yotsuya: Indeed, this is a slightly surprising turn of events.

Akemi: Yeah…

Kentaro: So all of this was because Godai is out on some date? Is that all?

Ranma: Yeah I definitely got to agree with my little buddy here I mean really you two? You two rushed back here just to gossip about whose dating who? I mean what were you two going to braid each-other’s hair and paint each-other’s toenails?

Akane: Shut up Ranma!

Ryouga: Yeah!

Nabiki (thinking): Heh, really Ranma? That is some awfully big talk, coming from a guy who gets an impromptu sex change every time he gets some cold water. 

Soun: Now children settle down.

Nabiki: Yeah Akane besides are we even sure that Godai is even on some sort of date or are you just jumping to conclusions here? After all you don’t exactly have the best grasp of romance there; after all I’m sure Ryouga of all people would know that all too well.

(Ryouga face faults and whimpers in shame.)

Akane: That’s enough Nabiki! Besides I have a perfectly fine grasp of romance thank you very much.

Ryouga: Eh… yeah! Besides I can vouch for Akane on how Godai seems to be on a date with this other girl. I mean they seem to be laughing as Godai has her arms around this girl.

Akane: Yeah and they were talking about some movie they say so apparently Mr. Godai took this girl to the movies recently.

Ranma: Even if that is really the case here Akane, don’t you think your making a big deal out of nothing? I mean so what if that dope Godai is out on a date now.

Akane: Well I was just being a bit surprised, that’s all, besides I figured if I asked you all about this then I figured somebody might give me an answer over what's going on here.

Hanae: Alright Akane I think I got an explanation here. You see earlier this morning, probably not too long after you kids went out to school, the Manager was getting all dolled up because she was heading out to be on a date with Ol’ Shun Mitaka. Apparently the Manager is having a nice little night on the town with Mitaka and won’t be home until later on tonight.

Akane: The Manager is on a date with Mr. Mitaka right now? Oh my…

Akemi: So the Manager is having a night out on the town with Mitaka and won’t be home until later on tonight huh? Hmm… I wonder how much later…

Nabiki: Oh yeah heh heh…

Soun: Oh yes I remember on how just a short while ago, Kasumi told me that the Manager is on a little outing with Coach Mitaka before she went out to get some Pet Food for the Manager’s Dog Soichiro.

Hanae: Yeah so another words Godai probably saw the Manager going out with Mitaka so that is probably the reason why he is on a date with some other girl.

Ryouga: I have to admit that does kind of make sense over why would Godai be on a date with some other girl now.

Akane: Yeah…

Genma: Hmm… I gotta say if that is true, then I’m a little surprised that Godai seems to be taking this rather well.

Onsen: Yeah, if he really knew that the Manager is out on a date with Mitaka I would’ve figured that I would find him at the Chachamaru later.

Yotsuya: Indeed, the Godai we know would normally be sulking at a time like this.

Akemi: I don’t see why you all are acting so surprised, I mean even if Godai didn’t know that the Manager is apparently out on a date with Mitaka it doesn’t matter really. I mean it’s not like Godai ever had a chance with the Manager to begin with. Perhaps even Godai has finally realized that.

Nabiki: Oh yeah that’s definitely true.

Yotsuya: Indeed, perhaps young Godai is starting to understand his limits.

Soun: Alright that’s enough everyone let’s not be too judgmental here. After all I am sure both the Manager and Godai will inform us about their respective outings by later on tonight if not tomorrow. And I’m sure they will tell us about their outings when they want to so let’s not over-crowd them about this later alright?

Akane & Nabiki: Yes father.

Ryouga: Yes sir.

Ranma: Whatever.

Kentaro: Yeah…

Genma: Alright Soun, I got the message. C’mon you three lets go get some booze, say Soun and Onsen want to join us?

Onsen: Heh sure why not?

Soun: Perhaps later, you four go have your fun.

(A little later on that evening after walking around town, Godai and Kozue are now having a nice little dinner at a local small restaurant in which Godai and Kozue have now received their meals.)

Kozue: Oh wow this looks so good!

Godai: Ah yeah this does look nice; anyways it’s a good thing I suggested that we saved the money we got for our dinner while we were walking around town. Not only did it help get us this meal but we might even be able to get a little something for dessert afterwards. This place has a nice selection of Red Bean Paste Treats, does that sound any good?

Kozue: That sounds yummy!

Godai: Good, now let’s eat.

(In which Godai and Kozue did indeed dig in, though Kozue was being a bit of a noisy eater.)

Kozue: Nomnomnomnomnomnom…. Hmm! This Yakitori is so delicious! And this Tempura is so nice and crisp too. Oh this is so yummy!

(Then Godai had a nice little smile as he had a little chuckle as he is now patting Kozue on the head.)

Godai: Heh heh you are just so cute there Kozue.

(In which Kozue was slightly surprised by Godai’s little gesture.)

Kozue: You… you think I’m cute?

Godai: Sure do. I mean how could anyone not? You are practically adorable.

Kozue: Really?

Godai: Uh-huh

(In which Kozue briefly looked away with a bit of a blush.)

Kozue: Oh my….

Godai: Hmm? Is something wrong Kozue?

Kozue (startled): Eh?! Oh uh… *as she regains her composure while now facing Godai* It’s nothing, I guess I just needed to slow down a bit. I was just eating a bit too fast but this food is so good.

Godai: Ah yeah this food is very good; it kind of reminds me of the food I use to eat when I was with my family back in Hokkaido.

Kozue: Really?

Godai: Oh yes my parents owned a nice little restaurant like this one as they were the cooks there. I used to help out doing chores for the Restaurant back when I was a kid but if I did my chores and school work well I would get some nice treats from their restaurant. However while you feel like wolfing down your meal because it’s so good, I want to make sure I take this nice and slow so I can savor it.

Kozue: Let me guess its a little habit you got from your Restaurant Cook parents?

Godai: Well yes that is true, however it’s really because it’s been a while since the last time I had a meal like this.

Kozue (starting to get concerned): Really?

Godai: Uh-huh, ever since I moved out of my home to my current place so I can get into College I have been living in a low-rent boarding house. My dinners are usually just a cup of ramen or two and if I am lucky I would get a bit more than that.

Kozue: Oh…

(In which while Kozue looks sad now she takes a look at what's left of her meal and pushes her plate towards Godai.)

Kozue: Here, if you want you can have what's left of mine, I know it’s not much but still…

(Now Godai has a nice warm smile on his face because of Kozue’s little gesture here.)

Godai: Thank you but its okay; you can finish your meal Kozue.

Kozue: Really?

Godai: Really, besides I want to make sure I still have some room for our dessert, remember?

Kozue: Oh yeah that’s right.

Godai: That’s okay, I suppose I was getting a little melancholic there but things aren’t that bad for me. I mean sure I still mostly get Ramen cups for dinner but I do occasionally get some food from some of my neighbors every now & then, especially nowadays.

Kozue: Aw that sounds nice!

Godai: Uh-huh so I take it you have been enjoying yourself today Kozue?

Kozue: I sure am, I never thought I would be having an outing like this. Oh I guess this might sound a little silly to you I mean I am sure a guy like you have taken plenty of girls out to places like this.

Godai (feeling slightly embarrassed): Actually… No, I haven’t this is the first time I have been on an outing like this too.

Kozue: Really?

Godai: Uh-huh, but this is has been really nice Kozue this really does feel nice.

Kozue: Yeah this really does feel nice Godai, it really does.

(Meanwhile at a nice really fancy restaurant Mitaka and Kyoko are enjoying a nice meal. Well Mitaka is, Kyoko still seems to be thinking about how she saw Godai with that new girl Kozue, and is still rather puzzled about it.)

Kyoko (thinking): I just don’t get it, I mean the more I think about the fact that Godai is dating this other girl despite supposedly being in love with me the more it just doesn’t add up. I mean I overhear Godai talking to Ryouga about how he is in love with the Manager yesterday and now today he is out with this other girl? It just doesn’t make any sense whatsoever. There is also on how Godai really nervous when Mitaka and I noticed him with that girl Kozue, it’s like he is trying to hide something from me.

(Then Kyoko’s eyes widen in shock and she is now starting to scowl.)

Kyoko (thinking): Or he is trying to hide something from her! I mean Godai seems to be secretly harboring feelings for me yet he panics when I am in front of the girl he is dating. So how come Godai is so nervous about the idea of his date meeting me huh? Oh Godai you ought to be ashamed of yourself pining for an older curvier woman like me while you’re dating a cute young girl like her. Well I for one will have no part of it!

(Then Kyoko makes a fist and pounds on the table slightly startling Mitaka a bit, in which Kyoko now starts to calm down a bit.)

Kyoko (thinking): Wait a minute; I should be careful about this. I mean there are still some things about this that I don’t know so I shouldn’t be jumping to conclusions here. Besides now that I think about it I don’t really know much about what Godai does when he is not at Maison Ikkoku, though I suppose that’s also the problem as well.

Mitaka (slightly nervous) Um… Ms. Otonashi? Is something the matter?

Kyoko: Hmm?

Mitaka: Well something seems to be bothering you Ms. Otonashi.

Kyoko (nervous): Oh uh… it’s nothing really I mean I am here on this rather nice date here with you having a good time. So feel free to go back to your meal alright Mitaka?

Mitaka: O…kay then sure.

(Then as Mitaka resumes eating Kyoko seems to be now feeling a little epiphany here.)

Kyoko (thinking): Wait a minute… I have been having a nice date with Mitaka today so maybe THAT is why Godai is out with this new girl Kozue. Of course! Why didn’t I see this before? Oh I feel like such a fool…

(Kyoko is starting to feel a bit insecure.)

Kyoko (thinking): Wait if that is the case then, did Godai get over me that quickly? *then she starts to feel a little nervous* I shouldn’t be thinking things like that! *then she calms down* Besides now that I think about it perhaps I shouldn’t have been so bothered by this. Why in fact I should be glad, I mean when I first overheard Godai’s secret feelings for me I panicked and thought I had to try to turn him down later. Who knows, maybe I won’t have to after all. Yeah, besides I suppose it’s for the best that I not worry about this… for now at least.

Kyoko: Say… Mitaka?

Mitaka: Yes Ms. Otonashi?

Kyoko: I’m really sorry that I have been a bit distant to you all throughout today. I… have been having other thoughts in my mind lately. You see it has been a while since I have been out on a date like this, so I have been having thoughts about other things lately. I hope you understand, but still this has been a nice time Mitaka.

Mitaka: It’s alright Ms. Otonashi I do understand, there have been a few times when I have had my mind on other things as well during a date so I do understand.

Kyoko: Thank you Coach Mitaka, and I assure you I try to be a lot less distant the next time we go out.

Mitaka: Ah the next time we go out huh? Well that’s good to hear, well if there is anywhere else you want to go in the near future then do let me know alright?

Kyoko: Alright I will, oh yes and that was very nice of you to give some money to Godai and that young lady he was with earlier today.

Mitaka: My pleasure Ms. Otonashi, granted I figure that while 2000 Yen is definitely not much for a guy like me but I figured it would help someone like Godai out.

Kyoko: Why yes I suppose they would appreciate that Mitaka, though it seems we are about done with our meals. Shall we order something for dessert?

Mitaka: Why yes that does sound nice Ms. Otonashi that sounds very nice.

(Meanwhile Godai and Kozue are out and about on the street at night as their little date is about to come to an end.)

Kozue: Oh that meal was so nice Godai.

Godai: Yeah that really was nice, today turned out to be a really nice day after all.

Kozue: Oh yeah, I got to see a movie I have been waiting for and a really yummy dinner too. I had a really good time Godai.

Godai: Yeah, me too Kozue me too. You know I really am glad that I met you Kozue.

Kozue: Really?

Godai: Uh-huh you are one of the nicest girls I ever met today has really been nice.

Kozue: Oh Godai you are one of the nicest boys I know, I’m really glad I met you too.

Godai: Why thank you Kozue.

Kozue: You’re welcome Godai.

(Godai and Kozue walk a little more until they find a little fork in the road.)

Godai: Hmm? Why are you stopping here Kozue?

Kozue: Oh that street to the right leads to my house, it’s getting late I should be getting back home.

Godai: Okay then good night Kozue, I guess our date is over….

Kozue: Yeah I guess it is…

(Then after this little realization Godai and Kozue look at each-other as they start to feel a little tense as they both wonder how are they going to end this date. Their cheeks start to redden up a bit as they know how dates normally end but what will they do?)

Godai: Well… I uh… I…

Kozue: Uh…. I… I…

(Then Godai extends his hand to her as he tries really hard to smile despite his panic-stricken eyes.)

Godai: Well this was a pleasant encounter; let’s have another pleasant encounter sometime in the future.

(Kozue is now shaking his hand as she has a very similar expression on her face.)

Kozue: Oh yes that encounter was pleasant; we should have another pleasant encounter some time. Good night Godai .

Godai: Yes good night Kozue, farewell for now.

(Then as the two went their separate ways.)

Godai (thinking): Oh come on, a handshake?! Really?! This was a date not a business meeting you moron! Okay I got to calm down I mean this was a first date, so I suppose it’s not that big a deal.

Kozue (thinking): Ah! I can’t believe I am being such a scaredy cat again! Oh I got to show him that I am not such a little girl, no matter what everyone else thinks. Okay calm down, it’s not that big a deal I mean we had a really nice time out today. So I suppose this was a nice first date, yeah! It was a nice first date, besides I will be seeing him tomorrow at school anyways.

(Then Godai is now as Maison Ikkoku in which he was about to enter inside the building until he got startled by a barking Soichiro.)

Godai: AH! *brief pause*Oh it’s just the Manager’s dog…

(Then as Godai notices that the Manager’s office is the only room that is still lit.)

Godai (thinking): Oh I see the Manager probably just got back from her date with Mitaka… Oh man I can’t believe it, I was having such a good time today I almost forgot about the fact that Kyoko pretty much spent the day out with Mitaka.

(Godai notices that Soichiro has been looking at him.)

Godai: Now you listen here dog, this doesn’t necessarily change anything alright?

(Soichiro gives out one more bark.)

Godai (thinking): Yeah after all I told Ryouga that I wasn’t going to give up on the Manager so I shouldn’t give up so easily! Though… that being said I would like to see that Kozue girl again. But as for now I need some sleep…

(Then Godai goes inside as he tries to get back up to his room hoping that nobody would notice him. Apparently someone was watching Godai namely Yotsuya who was watching Godai nearby within the shadows.)

Yotsuya: Hmm… It appears we will soon be having another player upon this fine stage; perhaps it is time that I inform a certain acquaintance of mine.

THE END

Godai: On the next episode of Takahashi Trifecta, I get to be a bit more involved in School’s activities as I get to be in the School’s Puppet Club.

Sakamoto: Oh there is no need to be so modest Godai, in this episode you get to be pursued by a young babe for once. I mean you went on a date last night, now you are being pursued by this smoking hot young lady. Oh Godai you lucky dope, what's your secret?

Godai: Eh secret? Well uh… I don’t know what you are talking about but yes I do get to join the mostly female Puppet Club on the next episode of Takahashi Trifecta along with a certain someone that I know of.

Kyoko (thinking): More College Girls? Seriously what is going on here?

Ukyo: Hey there Ranma Honey.

Ranma: Oh uh hey Ucchan!

Ukyo: So have you told Kentaro about your “condition” yet?

Ranma: Well I uh… I uh… *gulp* No, not yet.

Ukyo: *sigh* Oh Ranma Honey, well okay then I will be coming over to Maison Ikkoku after school on this next episode of Takahashi Trifecta to make sure you do. Anyways the next episode of Takahashi Trifecta will be…

“The Mistress of the Puppet Club, the Mysterious Beauty”

See you soon!

Godai & Sakamoto: Bye for now!

Ranma: Yeah… see you all later.


	13. Episode 13: The Mistress of the Puppet Club, the Mysterious Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes folks I admit this did take a bit longer than I originally thought but anyways here is the 13th episode of my Takahashi Trifecta series. This episode marks the debut of the Puppet Club as Godai and Kozue become the latest members of Sanryu's Puppet Club. Oh yes and later on in this episode Ranma and Ukyo agree that its time to tell Kentaro the Truth about a certain secret that Ranma has been hiding for a while now.
> 
> Anyways Episode 14 will hopefully be up soon.

Takahashi Trifecta Episode 13: The Mistress of the Puppet Club, the Mysterious Beauty

(One morning at Furinkan High, Ranma Saotome was being approached by his dear girlfiend Ukyo Kuonji.)

Ukyo: Good Morning Ranma Honey.

Ranma: Good Morning Ucchan, nice day today huh?

Ukyo: Oh yes quite, though Ranma Honey there is one question I would like to ask.

Ranma: Oh? What is it Ucchan?

Ukyo: Have you… *looks around then gets a little closer to Ranma, whispering* told Kentaro about your little… “Condition” yet?

Ranma (nervous): Uh… well, well… the thing is… uh… no.

Ukyo: No? Why not?

Ranma: Well I didn’t quite have the right time… you do understand right Ucchan? … *sigh* Alright I chickened out.

Ukyo: Ranma… You told me you would tell Kentaro.

Ranma: I know, I know I did but I am sorry Ucchan but you know why I don’t want Kentaro to know about my Jusenkyo Cursed form. I mean the little guy practically looks up to me as he thinks I am one of the strongest and toughest men he knows and well… I’m afraid the poor little guy might feel a little messed up if he ever saw me in my… “Alter ego”.

Ukyo: *sigh* Alright Ranma, I do understand your point and there certainly is a sense of truth behind about what you said here. That yes Kentaro would it really bizarre that you could turn into a young lady when you get some cold water and would be creeped out. However that is if he finds out about this accidentally.

Ranma: What do you mean?

Ukyo: It’s quite simple really Ranma honey, I know you have been trying to hide this secret from him and the other folks at Maison Ikkoku ever since you and your father moved in a few months ago. However Ranma Honey, what if you slip up? I mean it’s only inevitable that something like that could happen.

Ranma: Well… well… *sigh* Yeah, I know… and I am nowhere near close to finding a lead about what to do about this Jusenkyo Curse. Oh what am I going to do…?

Ukyo: Well Ranma Honey if you’d let me finish I will tell you. While yes Kentaro would most likely be really bothered if he accidentally found out about your “cursed form”. But if you sat him down and explained to him about your condition then I am sure he will understand.

Ranma: Well… I suppose that could work…

Ukyo: See? And don’t worry I will head back to Maison Ikkoku with you after school Ranma Honey.

Ranma: Let me guess, so I don’t chicken out again?

Ukyo: Well yes that, but also I figured it would help that we both explain to him that despite your rather unique condition you are still the Ranma that we adore so much. After all I am sure he will listen to the both of us.

Ranma: Well yes that is true… *as Ranma starts to smile* alright Ucchan, I’ll do it lets head back to my home after school later.

Ukyo: Oh Ranma Honey, I am so glad to hear that! Alright Ranma Honey, meet me at my Okonomiyaki stand this afternoon then we’ll head back to Maison Ikkoku alright Ranma Honey?

Ranma: Alright Ucchan, well we should probably get to class, so see you later Ucchan!

Ukyo: See you later Ranma Honey!

(Short while later, we see Ukyo again, but this time she is now approaching Akane and Nabiki.)

Ukyo: Hey there you two.

Akane: Hi Ukyo.

Nabiki: Hey there.

Ukyo: I have some good news you two; I have been talking with my dear Ranma lately and I finally talked him into telling Kentaro about his Jusenkyo Curse.

Akane: Really? That’s great Ukyo!

Nabiki: It’s about time, seriously how long was Ranma going to try to keep this a secret anyway? I’m surprised you did manage to talk some sense into him this time Ukyo considering how paranoid he has been about this.

Ukyo: Oh come on Nabiki, give Ranma a break here. After all how would you feel if the person you idolized had a strange secret like that? 

Nabiki: Heh wouldn’t really know, never been much into hero-worshiping. Anyways how did you manage to talk Ranma to finally talk about his Jusenkyo Curse?

Ukyo: Well remember that little Saturday party we were in not too long ago that was for Ms. Otonashi’s niece Ikuko? Well then at the next day Ranma was talking with Kentaro about the party they were in but one of the things Kentaro told Ranma was that he was looking at the Tendo Family Album.

Nabiki: Oh really? Let me guess Kentaro saw a certain red-haired girl, did he?

Ukyo: Uh-huh.

Nabiki: What? Did he forget the old “Ranko and her Pet Panda” cover story we made up for him a while back?

Ukyo: Oh no according to him he didn’t and apparently Kentaro believed it but Ranma is still nervous that he thinks it’s only a matter of time until Kentaro finds out. 

Akane: I see… So how did you get Ranma to finally be willing to tell Kentaro about his secret?

Ukyo: I told him that I understood him about how he believes that Kentaro might find the fact that the young man he idolizes so much can secretly turn into a girl to be rather disturbing. Then I told him that yes that is a strong possibility that could happen… that is if Kentaro ever found out about Ranma’s Jusenkyo Curse accidentally. Then I told Ranma that if he and I settled Kentaro down and carefully explained Ranma’s condition to him then I am sure Kentaro would understand.

Akane: I suppose that makes sense.

Nabiki: Yeah, why didn’t I think of that?

Ukyo: This is why Ranma and I are going to Maison Ikkoku after school, and tell Kentaro.

Nabiki: Question, what about the rest of the folks at Maison Ikkoku? I mean Kentaro was the reason why Ranma was so paranoid and adamant about not letting anyone at Maison Ikkoku know about his little Jusenkyo secret. Besides if anything else at least Kentaro’s mom would probably end up knowing about this.

Akane: I… have to admit that’s actually a rather valid point there.

Ukyo: I do understand what you mean there but as of right now Ranma and I are focusing on making sure Kentaro understands about Ranma’s little “Cursed Form” issue first, so in other words, one thing at a time.

Akane: Yeah that makes sense after all Kasumi has told me that since she and the Manager became such close friends that Kasumi feels really certain that the Manager would understand.

Ukyo: Yeah Ms. Otonashi seems like a really nice and understanding woman so I am sure Kasumi is right there.

Akane: Uh-huh… Oh yes and Ukyo, I have some surprising news. Apparently Mr. Godai is dating another woman.

Ukyo: Really? That’s strange; didn’t you tell me that he was having a little crush with Ms. Otonashi?

Akane: Yeah that’s what makes this feel so strange.

Nabiki: Oh c’mon Akane we’ve been over this since yesterday, well you see Ukyo, yesterday Akane and her boy-toy Ryouga were having some quiet time together.

(In which Akane glares at Nabiki for that.)

Nabiki: And then apparently she and Ryouga saw Godai with some other woman and they ran off back home to gossip about Godai’s new date. Besides Akane you remember what Mrs. Ichinose said yesterday right? That apparently the Manager and Coach Mitaka started dating earlier that day yesterday and that Godai probably noticed.

Ukyo: So Ms. Otonashi and Coach Mitaka are dating now, well I suppose that would explain why Mr. Godai would be dating someone else now.

Nabiki: Perhaps, but hey it’s not like that dope Godai ever really had any chance with the Manager to begin with.

Akane: Nabiki! Honestly you really should give Mr. Godai some credit here! He is so not a loser!

Nabiki: Meh, Whatever…

Ukyo: Alright you two we’ve chatted long enough, I’m sure we should probably get back to class now. Anyways see you later you two.

Akane: See you later Ukyo.

(Meanwhile at Sanryu University, Godai was being approached by his old pal Sakamoto.)

Sakamoto: Hey there Godai.

Godai: Hi Sakamoto.

Sakamoto: So Godai how did your little hot date go last night?

Godai: What?

Sakamoto: Oh don’t play dumb with me Godai, why just yesterday I was over at Maison Ikkoku to visit you. However some of the folks told me that you were out on a date. I was even told that ever since that babe Manager of yours started dating that guy Shun Mitaka you went ahead and dated another lady. I must say Godai, I am a little impressed that you still manage to find someone else to date with instead of moping around about how that Manager of yours is dating that Mitaka guy.

Godai: Well yeah…

Sakamoto: So Godai, buddy. How did that date go last night? Was this new girl a cute babe like the Manager?

Godai: Oh it went rather well, and well… she definitely is cute. Oh yes and her name is Kozue Nanao and she happens to be one of the students here at Sanryu.

Sakamoto: Really? That’s interesting, I wonder if we end up running into this Kozue girl you dated last night.

(And they did, within moments Godai was being approached by Kozue Nanao.)

Kozue: Oh hi there Godai.

Godai: Hey there Kozue.

Kozue: Oh I had a wonderful time last night.

Godai: Ah yes I did too Kozue.

(Now Sakamoto is somewhat surprised at Kozue’s somewhat petite appearance here in which Kozue seems to have noticed him.)

Kozue: Oh you must be Godai’s friend; hello my name is Kozue Nanao.

Sakamoto: Eh… hi there, name’s Sakamoto.

Kozue: Hello Sakamoto, oh no it’s almost time for one of my classes, I’ll see you a little later alright Godai?

Godai: Alright see you later Kozue.

(Then as Kozue runs off and leaves the scene.)

Sakamoto: Eh heh heh heh heh…. Really Godai, this is the Kozue girl you told me about? She looks like she can be your kid sister.

Godai: Eh what's that suppose to mean?

Sakamoto: Isn’t it obvious? So you went from pining for a cute babe like that Manager of yours to a cutesy little munchkin like her? So you went from going after an Hourglass to settling for a Pocket Watch. I mean seriously Godai?

Godai: Sha…sha…shame on you Sakamoto! So Kozue may be a bit on the… small side. But she is just as much of a young woman as any other lady here!

Sakamoto: Alright, alright calm down Mr. Feminist, I was just a little surprised that you would be dating a little munchkin like her that’s all, namely on how instead of cute and shapely you went with Little Miss Moe here. But I guess that’s not too strange I mean she sure seems to have that “Moe effect” on you what with you being so protective and all.

Godai: Well… perhaps, anyways we should be getting to class as well Sakamoto, see you later.

Sakamoto: Yeah see you later Godai.

(Moments later, Godai is walking until he noticed a young woman by the name of Sayoko whom is a beautiful young lady with long dark hair and a fairly curvy body. But he only gave Sayoko a quick glance at first… But then he noticed that he is being followed and then he kept trying to walk as he still noticed that he is being followed. In which he noticed the same raven-haired beauty as before.)

Godai (thinking): Okay who is this lady and why is she following me? Is this lady a Secret Admirer? Well at least I do get a hot stalker; I know a pretty good amount of guys who would like this kind of attention. Eh wait a minute I really should not be thinking that after all there is Kozue I should be thinking about… and by that I mean the Manager. So I should see if I can lose her…

(Then Godai tries to see if he can evade this mysterious raven-haired beauty in the school halls but he still keeps noticing her nearby. But then he noticed the Men’s room in which he tried to head inside thinking he would be safe and at first that seemed to be true.)

Godai: *phew*

(Then Godai notices a somewhat familiar pair of feet and some dark hair from one of the bathroom doors.)

Godai (shocked, thinking): EH?! Okay this is starting to get a little creepy here! Ah man is she some sort of assassin who is out to kill me?! Okay Godai lets not jump into conclusions. I mean why would she want to lead me into the bathroom? What would a couple of college kids like us be doing in the bathroom? *then Godai is starting to get flustered* Wait a minute, she wants to have some alone time with me here? So could this mean… Yay me! *then Godai starts to get a little nervous* Eh?! Eh now now I got to stay strong here, after all I did tell Kozue that I was going to see her again and I am going to have a hard time explaining this. So I should try to explain to this lady that I am already seeing someone else. I mean yeah I’ll probably get mocked for it later but I do know that this will be the right thing to do. After all if I do get laid someday I should make my first time a bit more meaningful than some one day stand in the bathroom.

(Then as Godai heads outside of the Bathroom by heading outside through the Back Door in which Sayoko of course follows him. But now as Godai is trying to approach Sayoko.)

Godai: E…E…Excuse me miss, but I couldn’t help but notice that you seem to have been following me lately and… and…

Sayoko: Greetings, my name is Sayoko Kuroki and I am from Sanryu University’s Puppet Club and I am here to give you an invitation to join our club.

Godai: Re… really?

Sayoko: Of course, would there be any other reason why we are meeting like this?

Godai: Well uh… I… I suppose not, okay then anyways sure I’ll accept your offer.

Sayoko: Splendid, well then that invitation has the time and location of our next club gathering. See you then Mr. Godai.

Godai: Okay then…

(Then Sayoko walks away.)

Godai (thinking): That was it? All she wanted to do was to give me a School Club invitation? You know she could’ve tried a more direct approach here… Oh wait a minute, it’s getting to be time for Lunch, and I gotta go.

(Moments later as Godai is now in the School’s Cafeteria and he notices Sakamoto and Kozue nearby having their lunches in which Godai is now approaching them looking a little exhausted.)

Kozue: Hi Godai.

Sakamoto: Hey there Godai.

Godai (panting): Hey there you two.

Sakamoto: Hey Godai, I have been having my lunch with your little gal pal here, so how come it took you a bit to get here?

Godai (light panting): I… I have my reasons…

Sakamoto: Oh? Are those reasons why you seem to be a little out of breath there Godai?

Kozue: Oh say Godai I have some good news, I just recently became a new member of the school’s Puppet Club isn’t that nice?

Godai: Eh?! Oh uh… Oh Really?

Kozue: Uh-huh, say those girls who told gave me the invite to join the Puppet Club told me that they were going to get someone else. Oh yes they told me it would be a certain someone I would know, say Godai did you get an invite to the Puppet Club?

Godai: Actually… yeah, yeah I did.

Kozue: Fantastic! Alright Godai you and I will be going to the Puppet Club, oh this will be fun!

Godai: Yeah… I suppose it will…

(Now as Kozue is excitedly eating up her lunch.)

Sakamoto (under his breath): Gee Godai, you date this girl once and you two are going to the Puppet Club. Hope things don’t go too fast for you ya Smooth Charmer you.

Godai (under his breath): Yeah well at least I am actually dating a girl now.

Sakamoto (smirking, under his breath): Heh, Touché… 

(Now Godai and Kozue are inside the Puppet Club’s home, which is a somewhat small building in the Sanryu University Campus.) 

Sayoko: Ah yes I am glad you both have arrived, welcome to the Puppet Club. These two ladies here are Kamisaka and Koizumi.

(Now we see two cute young ladies namely Kamisaka who is a thin brunette with long braided hair and Koizumi who has long dark hair like Sayoko but has a more modest figure.)

Kamisaka: Hi there, my name is Kamisaka, pleased to make your acquaintance.

Koizumi: Hey there, name’s Koizumi.

Kozue: Hi there, say Godai these are the girls who gave me the invite to join the Puppet Club. Say Godai who gave you the invitation to join?

Sayoko: That would be me.

Kozue: Oh I see…

(Then Godai was grabbed from behind and lifted in the air by a rather large young man with short black hair.)

Godai: AH! Aaaaahhhh…

Sayoko: Oh yes and this… rather large gentleman here goes by the name of Saotome.

(Then as Saotome turns Godai around so Godai can see him as Saotome is still lifting him up in the air.)

Godai: AH!

Kozue: Excuse me, Mr. Saotome, could you please put down Godai, pretty please?

(Then as Saotome notices Kozue’s request, he puts Godai down with a smile on his face.)

Saotome (as he pats Kozue on the head): Okay

Kozue: Thank you

Kamisaka (under her breath): Good lord this Kozue is relentlessly adorable.

Koizumi (under his breath): I know, her sheer cuteness is almost intimidating.

Godai (thinking): Wait a minute; this guy’s name is Saotome? I wonder if he is related to Ranma and Mr. Saotome.

(Moments later as we see Kamisaka and Koizumi with Kozue as Kozue are looking at the puppets that the club has in store.)

Kozue: Aw! These puppets are so cute!

Kamisaka: Ah yeah many of these puppets were made by Saotome himself.

Koizumi: Oh yes, that blond-haired girl puppet your holding is one of his favorites. He likes to show his puppets off when we get visits from little kids.

Kozue: Ah that sounds nice; bet the little ones love seeing these puppets.

Kamisaka: Oh they normally do… however…

Koizumi: The kids normally get scared by Saotome’s face and they tend to be scared of him.

Kozue: Aw… poor guy.

Kamisaka: I know, he normally sulks in the corner when that happens.

Koizumi: Yeah and we try to help him feel better whenever that happens.

Kamisaka: True, but at least that doesn’t always happen whenever we try to put on a show for the kids.

Koizumi: Yeah in fact… Hey Saotome! Hey Godai!

Saotome and Godai: Yes?

Koizumi: Come over here you two.

(Now as Saotome and Godai has approached them.)

Koizumi (as she hands the blonde girl puppet to him): Here you go Saotome how about you show our new recruits here your favorite introduction.

Saotome: Okay! *ahem* (Now as he is suddenly doing a squeaky and high-pitched voice) Hello boys and girls, welcome to the Sanryu Puppet Club. Hope you have a good time!

Kozue: *giggle* That was funny, oh that was a very nice job there right Godai?

Godai (slightly creeped out): Eh yeah that was… very nice Saotome. Heh heh…

Godai (thinking): Wow, I had no idea an enormous guy like him can do a squeaky voice like that.

(Then Kozue notices a strange looking puppet nearby.)

Kozue: Hmm? What's this? Aw! It’s a kitty with a little crown.

Kamisaka: Ah so you found our Cait Sith puppet.

Kozue: Hmm?

Kamisaka: While our Puppet Club shows can be a big hit with the little kids, it can be sometimes a little difficult trying to get our fellow class mates interested in our work here. So we sometimes like to do a little bit of cosplay to go with our puppets here. This here is Cait Sith and this little guy here was a part of our Final Fantasy 7 Cosplay group shot.

(Then Kamisaka shows a wide photo of the Puppet Club dressed as FF7 characters. Namely Sayoko as Tifa Lockhart, Kamisaka as Aeris Gainsborough, Koizumi as Yuffie Kisaragi and Saotome as the giant Stuffed Moogle that Cait Sith is riding with the Cait Sith puppet on top of his head.)

Kamisaka: Oh this was fun, of course I was a natural in this role as Aeris and I practically have like the same hairstyle.

Sayoko: Not quite the same but very similar, but I do know what you mean there. I had a very easy time finding clothes that Tifa wore. The only remote challenge I had was finding the proper arm wear.

Koizumi: Yeah well mine wasn’t all that perfect as I am a bit too tall to be Yuffie and I had to trim my hair down. I mean sure I have long dark hair like Sayoko, but since Sayoko is about a couple of cup sizes or so larger than me of course she’d be Tifa.

Kamisaka: Heh you’re surprised about that Koizumi? I mean think about it they both have at least one thing in common. Both Saoko and Tifa do prove that it’s always the one with the boobs that has the most power.

Koizumi: Well that is true…

Sayoko: Oh c’mon you two I am not that bad.

Kamisaka: Well I suppose that is true Sayoko, I mean if you really wanted to use your body to lure men around you probably would’ve dressed a lot less.

Koizumi: True.

(Both Godai and Saotome try to look away slightly red in the face.)

Kozue: Say what is that behind you three, that big fluffy thing?

Saotome: That would be me.

Kamisaka: Ah yeah not only do we make Puppets but we sometimes make costumes as well and we made a Giant Moogle costume for Saotome to wear, granted that costume sure took us a while to make.

Koizumi: Yeah and in retrospect it probably wasn’t a good idea to get Saotome to wear a big furry costume like that in the summer. It must’ve felt really hot in there, Saotome.

Saotome: It’s okay, I spent most of the time indoors while I was wearing that Giant Moogle costume. Besides the costume was a white one so it didn’t feel too hot out.

Koizumi: I suppose that makes sense…

Kamisaka: True, anyways here is another one we did, this time based off of the BlazBlue fighting games!

(In this group shot we see Sayoko as Litchi Faye Ling, Kamisaka as Taokaka with some Kaka Kitten Puppets, Koizumi as Professor Kokonoe and then Saotome as Iron Tager.)

Kamisaka: Ah yes in this shot I got to be Little Miss Kitty herself Taokaka! Tao! Tao!

Koizumi: Oh yes and here I was Professor Kokonoe, it was an interesting costume even though it kind of took me a while to get that wig just right. Unlike the previous shot I have no problems with the casting here as Sayoko is the “Boobie Lady” of the group here.

Kamisaka (as Taokaka): Yay! Boobie Lady!

Sayoko: Perhaps, but at least Kamisaka only went after my “Meat Buns” once. (Sayoko was briefly rubbing her breasts.)

Kamisaka: Nya, well Kami got to stay in character at the time, isn’t that right Lacking Lady?

Koizumi: That’s “Tail Lady” not “Lacking Lady”! If you’re going to go by Tao-styled nicknames then get it right.

Kamisaka: Nya, alright Tail Lady.

Sayoko: Anyways I get to play Dr. Litchi Faye Ling, and Saotome is the big Red Devil himself Iron Tager.

Koizumi: Yeah it kind of took us a while to put all that red costume paint on his arms and head.

Saotome: Yes and it took me even longer to wash all that off when we were done with that shoot.

Kamisaka: Say Saotome, mind showing our new recruits your Iron Tager impression?

Saotome: Alright *ahem* MY DEFENSES!

(Now we hear applause from the girls, in which Godai slightly dumbfounded at first then join in moments later. But then not too long afterwards we see Godai getting another look at the FF7 and Blazblue Cosplay group shots in Koizumi and Kamisaka were smirking at him.)

Koizumi (deadpan sarcasm): Oh look, a guy is looking at our cosplay shots and is busy leering at Sayoko’s rack. What an unexpected surprise.

Kamisaka: Oh yes indeed, oh I almost forgot to tell you that not only is Saotome our chief Puppet Designer he also doubles as a bodyguard in case if any perverts try to join our group.

Godai (flustered): Oh well uh… I uh… Well what I mean is that won’t be necessary ladies. After all I was busy admiring the detail on the costumes here. *Godai puts his arm around Kozue* I must say that these costumes are very well designed, wouldn’t you agree Kozue?

Kozue: Oh sure Godai these costumes are really neat looking. Say Kamisaka, do you still have those puppets you were holding in that BlazBlue shot?

Kamisaka: Hmm? You mean the Kaka Kittens? Oh sure, in fact I believe we have them right around here somewhere. (Kamisaka was looking at one of the nearby boxes until she found a couple of puppets.) In fact here they are.

(Kamisaka shows off the Kaka Kittens Puppets.)

Kozue: *gasp*! Aw! These are so cute! Oh I love kitties!

Kamisaka: Oh yes I do too.

Sayoko: Alright I suppose that will be it for introductions. Yusaku Godai, Kozue Nanao, you two may go now. We are going to try to figure out what we will be doing with you two in the near future so we will let you both know if we have any plans with you two in the near future, alright?

Kozue: Alright, see you all later.

Godai: Yeah… see you all later.

(Then shortly after when Godai and Kozue have left the club house building.)

Sayoko; Alright Saotome, Girls, gather around you three I have an idea on what are we going to be doing today.

(Meanwhile a little later on that day at Maison Ikkoku, Kyoko is in her office/room in which she hears the phone ringing.)

Kyoko: Hello, Maison Ikkoku residence, Managaer Kyoko Otonashi speaking.

Kamisaka (phone): Hi there, is Godai home?

Kyoko: What the… Who… who is this?

Kamisaka (phone): Oh I am looking for a guy named Yusaku Godai, he and I had some fun the other day. So do you know where he is?

Kyoko: Eh… no I don’t, you’ll have to call back later.

Kamisaka (phone): Okay then, well buh-bye.

(Now we see Kamisaka and the other Puppet Club members having a good laugh as they gather nearby a phone.)

Koizumi: Heh heh nice one Kamisaka, now it’s my turn.

(Back in Maison Ikkoku, Kyoko hears the Phone ringing again in which she somewhat reluctantly picks it up.)

Kyoko: Eh… Hello, Maison Ikkoku Residence, Manager Kyoko Otonashi speaking.

Koizumi (phone): Hi, I am looking for a young man by the name of Yusaku Godai.

Kyoko: Yu…Yusaku Godai?

Koizumi (phone): Oh yes, Godai is such a nice and sweet young man who knows how to show a lady a good time. Have you seen him lately?

Kyoko (getting increasingly agitated): Eh… no, no I haven’t, I’m sorry you’ll have to call back some other time.

Koizumi (phone): Oh that is okay, I’ll gladly try to call him back later, bye.

(Back in the Puppet Club, the members are having another good laugh at Kyoko’s expense.)

Sayoko: Not bad Koizumi, not bad.

Koizumi: Thanks, I do try my best.

Kamisaka: Alright Saotome, it’s your turn now.

Saotome: Okay, good thing I have my favorite puppet here.

(Then back in Maison Ikkoku, a rather agitated Kyoko notices her phone ringing again. Kyoko was rather hesitant in picking up the phone but remembers that answering her office phone is part of her job so…)

Kyoko: Hello? This is the Maison Ikkoku, Manager Kyoko Otonashi speaking.

Saotome (phone, high-pitched squeaky voice): Hello there, is this the residence of a Mr. Yusaku Godai?

(Then Kyoko’s eyes bugged out in shock over hearing Saotome’s “Girl Puppet” voice.)

Kyoko: What in the… Eh… Wha… What I mean is, eh yes this is his residence.

Saotome (phone, high-pitched squeaky voice): Oh goody! Mr. Godai is such a nice young man and he is so cuddly too. Is he home?

Kyoko: Eh… no I am afraid not, you can call back again later, okay?

Saotome (phone, high-pitched squeaky voice): Okay then, bye bye nice lady.

(Then as Saotome hangs up, Kyoko is still slightly disturbed by that last call.)

Kyoko: What in the world… Eh perhaps I shouldn’t think too much about that one.

(Now back at the Sanryu Puppet Club.)

Kamisaka: *giggle* Oh wow that was awesome Saotome.

Koizumi: Oh I know, I that was an interesting performance there big guy.

Saotome: Heh heh, Thanks…

Sayoko: Well that was fairly amusing but now it’s my turn. Kamisaka, Koizumi, you two have made decent attempts at sounding flirty. But now it’s time to watch someone who has a little more expertise in the fine art of seduction.

(Then back in Kyoko’s room in Maison Ikkoku, Kyoko’s phone is ringing again. Now Kyoko’s left eye is starting to twitch as she hears the phone ring again. But she tries to calm down and remain civil as she picks up the receiver.)

Kyoko: Hello, this is Kyoko Otonashi, the Manager of Maison Ikkoku speaking, how may I help you?

Sayoko (phone): Hello there.

(Now Kyoko is a little shocked to hear a low sultry feminine voice on the phone here but as Kyoko is trying to maintain her temper.)

Sayoko (phone): Hi, I am looking for a young man by the name of Yusaku Godai, he is such a kind and gentle young man who is quite the people pleaser.

Kyoko: So I’ve noticed… anyways no he is not here; you’ll have to call back.

Sayoko (phone): It’s such a shame, I am quite a wild girl and I do like to have a good time with someone. What about you Ms. Otonashi? Would you like to have a good time?

Kyoko (now a little red in the face): Eh… no, eh what I mean is not the kind of “Good Time” your thinking of. Anyways like I said you’ll have to call back, so good day to you.

(Now as Kyoko slams the phone down while still a little flustered.)

Kyoko (thinking): That Godai, just what is he up to?!

(Meanwhile back at the Sanryu Puppet Club.)

Sayoko: And that, girls, is how it’s done.

Kamisaka: I see, I should’ve figured you would play up that sultry voice of yours.

Koizumi: Yeah but since when did you ever swung both ways Ms. “Like to have a Good Time”?

Sayoko: Oh it was just an additional little mind game, but don’t worry Koizumi if I ever swung that way you would be one of the first ladies to know.

Koizumi: Eh heh heh, very funny.

Kamisaka: Heh heh, oh get a room you two.

(Saotome tries to remain silent and look away as his face is a little red, meanwhile back at Maison Ikkoku, Kyoko is now feeling a little frustrated and confused about those calls she has been receiving.)

Kyoko (thinking): What is going on here?! All these girls are calling for Godai? The Godai who is a tenant at my building? Yusaku Godai seems to be such a nice but somewhat shy young man, how would he know so many girls? Does Godai have some double life that he is not telling me? I want no part of this little game he is playing here! I should get to the bottom of this, but how?

(Then the phone was starting to ring again in which Kyoko’s eyes were starting to twitch a little. But as Kyoko tries to calm down she picks up the receiver.)

Kyoko: Hello?

Kozue (phone): Hi there, this is Kozue Nanao, I have heard that this is the residence of a Yusaku Godai, is he home?

(Then Kyoko immediately hung up with her left eye twitching up some more. But then Kyoko started to have a small epiphany as she is starting to realize something here.)

Kyoko (thinking): Wait a minute; I recognize that cutesy, squeaky voice. That’s the girl who was with Godai yesterday, wait a minute… Does she know about these other women who seem to be looking for Godai? Hmm… I should try to call her… Yeah, she has the right to know…

(Kyoko grabs the phone and is trying to call Kozue back.)

Kyoko: Hello? Is this Kouze Nanao?

Kozue (phone): Yes it is, hi there; say you’re that lady who Godai and I saw on our way to the movies.

Kyoko: Yes that is true; I am Kyoko Otonashi, the Manager of Maison Ikkoku which is Godai’s residence. I am really sorry about before, I was under some stress lately.

Kozue (phone): I see, I admit I didn’t recognize your voice at first since you sounded so crabby. Anyways I was just calling to check to see if Godai was home or not.

Kyoko: I am afraid not, you’ll have to call him back.

Kozue (phone): Oh okay then, I guess I will, alright talk to you later then Ms. Otonashi…

Kyoko: Wait a minute Kozue, don’t hang up yet!

Kozue (phone): Wha… what's up?

Kyoko: Actually Kozue there was a reason why I wanted to call you back and well… well…

Kozue (phone): Well what is it?

Kyoko: This isn’t easy for me to say this so I’m sorry if this might shock you but… I have been receiving calls lately. I have been receiving some calls from some other young women who… also wanted to know if Godai was home.

Kozue (phone): Oh really?

Kyoko: Ye...yes, they all claim to be acquaintances of his… Most of these girls had cute friendly voices like yours but one of them had a smooth lower voice and they all wanted to know if Godai was home. I’m sure you know where I am going with this right?

Kozue: (phone): Hmm…. You must be referring to my new friends.

(Kyoko is suddenly shocked by this news here.)

Kyoko: Ne…New Friends?

Kozue (phone): Uh-huh, those girls you are talking about are my new friends from that club Godai and I joined just recently.

Kyoko: Club?

Kozue (phone): Ah yeah, Godai and I recently joined one of the clubs at the University that we go to and made some new friends there. Well I am sorry I need to cut this conversation short but I should be going now. See you later Ms. Otonashi.

(Now as Kozue hung up the phone, Kyoko is still rather shocked about this as she is still suspecting that something is seriously wrong here.)

Kyoko (thinking): Friends, New Club? So that girl Kozue knows about these other women? What is going on here? Is Godai some sort of Gigolo? Is this some Hot New Trend for College that one guy is dating a bunch of women like some serial womanizer? Is that what college kids really do? Oh what am I saying, I’m barely older than Godai and these girls so it’s not like I am some old maid here. But still this is… this is… Oh I should just get back to work on my chores, anything to get my mind off of… this.

(Meanwhile a little later on that day at Maison Ikkoku, Ranma and Ukyo are walking up to the Maison Ikkoku entrance in which they are being greeted by Kentaro Ichinose.)

Kentaro: Hey there Bro, Hi Miss Ukyo.

Ukyo: Hello Kentaro.

Ranma: Hey there little buddy.

Ukyo: Say Kentaro, sweetie? Ranma and I… have something really important to tell you. But let’s go to the backyard first okay?

Kentaro: Oh…kay I suppose we can do that…

(Now as Ranma and Ukyo are in the Backyard with Kentaro they get themselves ready to tell Kentaro the truth here.)

Ukyo: Alright Kentaro, there is something that Ranma and I have been meaning to tell you for some time now. Ranma has wanted to keep this a secret for a while now but we both realize that you should know about this.

Ranma: Yeah…

Kentaro: Oh I see… So Bro did you get Miss Ukyo pregnant?

(Now both Ranma and Ukyo are shocked and red in the face.)

Ranma & Ukyo: WHAT?!

Ukyo: N…no of course not!

Ranma: Yeah it’s not like that at all little buddy.

Ukyo: Besides how would you know about this Kentaro?

Kentaro: My mom has told me about where Babies come from when I asked her about it. Mom told me that she wanted to go for a more “Honest” approach.

Ukyo: I see…

Kentaro: Besides, you two have been keeping a secret that apparently I am one of the first ones to know so I figured it would be something like this.

Ranma: Well I guess that does make sense….

Ukyo: Anyways, let’s try to get back on track here gentlemen.

Ranma: Agreed *ahem* Kentaro, remember that little story I told you and some of the others about how my father and I were at the Chinese Amazon Village during my Martial Arts Training Journey a while ago?

Kentaro: Oh yeah it was when that pretty lady with the Chinese Dress showed up here, what was her name again, Shampoo?

Ranma: Yes but… the thing is that wasn’t the only place that my father and I went to in China during my Martial Arts Training Journey. There was this place there known as the Jusenkyo Cursed Training Grounds. It is an ancient training ground that has been known for centuries but it has also been known to have a terrible curse.

Kentaro: Te…Terrible Curse? Well why did you guys go there then?

Ranma: Because my idiot father was so convinced that the “Curse” was just a local superstition and conned his way into setting up my training session there even though the Guide there told him not to. You see Kentaro, the Jusenkyo grounds are not only known as an old Training Ground but it was known to have springs, lots and lots of springs. But those springs are the reason why the place is known as the “Cursed Training Grounds”. If you fall into a spring your body changes into another form, what kind of form you ask? Well it depends on which spring you fell into and well… you see my old man and I did fell into a couple of those wells and… and…

Kentaro: And what?

Ukyo (as she hands Ranma a Water Bottle): Ranma Honey… its time.

Ranma (as he holds the Water Bottle): *sigh* I know Ucchan, you see Kentaro when someone who has been infected by a Jusenkyo Curse they turn into an alternate form whenever they come into contact with some cold water. I’ll… I’ll show you what I mean…

(Then with great hesitation Ranma pours some of the cold water on his head in which he quickly turns into his female form.)

Female Ranma: And… this is the form I turn into.

Kentaro: What the… Wait a minute… I recognize you… you’re that girl in the picture…

Female Ranma: Ye… Yes that’s right, I’m “Ranko”.

Kentaro: So my bro is that girl Ranko all along?! Whoa…

(Then Ranma was getting incredibly nervous as she sees Kentaro being so shocked about this revelation. However Ukyo is going to try to ease the tension here.)

Ukyo: Now, now Kentaro lets calm down here, Kentaro sweetie? Listen to me and listen to me real good okay. This is still the Ranma and I love and the Ranma that you adore. Ranma maybe in a different body right now but he is still the same guy you know.

Female Ranma: Yeah that’s right Little Buddy; I am still your Bro… Even though I like I should be your “Sis”…

Ukyo: So please Kentaro, Ranma is still the same person that we both know and love in our own ways. I really hope you understand Kentaro.

Kentaro: O…okay Miss Ukyo I understand, its okay Bro I understand… eh what I meant to say is…

Female Ranma: It’s okay little buddy you can still call me Bro despite my… current state… so you understand what's going on now Little Buddy?

Kentaro: Yep, okay it was kind of weird to see you like this at first Bro but I do understand what's going on here so I’m okay now Bro.

Female Ranma: *phew*! Oh I am so SO relieved to hear that little buddy! You have no idea how relieved I am now.

Ukyo: See Ranma Honey, Kentaro is a smart boy, I am sure he can handle hearing about your condition as long as we explain it to him.

Female Ranma: You’re right Ucchan.

Kentaro: So… Bro, I just thought I ask but how do you turn back into a guy?

Female Ranma: I am glad you ask little buddy, Ucchan dear, the other water bottle if you please.

Ukyo: Alright Ranma Honey here you go.

(Then Ranma pours the hot water on her head turning back into her original male form.)

Ranma: And now I am back to normal Little Buddy. You see I turn into a girl every time I get into contact with cold water but all I need is some hot water in order for me to turn back into a guy. You see Kentaro I fell into the “Spring of Drowned Girl” and I get a rather awkward sex change every time I get some cold water. Needless to say this is the reason why I normally stay inside whenever it’s raining out.

Kentaro: I see… but wait a minute Bro what about your Dad, Mr. Saotome? Does he turn into a lady when he gets Cold Water too?

Ranma: Fortunately no, he actually turns into a Large Panda when he gets some cold water. After all remember that photo with “Ranko” in which she had a large pet panda? Yeah that was him…

Kentaro: I see…

Ranma: But still Little Buddy I am really sorry that I have been keeping this a secret from you for so long. I have been hoping that I would one day find a cure for my little “Condition” here.

Kentaro: It’s okay Bro, if I had something weird like this I’d probably want to keep it a secret too.

Ukyo: Well that’s really good to hear Kentaro.

(Then Hanae Ichinose has been nearby eavesdropping the whole time as she is now getting closer to the three there.)

Hanae: Hey there you three.

(In which Ranma, Ukyo and Kentaro were a little startled by that.)

Kentaro: Mom!

Ukyo: Mrs. Ichinose?

Ranma: How long have you been standing there?

Hanae: Long enough, so you two finally decided to tell him huh?

Ranma: Wa…wait a minute… you already knew?

Hanae: Not necessarily, but I have been hearing a lot of stories about a girl and her panda for a while now, especially ever since shortly after your family moved here Ranma.

Ranma: Wait a minute, did that freak Yotsuya tell you about my old man and I’s Jusenkyo Cursed forms?

Hanae: Not exactly, but when Yotsuya was talking about those stories of a girl with her Panda during that welcoming party I had a feeling that something was up.

Ranma: I see…

Hanae: Relax kid; I’m not going to say anything about this. But you are making too big of a deal about this I mean I’m sure the Manager will be okay with you and Genma’s little “condition” here alright?

Ranma: Yeah, you may be right…

Hanae: But don’t worry I’ll let you and Genma decide when it’s the right time to tell the Manager okay?

Ranma: Alright…

(Just as all 4 of them were about to head back inside.)

Kentaro: Say Bro, before we get back in I do have one thing to say…

Ranma: Oh… what would that be?

Kentaro: I know you told me that you have been trying to find a cure for your Jusenkyo Curse. But if not I would like to one day go to the Jusenkyo Cursed Springs myself and have a dip on the same spring you were in Bro.

Ranma & Ukyo: WHAT?!

Ranma: Why would you do that little buddy?

Kentaro: It’s quite simple Bro; if you are going to go through life with a strange condition like that then I want to have that strange condition too. That way at least your strange condition won’t make you feel a little lonely in the world anymore.

(Kentaro says that with an innocent smile, Ranma and Ukyo were quite touched by Kentaro’s little statement here. Even Hanae was smiling a bit nearby in hearing Kentaro’s kind little gesture here.)

Ranma: Thanks Little Buddy, I really mean that.

Ukyo: Oh Kentaro… you truly are such an adorable little sweetie.

(In which Ukyo quickly grabbed Kentaro and hugged him as she shoves Kentaro’s face on her breasts. Ranma was indeed smiling as Hanae smirked at seeing her son like this in which after a few moments.)

Hanae: Okay then Ukyo, I think you’ve suffocated him long enough, now let my son Kentaro breathe now, okay?

Ukyo (slightly sheepish): Oh eh… heh heh, okay then *as she lets go* Alright everyone lets go back inside.

(They all nodded in agreement but as they are about to enter the Front Door they notice Kyoko and Kasumi sweeping the front entrance way like they normally would but Kyoko has a rather angry look which had Kasumi slightly nervous.)

Ukyo: Hello there Kasumi and Ms. Otonashi… Hmm? Kasumi, Ms. Otonashi? Is there something wrong here?

Kasumi: She’s been like this since earlier this afternoon, I really don’t know why though.

Kyoko (gritting her teeth): Oh there’s nothing wrong you two, I feel perfectly fine! I’m not particularly bothered at all.

Hanae: Uh-huh sure you’re not, is this because Godai went out on that date with another girl yesterday?

(Kyoko was initially a little shocked by Hanae’s question at first but she quickly regains her composure.)

Kyoko: No Mrs. Ichinose I can assure you it’s not… however speaking of Godai apparently that girl he was dating yesterday was not the only girl interested in him. I was getting calls from a few other girls who were looking for him as they all claimed that they had a good time with him.

(Now as Kasumi, Ukyo, Hanae, Ranma and Kentaro were initially surprised by this.)

Kasumi: Eh Now now Manager, I am sure there is a reasonable explanation for this.

Ukyo: Yeah Ms. Otonashi, I’m sure Mr. Godai wouldn’t be the kind of guy who would fool around like that.

Hanae: Ha ha! Oh man, so Godai spends a few months at a local Community College and he is already trying to play the field here. Hope he doesn’t have to see the Doctor for anything “below the belt” if you know what I mean. Heh heh…

Kentaro (under his breath): That spineless dope Godai is with a bunch of girls at once, do you buy that Bro?

Ranma (under his breath): Oh not at all little buddy; the fact that he managed to get one girl to want to date him is surprising enough.

(Now Kyoko is holding Kasumi’s hands in which Kasumi is slightly shocked and a little red in the face there.)

Kyoko: Oh Kasumi, times like this make me feel so glad that the two of us never went to College. After all there seems to be so many deviants and perverts out there who want to take advantage of young women like us.

(In which now Kyoko hugs Kasumi in which Kasumi blushes a bit more, but as Kyoko places her face right in front of Kasumi’s face.)

Kyoko: Oh Kasumi I feel so glad that we never had to go through such a thing. Wouldn’t you agree Kasumi?

Kasumi (slightly flustered): Uh… sure Manager, I suppose I do understand what you mean there.

(Meanwhile a little later on that afternoon, Godai is now home at Maison Ikkoku in which as Godai heads inside and is in the front hall he is being approached by Soun & Kasumi Tendo, Mr. Onsen and Hanae Ichinose.)

Kasumi: Good afternoon Godai.

Soun: Yes Good Afternoon Godai.

Onsen: Hi there Godai.

Hanae: Hey there.

Godai: Hello everyone, so what's up? You all look like your waiting for something.

Kasumi: Oh I suppose we are Godai, though we are actually more waiting for someone.

Godai: Really? Who would that be?

Hanae: Boy you’re as observant as ever huh Godai?

Godai: Huh?

Soun: I believe what Mrs. Ichinose meant is that you are the person we were waiting for Godai.

Godai: Really? What for Mr. Tendo?

Onsen: Alright Godai, I’ll be honest with you and tell you that we all knew that you went on a little date last night. So we’d like to ask, how did it go?

Godai: Oh I see… Well I guess I should’ve seen this coming. Okay then, it did turn out pretty well. This girl I was with is one of my classmates named Kozue Nanao, she is a little on the short side but she really is a very nice girl. In fact she is probably one of the nicest folks I ever met really.

Soun: Oh well that is good to hear Godai.

Kasumi: Indeed Father.

Onsen: So are you planning on seeing this Kozue girl again Godai?

Godai: Oh I already am Mr. Onsen, she and I have been hanging out in school lately, in fact we even joined one of the clubs at school today.

Onsen: Ah well that’s nice Godai.

Hanae: Yeah, so that date you had last night with this girl Kozue turned out well huh? That’s cool, so how your dates with those other girls went?

Godai: WHAT?! Wha…What other girls?!

(Now we see Kyoko standing behind Godai with her left eye twitching glaring at him.)

Kyoko: Yes Godai, what other girls?!

(Now suddenly Godai, Kasumi and Soun are nervous to see Kyoko like this as while Hanae is having a nice smug smile about this as Onsen is slightly glaring at her for that.)

Kasumi: No…now now Manager! It’s like I said before there must be a reasonable explanation here.

Soun: I do agree with Kasumi, Manager, I’m sure Godai has a reasonable explanation here.

Onsen: You’re enjoying this aren’t you Hanae?

Hanae: Heh heh you know it Onsen, but hey we both know that Godai would’ve been in deep trouble anyways even if I kept my mouth shut.

Kyoko: That’s enough from all of you! Now, Godai! Report to my office immediately, I wish to have a little chat with you right now!

Godai: *gulp!* Eh… Ye… Yes Manager…

(Now as Godai enters Kyoko’s office and is as nervous as can be.)

Kyoko: Alright Godai, I want some answers from you, right now!

Godai: Bu…bu…bu…but Manager! Wha…What did I do?!

Kyoko: Don’t play innocent with me young man! You know very well what you did. I am not playing your little games here Godai, earlier today I was receiving phone calls from a bunch of girls who were trying to reach you. Care to explain that?

Godai: Really?

Kyoko: Yes, I had calls from 4 ladies earlier today, most of them had cuter higher pitched voices and the last one had a low sultry voice. Apparently you have more lady friends than I thought Godai.

Godai: Hmm… Wait a minute I know who you are talking about Manager, those are the folks from that Puppet Club that Kozue and I joined earlier today at school.

Kyoko: Puppet Club?

Godai: Yep, aside from Kozue and I there were 4 other people at that club. Namely 3 ladies and 1 large guy named Saotome. The 2 girls with the higher voices are Kamisaka, who is a brunette who has braided hair and Koizumi, a young lady with long dark hair kind of like their leader Sayoko. And speaking of which, that lady with the “low sultry” voice must be Sayoko who is the leader of the group here.

Kyoko: I see… Wait a minute I had 3 calls from people who had higher pitched voices, the 3rd one had a really high-pitched squeaky voice.

Godai: Oh I see that must be Saotome you were referring to.

Kyoko (shocked): Re…Really?

Godai: Yeah he is a really large man but he sometimes likes to do high and squeaky voices with his puppets to entertain children.

Kyoko: I see…

Godai: Yeah so in other words those calls were just the other members of the Puppet Club wanting to check up on me, that’s all.

(In which Kyoko’s left eye is twitching again but this time it’s more due to embarrassment than anything else.)

Kyoko (thinking): Why do I get the feeling the folks at this Puppet Club were all playing a joke on me?

Godai: Manager, are you okay?

Kyoko: What? Oh I’m… I’m fine now Godai, anyways I suppose I do owe you an apology for getting angry at you earlier Godai. I shouldn’t have been so quick to jump to conclusions like that.

Godai: It’s okay Manager.

Kyoko: However! That being said I would recommend that you tell those people at that club you go to that there are other ways they can contact you. Godai, do you have a cell phone?

Godai: No ma’am I never really got one. But I do have a lap-top.

Kyoko: Well give them your e-mail address or something and tell them that if they wish to contact you then do it through the computer alright?

Godai: Alright.

Kyoko: Oh and before you leave my office, I’ll also tell you that Kozue girl called as well, you should call her back as soon as possible.

Godai: Oh alright I will Manager.

Kyoko: Good, now you may go Godai. 

Godai: Okay Manager.

(A short while later Genma was about to head upstairs until he was being approached by Hanae.)

Genma: Oh hey there Hanae, I was just about to head upstairs so what's up?

Hanae: Oh I’ll be heading upstairs in a bit as well. But first I need to have a little word with you… privately, mind coming in here for a bit?

Genma: Privately? Oh uh… okay… I guess.

(Then as Genma enters the Ichinose Room in which Hanae gets Genma to lower his head so she can whisper something to him.)

Hanae (whispering): Hey Genma, I just thought I tell you that your boy Ranma and his gal pal Ukyo had a little chat with my boy Kentaro earlier today about the fact that you and Ranma’s little “Jusenkyo Curses”.

Genma: What?! Uh… I mean *ahem* *whispering* Really? Ranma told Kentaro about that?

Hanae (whispering): Yeah he did.

Genma (whispering): That’s weird; Ranma was really against the idea of anyone here other than the Tendos and Mr. Onsen knowing about this especially your boy Kentaro.

Hanae (whispering): I know but I think Ukyo was the one who talked him into explaining this whole thing to Kentaro.

Genma (whispering): Well that would explain it then.

Hanae (whispering): Yeah I suppose it would, anyway it’s okay Genma, Kentaro and I are going to keep our mouths shut until you two are ready to tell everyone else about this okay?

Genma (whispering): Oh… okay then.

Hanae: Good now let’s head on upstairs Genma.

Genma: Oh alright then Hanae.

(Later on that day as Genma and the Drunkard Trio are at Godai’s room having their booze. Godai is sitting nearby thinking paying no attention to his surroundings whatsoever.)

Akemi: Hmm? Hey Godai…Godai…Godai!

Godai (startled): Wha?! Oh uh… uh… hey there Akemi, what’s up?

Akemi: Geez what's with you Godai? Every time you are not bitching about us being here you seem to be spacing out, so what's up with you today?

Godai: Oh uh I was just thinking about something, namely that little chat I had with the Manager just a little while ago.

Akemi: Oh really?

Hanae: Oh I know what's going on here, apparently the Manager was getting calls from some of the ladies at Godai’s school and that was getting her really steamed.

Akemi: Oooh sounds scandalous.

Godai: Yeah well I really don’t know why she was angry earlier. I mean all those calls that she got earlier were all from members of the Puppet Club who were checking up on me. I don’t know why she was so bothered about that.

Akemi: Heh heh, perhaps our dear Manager thought all those Puppet Club members were your personal Harem huh? Who knew a “Goody Goody” like our Manager would have that kind of imagination huh?

Godai: Ha…Harem?! Well I uh…

(Then Godai was busy picturing Kozue, Kamizaka, Koizumi and Kuroki in Arabic Belly Dancer outfits and was rather enjoying that mental image. That is until Godai remembered that Akemi said all the members in which he is now picturing Saotome in an Arabic Belly Dancer outfit in which he is immediately terrified by that image. But as Genma is a surprisingly melancholic mood as he is drinking some Beer.)

Genma (thinking): So Ranma, you told Kentaro about our little condition huh? This is a little surprising… Hmm… Maybe it is getting to be time that we come clean with everyone else about this.

(Meanwhile Yotsuya is nearby lying on the floor with his hat covering most of his face but he does have a small smug smile on his face.)

Yotsuya (thinking): How fascinating, ah Sayoko how it pleases me that you have performed so well. You have learned well my young pupil.

THE END

Perm: Hey there folks, on the next episode of Takahashi Trifecta we’re finally back!

Kakugari: Yep, after a practically 10 episode hiatus we are finally back on the show, isn’t that right Chibi?

Chibi: Oh yeah Lum’s Stormtroopers are back baby!

Ranma: So Lum’s Stormtroopers are back huh? So what are you idiots doing back here? What does your boss Megane want a rematch?

Perm, Kakugari & Perm: AH! RANMA!

Perm: Uh… hey there Ranma, eh don’t worry we have nothing to do with anything Megane is going to do, right guys?

Kakugari: Eh yeah we have nothing to do with it this time.

Chibi: Yeah… what they said.

Megane: Ah yes, Lum’s Stormtroopers will indeed rise again as I have an ingenious plot to make my glorious comeback here! My dastardly plan will shock you all!

Ataru: I seriously doubt that Megane.

Megane: SILENCE YOU!

Yotsuya: Well Ladies and Gentlemen it appears our next episode will be another Teenage Wasteland as we have more hijinx in Furinkan High…

Megane: Silence! I shall be the one to conclude this preview not you, for I am Megane of my beloved Lum’s…

(Then Yotsuya quickly struck a pressure point on Megane and knocked him out.)

Yotsuya: There now before I was so rudely interrupted, the next episode of Takahashi Trifecta is…

The Great Cyber-Man! Megane’s Counterattack?

Ataru, Perm, Kakugari & Chibi: See you soon!

Yotsuya: Farewell for now


	14. Episode 14: The Great Cyber-Man! Megane’s Counterattack?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks its been a while but the next episode of Takahashi Trifecta is now up. In this episode, Megane and his crew make a comeback to the series as Megane has a new plan to go after Ranma and Ataru for revenge.

Takahashi Trifecta Episode 14: The Great Cyber-Man! Megane’s Counterattack?

(One morning at Furinkan High, Ukyo was having a little chat with Akane and Shinobu about a certain event that went on yesterday namely when she and Ranma finally got to talk to Kentaro about Ranma’s “condition” from the Jusenkyo Cursed Springs in the previous episode.)

Shinobu: Say Ukyo, Akane told me that you and Ranma had a little chat with Kentaro about Ranma’s little “condition” yesterday.

Akane: Yeah Ukyo, so how did that little chat go?

Ukyo: Oh it went rather well, sure Ranma was really nervous going through with this but I got him to pull through. And while yes Kentaro was a bit surprised at first we did explain to him about how he is still the Ranma that we both know and care for. Fortunately Kentaro was a lot more understanding about the situation here once we explained it to him.

Akane: Well that is good to hear.

Shinobu: Indeed.

Ukyo: Oh yes but it gets even better before we were about to head inside, Kentaro told Ranma that if he never found a cure of his Jusenkyo Curse then he would want to go into the “Cursed Spring of Drowned Girl” too.

Shinobu (slightly surprised): Really? Why?

Ukyo: Uh-huh it was because so he can have the same Jusenkyo Curse as Ranma so if Ranma never finds a cure for his curse then he won’t go through it alone.

Akane & Shinobu: Aaaaaaawwwww!

Akane: That is so sweet!

Ukyo: I know right? Oh I admit I almost teared up a little as I so wanted to give that little sweetie a hug in which I did.

Shinobu: Oh I can totally see why… Hmm?

Akane: What’s up Shinobu?

Shinobu: I think I see something nearby…

Ukyo: What is it?

Shinobu: Alright you two, follow me.

(Then as the three girls were walking as Akane and Ukyo followed Shonobu she went over to the bushes and was searching through them until they noticed a few familiar guys, namely Perm, Kakugari and Chibi A.K.A Megane’s cronies.)

Shinobu: You three!

Perm, Kakugari and Chibi: AH!

Akane: What are you three doing here?

Kakugari: Ehh… we’re students in this school?

Ukyo: You guys knew what we meant, what are you three up to?

Perm: Uhh… nothing, nothing at all! I assure you, we… we were just minding our business that’s all. Isn’t that right fellas?

Kakugari & Chibi: Uh-huh, uh-huh….

Ukyo: Oh really? Then why are you three hiding in the bushes?

Perm: Oh uh… no particular reason…

Akane: Oh really?

Chibi: Uh… what he meant to say was I told the guys that I thought I dropped something nearby and the guys and I were looking for it. Oh look guys; here is that 100 Yen that I dropped.

Kakugari: Ah good, it’s nice that you found it Chibi.

Perm: Yeah I guess we should be going now.

Shinobu: Hold it, so you three what has Megane been up to?

Perm: Oh well uh… uh…. You see the thing is… well remember the incident when Megane picked a fight with Ranma in a large robot but then Ranma demolished it? Well you see we were assigned to aid Megane to clean up the mess his demolished robot made and it kind of took us a while to do so. But when we were done Megane was locked up in his room and stayed there, and we have hardly seen him ever since.

Ukyo: Oh really?

Perm: Yeah we have no idea what Megane has been up to, honest, right guys?

Kakugari & Chibi: Yeah!

Perm: So with that being said we should be going now right, right.

Akane: Hmm… I am not sure if we should let them go just like that…

Ukyo: Indeed.

Shinobu: Yeah especially since we still remember that little incident about what you guys tried to pull a while ago.

Perm: Oh c’mon Shinobu, that was way earlier in this series… eh what I mean is that was a while ago, so why not just let bygones be bygones, alright? Okay guys lets go…

(Then they just noticed that Ranma was standing nearby.)

Ranma: And where do you three think you are going?

Perm, Kakugari and Chibi: AH! RANMA!

(Then Perm and Chibi hid behind Kakugari as they were all quivering in fear in front of Ranma.)

Ranma: Hey there Ucchan, any idea what are these three doing here?

Ukyo: Oh hey there Ranma Honey, impeccable timing, Shinobu found these three hiding in the bushes. We tried asking them what their boss Megane is up to but they claim that they have hardly seen him since that kidnapping incident a while back. They kept claiming that they have no idea what Megane is up to now and were just about to walk away before you showed up.

Ranma: Oh really? So these three kept trying to brush you three off huh? Well then… *cracks his knuckles as he is glaring at him* Okay you guys, what are you three and that loser boss of yours up to now? I want some answers, now!

(Then Perm got in front of Kakugari in a pleading motion.)

Perm: Eh…. We… we were telling the truth honest! We were just minding our business until those three found us, honest! We haven’t really done anything today, I swear!

(Now as Ranma is still glaring at the trio here, Perm suddenly had an idea.)

Perm: Oh I get whats going on here Ranma, your still really sore about the fact that your beloved hot… eh Lady Ukyo got kidnapped by Megane during that incident a while back. Well Ranma let me assure you now that I totally can understand why. Isn’t that right fellas?

(Kakugari and Chibi rampantly nodded in agreement.)

Perm: Ah yeah Ranma, your gal Ukyo getting kidnapped? That was totally not our idea in fact we have no idea what was Megane even thinking by getting you involved by kidnapping her.

Kakugari: Yeah that was totally all Megane’s idea.

Chibi: Uh-huh besides we barely even did anything during that whole incident anyways.

Shinobu: Oh shut up you spineless jerks! What about the fact that I got kidnapped?! Or was that “not your idea” either?

Akane: Indeed Shinobu, you guys seemed to be perfectly willing to go with Megane’s plans until Ranma showed up. While Megane was the ringleader during that incident you three were his accomplices the whole time and you guys know it.

Perm: Well I uh…. I uh… uh… eh, you guys got anything?

Kakugari: Eh… I don’t think so…

Chibi: *gulp* Me neither…

Perm: Eh what I meant to say is… uh… uh, past issues aside we haven’t really done anything wrong today. Yeah, we haven’t done anything wrong today, honest!

Ukyo: *sigh* Well Ranma Honey that is true, they haven’t really done anything wrong today.

Ranma: Yes Ucchan they haven’t really done anything wrong… that we know of.

Ukyo: True, but perhaps we should just let them go… for now.

Ranma: Hmm… I dunno…

(???): RANMA SAOTOME!

(Suddenly a young man in a dark Sentai Ranger-esque outfit who is now making his entrance as he is now standing nearby in front of Ranma and the girls. While our new Masked Man has Ranma and the girl’s attention, Megane’s lackeys made a break for it.)

Akane: Who is this guy?

Shinobu: And what’s with the outfit?

Ranma: Alright you, who are you and what, do you want?

Masked Man: Ha hah ha I have come to defeat you Ranma Saotome, however you are not my only target here.

Ranma: Oh really?

Masked Man: Yes in fact he should be here any moment now…

(Then suddenly a few moments later Ataru Moroboshi walks into the scene here.)

Ataru: Hey there Ladies, what’s going on here?

Shinobu: Oh hey there Ataru, the 4 of us were having a little chat with Megane’s friends when Akane, Ukyo and I found them in the bushes. We tried getting some answers from these three about what Megane has been up to but they claim that they barely know anything about that. But apparently those three ran off when this guy here just came out of nowhere.

Ataru: Yeah I was just about to ask who the chump in the cheap cosplay outfit here is.

Masked Man: ATARU MOROBOSHI! How fortunate it is that you have graced us with your presence!

Ataru: “Graced us with my presence”? Heh that’s a new one, anyways I saw those three guys run off in a hurry just a few minutes ago. So I thought I come over here and check to see what’s going on.

Masked Man: Ah yes Ranma Saotome, Ataru Moroboshi, it is good that you both are here. For now I shall destroy you both to restore my sacred honor for I am… *striking a pose* THE GREAT CYBER-MAN!

(However Ranma, Ataru and the girls do not seem to be impressed.)

Ataru: The Great Cyber-Man? Really Megane, that’s the name you want to go with?

Shinobu: Me…Megane?

Megane (as his facemask comes off): Wha…What the… AH! HOW DID YOU KNOW IT WAS ME?!

Ataru: It wasn’t that hard to tell dude.

Ranma: *sigh* I should’ve known, okay Megane what are you doing here?

Megane: Isn’t it obvious Saotome? I still remember that incident where you and Moroboshi practically humiliated me in front of my beloved Lum. So I am here now to destroy you both for revenge!

Ranma: Really Megane, really? The last time you tried to use technology to pick a fight with me you used a large robot in which I managed to smash it into pieces.

Megane: Yes I know, I have even been told that you considered the idea of keeping that robot’s head for a trophy you violent savage.

Ranma: *Tch* Flattery will get you nowhere Megane, anyways what makes you think this generic Super Sentai Cosplay outfit is going to do any better?

Megane: I’ll have you know that this is no mere cosplay outfit! This is a fully functional mecha armor combat suit. I made this suit using some “Borrowed” tech that I received from MendoTech industries.

Shinobu: Mendotech?

Ataru: Borrowed Mendotech? Well at least that explains why you didn’t just sell that suit you are wearing instead of this dog and pony show here. Granted I doubt that anyone would want to buy that garish looking thing but still.

Megane: SILENCE! My super awesome super suit is one of a kind and will make short work of you two! So prepare to be annihilated! 

(Ranma was now in a battle stance ready for a fight. This situation was about to get serious and intense, that is until…)

Ataru (while fondling Ukyo’s breasts): Not too worry Ranma Ol’ Buddy; you don’t need to worry about your Ucchan here as she is in good hands. My hands that is heh heh…

(As Ataru is happily fondling Ukyo’s breasts Ranma and Shinobu fume in rage, while Akane is just simply disgusted as Ukyo’s left eye is twitching a bit.)

Shinobu (fuming in rage): ATARU!

Akane: Ataru you shameless little jackass.

Ranma: Oh trust me Megane I won’t let you mutilate Ataru Moroboshi… *as he now glares at Ataru gritting his teeth* Cause I’m going to mutilate him first!

(Then Ukyo elbowed Ataru in the ribs but as Ataru was stunned and staggering Ukyo then kicked Ataru in the face knocking him down on the ground.)

Ukyo: Not too worry Ranma Honey, I already handled a certain pest so you don’t need to worry about me.

Akane: Heh heh, Nice moves there Ukyo.

(Shinobu on the other hand was still a bit too annoyed to comment.)

Ranma: That’s good to hear Ucchan, now to deal with you Megane.

(Ranma then ran over to Megane and then very quickly punched Megane in the gut knocking him down on the ground.)

Ranma (as he walks away): *tch* Loser, alright Ucchan its time for us to go, we’re done here.

Ukyo: Alright Ranma Honey.

Megane (strained, OS): Not so fast there Saotome!

Ranma: Huh?

(We now see Megane getting up appearing to be only somewhat injured.)

Megane: You will have to do more than that Saotome, it’s like I said before this is not just some mere Sentai costume this is a fully functional Armored Mecha Combat Suit! Let me show you…

(Now Megane pushes a button in which suddenly his suit appears to be more armor plated. Once Megane’s suit was done armoring up, there was a small jet pack on Megane’s back as Megane is a couple of feet in the air.)

Megane: Muahahahaha! Ranma Saotome, now you will see my armor in its true form. You shall face the power of my armor!

(Now Megane flies in for the attack in which Ranma was ready to fight, until he notices that Megane has flown past him. Ranma was initially a little dumbfounded when he noticed this but that feeling quickly passed as he was shocked to see that now Megane is back in the air and this time is holding Ukyo as well.)

Megane: AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Surrender Saotome for I have your beloved Ucchan with me! If you want your beloved back then you better bow down and admit my superiority!

(However Ukyo was more annoyed than scared, especially considering how Megane is holding Ukyo up by her breasts in which Ukyo’s left eye is once again twitching.)

Ukyo (annoyed): Say Megane, mind getting your hand a little lower please?

(Now Megane realizes how he is holding Ukyo in which he tries to position his hand a little lower and is slightly red in the face.)

Megane: My apologies Ms. Kuonji, I assure you that was completely unintentional.

Ukyo (deadpan): Right, sure it was.

(But then Ranma has leapt into the air jump kicking Megane, breaking Ukyo free from his grasp. But as Megane falls down on the ground, Ranma lands on the ground holding Ukyo to keep her safe.)

Ranma: You okay Ucchan?

Ukyo: Uh-huh, thanks Ranma Honey.

Ranma: You’re welcome. Now try to head over there with Akane and Shinobu while I hold Megane off, alright?

Ukyo: Alright you be careful Ranma Honey.

Ranma: Always.

Megane (as he is using charging at Ranma): This isn’t over yet Saotome!

(Ukyo was able to quickly head over to where Akane and Shinobu were standing as Ranma and Megane continued fighting. Ataru was also starting to regain consciousness as well but in a few moments Shuutaro Mendo and Tatewaki Kuno.)

Shuutaro: Greetings ladies, today is a rather fine day wouldn’t you say so Brethren Kuno?

Tatewaki: Indeed I would Brethren Mendo.

Ataru: Oh hey there guys.

Shuutaro: Hmm? Moroboshi? What are you doing on the ground?

Ukyo: I knocked him out after he was fondling me, again.

Shuutaro: As well as you should Ukyo.

Tatewaki: Indeed Brethren Mendo, though Ukyo I am surprised that your beloved scoundrel Saotome didn’t put that vulgar miscreant Moroboshi in his place like he normally would.

Ukyo: True but Ranma has been busy fighting right over there.

(Then Shuutaro and Tatewaki watched Ranma and Megane fight in which they are rather surprised at what they are seeing here.)

Shuutaro: Oh my, is that a Mecha Combat Suit?

Tatewaki: Amazing, this armored man is giving that Scoundrel Saotome a good fight.

Shuutaro: Indeed, who could this mysterious man be?

Akane: Oh we know exactly who it is.

Shinobu: Yeah it’s that creep Megane who is using that Combat Suit.

Shuutaro & Tatewaki: MEGANE?!

Tatewaki: Tha… that arrogant loud mouthed weakling is putting up a fight with Saotome? Since when was this possible?!

Shuutaro: Indeed Brethren Kuno, indeed… However perhaps we shouldn’t be so surprised, that lunatic was always obsessed with flash and theatrics.

Tatewaki: True, now that you mention it Brethren Mendo it is not too strange that Megane would use something like this.

Shinobu: Yeah and Megane said that he made his Combat Suit with some borrowed… Mendotech.

(Now the girls are glaring at a rather nervous Shuutaro and Tatewaki while Ataru gives them a smug grin.)

Shinobu: That’s right Megane did say that he made his suit with Mendotech.

Akane: Yeah the Tech he used to make his suit was borrowed from your family’s company.

Ukyo: So what’s going on here Mendo?

Ataru: Yeah fellas what is going on here?

Shuutaro: N…N…Now now Ladies I can explain! I am surprised about these turn of events as well, honest!

Tatewaki: Indeed Brethren Mendo, we are just as surprised as you all are.

Ataru: Uh-huh and how do we know that you two are not in denial about this just so you can save face, hmm?

Tatewaki (as he readies his Bokudo): Silence you vulgar little miscreant!

Shinobu: That’s a good question Ataru, how do we know that you two are not lying just to get out of trouble?

Akane: Yeah after all Mendo, you and Kuno have funded Megane’s schemes before.

Shuutaro: In the past Akane, that’s only in the past.

Tatewaki: Indeed Akane, this isn’t the first time that maniacal fool has acted on his own.

Ataru: Really? Then riddle me this Mendo, how did Megane get access to some Mendotech in the first place?

Shuutaro: Well I uh… I uh… Uh… Well perhaps as a gesture to prove my innocence then perhaps it is for the best that we get to bottom of this. Come Brethren Kuno.

Tatewaki: Yes Brethren Mendo.

(Meanwhile as Tatewaki and Shuutaro are heading over to Ranma & Megane’s battle. Megane’s friends Perm, Kakugari and Perm have been watching the battle from a safe distance.)

Kakugari: Ah man, ah man, ah man, I still can’t believe that Megane is doing this.

Perm: I know, I hope Ranma doesn’t go after us when he is done with Megane.

(However while Perm & Kakugari are terrified, Chibi was actually a bit unsure.)

Chibi: I dunno fellas… maybe Megane could… you know, pull this off?

Kakugari: Really?

Perm: How can you tell?

Chibi: Well take a look at how this fight is going guys namely on how well Megane is doing. I mean sure Ranma still has plenty of fight left in him, but it’s been well over 5 minutes and notice how Megane is still putting up a fight? This armor suit that Megane is wearing must be great if someone like Megane can actually be able to fight someone like Ranma.

Kakugari: Yeah, now that you mention it Chibi that is true. This armor suit must be awesome if it can get someone like Megane to be even able to fight Ranma.

Perm: True, but it’s a bit too soon to tell if Megane is going to win or not. I mean sure Chibi I understand your point here but keep in mind knowing our luck it’s only a matter of time until something goes horribly wrong.

Chibi & Kakugari: True…

Perm: Besides I think we might’ve convinced them that we didn’t have anything to do with Megane’s scheme here. If we stay here we could try to maintain some plausible deniability. Okay guys?

(Both Kakugari and Chibi nodded in agreement.)

Perm: Good. Now let’s stay put.

(Now as Shuutaro and Tatewaki approach Ranma as he is in the middle of fighting Megane, both combatants looking injured but both still have plenty of strength left.)

Shuutaro: Greetings Saotome, nice day we are having today huh?

Ranma: Shut up Mendo! I have no time to deal with you now!

Shuutaro: Oh my Saotome, are you feeling sore because you’re still fighting our armored acquaintance here?

Ranma: No I’m not sore at all; I can still handle Megane and his new wind-up suit that he made from… *as he now has an Angry Glare on his face* Mendotech!

(Then Ranma immediately lunges at Shuutaro and is now at his throat.)

Ranma: Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t wipe the pavement with your smarmy little face Mendo!

Tatewaki: BRETHREN MENDO! Grr… *as he gets into a battle stance with his Bokudo* Unhand him now you vile scoundrel!

(Shuutaro raises his hand at Tatewaki with a calm cocky smile.)

Shuutaro: Calm yourself Brethren Kuno, I can handle this. *ahem* Oh Ranma must you always be such an ill-tempered violent savage. Brethren Kuno and I are only here as spectators to watch your little rumble with Megane here.

Ranma: *tch* Yeah Right, more like you’re here to gloat about how you sent Megane to go after me in that over glorified wind-up suit?

Shuutaro: Oh I assure you Saotome, Megane was acting on his own here.

Ranma: Why do I not believe you Mendo, oh yeah it’s because you have a tendency of saying that every time you’re trying to save face here when Megane does stuff like this.

Megane: Hey! What are you two doing here?! I was in a middle of having my revenge against Ranma Saotome here!

Shuutaro: Ah greetings Megane, nice suit you have there. I have been told your suit is made from parts from my families’ company MendoTech, am I correct?

Megane: Yeah well its stuff that I borrowed from MendoTech.

Shuutaro: Yes, yes well no matter how you spin it Megane your suit was made from my family’s tech. So you were going to give me some proper credit for the materials of your suit if you defeated Saotome in battle, right?

Megane: *tch* No, why should I?

(Now Ranma, Shuutaro and Tatewaki were a little shocked at Megane here.)

Tatewaki: WHAT?! You arrogant little ingrate! How dare you show such blatant disrespect to Brethren Mendo here?!

Megane: Ah shut up Kuno! I was the one who built this fine armored suit here! The fact that Mendo once gave me clearance to MendoTech before was the only thing he did. I designed this suit with tech that I… borrowed from MendoTech so Mendo’s involvement in this is merely incidental.

Tatewaki: Incidental?!

Megane: Yes incidental, I have become so incredibly powerful! I have become more powerful than any of you three! And with my super genius mind and all-powerful suit I will have my revenge against Saotome and I will also impress my beloved Alien Goddess Lum!

Shuutaro: Heh heh heh… oh Megane, you last more than five minutes against Saotome in a fight and you suddenly develop a god complex. How pathetic…

Megane: Oh?

Shuutaro: Ah yes, oh by the way Megane, you claim that your suit was made from borrowed Mendotech. However didn’t you mean stolen Mendotech?

Megane (suddenly nervous): N…N…N…Not true! I was given clearance to use your Family Company’s Tech before so it’s… borrowed.

Shuutaro: Yes but you didn’t authorize it this time Megane, you grabbed the MendoTech parts and unlike all the other times you used MendoTech in the past you deliberately tried to keep the Company in the dark this time! It appears you wanted to take all the credit here is which is why you refused to work with my company this time. I was going to be a bit more permissive about this at first due to our history together but due to this blatant display of arrogance and ingratitude I’m afraid I must change my mind.

Megane: What do you mean?

Shuutaro: Isn’t it obvious? Well Saotome it appears that fortunate has smiled upon thee today for I will be aiding you.

Ranma: I don’t need your help Mendo so buzz off.

Shuutaro: Oh now, now Saotome I know we have had our differences in the past but I suppose we can put them aside for now, as I can be able to handle Megane rather easily.

(Shuutaro’s right hand is nearby his sword.)

Megane: Ha! My armor is incredibly durable and would quite possibly break that precious sword of yours Mendo!

Shuutaro: Oh I assure you I have no intention on wasting my family’s blade on your ungrateful hide Megane. But like I said I can easily handle you Megane.

Megane: Oh really? And how do you propose to do that?

Shuutaro: Simple… *as he whips out a small remote control-like stick with a button* like this.

(Then as soon as Shuutaro pushes the button Megane’s armor suit was starting to rumble a bit for a few seconds. That is until all the pieces of Shuutaro’s armor start to fall off into the ground shocking the girls, Ataru, Ranma, Megane’s Lackeys and ESPECIALLY Megane himself.)

Perm: Oh I knew this was too good to be true, let’s get out of here!

Kakugari & Chibi: Yeah!

(Then the three boys ran off as Megane is gaping in shock and is absolutely dumbfounded by his current predicament.)

Megane: Wha…wha…how….how in the…

Shuutaro: *Small smug muffled chuckle* Oh Megane for a man who claims to be such a Super Genius you truly can be such an ignorant fool. Did you ever think for a moment that my family would have countermeasures in place in case if anyone would try to misuse anything from MendoTech like you did?

Megane: I… I…

Shuutaro: Of course not, oh yes and Megane in case if it isn’t obvious enough, your access to Mendotech’s resources have now just been officially revoked. Have a Nice Day.

(Then as Megane was still gaping in shock, Tatewaki was standing behind Megane and whacked him on the head with his Bokudo knocking Megane out. But as soon as Megane falls into the ground unconscious then Tatewaki picks up Megane’s unconscious body. Now the girls along with Ataru are approaching Ranma, Shuutaro and Tatewaki. Shinobu was smiling, but Akane was a bit hesitant as Ataru was smirking at Shuutaro while Ukyo is comforting an annoyed Ranma.)

Shinobu: Thank you for stopping Megane there guys.

Akane: Yeah, thanks…

Shuutaro: Any time ladies, any time.

Ukyo: It’s alright Ranma Honey, I’m sure you would’ve been able to handle Megane just fine.

Tatewaki: Oh what’s this? Is Saotome envious that I was the one who vanquished Megane?

Ranma: Oh yes Kuno it must’ve been really difficult to knock someone out by behind like that which was only because Mendo here deactivated his suit. But hey I understand Kuno, you want to know what it’s like to actually beat someone with that stick of yours for once.

Tatewaki: How dare you, you scoundrel, you know very well I can defeat any adversary with my Bokudo. *as he calms down* What I meant to say is that doesn’t change the fact that Brethren Mendo and I were the ones who took down Megane here, Ranma.

Shuutaro: Oh come now Saotome, sure I can understand the value of a Warrior’s Pride, however that doesn’t mean that I am against using a more pragmatic tactic or two every now & then. Anyways Brethren Kuno and I will be turning in our Delinquent Mad Scientist here, farewell for now Ladies.

(Later on that day back at Maison Ikkoku as Ranma, Ukyo, Akane and Shinobu are there to explain to everyone else about what happened during school today namely the incident regarding Megane.)

Genma: Hey Hanae what’s going on here?

Hanae: Apparently your boy Ranma here got into another fight at school today.

Genma: Heh so what else is new? But what’s with that sour look Ranma? What did you actually lose a fight for once?

Ranma: No I did not!

Ukyo: Calm down Ranma Honey, I can explain here. You see earlier today Akane, Shinobu and I found Megane’s friends nearby. We tried asking them what they and Megane have been up to ever since that incident a few months ago. But they kept claiming that they have done nothing wrong and barely know what Megane was up to.

Ranma: Yeah and when I came in and tried to interrogate them they still say that they don’t know what Megane has been up to. But then Megane shows up in some stupid looking costume that looked like it was from some dumb old Sentai show and tried to pick a fight with me.

Kentaro: Wait a minute bro; isn’t this Megane guy the same guy who tried to fight you with a large robot that you smashed up? He wasn’t able to beat you with a big robot so he puts on a costume instead? That doesn’t make any sense at all…

Godai: Yeah I am going to have to admit that I agree with the kid here on this one.

Ranma: Oh trust me, that is what I thought at first too, but after I tried knocking him out with a gut punch it turned out that his suit has some really durable armor plating and he managed to get back up again.

Kentaro: Really?

Godai: He was able to take a punch from you? Wow that suit must have had some really durable plating in order to do that.

Ukyo: Oh that suit had more than just durable plating; apparently it also had a little jetpack in the back as well and tried to hold me hostage in midair. Of course considering how Megane was holding me gave Ranma all the more reason to strike him down.

Nabiki: How he held you? Oh let me guess Ukyo, Megane was holding you by your rack was he?

Ukyo: Yes, yes he was, of course that was the second time I was being fondled the first of course was Ataru as he took advantage of the fact that Ranma was about to be busy with Megane. But I was able to knock Ataru down easily.

Kyoko: Oh Ukyo was the violence really necessary? I mean do not get me wrong I certainly do not approve of sexual harassment of course but still…

Ukyo: With all due respect Miss Otonashi but I assure you it was though I admit it was nothing too excessive. After all I am sure Ranma and Shinobu would’ve been way more violent against Ataru of course.

Ranma: True, very true.

Akane: Oh don’t forget me Ukyo, I would’ve gladly helped Shinobu give Ataru a beating for sure, isn’t that right Shinobu.

Shinobu: Yeah you certainly would.

Kyoko: Oh now, now you three I understand your contempt over that boy’s behavior but you 3 should really be careful about your violent tempers.

Soun: It is of little use Manager, I have tried many times to scold them about their violent tempers in the past, especially Akane but they hardly ever listen. But at least these three haven’t gone too far in the past.

Hanae: Oh so as long as these three don’t kill anyone your okay with what they do with their little temper issues?

Soun: I wouldn’t quite put it that way but I suppose you are not too far off from the truth.

Nabiki: Okay people we are getting a little too off track here, anyways what else happened?

Shinobu: Oh yes well you see then Shuutaro Mendo and Tatewaki Kuno show up and try to casually talk with us at first. We told them about what’s been going on lately as Ranma was in the middle of a fight with Megane, in which they were surprised by that fact.

Akane: Yeah and then we remembered that shortly before Ranma and Megane started fighting, Megane told us that he used some borrowed parts from MendoTech for his suit. Then we asked Shuutaro about Megane and his new suit in which he kept telling us that he knew nothing about it. Then Shuutaro wanted to prove that he was innocent in whom he and Kuno went over to see Ranma and Megane.

Ranma: True and when they did approach Megane and me, Mendo was trying to act so smug and cool. Then I remembered what Megane said earlier about his suit and then I approached Mendo about why is Megane’s suit made of MendoTech. Then that smarmy tool Mendo was still acting smug claiming he had nothing to do with this in which of course I didn’t buy that at all at first. But then he and Kuno had an argument with Megane about how Megane had no intention of giving Mendo any credit over his special suit anyways.

Nabiki: Seriously? Megane said that?

Ranma: I know, the idiot lasts more than a few minutes with me in a fight with an over glorified wind-up suit and he suddenly gets a god complex. Anyways to my surprise, due to this, Mendo actually offers to help me out.

Kentaro: Oh so did you and this Mendo guy fight off Megane together Bro?

Ranma: Not exactly, in fact all what Mendo did was just push some remote control button to deactivate the suit in which all of that armored plating just fell off of Megane. Then afterwards Kuno knocked him out then they dragged him and those armor pieces away. Though of course those smarmy jerks wasted no time in gloating about all of this about how they so “easily” took out Megane.

Ukyo: Its okay Ranma Honey, I’m sure you would’ve been able to defeat Megane even if Mendo and Kuno didn’t intervene.

Kentaro: Yeah Bro, your one of the best fighters I know, I’m sure you would’ve won. 

Nabiki: Awwww poor wittle Ranma, so sore that he didn’t get to beat up Megane some more.

Yotsuya: So I take it that there were no spoils of war this time young Ranma?

Ranma: No, Mendo made sure he took all the pieces of the armor that fell at the time.

Nabiki: Well of course he would take all the pieces Ranma, they are kind of his you know as the only reason why he helped you against Megane is because Megane wanted to take one of his toys without his permission.

Ranma: Yeah, yeah I know.

Akemi: Oh don’t try to talk sense with him Nabiki, angry boys like Ranma get rather whiny when someone bruises their ego.

Nabiki: Oh trust me Akemi; I know that all too well.

Yotsuya: Indeed, young Ranma is a fine example of how a warrior’s pride can be so easily wounded.

Ranma: Oh shut up you three! I am not being whiny!

Nabiki: Of course you’re being whiny, it’s because you lost a fight.

Ranma: Did not! I didn’t lose a fight it’s just that well… Mendo and Kuno ended it early that’s all.

Onsen: And it was a good thing that those boys intervened at the time. Since fortunately unlike the previous incident this didn’t actually cause any damage to the school and the cleanup work was surprisingly minimal.

Ranma: *tch* The only reason why things ended so well is because that smarmy douche Mendo was able to just push a button to deactivate that armored suit Megane was wearing.

Onsen: Does it really matter how it happened, Ranma? The point is that the situation was resolved with minimal damage this time. Your just being sore that you didn’t resolve this time Ranma, after all it’s not like Mendo did anything wrong at the time. In fact what he did was rather clever to be honest. 

Ranma: Clever? All he did was just push a button to turn off the suit.

Onsen: Yes and it was a simple and effective display of pragmatism Ranma. In fact Ranma correct me if I am wrong but aren’t you normally taught about Combat Pragmatism in your Martial Arts classes?

Genma: Ha ha! He so got you there Ranma.

Soun: Well yes that is true…

Ranma: Yeah, yeah I know about that.

Kyoko: Now Ranma I believe what Mr. Onsen is trying to say is that at least this issue was resolved peacefully this time, well for the most part.

Kasumi: Oh yes Manager and you 4 are all safe and sound, and that is all that matters now. Wouldn’t you agree Manager?

Kyoko: Oh yes of course Kasumi.

Akemi *under her breath*: Oh get a room you two.

Nabiki: Besides Ranma, if you had the chance to easily deflate Megane’s ego like that wouldn’t you take it?

Hanae: Heh you gotta admit Ranma she does have a point there.

Ranma: Yeah I suppose that is true; still there are some things about this that just doesn’t add up.

Ukyo: What do you mean Ranma?

Ranma: Yeah, Mendo kept saying Megane was acting on his own so he didn’t intend on send Megane after me in that over glorified Sentai suit. Yet it seemed to be awfully coincidental that they just so happen to be nearby while I was fighting Megane. So I’m still not sure if I buy Mendo’s excuse to be honest.

Nabiki: Oh I dunno Ranma it’s not that hard to believe if you think about it.

Ranma: What do you mean?

Nabiki: Think about it, if both Mendo and Kuno knew they had access to an Armored Super Suit that can enable someone to be able to take you on; do you think they would waste it on someone like Megane?

Ranma: Oh really?

Nabiki: Yeah after all you and those two never got along and if they had access to a power super suit then don’t you think that at least one of them would be the one to use it against you?

Ranma: Hmm… That is true…

Akane: I dunno Nabiki, while Kuno definitely wants to beat Ranma in a fight I think he would prefer to do it through his own power.

Nabiki: Perhaps, but I know Mendo wouldn’t have a problem with giving himself an advantage like that. However Akane, like you said before Kuno would love to be the one who can best Ranma in battle, so I think he may be more willing to use something like a Super Suit than you think.

Ranma: I understand your points there Ladies but I still do think that it’s possible that they used Megane to go after me. I mean sure, they both would jump at the chance to beat me in a fight, but Megane would be a good fall guy to use just so they can keep their hands clean.

Nabiki: True, that loud-mouthed idiot Megane would make a good pawn to use to give that super-suit a good test drive. However while I could see Mendo using Megane as a pawn, I can’t really say the same thing for Kuno. Kuno is very willing to get his hands dirty especially when it comes to trying to pick a fight with you Ranma.

Ranma: True… But one other thing to consider is Megane’s Loser Lackeys, they kept saying that they barely have any idea what Megane is up to but they ran off as soon as Megane shown up in that suit of his. 

Nabiki: Oh I’m sure those three are telling the truth Ranma for they know very well that you can easily smear them all over the pavement, so I severely doubt they would want to do anything to intentionally bug you. However I do think that Megane probably just used those three as a distraction so he can make his entrance, after all it wouldn’t be the first time Megane used them like pawns for one of his schemes.

Ranma: Well that is true, still now that Mendo got all those armor pieces I wouldn’t be too surprised if this day won’t be the last time I run into someone with a Super Suit.

Ukyo: That maybe true Ranma Honey, but I am sure you can handle any challenge that comes your way.

Kentaro: Yeah Bro your one of the best fighters around.

Ranma: Heh thanks Ucchan and Little Buddy.

Ukyo: Alright Ranma, I know that things didn’t turn out how you wanted this time but things turned out well for today. Even though you didn’t get to finish the fight with Megane you did give him a good fight anyways. So I think we should all celebrate with a nice little Okonomiyaki meal, alright?

Ranma: Alright Ucchan, I suppose that would be fine, right Little Buddy?

Kentaro: Ah yeah!

Akane: That does sound nice, can I help Ukyo?

(Then Ranma and Nabiki suddenly look repulsed and nauseated by that, in which Ukyo did try to calm Ranma down.)

Ukyo: Eh that’s okay Akane but I think I will get some help from Kasumi Tendo to make sure we have enough to make Okonomiyaki for everyone here. Is that alright with you Kasumi?

Kasumi: Of course, would you like to help us Manager?

Kyoko: Alright I suppose I will.

Ukyo: Splendid, alright you two then let’s head inside, we’ll be having some nice Okonomiyaki real soon people.

Kasumi & Kyoko: Alright!

(Meanwhile a little later on that night at the Mendo estate, Shuutaro Mendo was in one of the MendoTech Labs looking at the armor plates that Megane was using for his suit that are now in a large glass tube. Mendo is now being approached by Tatewaki Kuno.)

Tatewaki: Good Evening Brethren Mendo, I was wondering where you have disappeared to.

Shuutaro: Ah yes good evening Brethren Kuno, sorry for concerning you but I was looking at the armor that Megane used for his suit. I have been thinking about its… potential.

Tatewaki: Potential?

Shuutaro: Oh yes, Potential, after all if a loud-mouthed weakling like Megane can give someone like Ranma Saotome a fight with that suit it must’ve been pretty powerful. Think how powerful it can truly be if my MendoTech workers can truly perfect it.

Tatewaki: Well Brethren Mendo, I admit as tempting as it might be to don a powerful suit of armor I am not sure. After all wouldn’t it be more proper to defeat someone like that scoundrel Saotome with our own power?

Shuutaro: I do understand your feelings Brethren Kuno, though I am not so adverse to use something powerful like this against Saotome. However Brethren Kuno, keep in mind that this is not just about our old score to settle with Saotome. After all MendoTech industries have provided high-tech weapons that are truly state of the art and something like this would be truly exceptional for my Family’s business, wouldn’t you agree?

Tatewaki: Hmm… Alright I suppose I do understand what you mean there Brethren Mendo. 

Shuutaro: Splendid Brethren Kuno, I shall be going over some of the plans that the MendoTech workers have made for this armor plating here namely which ones do I want to approve of. You can go on ahead Brethren Kuno as this shouldn’t take too long for me to do.

Tatewaki: Very well then see you later Brethren Mendo.

(Meanwhile in a dark room, Shuutaro’s little sister Ryoko Mendo watches Shuutaro at work at one of the MendoTech Labs nearby the Armor Suit Platings by a surveillance video monitor. Ryoko sits there and intently watch her older brother with a wicked little smile on her face.)

Ryoko: Hohohoho… Oh how it pleases me to know that everything has gone according to plan. Megane was a perfect little puppet for this little scenario while dear brother Shuutaro has yet to suspect just how exactly Megane got some MendoTech parts without it being properly authorized in the first place. So go ahead dear brother, do try to see if Megane’s armor suit can be perfected while I can try to see if I can use it for my own purposes. I do look forward to the results. *she makes a brief muffled little laugh as her face disappears into the shadows* 

THE END

Lum: That is strange, I have been told that Megane and his friends appeared in today’s episode but I did not? That is rather weird…

Ataru: Oh hey there Lum.

Lum: Ah Ataru darling!

Ataru: Hey there Lum, I heard that you will get to appear again but it won’t be until a few more episodes later. But not too worry Lum you didn’t really miss much today as it was just another one of Megane’s schemes which failed miserably, as usual.

Lum: Really? Oh well then it was good talking to you again Ataru darling.

Ataru: Likewise Lum, likewise. 

Yotsuya: Anyways, on the next episode of Takahashi Trifecta will be taking place back at Maison Ikkoku.

Godai: Yep but it starts off with me on another date with Kozue.

Kozue: Uh-huh, Godai has been telling me so many wonderful and amusing stories about all the things that go on in Maison Ikkoku I thought I pay him a visit at his home.

Godai: Uh… really?

Kozue: Uh-huh

Godai: Uh are you sure that’s a good idea?

Kozue: Of course I do, what could possibly go wrong here?

Godai: Okay then Kozue, anyways the next episode of Takahashi Trifecta is…

Kozue’s Surprise Visit to Maison Ikkoku. Will it be a pleasant surprise?

Godai & Kozue: See you soon!

Ataru & Lum: Buh-bye!

Yotsuya: Farewell for now.


	15. Episode 15: Kozue’s Surprise Visit to Maison Ikkoku. Will it be a pleasant surprise?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey there Ladies and Gentlemen here is the latest episode of Takahashi Trifecta as Kozue makes her visit to Maison Ikkoku. Her first visit didn't go so well (but rest assured things will get better for her 2nd visit though). I will admit this is probably the most profanity-laden episode of this series so far but given the circumstances its probably not hard to see why.

Takahashi Trifecta Episode 15: Kozue’s Surprise Visit to Maison Ikkoku. Will it be a pleasant surprise?

(One evening as young Yusaku Godai is out on another date with Kozue Nanao having a nice little meal together at a nearby Fast Food restaurant. Godai has been telling Kozue stories about many of the things that go on in places like Maison Ikkoku and the like.)

Kozue: Wow… So that is what happened earlier today?

Godai: Uh-huh, apparently one of the students at Furinkan High tried to attack the school with a Super Suit that apparently looked like something from a Super Sentai show. Fortunately one of the other students was able to deactivate that suit easily enough.

Kozue: Well that’s good to know, though it’s kind of weird. I mean things were never like this back when I was in High School.

Godai: I know what you mean, though that kid I told you about, Ranma, is still a bit sore that he didn’t get to beat that kid in the Super Suit. But at least his girlfriend Ukyo did treat us to a nice Okonomiyaki meal though.

Kozue: Aw that sounds nice, wow Godai you have so many interesting stories about the people at your home.

Godai: Yeah and there are all sorts of things that happen in Maison Ikkoku like all the parties that occur there constantly.

Kozue: Ah that sounds like fun.

Godai: Oh it’s not as fun as you think Kozue… (Gritting his teeth a little) especially if you are trying to study for a test.

Kozue: Oh I am sure it’s not always like that Godai.

Godai: Well yes I admit that is true.

Kozue: Anyways all these stories you have been telling me are really cool Godai, however I have a little request here.

Godai: Oh really? What would that be?

Kozue: I… was just wondering if maybe I could visit you at your home in Maison Ikkoku.

Godai: Eh… Visit?!

Kozue (slightly confused): Hmm? Yes, a visit, I mean I don’t see why not.

Godai: Why not? Well I uh… I uh… I may have a reason or two why I am a little uncertain… (Under his breath) or several…

Kozue: Oh I dunno Godai from the stories you have been telling me it sounds like you have some nice and wonderful people at your home.

Godai (under his breath): Well some of them are.

Kozue: After all Godai I know we have only dated a few times by now but I think it might be a good idea for me to get to visit your home at least some time in the near future.

Godai: Well… I suppose you do have a point there. Okay I guess you can come and visit.

Kozue: Yea! That sounds great Godai! Thank you, I’ll be sure to visit you tomorrow.

Godai: Okay Kozue, but it’s getting late, I’ll walk you to your home as soon as we finish eating okay?

Kozue: Okay Godai.

(Meanwhile early in the afternoon on the next day, Kozue approaches the Front Door of the Maison Ikkoku looking as cheerful as ever.)

Kozue: Wow so this is Maison Ikkoku, wow this place looks really nice. It has this nice rustic charm to it. I wonder what it’s like inside.

(Then Kozue steps inside and finds the first floor hall to be surprisingly empty. Kozue looks around the hall for a bit until…)

Kozue: Hello? Hello? Is there anybody here?

Hanae (offscreen): Hmm? Is someone out there?

(Then Hanae opens the door from the Ichinose room and finds Kozue Nanao standing in the hall.)

Hanae: Well hello there and who might you be?

Kozue: Oh hello there my name is Kozue Nanao, I am looking for a Yusaku Godai, and this is Maison Ikkoku right?

Hanae: It sure is, so you are that Kozue girl that we have been hearing about lately huh? The name is Hanae Ichinose; my family has been living here for years.

Kozue: Ah pleased to meet you Ms. Ichinose. Say the reason why I am here is that I thought I pay Godai a surprise visit. Is he home?

Hanae: Sorry kiddo but no, though if you like you can come on in and wait here until he gets back okay?

Kozue: Okay then, I suppose that would be nice.

Hanae: Alright then come on in.

(Now as Kozue steps inside the Ichinose family room and in the Ichinose Room, Akemi and Yotsuya are there sitting nearby a table looking like they are trying to recover from a hangover.)

Kozue: This is a nice place Ms. Ichinose.

Hanae: It’s not much but its home.

Akemi (groggy): Ugh… What the hell?

Kozue: Oh uh… hello there.

Akemi: Hey Ichinose, whose little Miss Squeaky here?

Hanae: Oh I almost forgot that you two are here; these are my old drinking buddies, Akemi and Yotsuya.

Kozue: Pleased to make your acquaintance, my name is Kozue Nanao.

Yotsuya: Kozue Nanao… Hmm…

Akemi: That name sounds familiar…

Hanae: This little lady here happens to be the girl that Godai is dating.

(Akemi and Yotsuya were a little bit surprised by this.)

Akemi: No kidding…

Yotsuya: I see…

(Then the two try to whisper to each-other.)

Yotsuya (under his breath): This young lady is a bit smaller than I thought she would be.

Akemi (under her breath): I know what you mean; this little munchkin looks like she could be his kid sister.

Yotsuya (under his breath): Interesting point Akemi.

Hanae: So there kiddo how are things going between you and Godai?

Kozue: Oh wonderful, absolutely wonderful. Godai is such a sweet and nice guy. Not only is Godai such a nice guy but he is also a smart, sensible man who is one of the best guys that I know.

(Then Hanae, Akemi and Yotsuya had a good laugh at what Kozue just said.)

Akemi: Godai, Smart and Sensible? HA HA HA HA HA HA!

Yotsuya: Oh you poor naïve child.

Kozue: Huh? What’s so funny?

Hanae: Heh heh… Oh don’t mind us kiddo, but still we’ve known Godai for a while now. And well… how do I put this? Oh yes, Godai is a well-meaning boy but well…

Akemi: Well-meaning? That’s one way how to put it, more like Godai is an uptight crybaby who whines about everything.

Yotsuya: Indeed, Young Godai can be quite the stress-induced neurotic.

Akemi: Yeah not to mention how Godai is such a loser, when he was first here he was a Ronin because he failed his College Entrance Exam the first time around. Oh sure he is in one now, granted some community college by the name of Seryu.

Kozue: Hey now Seryu is a good school, and you shouldn’t say so many mean things about Godai!

Hanae: Calm down kiddo, we just like to bust his chops every now & then so don’t take it too personal there.

Kozue: Okay but still you people should be careful about what you say.

Akemi: Oh stop being such a whiner, you mousy little runt, besides I’m surprised that Godai would even date someone like you.

Kozue: Wha… what do you mean by that?

Akemi: Isn’t it obvious? This place has its fair share of shapely young ladies, the Manager, her personal assistant and of course myself. Godai is not only a neurotic stress-induced mess but he is also quite the little pervert as well. He has definitely got a good look at some of the ladies here such as the Manager. While you on the other hand you are just a flat-chested mousy little runt.

(Kozue appears rather hurt by Akemi’s words but Akemi is rather oblivious to that.)

Akemi: I mean I always knew Godai was a loser when it comes to love but was he really that desperate to get a date so he went with a squeaky voiced little runt with the figure of a 10 year old? What you think your little fling with Godai is going to last? Oh please why would a pervert like Godai even truly want a flat little runt like you? It’s even kind of stupid that a flat-chested little girl like you even thinks she even has a shot with a guy am I right or am I right?

(Akemi kept insulting Kozue, Kozue’s eyes started to tear up a bit as she holds herself shivering and trying not to cry. Now Hanae and Yotsuya are starting to notice Kozue’s reaction as Yotsuya is starting to get nervous and Hanae is starting to feel some regret here.)

Hanae: You know… I think we may be going a little too far here.

Yotsuya: Yes this could be a troublesome predicament.

Akemi: Oh stop it you two, you both know how much I tell things like they are. It’s not my fault this little runt here is being such a cry-baby about it.

Kozue: THAT’S ENOUGH!

(Then all 3 of them were surprised by that sudden scream there.)

Kozue: Godai is not some sleazy womanizing creep! Godai is a nice guy who deserves more credit than you people give him. And… And yes I know that I am a little girl, I’ve been told that I look like a little girl for years… But still Godai is not some shallow-minded sleaze! If he wanted to just sleep around with women who have WAY more of a body than I ever will have then he would’ve just went for ladies like Miss Akemi here! *panting*

(Now as they finish listening to Kozue’s frustrated rant as Hanae looks a bit more guilt-stricken as Yotsuya still looks a bit nervous and Akemi is now looking annoyed.)

Kozue: *sigh* I… I am sorry about that little outburst.

Hanae: It’s alright kid; I suppose you raise a pretty good point there.

Yotsuya: I suppose that is true…

Akemi (under her breath): *tch* Whatever…

Soun (OS): What’s going on out there?!

(Then in a matter of seconds Soun barges in at the Ichinose room then he notices the trio there with a new girl namely Kozue and as he takes a good look at Kozue’s face.)

Soun: Oh my, are those… tears? 

(Then Soun looks angry again as he approaches the Trio while grabbing Yotsuya by the collar.)

Soun: Alright you three what is going on here? I demand some answers and I demand them right now!

Hanae: It’s okay Soun, everything is fine now!

(Then Hanae notices that sad look on Kozue’s face.)

Hanae: Eh… what I mean is… is… This girl Kozue already told us off and told us off really good. Isn’t that right Yotsuya?

Yotsuya: Oh indeed she was quite spirited.

Soun: Kozue?

Hanae: Yeah apparently this little lady here Kozue Nanao is the girl that Godai’s been dating.

Soun: I see… I’ll deal with you three later. Alright Miss Nanao would you mind coming with me please?

Kozue: Okay…

(Moments later Soun and Kozue are nearby the front door to Maison Ikkoku.)

Soun: I am dreadfully sorry about this Ms. Nanao.

Kozue: It’s okay sir, I am alright now.

Soun: Well that is good to hear my dear, oh yes and my name is Soun Tendo. I am one of the other residents here at Maison Ikkoku.

Kozue: Soun Tendo, oh yes Godai has told me about you how you are one of the nicer people in Maison Ikkoku.

Soun: Well I suppose that is true, though if you don’t mind that I ask but why are you here Ms. Nanao?

Kozue: I thought I give Godai a nice little surprise visit, when I first got here I was being approached by Ms. Ichinose and she invited me in. My little visit was actually going pretty well… at first…

Soun: I see… I do apologize that I was not here sooner… *as he hands Kozue some money* In fact to prove that I wish to apologize for their behavior here is some funds for you Ms. Nanao.

Kozue: Oh no Mr. Tendo, you don’t need to go through the trouble here.

Soun: That’s quite alright Ms. Nanao its no trouble at all, the money may not be much but I am sure it would be enough for you to treat yourself to a light meal or perhaps a good snack. But regardless of what you intend to use the money for I hope you don’t think too poorly about Godai for this incident.

Kozue: Oh no, I will not do that sir; I probably should’ve just tried to call him first.

Soun: It’s alright Kozue you do not need to blame yourself over this.

Kozue: Thank you Mr. Tendo.

Soun: My pleasure young lady.

Kozue: Though I guess I should be going then. *as she walks away* Good bye for now Mr. Tendo!

Soun: Good bye Ms. Nanao, I’ll be certain to tell Godai you were here, farewell.

(Later on that day Godai was heading home at Maison Ikkoku and as he was greeting Kyoko and Kasumi who were sweeping the front entranceway like they normally would.)

Godai: Hey there Ladies… Hmm? What’s with all the shouting inside?

Kyoko: I’m afraid it’s been going on for a while now.

Kasumi: Indeed Manager, say Godai?

Godai: Yes Kasumi is something wrong?

Kasumi: Well actually my father said he has something he needs to speak to you about.

Kyoko: Indeed, you should come inside.

Godai: Oh… okay…

(Then as Godai is walking inside he notices the source of all the shouting namely the Trio standing in front of Genma Saotome who seems to be in a rare angry mood as the Trio seems to be baffled why.)

Akemi: Seriously Saotome why the hell are you holding out on us?!

Hanae: Yeah Genma why aren’t you letting us have any booze?

Yotsuya: Yes Genma, your temperament is very baffling.

Akemi: Give us the damn booze already you fat old cueball!

Genma: For the last time you three N O spells No, and as for the reason why it’s for me to know and you three to find out.

Godai: This is a little surprising…

Soun: Ah Godai its good that you are here.

Godai: Hello Mr. Tendo, say uh… sir do you know what’s going on here?

Yotsuya: Yes that is an excellent question Young Godai, what is going on here?

Akemi: Wait a minute, hey Tendo are you the reason why Saotome is holding out on us?

Soun: Yes! That is exactly true Akemi and I will tell you all why. Godai, I am afraid I have some bad news to tell you. Earlier today your young associate Ms. Kozue Nanao was here earlier today trying to give you a surprise visit.

Godai: Really?

Soun: Yes, unfortunately when I overheard some shouting going on earlier I found her with these three in which she was rather upset.

Godai: What?

Soun: Apparently these three have harassed that poor girl so much she was in tears when I found her!

Godai: WHAT?!

(Now the Trio is having some rather different expressions on their faces, Yotusya looked nervous, Akemi was getting annoyed while Hanae was slightly hanging her head in shame.)

Genma: Yep I was out doing errands at the time; one of them was a Beer Run. But when I got back my old pal Soun told me about what happened here and convinced me not to let you three have any.

Soun: Indeed.

Genma: Honestly you three I am rather disappointed in you all, making that poor girl cry like that.

Godai (as he is fuming in rage): Grrrrr….. Grrrr….. I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU THREE! I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU THREE WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS! You know what on second thought… no, I really shouldn’t be too surprised here. You three like to CONSTANTLY harass people all the time, so why should certain guests be any different huh? *sigh* I should’ve known it was a terrible idea to let Kozue come here…

Akemi: *tch* So that is what this is all about that crybaby little runt that was here earlier today?

(Now both Hanae and Yotsuya are even more nervous thanks to that response.)

Yotsuya: Um… Akemi are you certain this is wise?

Akemi: Shut up you. *Now looking at Godai* And what the hell are you glaring at Godai? What are you going to do? Throw another pissy temper tantrum at me?

Hanae: Hmmm…. Alright I got something to say and I’ll say it now. Godai… I’M SORRY! I’m sorry about what happened today alright?

(Now everyone in the room was a bit surprised by Hanae’s little outburst here.)

Yotsuya: Oh my…

Hanae: *sigh* Okay people let me explain, earlier today your little lady friend Kozue was here being all bright-eyed and cheerful. I initially saw her wandering the halls calling out for you, so I approached her and told her that you were not home at the time. So I let her come in so she can wait around here until you got home. Things were actually okay at first as I introduced Kozue to my home and these two. However when she wanted to talk about you we were making some cracks about you.

Godai: Oh really?

Hanae: Relax kid it’s no worse than what we normally say to your face.

Godai (bitterly sarcastic): Gee, that’s comforting.

Hanae: Well if it’s any consolation she did defend you in which we did stop. However… things started to go south when Akemi here kept insulting that poor kid Kozue to the point of tears!

(In which both Godai and Akemi are now infuriated as Godai is glaring at Akemi and Akemi is glaring at Hanae.)

Akemi: WHA… WHAT THE HELL ICHINOSE?! What the hell are you doing?!

Hanae: What I should’ve done earlier today Akemi!

Akemi: Oh you mean throwing me under the bus like that you fat old bitch?!

Hanaae: Akemi for once in your miserable life shut the hell up! You were the one who was being a real bitch here to that poor girl! Isn’t that right Yotsuya?

Yotsuya: I uh… I uh…. I… I would like to courteously abstain from this predicament.

Akemi: *tch* Since when have you been such a gutless chicken-shit Yotsuya?

(Yotsuya looked away as he declined to answer.)

Akemi: And you ya fat old hag I can’t believe you, first you’re getting soft and now you’re throwing me under the bus just to save your sorry old fat ass.

Hanae: Gee Akemi, ever thought for a moment that maybe this is your fault? I mean for crying out loud Akemi if you didn’t keep mouthing off at her then we wouldn’t be in this problem now would we?! But no you just had to keep body-shaming her just because she happens to be short and flat-chested.

Godai: That was the reason why you kept insulting her Akemi?! How can you be so callous?

Akemi: Oh piss off Godai, the only reason why you’re dating that little runt is because you got desperate and settled for a mousy little runt like her.

Godai: Settled?! What do you mean settled?

Akemi: You heard me you whiny little bitch. Even you realized that you never had a chance with a woman like the manager so you got desperate for a date so you went with that mousy little runt who looks like she can pass for your kid sister.

Godai: I did not “settle”!

Akemi: Oh don’t give me that shit Godai, you are a little pervert who likes to leer at women’s breasts every chance you get. You have leered at the Manager, Kasumi and me plenty of times and Yotsuya here told me plenty of times that you’ve had a bunch of nudie mags stashed away in your room and there is probably a lot more pictures in your lap-top. Let me get this straight you went from leering at Nudie Mags to dating little miss A-Cup with a squeaky voice. So yeah I find that a little strange.

Godai: Akemi, let’s get one thing straight here. Kozue Nanao happens to be one the nicest and sweetest young ladies that I know. So yeah I do like her thank you very much. And another thing Akemi the world does not always follow your shallow and superficial views. Oh what’s that? You don’t believe me? Well then there is the fact that Kozue is with a guy and you’re not! THINK ABOUT THAT!

Akemi: Grrr… THAT’S IT! Fuck you all I’m out of here!

(Then Akemi runs upstairs to get to her room, slamming the door in the process.)

Hanae: *sigh* Alright everyone I am sorry that this whole fiasco happened, I didn’t mean it too but things have just gone out of hand here and I’m sorry.

Yotsuya: I… I too wish to apologize over this incident.

Genma: Well what do you say Soun? Should we let them have their booze again? I mean they did say that they were sorry.

Soun: Well I suppose that is true however perhaps we should ask Godai about this matter, what do you say Godai?

Godai: Me? Well… well… *sigh* Alright I suppose that would be okay.

Genma: Ah that’s real nice of you Godai why… *as he notices Godai walking away* Hmm? Hey Godai, where are you going?

Soun: Leave him be Genma… Anyways, it seems that Akemi was the only true aggressor here. Perhaps I owe you an apology Mrs. Ichinose as perhaps I was being a bit too quick to judge here.

Hanae: Nah its okay Soun if I was in your place I probably would’ve done the same thing.

(Meanwhile, as Godai was being approached by Ranma.)

Ranma: Hey Godai, I… I normally don’t say this but you were actually pretty impressive tonight.

Godai: Ranma, I’m having a really bad night so I… I… I’m… impressive?

Ranma: Yeah the rest of us watched you and Mrs. Ichinose have that screaming match with Akemi. You must really care about this Kozue girl if you’re so willing to stand up to someone like Akemi. *as he pats Godai on the back* I guess you’re not such a spineless jellyfish after all.

Godai: Really? *as he now hugs Ranma* Oh wow Ranma, you really did say I was impressive huh?

Ranma (trying to hide the fact he is annoyed): Yes Godai I did say that you were impressive, now mind letting me go?

Godai: Oh uh hehhehhehheh eh… sure, but still man tonight really does have a lot of surprises.

Onsen: Oh don’t mind Godai there Ranma he is just not used to your behavior here.

Akane: Yeah Ranma, he is not use to you not acting like an abrasive jackass for once. I mean seriously this is the first time you’ve ever genuinely complimented him since… ever.

Ranma: Oh yes and I feel so well rewarded for such a thing huh?

Soun: Alright that’s enough you two.

(While Godai was happy to be surprisingly praised by Godai however this joy suddenly turned to worry as he suddenly realized something.)

Godai: Oh man oh man oh man oh man! What am I going to do about Kozue? *sigh* She’ll probably never want to talk to me again after today.

Soun: It’s quite alright Godai, after I have got Kozue away from those three I pleaded with her not to think too poorly over you after this incident and she told me that she won’t.

Godai: Really?

Soun: Yes, I even gave her some money so she can give herself a treat and sent her on her way. I’m sure things will be fine between you two Godai.

Godai (bowing down to Soun, trying not to cry): Thank you Mr. Tendo, thank you so much!

Soun: My pleasure Godai, my pleasure.

Kyoko: Indeed Godai that was very kind of you Mr. Tendo.

Godai: Ma…Manager? I uh… I uh… I’m sorry about that outburst earlier; I’ve been told that apparently you all have heard that.

Kyoko: Now now Godai none of that you have no need to apologize as you have every full right to be angry. As far as I am concerned Akemi deserved to get verbally chewed out for body-shaming a poor young girl like her like that. *Now as she is looking at Hanae and Yotsuya* Now I hope you two at least learned your lesson that you shouldn’t keep harassing people.

Hanae: Yes Manager.

Onsen: *Tch* I always knew it was only a matter of time until you three would get in trouble over your antics.

Kentaro: Yeah it seems kind of funny to see my own mother getting scolded for misbehaving for once.

Hanae: Normally I would make a sarcastic retort right about now but… I guess I do deserve that.

Yotsuya: *hic* Hey… Young Godai…

(Now we see Yotsuya in a corner drowning his sorrows with booze.)

Godai: Yotsuya?

Yotsuya: Young Godai… *hic* If it’s any consolation you’re not the only one who fears that a certain woman in your life will no longer speak to you. Oh how suffering is often the reward for cowardice.

Hanae: Eh don’t worry too much about it Yotsuya, this isn’t the first time Akemi and I have been in a screaming match before. She’ll go back to her happy boozing old self in no time once she calms down.

Yotsuya: Oh I certainly hope so… *hic*

Soun: Well Godai perhaps it is for the best you invite Kozue to come over here tomorrow afternoon so she can have a nice and proper visit to Maison Ikkoku.

Kyoko: Oh I agree that would be a very nice idea Mr. Tendo, wouldn’t you agree Kasumi?

Kasumi: Indeed I would Manager.

Akane: Oh yes Godai you totally should invite Miss Kozue here Godai.

Godai: Alright, alright I will try to see if I can get Kozue over here tomorrow.

Kyoko: Splendid, well Godai I assure you we will make sure that Kozue’s visit tomorrow will be a lot more pleasant.

Godai: Thank you everyone.

Hanae: I agree with them Godai you should let that young lady Kozue in here.

Godai: Really?

Hanae: Yeah, I’ll even try to help make sure things go a lot better this time.

Godai: Oh really? Well then Mrs. Ichinose, there is one thing on my mind about this incident. I understand that you and Yotsuya apologized for this incident but I admit I am a little surprised about how you are trying really hard to apologize here.

Hanae: *sigh* Look Godai, when Akemi was mouthing off to Kozue she was body-shaming that poor girl to tears I kind of felt bad for the kid there. I mean look at me Godai, don’t I look like someone who could relate here?

Godai (now suddenly guilt-stricken): I… I see…

Hanae: Yeah but I guess this really is my fault, I mean I allowed her to wait here until you got back. If I just told Kozue to come back later than none of this would have happened.

Godai: It’s okay Mrs. Ichinose I understand now… oh and I’m sorry about before that was a little out of line.

Hanae: It’s okay Godai, if I was in your place I’d be a little slow to forgive too. Although Godai I just realized something in retrospection here. I’ll just tell Kozue that when she was here earlier today that Akemi was recovering from a hangover at the time. Yeah Akemi gets bitchier and more crass than usual when she is trying to recover from a hangover.

Godai: I see… I suppose that does explain a thing or two, granted it would’ve been nice if we knew about this sooner.

Hanae: Perhaps but we were all a little too upset at the time to think about it.

Godai: Well okay I suppose that is true, alright everyone I will get Kozue over here tomorrow afternoon. But after all this excitement I almost forgot that I have some notes to look over for my next test so I’ll be back at my room, later everyone.

Kyoko: Alright goodnight Godai.

Onsen: Hope this means you all will be staying out of Godai’s room tonight.

Hanae: Oh trust me Onsen, I doubt there will be any partying tonight. Akemi is staying in her room all in a huff while Yotsuya will probably be depressed over in that corner for the rest of the night. I’m not even sure if I’m going to be doing any drinking tonight.

Genma: Oh come now Hanae, you don’t need to be so moody like that. I mean Godai seems to have forgiven you so maybe you should forgive yourself. We can go ahead and go back to chugging our booze back at my Family room here.

Hanae: Thanks Genma you’re a good pal, alright I suppose we can do that but I’ll go light on the booze tonight.

Onsen: You? Go light on the booze? Heh Godai was right, tonight has been full of surprises.

Hanae: Yeah I’ll slow my pace down so you can finally keep up with me Onsen, for once.

Onsen: Ha ha, very funny.

Hanae: I thought so

Genma: Alright you two break it up let’s take it inside.

(Moments later it seems that everyone has went back into their separate rooms as Yotsuya remains on the ground drinking away. However it seems that Nabiki was nearby the whole time and was looking around feeling somewhat uneasy as she tried to approach Yotsuya.)

Nabiki: Say Yotsuya if you want I can take one of these bottles you haven’t opened yet and tell Akemi it’s a peace offering from you. Maybe that will cheer her up.

Yotsuya (smiling): I appreciate your sentiment Miss Nabiki but I am afraid I must advise against it. If you say that such a gesture is from me I fear she would dump the contents out or even smash the bottle in protest.

Nabiki: Yeah that is true… *sigh*

Yotsuya: However if you just simply give her this bottle yourself on the other hand I am certain she will be willing to receive such a gesture from you.

Nabiki: Alright that sounds like a good idea.

Yotsuya: Splendid, *yawn* well good night Nabiki…

Nabiki (smiling): Good night Mr. Yotsuya.

(Moments later Nabiki was approaching the Front Door to Akemi’s room as she looked rather nervous as she knocked on the door.)

Akemi (os): GO AWAY!

Nabiki: A… Akemi it’s me, Nabiki, can I come in?

(After a brief pause)

Akemi (os): Sure…

Nabiki: Alright

(Then Nabiki arrives in Akemi’s room as Akemi is now in her usual negligee outfit but her hair is messed up as she has a bitter dazed look on her face as she has plenty of bottles of booze on the floor.)

Akemi: Hmm… What’s that you got there Nabiki?

Nabiki: A bottle of Sake, want some?

Akemi: Sure

Nabiki: Alright… here you go.

Akemi: Thanks and relax Nabiki, I’m not going to bite your head off kid. It would be really stupid of me to do that since you’re probably the only person in this damn place who I am not in deep shit with.

Nabiki: I wouldn’t worry about it too much there Akemi, so yeah you got in trouble. It happens to the best of us, even me.

Akemi: Oh really?

Nabiki: Yeah… but while tensions may get high when you get in trouble but it usually never gets any worse than some screaming matches. But in day or at worst 2, everybody would calm down and forget about it.

Akemi: Yeah, I suppose that would be true… I guess the reason why I was really pissed off was because I at the time felt like I was getting ganged up on. Know what I mean?

Nabiki: Oh yeah, I know what it’s like to have just about everyone bitch at you over something. Though I… I’m sorry I didn’t say anything earlier.

Akemi: It’s okay kid, it was probably for the best that you didn’t. Everybody was getting so pissed off at me it probably would’ve just made things worse if you got involved there.

Nabiki: Yeah I guess so…

Akemi: But still yeah your right this whole thing would just blow over by tomorrow, right?

Nabiki: Right *as she raises a Sake Glass* Here is to that.

Akemi (as she raises her glass): Yeah

Nabiki & Akemi (having a toast): Kanpai!

(And they both have a nice swig of Sake.)

Nabiki: Ah this is the good stuff.

Akemi (eyes briefly bulged in shock): Ah crap…

Nabiki: Hmm?

Akemi: Alright Nabiki that is going to be your only swig there kid. Your dad is pissed at me enough, last thing I need is to give him another reason to be pissed off. 

Nabiki: Oh this isn’t the first time I’ve ever partaken in some booze, thanks to you and the others there is plenty of booze to go around here.

Akemi: Yeah but I am not exactly the best role model around here so you might want to be careful about that.

Nabiki: Perhaps but then again I’m not exactly good role model material as well so I wouldn’t have much of a right to talk about that huh?

Akemi: Yeah I guess so… But still it’s starting to get late so I better turn in, good night Nabiki.

Nabiki (as she is on her way out): Good night Akemi.

(Meanwhile at the next day as Godai and Kozue arrive at Maison Ikoku they are being greeted by Kyoko and Kasumi.)

Kyoko: Good afternoon you two.

Kozue: Hi there I’m Kozue Nanao, hi there Miss Otonashi.

Kyoko: Why hello there Kozue, this is my assistant and close friend Kasumi Tendo.

Kasumi: Pleased to make your acquaintance Kozue.

Kozue: The pleasure is all mine Kasumi.

Kyoko: Alright you two can come inside now.

Kozue & Godai: Yes ma’am.

(Then as Godai and Kozue are inside they are soon greeted by Hanae Ichinose.)

Hanae: Hey there you two.

Kozue: Hi Mrs. Ichinose.

Hanae: Hey there kiddo, first of all I’m really sorry about what happened yesterday.

Kozue: It’s okay Mrs. Ichinose, Godai has explained to me about what happened here yesterday. I probably shouldn’t have arrived there unannounced like that yesterday.

Hanae: Eh don’t blame yourself there kid, I probably should’ve warned you that Akemi gets a bit meaner than usual when she is trying to recover from a hangover. Not that I am trying to excuse her behavior but still…

Kozue: I see…

(Speaking of Akemi they see Akemi nearby as she notices that Godai and Kozue are there nearby Hanae she has a slightly annoyed scowl on her face. Then Akemi looks away and heads back upstairs to her room. Yotsuya was also nearby as he seemed to be rather uncertain whether to follow her or not.)

Godai (annoyed): Akemi…

Kozue: Oh my…

Hanae: Easy there you two, don’t worry Kozue she is not angry at you. She is just angry that she got in trouble yesterday. Just give her some time and she’ll get over it. But still you should’ve seen him yesterday Kozue he was really defending you yesterday.

Kozue: Really?

Hanae: Ah yeah he was furious when he heard what Akemi did yesterday and was verbally tearing her apart. He really stood up for you then Kozue.

Kozue: That really does sound nice.

Godai (with a goofy smile and blush): Duh… Thanks… Heh heh…

Hanae: Anyways come inside you two.

(As they are inside the Saotome room they see Kentaro, Ranma, Genma and Ukyo.)

Hanae: Alright Kozue, this is my little boy here Kentaro.

Kentaro: Hey there.

Hanae: This big guy here is one of my drinking buddies Genma Saotome and his boy Ranma Saotome and his gal pal here Ukyo.

Ranma: Hey

Genma: Hello there.

Ukyo: Hello wow do you do?

Kozue: Fine, thank you.

Genma: So you are the Kozue Nanao that I’ve heard of *as he pats Kozue on the head* My aren’t you a cute little munchkin here.

Kentaro: So this is Kozue Nanao huh, she kind of looks like she can be Godai’s kid sister.

Godai: Kentaro!

Kentaro: Hey I was just saying!

Ranma: No need to get snippy there Godai.

Godai (thinking): Yeah like you are one to talk Ranma.

Kozue: Heh heh oh it’s alright Godai, I have a little brother back in my place. And little Kentaro here does remind me of my little brother Yousuke… *as she takes a closer look at Kentaro* In fact this little guy here does look like my little brother Yousuke, except a bit shorter.

Kentaro (indignant, crossing his arms): Hmph, I’m not short.

Kozue: Oh yes Miss Ichinose here was telling me about how Godai stood up for me yesterday.

Genma: Oh he sure did kiddo, he sure did.

Godai: Yeah I even got Ranma here impressed about what I did yesterday.

Ranma (annoyed): You just had to remind us that did you?

Ukyo: Well I for one thought that it was really sweet of you Ranma-Honey.

Ranma (smirking): Well alright I suppose if you say so Ucchan.

Kentaro: Eh just let him have his moment there Bro, it’s not like Godai gets a lot of them anyways.

Ranma: True little buddy, true.

Ukyo: Now Miss Kozue, these two may not be the best-behaved guys around but they really are good boys once you get to know them. 

Kozue: Oh I’m sure they are Ukyo.

Onsen (os): Say what’s going on over there?

Godai: Hmm?

(Godai and Kozue exit the Saotome room to find Mr. Onsen in the hall.)

Godai: Hey there Mr. Onsen.

Onsen: Hey Godai, oh and who is this?

Kozue: Hi there I’m Kozue Nanao.

Onsen: Ah, Mark Onsen glad to meet you Kozue. *and they shake hands* Godai has told us about you, he told us about how cute you are and I can certainly see why.

Kozue: Why thank you Mr. Onsen.

Onsen: Your welcome my dear.

(Then as Godai and Kozue are heading into the Tendo Room, Godai knocks on the door.)

Soun (os): Come in.

(Now as Godai and Kozue are inside the Tendo room they see Soun, Akane and Nabiki along with Shinobu and Ryouga.)

Kozue: Why hello there Mr. Tendo, it’s nice to see you again.

Soun: Likewise Miss Nanao.

Akane: Hello there Miss Kozue, I’m Akane Tendo and this is my best friend Shinobu Miyake.

Shinobu: Hi there.

Kozue: Hello

Nabiki: Heh heh so this is the Kozue Nanao that I’ve been told about. Heh man Akemi was right that you are a mousy little runt; apparently someone didn’t get that much from puberty growing up huh?

(Kozue was starting to pout a bit as Godai, Soun, Akane and Shinobu were right behind her glaring at Nabiki.)

Akane: Nabiki!

Soun (gritting his teeth): Nabiki, remember our little talk especially regarding your finances.

Nabiki (suddenly nervous): Eh heh heh eh what I meant to say is Welcome to Maison Ikkoku Miss Kozue Nanao, please do enjoy your visit here.

Soun: That’s better.

Akane: Unfortunately this is my 2nd eldest sister Nabiki Tendo and before you ask she is normally like this.

Shinobu: Tell me about it, oh Miss Kozue if it’s any consolation I do understand your pain here. Nabiki also likes to make cracks about my… lack of a figure plenty of times before so I know what you mean.

Nabiki: Oh Shinobu it’s nice to see that you can be just as butt hurt as ever over the pettiest things.

Shinobu (fake smile gritting her teeth): Gee Nabiki why don’t you get butt-hurt for once, literally.

Soun: Now girls settle down.

Kozue: Let me guess Mr. Tendo I’m sure you say that a lot to these girls huh?

Soun: Oh you have no idea Miss Nanao, you have no idea.

Kozue: Hmm? And who might you be young man?

Ryouga: Oh hi there I’m Ryouga, Ryouga Hibiki.

Kozue: Oh Ryouga you must be that young man in the Bandanna that Godai has told me about. Pleased to meet you Ryouga.

Ryouga: Pleased to meet you too Miss Nanao.

Akane: Oh yes this is Ryouga, he also happens to be a very close friend of mine.

Nabiki: Ah they are close alright; these two are the “Just Friends” type if you know what I mean.

Kozue: *giggle* I see what you mean there.

Akane (blushing): NABIKI!

(Everyone else aside from Ryouga was having a nice little laugh here. Meanwhile a short while later as Hanae notices Kozue nearby the stairs.)

Hanae: Hey there kiddo, you having a good time today?

Kozue: I sure am Mrs. Ichinose.

Hanae: Good to hear that Kozue, now mind coming over here with me kiddo? I got a couple of things to tell you.

Kozue: Uh… okay, sure.

Hanae: Good now follow me.

(They are now in the Ichinose Room.)

Hanae: OK then kid I got some advice I want to share with you, ya know to prove that I want to make up for yesterday’s incident. Now before you tell me that I don’t need to just hear me out okay?

Kozue: Okay.

Hanae: Good, okay then kiddo here is the first bit of advice. I noticed how there were times you were probably thinking “Geez is just about every woman who lives in this place built like a model? This place probably has as much melons as a fruit cart.”

Kozue: I wouldn’t put it quite like that… eh what I meant is I wouldn’t say that.

Hanae: It’s okay Kozue in fact this leads up to my point on how you don’t need to be too bothered by that. Look at me Kozue I’m short, fat and middle-aged and I am the only grown woman here who is married.

Kozue: Really? Then how come you haven’t introduced me to your husband then?

Hanae: Heh the poor guy works a lot of hours but that’s another story, anyways I’m the only woman here who has a long stable relationship here. Why the only other lady here who is actually in a relationship with anyone is the manager and even then it was only recent. But still my point is you don’t need to be so insecure there kiddo, like I said before I am short, fat and middle aged and I’ve been happily married for well over a decade. Understand what I’m saying?

Kozue: Yeah, yeah I do Mrs. Ichinose.

Hanae: Good, oh yeah and as for my second piece of advice. If you want things to go great for you and Godai then you two should hang out more often. Now I’m not saying you have to stick to him 24/7 or anything like that but still Kozue are there any activities that you two like to do?

Kozue: Well we both are members of the School’s Puppet Club.

Hanae: Oh yeah that’s right; well that is a good start. But still you might want to consider if there is anything else you and Godai can do alright?

Kozue: Okay then I suppose I can try to see if I can think of something.

Hanae: Alright then I suppose that is enough advice for now, you go ahead and run along there kid.

Kozue (as she is leaving the Ichinose Room): OK then thank you very much Mrs. Ichinose.

Hanae (with a nice big smile): Your welcome kid, you’re welcome.

(Then as Hanae feels relieved she cleans up the Ichinose room a bit before she goes looking for her sake bottles.)

END

Kozue: That was a very nice visit Godai.

Godai: Indeed it was Kozue.

Kozue: Say can I come visit your home more often Godai?

Godai: Sure thing Kozue.

Kozue: Good, thank you Godai.

Godai: You’re welcome, oh yes and on the next episode I will be doing another one of my tutoring sessions with the Manager’s darling niece Ikuko.

Kozue: Really? Oh can I come with you Godai? I can be your assistant.

Godai: Assistant? Well… I suppose that would be okay though I would have to ask the Manager and Grandfather Otonashi if that’s okay.

Kozue: Alright I understand.

Ikuko: Oh hey there Mr. Godai.

Godai: Hi Ikuko.

Ikuko: I overheard you talking about me, what’s this about you getting a new assistant?

Kozue: Hi there Ikuko, my name is Kozue Nanao. I’m asking Godai if I can be his assistant the next time he gives you a tutoring session.

Ikuko: Oh really? Okay then though I am a little surprised, I didn’t think Mr. Godai would hang out with another girl like this.

Kozue: Really? Why do you say that?

Godai: ANYWAYS the next episode of Takahashi Trifecta is…

“Godai’s New Assistant? Kozue & Ikuko get acquainted.”

Godai: See you then!

Kozue & Ikuko: Bye bye!


	16. Episode 16: Godai’s New Assistant? Kozue & Ikuko get acquainted.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takahashi Trifecta Episode 16: Godai’s New Assistant? Kozue & Ikuko get acquainted.
> 
> Here is the latest episode of Takahashi Trifecta, in this episode Kozue becomes Godai's new assistant for his tutoring sessions with Ikuko while the Tendos & Saotomes wonder if its time to let everyone know about the Saotome's Jusenkyo Curses.

Takahashi Trifecta Episode 16: Godai’s New Assistant? Kozue & Ikuko get acquainted.

(One Morning at Sanryu University as Kozue is in the halls daydreaming as she looks out the window thinking about the advice she got from Hanae Ichinose from Maison Ikkoku yesterday.)

“Hanae: Good, oh yeah and as for my second piece of advice, if you want things to go great for you and Godai then you two should hang out more often. Now I’m not saying you have to stick to him 24/7 or anything like that but still Kozue are there any activities that you two like to do?

Kozue: Well we both are members of the School’s Puppet Club.

Hanae: Oh yeah that’s right; well that is a good start. But still you might want to consider if there is anything else you and Godai can do alright?

Kozue: Okay then I suppose I can try to see if I can think of something.

Hanae: Alright then I suppose that is enough advice for now, you go ahead and run along there kid.”

(Then the flashback ends, a little later on that day as Kozue and Godai are having lunch together at the School Cafeteria.)

Kozue: Say uhh… Godai?

Godai: Yes Kozue?

Kozue: There is something I am wondering about… First of all can I still come and visit you at Maison Ikkoku?

Godai: Of course, you’re free to come over as much as you like really.

Kozue: Thank you Godai I appreciate that.

Godai: You’re welcome Kozue, though I am curious; you said something about wondering about something. What are you wondering about Kozue?

Kozue: Well I was wondering that well… Godai I know we started dating recently but I am thinking maybe we should try to get to know each-other a bit more.

Godai: Really? Okay then… What do you want to know?

Kozue: Well… Godai what do you do when you’re not at school or at home? I mean I know we go to the Puppet Club every now & then but what other activities do you do besides that?

Godai: Not much really, I still have my studies to do. That and I barely have any money on me at all so it’s not like I can afford to have all that much of a social life.

Kozue: I see…

Godai: However there is one thing that I do every now & then.

Kozue: Really?

Godai: Yeah but it’s not really all that exciting, you see a while ago I volunteered to be the tutor of the Manager’s niece Ikuko. Ikuko is this young lady who is 12 years old; she is a sweet girl and is a pretty good student as well.

Kozue: That sounds very nice Godai… *as her eyes light up* Say Godai I just had an idea.

Godai: Oh really?

Kozue: Say Godai the next time you give Ikuko a tutoring session can I come with you as your assistant?

Godai: A…Assistant? I… I dunno… I mean this is just a tutoring session Kozue what would you be doing?

Kozue: Oh I could help Ikuko out too if she needs any help in her schoolwork, why we could form a little mini-study group. Or if anything else I can at least give you two things like drinks when you need them. 

Godai: Well… I… I… I suppose so; I think I can convince the Manager and Grandfather Otonashi to go along with this.

Kozue: Yes, thank you Godai, you won’t regret this.

Godai: Oh I’m sure I won’t… though I wonder the payment is going to go for these tutoring sessions.

Kozue: Oh uh… it’s alright Godai, you don’t need to pay me.

Godai: Nonsense, if you are willing to work with me then it’s only fair that you get paid as well. I’m sure we can figure something out Kozue.

Kozue: Well that is good to hear Godai, oh I am so looking forward to this.

(A little latter on that afternoon Godai is now back home in Maison Ikkoku with Kozue by his side he is being approached by Kyoko and Kasumi.)

Kyoko & Kasumi: Good afternoon Godai & Kozue.

Godai: Good afternoon Manager and Kasumi.

Kozue: Hi there Ms. Otonashi & Kasumi.

Godai: Kozue, now you go on ahead and go to my room upstairs and I meet up with you in a little while okay?

Kozue: Okay

Kyoko: Hmm? Godai, if you don’t mind me prying I am a little curious are you going somewhere?

Godai: Nope, in fact Manager I have a little question to ask, may I have a moment with you privately?

Kyoko: Privately? Oh… well, alright I suppose that will be okay. You go ahead and keep working Kasumi; I’ll be back out in a little while alright?

Kasumi: Alright Manager.

(Moments later as Godai and Kyoko are in her office/room.)

Kyoko: Alright Godai what is it that you wished to speak to me about?

Godai: Well earlier today at school, I was having a little chat with Kozue. We were talking about certain things like how whether if she could come over to visit more often. I told her yes of course.

Kyoko: Well of course she can.

Godai: Indeed, but here is a little something surprising. I was telling her about how I sometimes do tutoring sessions with Ikuko every now & then. But then she got the idea that the next time I do a tutoring session that I bring Kozue with me so she can be my assistant.

Kyoko: Assistant?

Godai: Yeah I was a little surprised too.

Kyoko: I see… however Godai, I mean no offense but this is for a tutoring session how is this idea going to work?

Godai: Well she did say something about how she can help in the studies and at least be sure to give us refreshments when we need them.

Kyoko: Well I suppose that’s true…

Godai: Though to be honest I think she just wants to help me out as much as she can.

Kyoko (smiling): I see… Alright I suppose when you put it that way then I guess I can allow it. I figured it might be a good idea to try this out at least once. Besides if anything else it might be a good way to get Kozue acquainted with Ikuko since Kozue will be visiting more often.

Godai: Ah yes interesting point there Manager.

Kyoko: Alright I will call Father Otonashi about this right now.

(Then Kyoko picks up her phone to give the Otonashi residence a call.)

Kyoko: Hello? Hello Father Otonashi, it’s me Kyoko I have a question to ask. Godai was wondering if on his next visit to tutor Ikuko that he can bring a young lady with him by the name of Kozue as his assistant. Alright let me explain, Kozue is one of Godai’s classmates and is the lady that Godai is with now. I assure you Father Otonashi that this Kozue girl is a very sweet and polite young lady who seems to really want to help Godai. I also figured that since this young lady Kozue will be visiting Maison Ikkoku more often like Ikuko I figured it might be a good way to get them acquainted so what do you say? *brief pause* Alright thank you very much Father Otonashi, I’ll be sure to tell him right away, good bye.

(Then Kyoko hangs up the phone.)

Kyoko: Alright Godai he said you may bring her along.

Godai: Alright! Thank you Manager.

Kyoko: You’re welcome in fact if you two want to you can head on over there right now if you like.

Godai: Okay then, thank you Manager, I’ll be sure to tell her that right now, bye Manager.

Kyoko: Bye for now Godai.

(A little later on that day at the Otonashi Residence, Godai is knocking the door in Ikuko’s room.)

Ikuko: Come in.

Godai (as he is entering Ikuko’s room): Hello there Ikuko.

Ikuko: Oh hi there Mr. Godai, I was told you were going to be here today. I also heard you have a little surprise for me too.

Godai: That is true Ikuko, today we are going to change things up a little in our tutoring sessions here. Ikuko, I would like to introduce you to my new assistant who happens to be a dear associate of mine Kozue Nanao.

(Then Kozue enters the room.)

Kozue: Hi there my name is Kozue Nanao, you must be Ikuko, aww you look so adorable. How are you?

(However Ikuko was actually a little surprised & confused seeing Kozue like this.)

Ikuko: Oh uh… hello there, I’m fine so… your Mr. Godai’s new assistant?

Kozue: Yep, both Godai and I will help you in your studies and if you like I will be providing you two with something to drink or maybe a snack later. Is that okay with you Ikuko?

Ikuko: Sure I guess…

Kozue: Splendid, well then let us begin.

(Then they begin the tutoring session, Ikuko goes over her notes with both Godai and Kozue in which they both give her their input. Everything seems to be going well as both Godai and Kozue were being helpful to Ikuko. However there is one thing that Ikuko has been feeling uncertain about that is still puzzling her but it has nothing to do with her schoolwork, in which nearly about an hour later.)

Ikuko: Say uh… Ms. Nanao?

Kozue: Yes?

Ikuko: Could you please get me some water, it’s a little dry in here and I am getting kind of thirsty.

Kozue: Alright, do you need anything Godai?

Godai: No, I’m fine.

Kozue: Alright, then I’ll be right back.

Ikuko: Okay and while you’re out there please ask my mom if we can have a little something to eat.

Kozue: Okey-doke Ikuko, I’ll be right back.

(Then Kozue leaves the room.)

Ikuko: Say uh… Mr. Godai?

Godai: Yes Ikuko? Is something wrong?

Ikuko: Well you see it’s… about your new assistant.

Godai: Kozue? Is she being a problem? I don’t understand why, I mean this session is actually going pretty well.

Ikuko: Oh no it’s not that at all Godai, I don’t have a problem with her in fact she seems to be really nice.

Godai: Well then what’s the issue here?

Ikuko: It’s just that well… I… I was a little surprised to see you get close to another lady. I mean ever since shortly after I first met you I figured you really had a thing for my Auntie Kyoko, I mean I also figured that you wanted to be my tutor just so you can be in really good graces with my aunt.

Godai (nervous): Well that’s not… entirely true…

Ikuko: So I was just a little surprised that you would be getting so close to another girl like that.

Godai (nervous): Well uh…. You… you see… Kozue happens to be one of my classmates at the College that I go to.

Ikuko: Oh so you and Kozue are just good friends?

Godai (slightly bashful): Well I wouldn’t say “just” good friends.

Ikuko: Really? Hmm… this is strange.

Godai (thinking): *whimper* Kozue where are you? She only asked for some water and to ask her mom if she can have a snack. What’s taking you so long?

(Then after a moment of thought Godai realizes what he needs to tell to Ikuko.)

Godai: Well you see Ikuko, remember that man who was by your Aunt’s side during the party we threw for you at Maison Ikkoku a while back?

Ikuko: Oh you mean Mr. Mitaka, that guy who said he is my Aunt’s Tennis Coach?

Godai: Yeah… you see not too long ago I saw your Aunt Kyoko put on a pretty dress and go out with Mr. Mitaka as he gave her a ride in his fancy looking car.

Ikuko: Ohh… I see…

Godai: Yeah but I’m okay, I got to meet with Kozue later on that day as I was trying to figure what I was going to do that day so.

Ikuko: Okay Mr. Godai, I understand now I’m a little surprised how things went here but still perhaps this is not so bad. I mean at least you got to meet someone nice like her Godai.

Godai: Yeah…

(Then a couple of moments later as Kozue enter the room.)

Kozue: Hey there you two, here is your water Ikuko.

Ikuko: Thank you.

Kozue: You’re welcome.

Godai: Well Kozue you were gone for a bit of a while, did you have some trouble finding the nearest sink?

Kozue: Nope, besides I was only gone for about 5 minutes silly.

Godai: Well… perhaps…

Kozue: Anyways while I was out getting Kozue a cup of water I was told that it’s almost time for our tutoring session to be over.

Godai: Well yeah come to think of it that is true.

Kozue: So I thought to celebrate how our first tutoring session went really well we go out to have some Ice Cream.

Ikuko: *gasp* Ice Cream?

Kozue: Yep, Ice Cream.

Ikuko: Yea!

Godai: Ice Cream? Well I uh… I… I… I dunno… I mean sure our first tutoring session went pretty well, but still…

(Then Kozue and Ikuko briefly looked at each other with mischievous little smiles on their faces.)

Kozue: *ahem*

Kozue & Ikuko (in a really cutesy smile & tone): Please Mr. Godai, pretty please?

(Now Godai looks incredibly overwhelmed by Kozue & Ikuko’s little performance here.)

Godai (thinking): My god, such overwhelming cuteness that these two emanate! So… much… cute… *sigh* my body was not ready…

Godai: Okay we can go.

Kozue & Ikuko (as they are hugging Godai): Hooray!

Kozue: Now Ikuko as soon as we get your books picked up and put away we can go alright?

Ikuko: Okay, I’ll get started on it right now!

Kozue (whispering to Godai): Don’t worry Godai this whole trip will be my treat.

Godai (whispering): *phew*That’s a relief.

Kozue (whispering): Oh yeah and I already asked Ikuko’s mother and Mr. Otonashi about this and they were okay with it. As long as we make sure that Ikuko knows that this is mostly a one-time deal since this is our first session together.

Godai (whispering): Well yeah I suppose that makes sense.

Ikuko: Alright, I’m ready!

Godai: Good, now you go on ahead while we meet with your Grandpa for a little bit before we go alright?

Ikuko (as she runs off): Okay see you at the front door you two, bye! 

(Meanwhile back at Maison Ikkoku, The Tendo and Saotomes are having another little group meeting at the Tendo family room.)

Nabiki: Alright Dad why are we all gathered here again?

Soun: We are gathered here to have a little meeting about whether if it’s time to tell the others here at Maison Ikkoku about Soun and Ranma’s… secret.

Nabiki: *sigh* That old issue again? Dad we’ve been here for a few months now. Besides it’s not like it has been that much of an issue around here anyway.

Soun: Yes I know that we have been here for months now Nabiki but you know very well this has always been a sensitive issue to them.

Genma: Yeah besides Ranma and I are usually pretty good at hiding our… other forms. After all Ranma and I had plenty of practice back when we were living with you all at your old home.

Nabiki: Alright but still correct me if I am wrong but was the only reason why we had to be damn hush-hush about this was because Ranma was kind of paranoid about how Kentaro was going to react? After all Ranma didn’t you and Ukyo sat that little munchkin down and told him about your Jusenkyo Curse about a week ago?

Ranma: Yeah that’s true, so now Kentaro knows and so does his mother.

Nabiki: So I really don’t see why this is still an issue anymore.

Akane: I have to admit for once I am agreeing with Nabiki this time.

Soun: Yes girls I do understand your point but this is why we are now going to see if it’s time to let everyone here know. I mean yes a few select individuals here know of the Saotome’s secret but we should be careful about letting everyone know.

Nabiki: Yeah but when you think of it Mr. Saotome is the only one here who has any reason to be concerned here was with his Were-Panda tendencies.

Genma: True…

Nabiki: But Ranma never really had that much of a reason to hide his girl form. Sure the whole “Lean Muscular Teenage Boy who can turn into a Cute Busty Teenage Girl” may be seen as surprising at first. But think about it Ranma’s female form would fit in great here as this place has plenty of ladies here with huge racks. I mean there is Akemi, The Manager, Kasumi and of course yours truly, pretty much every young lady who lives in this place has perfect boobs… *now with a devious smile* well except for Akane of course.

Akane (as she is scratching her chin with her middle finger): My, Nabiki, aren’t you considerate.

Soun: That’s enough you two.

Kasumi: Well father perhaps we can seek a second opinion on the matter after all like you said earlier there are a few individuals here who are already aware of Ranma & Mr. Saotome’s secret.

Soun: Interesting idea Kasumi.

Akane: Yeah… *Her eyes light up* Oh I know, how about we try to get Mr. Onsen here. I mean before we moved he was the only one who knew about Ranma & Genma’s Jusenkyo curse due to a few incidents at School in the past. So if anyone here could help us out here it would be him.

Genma: Good idea Akane, in fact I think I’ll go get him right now.

(Then Genma leaves the Tendo room and fortunately finds Mr. Onsen nearby at the first floor hall.)

Genma: Oh hey there Mark.

Onsen: Hey there Genma.

Genma: Say Mark mind coming over here for a bit? The Tendos, my son and I need you for a bit as we need your help on something.

Onsen: Oh… well alright I suppose it would be okay.

(Then Genma is now back in the Tendo Family Room with Mr. Onsen with him.)

Onsen: Hey there Soun, Genma told me that you, Genma and your kids needed to see me for something. What’s up?

Soun: Well you see Mr. Onsen, we have been discussing on whether if it’s time to let everyone at Maison Ikkoku know about Ranma and Genma’s Jusenkyo Curse issue.

Onsen: Oh you mean how Genma can turn into a Panda and how Ranma turns into a girl? Yeah I remember, I was wondering how you two would hide that little issue ever since you all moved here. So you two how have your attempts been at trying to hide your other forms?

Nabiki: Well Ranma did get a scare or few when that little rugrat Kentaro did start to ask him who was that red-haired girl in the photo with a pet panda.

Ranma: Yeah I know but Ukyo and I did take care of that.

Onsen: Oh and what about you Genma?

Genma: Actually Mark, I haven’t had any problems trying to hide my furry alter ego a secret after all this time.

Onsen: Really? You mean nobody suspected you at all Genma? How did you manage to do that?

Genma: Hah ha oh what can I say Mark, I am not only a rough & tough martial artist but I am one of the craftiest guys around. Let’s just say I know how to keep a secret a secret.

Ranma: Yes sometimes a little too well if you know what I mean.

Soun: Actually… Genma there is something I have been meaning to tell you. You see you claim that your Panda form has been completely unnoticed over the months we have lived here and you see that is not entirely true.

Genma: Really?

Soun: Yes, say Kasumi do you remember that morning a few months ago where the Manager approached us with that worried expression on her face?

Kasumi: Oh yes I do remember father…

Soun: You see one morning the Manager approached Kasumi and I feeling a little fretful that she thought that she saw a Panda stumbling around from her bedroom window. Both Kasumi and I were a little surprised at first but then I convinced her that it was most likely just nothing to worry about and that it’s all in her head.

Kasumi: Yes fortunately the Manager was willing to believe that and we went about our daily chores as usual.

Ranma: Wait a minute here Dad, the Manager saw you through her Bedroom Window? What were you going to play Peeping Tom on her or something?

Genma: What? Uh… no…. no of course not, I… I would never do such a thing. Heh heh…

Onsen: Yes Ranma, I’m sure your father never had any intention on peeping on the Manager… Though I can understand why anyone would though…

(Then after a brief awkward silence)

Onsen (really nervous): Uh what I meant is not that I would ever do such a thing as well! *as he regains his composure* But… but yes I am sure Genma has his reasons as well.

Genma: Yeah I think I was probably just walking home from the Chachamaru and probably rained that night. But still Soun how come you never told me about this?

Soun: If I remember it happened not too long after our first family meeting regarding your Jusenkyo Curses, Kasumi and I figured it might’ve been for the best to not re-open any tension from that issue so soon after our little meeting we had the over day.

Genma: I suppose that makes sense…

Soun: Anyways let us get back on track here people. Mr. Onsen, for a time we have been concerned about whether if we should let the other people at Maison Ikkoku know about Genma & Ranma’s unique condition. Now we are wondering if perhaps it is time for us to come clean about this.

Onsen: Well Soun, I understand your concern, after all I was quite surprised when I found out about their little secret during certain incidents that happened on School grounds and I still find this whole “Curse” business to be rather strange.

Genma: I see…

Onsen: Though that being said, you two have lived here for months now and you both are well familiar with the people who live here. So now that the people of Maison Ikkoku have had plenty of time to get to know you all then I suppose it would be a good time to let them know about this.

Soun: Interesting point there Mr. Onsen, Kasumi, you have been the Manager’s assistant perhaps you can speak with the Manager about this?

Kasumi: Alright father, perhaps I can tell her about this tomorrow that we would like to arrange a little meeting with the rest of Maison Ikkoku tomorrow.

Soun: Excellent idea Kasumi.

Nabiki: Tomorrow? Why don’t we just get it over with today?

Soun: Well Nabiki it will give us more time to think of how we are going to explain this situation that these two have been in for over a year now. Besides not everyone is back here yet and I figured it would be for the best not to have this reveal come off as a bit too sudden.

Akane: That’s a good idea father.

Nabiki: Well okay I suppose that does make sense.

Soun: Splendid, then everything is all set then for tomorrow.

Genma: You hear that Ranma? Soon we don’t have to worry about anyone finding out about our cursed forms anymore.

Ranma: Yeah that does sound nice.

(Meanwhile a little latter on that night Godai and Kozue are back at Maison Ikkoku, Kozue has just opened the door to Godai’s room as she finds Genma and the Trio already busy drinking their booze.)

Kozue: Oh hi there.

Hanae: Oh hey there kiddo so you’re here, where’s Godai?

Kozue: He is downstairs talking with Ms. Otonashi he told me that I can come on up and wait for him at his room. Though I don’t want to be rude but are you 4 suppose to be up here in his room like this?

Akemi: Oh you are such a newbie.

Yotsuya: Yes we are normally here in his room at this time of day whether we wants us to or not.

Kozue: Pardon?

Genma: Eh what he means is we are normally here around this time on a regular basis. But its okay I mean it’s not like Godai has any school work he needs to do right?

Kozue: Well I suppose…

Hanae: Besides I heard from the Manager that you and Godai were out at the Otonashi residence to tutor little miss Ikuko earlier today. So think of this as a little celebration for your first day as his assistant there kiddo.

Kozue: Oh well… I suppose when you put it that way I suppose it would be okay, I never really had a chance to drink like this but still… thank you.

(As Kozue grabbed a beer can she notices that the group here was all smiles… except for Akemi who was giving Kozue a little scowl in which made Kozue feel a little uncomfortable as she looked away. There was a brief awkward silence until…)

Kozue (holding up her beer can, with a small smile): Truce?

(Then Akemi noticed that Genma & Yotsuya were looking at her as Hanae was glaring at her, but then Akemi did have a little smirk on her face.)

Akemi (as she clings her Beer Can with Kozue’s): Oh alright, truce.

Kozue: Kanpai! Let’s drink!

(Then moments later Godai hears a little music as he enters his room to find Kozue dancing and drinking with the drunkards in his room.)

Godai: WHAT IN THE…

Kozue (singing): I feel good, I feel good, don’t know why but I feel really good. I feel good, I feel good, don’t know why but I feel really happy.

When I’m in a good mood, I’m smart too  
I can see all kinds of worlds  
Even if I don’t study at all  
I can see some amazing worlds  
I’m the world’s greatest genius

Godai: What is happening here?

Hanae: Oh hey there Godai… you’re *hic* here. Apparently little Miss Kozue can be quite musical huh?

Godai: What did you all do to her?

Akemi: Heh what do you think genius? Apparently little miss munchkin here gets a little giddy when she gets all liquored up.

Godai: *sigh* I should’ve known this would happen…

Kozue (as she stopped singing): Uh… Godai?

(Then Kozue quickly dashed over to Godai giving him quite the glomp.)

Kozue: GODAI!

Godai (as he tries not to get toppled over): AH… Kozue!

Kozue (as she tries to cuddle with him): Ah Godai…

Akemi: Oh my apparently little Miss Munchkin can’t handle her liquor but she can handle you just fine Godai.

Godai: *whimper* Did you all have to give her so much booze?

Genma: Oh relax Godai, this is all in good fun.

Hanae: Yeah besides think of it this way that this is a little celebration of her first day as your assistant there Godai.

Godai: Oh please you folks would use any excuse to go on another drinking binge… But that being said I suppose you guys do have a point for once, so I guess this would be okay. But I need to make sure Kozue doesn’t drink too much.

Hanae: Ah relax kid she only had a few cans.

Godai: I see but that kind of worries me…

(Moments later as Kozue approaches Yotsuya from behind.)

Kozue: Hello there Mr. Spector, it’s me Squirrel Girl.

Yotsuya: Pardon?

Kozue: I was sent here by the Avengers to make sure you behave yourself; after all I have eyes everywhere. Remember Mr. Knight, Monkey Joe is watching you.

Yotsuya (eyes widen in fear): Really?

Kozue: Oh yes and I’m sure Tippy Toe is nearby as well.

(Then we hear a somewhat loud chittering from outside.)

Akemi: The hell?

Godai: This is weird, I’ve lived for well over a year now and I have never had any squirrels nearby my window, especially at night.

Genma: Oh it’s probably nothing.

Kozue (as Yotsuya’s eyes twitch in fear): Sleep tight, Mr. Knight.

(Then moments later as Kozue & Godai are sitting together on the floor with the others nearby.)

Kozue: Hey Godai I just thought of a nice little ode to you…

Godai: Oh uh… realy?

Kozue: Oh yes… *ahem*

The Sky is Blue!  
The Ocean is made out of Toasters…  
And your Penis is made out of Cheese!

(Then Kozue falls on her back on Godai’s bed with a goofy grin on her face.)

Kozue: Ahhh…

(Then Genma and the Trio have a great big laugh at first, until they started to have devious smiles on their faces.)

Akemi: Say Godai how would she know that?

Yotsuya: Oh yes Young Godai have you been spreading your cheese upon her crackers?

Godai (completely red-faced): EH?! U…uh…uh of course not! I… I would never do such a thing like that! I don’t remember ever having any crackers at all honest!

(Then everyone else went back to laughing again as they party but a little later on that night we see Godai carrying Kozue on his back asleep.)

Godai (thinking): *Phew* We’re here, Kozue may be a little on the small side but carrying her like this is still straining my back. Ah man what am I going to tell her parents? Oh I know, I’ll just tell them that we had a really busy day so she got all tuckered out. Yeah that could work… Good thing she already threw up while she tried to walk home with me.

(Then Kozue tries to get comfy as she rubs her face nearby Godai’s face.)

Godai (thinking): But still this does feel nice.

Kozue (barely awake): Goo… nigh… Go… dai..

Godai (smile): Good night Kozue.

END

Kentaro: Hey bro, I just realized something, I didn’t get any lines at all in this episode until now!

Ranma: Yeah sorry about that little buddy, but don’t worry that will change on the next episode in which we will be having a little meeting with everyone else at Maison Ikkoku.

Kentaro: Really? What for?

Ranma: About that little “condition” that my dad and I have, remember?

Kentaro: Oh I see…

Godai: Condition? Wonder what that could be…

Kozue: Hey there Godai, last night was really fun huh?

Godai: Well yeah I suppose it was… interesting, but still I’m going to be in a group meeting with the people here at Maison Ikkoku. Apparently Ranma and his dad have something to announce.

Kozue: Ooh sounds neat, can I come?

Godai: I suppose so…

Kentaro (whispering): Say Bro after tomorrow can I tell Ikuko about this?

Ranma (whispering): I suppose so little buddy.

Kentaro: Well anyways the next episode of Takahashi Trifecta is…

“The Saotome’s Secrets are out! Maison Ikkoku now knows the truth.”

Kentaro: See you soon!

Kozue: Bye bye!

Godai: See ya next time.

Ranma: Yeah… see ya…


End file.
